Love Games
by Silly Devil
Summary: Lolita and Jacob have been best friends for nearly all there lives, and Lolita secretly has feelings for him. But when Bella comes into Jacobs life, everything changes.
1. My Life Would Suck Without You

_A/N- Even though i am a fan of Jacob/Nessie, i couldn't get the idea of a Jacob/OC out of my head. This fic my suck, but constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. _

**_Chapter 1_**

**_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_**

**_Kelly Clarkson, My life would suck without you_**

I turned over on my stomach and buried my head into my pillow.

"Come on, get up!" I heard the distinctive male voice shout. I yanked the duvet up and over my head.

"Go way" I mumbled into the pillow, praying he would take the hint and let me have a few more hours of blissful oblivion. He quickly tugged the duvet completely off my body, and onto the floor. I leaned up on my elbows and looked up at him trying to look as annoyed as possible, and through blurry eyes I saw his body shake with laughter. I leaned up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, and standing up. I stretched my arms above my head, and heard the bones in my neck and back crack.

"Can't you just get lost?" I asked aggravated. I winced when I court sight of myself in the mirror opposite my bed, quickly running my hands through my birds nest of hair.

"Oh, come on Lita, you know you love me" he said wrapping his arm around my waist, and resting his head onto my head. I turned around and smiled at him involuntary. Jacob.

"Wanna come help me with the rabbit?" Jacob asked grinning impishly, swinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Sure" I replied shoving him away from me. Well I tried to shove him, and he let me. Trying to move Jacob, was like trying to move a brick wall.

"Hurry up and get dressed, and I'll be downstairs eating your Moms pancakes" he said. I picked up a pillow of my bed and threw it at him, and he quickly ducked and moved behind the door. I heard him chuckling as his thumping footsteps descended the creaky floorboards. I rushed over to my closet and pulled out some old skinny jeans and one of dad's old checked flannel shirts, throwing everything on quickly. As I was pulling my hair into a ponytail my eyes were drawn to a picture pinned to the side of my mirror. Me and Jacob aged 6. I had my arm around his waist, and his were around my shoulders. We were both grinning stupidly into the camera, Jacob with one of his front teeth missing. It was taken by his Mom on the beach, about a month before she died. Those were hard times. I remember one time when I was trying to help him through his grief in the only way a 6 year old girl could, and he threw a cup at me. But we always managed to get through everything. My eyes travelled around the mirror, looking at all the different pictures. Un-surprisingly many of them were of Jacob, or me and Jacob, but they were others too. My parents, my brothers Jackson and Tom at various different ages, Seth, Quil and Embry, it was like my entire life was here.

"Lolita, get yourself down here!" I heard my Mom yelling up the stairs, and forcing me out of my thoughts.

"Be right down!" I called down sighing.

* * *

"Pass me the wrench" Jacob said from under the rabbit. I picked up the wrench and placed it into his outstretched hand. We were in Jacobs constructed garage working on his car.

"How long do you think before she'll be done?" I asked standing up and grabbing my drink from the side.

"Well if everything goes to plan, about two months" he replied sliding out from underneath the hood and standing up, wiping his greasy hands onto the bottom of his shirt. I eyed up and down his lanky frame, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"How tall are you now?" I asked standing next to him, to see the difference in our heights. Thankfully I was a reasonably tall at 5''7, so I didn't have to completely break my neck to look him in the eye.

"5''10" he replied smugly.

"Don't sound so smug Jake, it's just good genes" I said and he smirked at me.

"Don't worry Lita, it's not your fault you're a midget" Jacob said patting the top of my head.

"A midget? Your calling me a midget? That's unbelievable. Just cause you're a fricking beanstalk. And don't you dare bully midgets, midgets are amazing. Have you seen how short my Mom is, she practically is one" I said and he started laughing, so much so that he leaned forward slightly and clutched his stomach, and I couldn't help but join in. I eyed my Soda next to me, and I grabbed it while watching Jacobs uncontrollable laughter. I shook the can, and quickly opened it aiming It towards Jacobs chest and stomach, and watching as the Cola sprayed all over his face, chest and stomach, as he tried to cover himself with his arms. I couldn't resist the bubbles off laughter that escaped me, and I had to turn away from him, and lean against the side. I heard a cough behind me, and a turned around to see Jacob drenched through, his shirt sticking to his chest, and soda dripping from his long hair. He had his soda in his hands aiming it towards me, with his thumb on the opening. My eyes widened and I quickly raised my arms in front of my face, but I wasn't fast enough and I felt the sticky soda soaking my shirt and arms, and I started laughing. I picked up my own can and started spraying it at Jacob, as I slowly walked backwards away from him. I heard his infectious laughter as he grabbed my wrist and directed it away from his face, and as I walked away from him my foot caught on something large and solid behind me, and I went toppling to the floor, with Jacob falling next to me. I clutched my sore back, and kicked the toolbox we'd fallen over away from my feet. I turned on my side and saw Jacob grinning at me, looking like he was refraining himself from laughing.

"Not a word" I said moving my sticky hair away from my face and sitting up, and wincing when I felt pain in my side.

"Wasn't planning on it" he replied grinning as he sat up, and took his wet shirt off and threw it onto the shelf. I couldn't help but let my eyes trail down his newly muscular frame.

"That's because you value your life" I said grinning.

"Come on" Jacob said offering me his hand, and helping me up.

"Thanks" I replied smiling at him, and he grinned, that gorgeous infectious grin of his. We'd always been like this. Since we were 5 years old and Paul had stolen my football, and Jacob had got it back for me, and I'd asked him if he wanted to play with me. It had all continued from there. I was so glad I had him in my life. I couldn't imagine life without him now. He was so easy-going and caring, and always smiling or laughing. It was one of reasons I loved him so much. I mean liked him so much. Like not love.

"You alright?" Jacob asked putting his hand on my arm.

"Yeah, great. Just thinking" I replied quickly, putting my previous thoughts to the back of my mind.

"Careful, you don't want to hurt yourself" he said cheekily, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and directing me out of the garage, and I rolled my eyes.

"So, do you think your Mom will feed me and dad tonight?" he asked as we walked out of the garage, and towards his house.

"You know she will. She loves fattening you and Billy up. You're a growing boy after all, as she says. She's making Lasagne tonight" I replied smiling.

"Perfect" Jacob said grinning at me his eyes twinkling, as we walked through the front door. I loved this. I didn't ever want me and Jacobs relationship to change, I just wanted us to stay this way forever. But everything was about change whether I wanted it to or not.


	2. Issues

A/N-This chapter is set about 2 months after the last, so about 19th January. I got all my information about dates and such from the Twilight Lexicon.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sometimes**_  
_**I Feel like I'm going out of **_  
_**My mind,**_  
_**Boy the way you do me is a **_  
_**damn crime,**_  
_**But then you smile at me**_  
_**and its all right, **_  
_**With you there aint nothin' in between,**_  
_**Every time that I walk out the door,**_  
_**Tell myself I can't take it no more,**_  
_**There's a part of me won't let you go**_  
_**Keep saying yes when my minds saying no,**_  
_**Chorus:**_  
_**Me and my heart we got issues,**_  
_**Don't know if I should hate you or miss you,**_  
_**Damn, I wish that I could resist you,**_  
_**Can't decide if I should leave you or kiss you.**_  
_**Me and my heart we got issues, issues, issues.**_  
_**We got issues, issues, issues.**_

**The Saturdays, Issues**

I spread peanut butter all other the jelly covered bread, placed another slice on top, and cut the sandwich into half. I slid the sandwich other to Embry, and placed dirty knife into the sink behind me. Me, Jacob, Quil and Embry were in Billy's Kitchen eating, before we headed out to the garage.

"Thae se goadr" Embry rambled with his mouth full of the tasty concoction.

"Don't be a pig!" I laughed as I picked up the wash cloth next to the sink and threw it at him. The cloth landed on his chest, and the moisture drenched his shirt, and Embry playfully glared at me, as Quil and Jacob combusted with laughter.

"Come on bitches, let's go" Embry said picking up his sandwich and leaving the kitchen in the direction of the garage. I looked at Jake and Quil, who like me looked very serious.

"Oohhhh" We said simultaneously, and laughing as we left the kitchen in the direction of the garage.

"Have fun kids" Billy said as he sat watching television, when we went through the lounge towards the door.

"Sure thing, old man" Jacob replied grinning, as we went through the door.

"Less of the old!" Billy called after I had closed the door.

"So, how much more of the rabbit have you got done, since the last time we were here?" Quil asked, as we walked into the garage.

"Um….not much actually" Jacob replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. We sat down on crates next to Embry, who was looking over the parts Jacob and me had gotten from scrape heap recently.

"Why?" Quil asked grabbing one of the parts from the side, and raising his eyebrows at Jake.

"Yeah, that car's like your child, Jake" I said as I grabbed one of Jacobs button-up shirts from the shelf, and put it on over my tank top.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd have sex with that thing if you could" Embry added, and we laughed as Jacob rolled his eyes. He grabbed a tool from the side, lifted up the hood, and started examining the engine.

"I just had other stuff to do" he said bent over the front of the car.

"Yeeaahhh, cause your so interested in your educational career" I replied standing up and handing him one of the parts for the engine.

"Not school work. Just stuff" Jacob said stiffly, and I glared at his back, and Quil and Embry started helping him with the car. Why the hell was he being so damn secretive. This was me we were talking about. I knew everything about him. What "stuff" had he been doing that I couldn't know about?

"Hey, what's that?" I asked, pointing towards the large cloth covered mass right at the back of the garage.

"Nothing" Jacob replied quickly, barely looking up from what he was doing.

"Well, it's a rather large nothing, don't you think Jake?" I said smiling.

"It's doesn't matter, Lo" he answered and I saw Embry and Quil exchange a quick glance, before continuing with the car.

"Well if it doesn't matter, then it doesn't matter if I take a look at it" I replied quickly moving towards the object, and lifting the large white sheet off of it. Or rather them. Two beat-up motorbikes, and a stack of parts next to them. One of them was dismembered, but the Harley closest to me was still in one piece,

"Awesome! Where'd you get the bikes" I asked, examining the damage on the bike closest to me.

"Oh, I'm just fixing them up for a friend" Jacob replied looking down, and Quil and Embry exchanged grins.

"So, what's the big deal? Who's the friend?" I asked moving back over to them and sitting back down on the crates.

"Bella Swan" Quil quickly replied grinning, and Jacob glared at him.

"Chief Swan's daughter?" I asked, picking at my finger nails.

"Yeah" Jacob said, starting back up on the rabbit, still looking uncomfortable with the discussion "She brought them up the other day, asking if I'd help her sort them out"

"Oh, cool" I said handing Jake anther part before he could pick it up himself, and he nodded at me, smiling. The last time Jacob had spoken about Bella Swan, was when he and the guys spoke with her on the beach. He'd seemed to have taken an interest in her than, and Quil and Embry had taken the piss out of him for ages about it. Nothing else had been said about her, until Billy mentioned how much of a state she was in, after her boyfriend had dumped her. Please. Drama Queen. I continued picking at my fingernails until Embry grabbed my hand to stop me, and nodded his head towards my hand. I looked down to see I'd cut through the skin, and there was a small cut on the side of my finger. Embry raised his eyebrows at me, and I quickly wiped the blood onto my shirt, and started helping Jake and Quil with the rabbit.

"So, what's happening with you and Bella?" Quil asked grinning, and I saw Jacob's russet skin darken as he blushed.

"Nothing. Were just friends. I'm helping her with the bikes" he replied defensively.

"But you don't only want to be friends with her, do you?" Quil smirked, and Jake whacked him upside the head.

"Shit up, Quil! You don't know shit" he said, sounding incredibly frustrated. We continued working on the rabbit for about an hour, with only the occasional interruptions of speech, and the quiet sound of the radio in the background. I felt my own frustration build inside me. Why did this Bella girl matter so much to Jake? He'd never really shown that much interest in girls before, other than the hormonal interest that all teenage guys have. And now Jacob seemed to be making such a big deal about her. I mean maybe I'd understand it if she looks like Meagan Fox. Or maybe she does. Bella Swan could be Fork's own Angelina Jolie look alike. Ha. I'd love to see that.

"Heelllooo?" Quil said waving his hand in front of my face repeatedly, and I looked up to see Embry and Jacob staring at me intently.

"You okay? You've been spacing out for like, ten minutes" Jake asked, looking at me worriedly and moving closer to me.

"Yeah, great" I replied quickly putting a smile on my face, and moving back away from him.

"Well, I think I should be heading back. My mom actually wants me there for dinner tonight" Embry said, pushing himself away from the wall, and wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Same" Quil sighed "Come one, Bitch. I want to get a piece of her too" he said shoving Embry in the side. Quil wrapped his arms around me tightly, and I laughed when he lifted my body of the ground, and swung me around.

"See ya, guys" I grinned.

"Bye, dudes" Jacob said grinning as they left the garage.

"Tell Bella I said hi!" I heard Quil yell back through the door, before closing it, and the sound of his laughter echoing around the room. I turned to Jacob to see him glaring at the door.

"So, you and this Bella, huh?" I said forcing a grin onto my face, and elbowing him in the side. He quickly looked at me with a look of embarrassment and surprise.

"You actually like her, don't you?" I asked rhetorically, trying to force my negative feelings back deep inside me.

"I mean….no" he replied turning his back to me, and moving towards the rabbit.

"You can't lie to me, Jake. You never have been able to. Like when we were younger. We'd be eating cookies, and I'd leave the room, come back and my cookie would be gone. You'd have chocolate all around your mouth, but when I asked you if you'd eaten it, you always said no" I said raising my eyebrows, and he turned around and started laughing.

"What can I say?" he said grinning, and sitting back down on one of the crates.

"So, are you gonna answer the question?" I replied sitting down next to him.

"I…yeah" he said nodding.

"Yes you're going to answer the question, or yes you like Bella?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, I like Bella. I like her as more than a friends, I mean" he replied looking at me. I didn't know what to say. He actually liked her. But than me and him….it wasn't any of my business. We were just friends. Best friends, yes, but nothing more. He'd never shown any interest in me, and I…couldn't keep denying how I felt.

"Lolita?" he asked, squeezing my hand.

"I'm fine" I replied quickly. Come on Lita, get a grip of yourself "Wow…I don't know what to say. Does she know how you feel?"

"No. I don't know. It's complicated" he said, staring at the ground, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Explain" I said crossing my legs, and swivelling my body around to face him.

"She used to date one of the Cullen's. Edward. But when there family moved away, he broke up with her. She's been really devastated ever since. I know Charlie was really worried about her, he was even going to send her back to her Mom. But there was nothing I could do, cause I didn't really know her that well. we'd only really spent time together on the beach ages ago, when she asked me about the Cullen's. I think I started to like her then. But then the other day, she came up here with the bikes. She didn't seem the kind of girl who'd want to ride a motorbike, but I didn't want to ask. but She looked so sad, I just wanted her to relax. She came up the next day, and we went to get parts, and she's coming up again soon. I just….I know she doesn't feel the same way, but I can't change the way I feel. But I think that once she has the chance to get over Edward, she could return my feelings" he finished sighing, and I couldn't help the stab of emotion I felt in the pit of my stomach at his words. I'm his friend, shouldn't I be happy that he's found someone he cares about?

"Jake, I'm glad you've found someone you really like, and I know it must be so difficult to like someone, knowing they don't return your feelings" you've got no idea I thought ironically, as he looked up at me. Tell him to not even go there, that's it not worth the heartache. Tell him he deserves better! "If you really like this girl, don't give up. Once she has to time to get over her ex, she might return your feelings. And in the end, it'll be worth it" I replied, trying to keep my emotions in check, and hoping my facial expressions didn't reveal how I really felt.

"You think?" he asked smiling. Tell him you were lying. Tell him Bella isn't worth it. Tell him how you feel!

"Absolutely" I replied quickly blinking back my tears, as he grinned at me.


	3. Hate That I Love You

**A/N-Sorry i took so long to update, i've been really busy. This fic has had little to no reviews, and quite alot of readers. So i'd appreciate a quick review, just so i know you guys want me to carry on with this, cause i'm really enjoying writing it.**

** And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so  
_  
_You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh  
_  
_Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right**

**Rihanna featuring Ne-yo - Hate that i love you**

I rolled over onto my back and sighed. I dug my hands into the sandy beach beneath me, as I stared at the sky. There were surprisingly no rain clouds on the horizon. Just a clear blue sky, flashed with vibrant pink and orange as the sun set in the west. But this was Washington, so the chilly breeze was constant, and I pulled my cardigan tightly around my body. The fuckery in my life was insane. The events of the past few days were swirling around in my head continuously, and I could feel a headache coming on. The thoughts that seemed to be controlling my mind the most was my conversation with Quil this morning. I hadn't spoken to him since. Stupid idiot. Stupid intelligent idiot. I wasn't angry with him, I just didn't want him to be right. Another one of my many confusing thoughts was Jacob. Moron. At school on Friday was the first time I'd spoken to him in nearly a week, which was weird. I was so used to seeing or speaking to him all the time. He'd been spending quite a lot of time with Bella. And by quite a lot, I mean pretty much every day. Even when I spoke to him today, he started talking about her. Honestly. He was acting like a love sick puppy. He didn't even know Bella that well. I could practically hear the Devil in my head laughing at me, and the Angel shaking her head and telling me I should support my friend. The Angel was right. I should support Jacob, that's what friends are supposed to do. For crying out loud, I must really be loosing my marbles. I must just being a bitch. I couldn't judge Bella, no matter how much I wanted to too. I hadn't even met the girl. Quils words went around and around in my head.

_Flashback _

"_What are you gonna do with Jake?" Quil asked as we sat at my kitchen counter eating the omelettes I'd just made._

"_What are you talking about?" I said staring at the yellow mess on my plate._

"_Lo, come on. We aren't idiots. We all see it. Me and Embry see it. Your parents see it. Billy sees it. Even your brothers see it. The only person who doesn't see it, is Jacob" he replied, and I looked up to see him smiling._

"_I know. I know. I just…don't know. I know he doesn't feel the same, and it could wreck our friendship. Besides. You've heard him. He wants Bella. And I'm not Bella" I replied, tearing my omelette apart with frustration._

"_Lo" Quil said I looked up at his sympathetic face. Stop it! Don't feel sorry for me! Anything but that! "I know it must be hard for you, Lo. But seriously, are you just gonna sit back and watch as he has dates and girlfriends? Pretend you're his friend, when you will always want more. What if he does go out with Bella, then what? You can't deny how upset you'd be. You need to make a decision, Lita. I'm just saying" he said and I nodded._

"_When did you get so fucking sentimental?" I replied grinning, and he laughed, shovelling more egg into his mouth._

"Hey!" a voice called from behind me yanking me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Jacob lolloping towards me.

"Hi" I replied smiling as he sat down next to me grinning.

"Your dad told me you were down here" he said and I nodded. He turned his head to the side slightly, and looked at me intently.

"Are you okay?" he said, looking concerned. I turned my body away from him, towards the ocean, and looked out at the angry ocean.

"Yeah. Just thinking" I said, and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Your mom and dad fighting again?" he asked, and I looked at him. Oh. There's another shit thing in my life. Joy.

"Actually, that wasn't what I was thinking about, but yeah. There fighting constantly, and it's driving me insane" I replied pushing my curls away from face.

"Yeah. I guess there's nothing you can really do about there relationship" he said and I nodded.

"I saw Embry on the cliffs with Sam and the others earlier" Oh again. There's _another_ fucked up thing in my life. One of my best friends, since I was six, had gone mental, and was now acting like Sam's bitch.

"Jake, I don't get it. He hated Sam the same as me, you and Quil. Maybe more. He was ill for a couple of weeks, and we weren't aloud to see him. Then he comes back, and him and Sam are acting like they've been best bud's since forever! It just make's no fucking sense" I replied sighing laying down on the sand, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob do the same.

"I know. He won't talk to me and Quil, every time we try he just shuts down. I just hope he see's sense" Jacob said, and I turned to face him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think whatever is happening will happen to you or Quil?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Oh, god I hope not" he replied, and I looked up at his distressed expression. I squeezed his hand.

"I'll be there" I said and he smiled. I closed my eyes again, and I felt Jacobs body relax under me. We stayed like that for a while, and I listened to the gently thump of his heartbeat, and the gentle sound of the waves.

"So, what were you and Bella doing today?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed. The Angel in my head was obviously winning, and I was being nice.

"The bikes were finished, so we went riding" he replied, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Awesome. Any injuries?" I asked. Jake had mentioned she was clumsy on Friday. Maths was one of my favourites subjects, and clumsy girl added to motorbikes, equals serious danger hazard.

"She had to have seven stitches" he said, and I couldn't help the bubbles of laughter that came tumbling out of my mouth. I laughed so hard, I had to sit up, and grab onto my side.

"I'm sorry….I shouldn't laugh" I managed to choke, out and I heard Jacobs infectious laughter.

"It's all good. I suppose It is kinda funny" he replied sitting up and grinning.

"But the rest of it went well, I hope?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Really well" he said nodded.

"Are you ever gonna tell her how you feel?" I asked and his grin shrunk slightly.

"I'm working on it" he replied an I nodded. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, and I looked up at him smiling.

"Come on" I said standing up and walking away from him.

"Where?" Jacob asked jogging to catch up with me, and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Cliffs" I replied and he grinned. We continued walking to the cliffs, and after a while a started running. Jacob started running and he quickly court up to me, and I started laughing. I had to slow down, as I couldn't run and laugh at the same time. Jacob slowed down as well, and he wrapped his arm around my waist and tugged me to the ground.

"Cheater!" I panted, trying to catch my breath, as Jacob laughed next to me. I sat up and took my boots and socks off. I stood up and shed my cardigan, and Jacob quickly pulled his shoes off. As we walked towards the edge of the cliff he took his t-shirt off and threw it behind him. I quickly let my eyes trail over his chest, before looking away. We walked until we were a few metres from the edge, and he grabbed my hand, and grinned at me. We quickly ran forwards, off the edge, and we stayed in the air for a couple of seconds, before we went flying towards the sea below. My hair flew around my face, and my scream got stuck in my throat. We crashed into the water, quickly resurfacing still holding hands tightly. I brushed my dripping hair away from my face and grinned as Jacob started laughing breathlessly, and led me towards the shore.

"Good times" he said, shaking his head like a dog.

"Again?" I asked.

"Course" he replied grinning. We continued like this for another half hour, diving into the abyss, and laughing hysterically afterwards. We laid sprawled on the sand, exhausted, my head resting on his chest, and his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Awesomeness" I said and I felt his body vibrate under me as he chuckled. "Thanks Jacob"

"What for?" he replied and I looked up at his curious eyes.

"Stuff's really hectic right now" I said and he nodded "With Embry, and my parents, and….stuff…you know. So, it was nice to have a distraction"

"Sure, sure. You know I'm there, Lo" he replied smiling "But with this…stuff. I don't know. You never did tell me earlier" Oh, shit.

"Nothing" I said sitting up, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me back down.

"Come on. Open up. Let's pretend I'm Jerry, and you're the deranged hillbilly" he said and I couldn't help but grin. "We've had family trouble, friend trouble, what's next? Boy trouble?" My eyes widened, and he grinned mischievously.

"It is isn't it? It's a guy that's got you like this" he said, and I turned away from him, laying flat on the sand. I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Jake-" I said.

"No, come on Lolita" he replied turning on his side to face me " We've all ways talked about everything, including stuff like this. Like when you had a crush on Ryan. Before he got braces. And I told you about Bella" I looked up at his grinning face, and sighed. He was right. But what could I say. Hey, Jake. I know your, like, falling in love with Bella, and shit. But I….like you…I think I could even be falling in love with you. Yeah, I'm sure that would go down like cough syrup.

"Yeah it's about a guy, but….can I tell you another time?" I asked and he smiled.

"Sure. But if you wanna talk. About anything. I'll be right here. Well, not right here technically, but, you know" he replied and I grinned. "Come on, I'll walk you home" he said leaning down and kissing me on the forehead, and standing up. I grabbed my cardigan, and we started walking swiftly back up the beach. I wasn't surprised he'd kissed me. He done it quite a lot before. But every time it still felt strange. Good strange. I mean Jacob had kissed me properly before. On the lips. But he didn't do it properly. Like when you like someone, you kiss them. It's was more like a dare. Christy Berks party, when we were thirteen. Guys were making comments about how we were 'to close for us to be _just _friends. Comments had been passed back and forth, while me and Jacob had tried to defend ourselves, while I blushed like crazy, wishing the floor would eat me. I remembered it vividly.

_Flashback _

"_Please. There's no way your just friends" Christy said, and I saw her peroxide blonde friend nod along obediently. _

"_Guys and girls can be friends you know. They don't have to date" Jacob replied. Unlike me, he seemed to be handling this Spanish inquisition quite well, but I could still see the pink stain to his cheeks._

"_But you act like a couple" she replied rolling her eyes, and her boyfriend, Cameron, next to her smirked. Jacob was about to speak, when Cameron interrupted._

"_Kiss her" he said and I heard girls giggling as I started at the floor intently._

"_W-what?" I hear Jacob say and I looked up. _

"_If your not dating prove it. Kiss her, and it won't mean anything. Come on" Cameron replied and I looked at the look of complete shock on Jacobs face. I heard a few people behind them murmur there agreement, with a 'yeah, prove it' or 'go on, kiss her!' . Jacob turned his body to face me. What's he doing? He's not-He wouldn't would he? He leaned forward slightly and I heard cheering, but it seemed to be coming from miles away._

"_You okay with this?" he whispered near my ear, when his lips were only a few breaths from mine._

"_Sure, sure" I replied and he smiled. I closed my eyes when he started moving forward, and I leaned forward slightly to meet him. My lips came into contact with his soft, slightly fuller ones. We both kept our lips tightly closed, but I could barely think straight when he pressed his lips harder against my own, and entwined his finger with mine. We broke apart and looked away from each other, and the cheering reached my ears again. Oh my god. _

"_You okay?" he asked smiling slightly, the pink blush slowly draining from his cheeks._

"_Yeah" I replied, nodding._

"_You wanna get out of here?" he asked, nodding his head towards the door. "I don't think this is really our thing do you?" _

"_No. Come on, I thought you'd never ask" I said smiling, and grabbing his hand, as we weaved through the people, heading towards the exit. _

"Lita?" Jacob said, clicking his fingers in front of my face, and I blinked.

"What?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Are you even listening to me? Obviously not. I said here we are. At your house. As in that building in front of you" he replied and I smiled.

"Sorry. Thanks for walking me back" I said and he grinned.

"No problem, Lo. You really shouldn't think about this guy so much" he said smirking.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well, that's who you were thinking about wasn't it?" he asked. Oh. How ironic.

"Yeah. You've got no idea" I replied, smiling "Good night, Jacob" I walked backwards towards the door.

"Good night, Lolita" he replied grinning, and bowing his head slightly, and turning and walking down the front path.


	4. The Only Exception

**A/N- Here's another chapter, hope you like it. I'd really appreciate a quick review. There's pic's of Lolita, Jackson, Tom and Beth on my profile.**

**Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk**

**Paramore, The Only Exception**

I curled my legs under myself, and wrapped the blanket around my body. I shovelled a handful of popcorn into my mouth, from the bowl next to me, and listened to the thumping steps coming down the stairs. My older brothers came down the stairs, jostling each other.

"Yo, sis" Tom said ruffling my hair, before catapulting himself onto the armchair to the left of me. Jackson just smiled at me, and sat in the sofa next to him. We were going to have a movie marathon.

"I'm choosing the movie!" I said quickly, and Tom rolled his eyes.

"Your chose last time Thomas" I grinned before he could speak. I stood up and went over the many rows of DVDS in the corner, running my finger along them, trying to find something appealing.

"Beth will be here soon" Jackson said and I smiled. Beth was Jackson's girlfriends of a year and she was so adorable.

"I'm making more popcorn, one bowl will only last ten minutes" Tom said, shuffling into the kitchen.

"Hurry up, Lita. Your acting like your performing heart surgery" Jackson said and I turned to face his grin.

"There's no rush. Beth and Quil still have to arrive" I replied just as there was a light tap on the door. I quickly jogged to the door and flung it open.

"Hi" Beth said and I grinned at her. She was a quiet person, but when you got to know her she really opened. She had the clearest skin I'd ever seen, perfectly straight jet black hair, that went just past her shoulders and sparkling dark eyes. She was so gorgeous I often wondered what she was doing with my brother. She sat down next to Jackson and he wrapped arm around her, and they started talking quietly to each other.

"If you too are doing to act all mushy and shit through the whole movie, just leave now" Tom said coming back into the room with two more bowls of popcorn.

"Shut it" Jackson replied as Beth rested her head on his shoulder.

"What? I watch movies at home so I don't have to watch and listen to people sucking face" Tom said grinned as he sat down.

"Boys" I said rolling my eyes at Beth and she grinned.

"Hey! I heard that!" Tom said laughing and pointing his finger at me.

"You were supposed to, moron" I replied turning back to the DVDS.

"I'm thinking horror" I said to myself.

"You always think horror. What's it called when people take pleasure out of other people's pain and terror?" Tom asked.

"Sadism?" Jackson offered and I rolled my eyes.

"Something like that" Tom replied and Beth giggled into Jackson's shoulder.

"Oh my god. It's just a movie!" I replied putting my hand on my hip.

"Ah. But how do we know you won't grow up to be masochistic, sadistic, narcissistic, cannibalistic little bitch? You could be a female Hannibal Lector" he said with a straight face and I couldn't help laughing hysterically.

"Do you even know what any of those words mean?" I asked.

"No" he replied and started laughing again, and I had grab onto my side, as there was a loud thumping knock on the door. I quickly slid towards the door nearly falling on my face, as I yanked the open.

"Hello Quil, honey" I said breathlessly and he grinned.

"What's just happened?" he replied coming inside.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he sat down.

"I feel like something funny just happened here" he said and the others laughed.

"Never mind" I replied. I walked up to the DVDS and pulled one off the self.

"Where watching the silence of the lambs. No complaints" I said putting the DVD into the player, and sitting down next to Quil.

"How scary is it?" I heard Beth whisper to Jackson.

"Really scary. But don't worry" he replied kissing her on the forehead. My brother a romantic, who would have thought. We watched the movie in near enough silence, except for the munching of popcorn and slurping of drinks.

"Why couldn't Jacob come?" I whispered in Quil's ear. He looked at me, then quickly looked down.

"What?" I asked. I had a feeling I knew why he wasn't here.

"He's gone to the movies with Bella" he replied and I nodded.

"On a date?" I asked. Oh, god why did I ask that. It's pretty obviously Jacob finally got the balls to ask Bella out, and she said yes.

"No. She's asked some of her friends from forks to come along with them" he replied smiling.

"I bet Jake was pleased about that" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"No, he was hoping it would turn out like a date" he said.

"Shut up. It's nearly finished" Tom said and we quickly hushed up, and focussed on the end of the movie. I focused on the rest of the movie, putting Jacobs non-date to the back of my mind. When the movie finished Tom stood up and switched the lights on.

"So, Jake's on a date, huh" he said grinning.

"Yep" I replied standing up and stretching.

"With that Bella chick?" he asked.

"Yep" I replied again and I felt Beth and Jackson's eyes on me.

"I'll help you" Beth said and I started picking up the empty bowls and cups.

"Thanks" I replied quickly walking into the kitchen. See, now your being rude to Beth! Bitch.

"Are you okay?" she asked closing the kitchen door.

"Yep!" I replied cheerfully and she raised her eyebrows. Okay, way overboard on the cheerful factor.

"Okay, maybe not" I replied and she smiled leaning against the counter.

"So, you like Jacob right?" she asked and I sighed.

"You noticed?" I asked.

"Not noticing how you feel about Jacob, is like not noticing a brick wall" she replied and I smiled.

"And here I was thinking I was being inconspicuous. But before you anything, there's nothing a can do. He likes me as a friend and he's like…falling in love with someone else. I'm obviously not what he wants" I said and I felt tears building up in my eyes. Beth came and wrapped her arms around me. Great. Now I'm crying like a whiny little bitch.

"Oh, Lita. I wouldn't give up yet" she said and I shook my head "You either have to tell him how you feel, and except the consequences, no matter what he says. Or you have to try and move on, and except that Jacob likes this girl" she said and I sighed.

"Your making way to much sense for my liking" I replied wiping my eyes.

"I know you probably don't like it, and no matter what you do, it will hurt. But in the end you'll feel better" she replied and I smiled.

"I can see why you've got straight A's now" I replied and she grinned.

"Come on" I said grabbing her hand and leaving the kitchen.

"You all right, Lo?" Jackson asked as Beth sat back down next to him.

"Yep. Me and Beth were just having a chat" I replied sitting next and Quil smiled at me.

There was a bang from upstairs, and then the sound of yelling. Fabulous. Married bliss, round one.

"Another movie?" Quil suggested and everyone quickly agreed. I stood and went back the DVD's.

"Hannibal?" I asked and there was collective nodding and mumbles.

"You seriously need to fix your horror addiction, cause I don't think it's healthy" Quil said and I rolled my eyes.

I put the disc into the player and sat down. Jackson grabbed the remote and turned the volume up, blocking out our parents raised voices.

"Lolita?" Tom whispered and I turned to him, and leaned closer. "I didn't mean to upset you, you know. I was just messing around"

"Don't worry about it. All brothers have to be a pain in the ass sometimes" I replied smiling, and I heard Jackson snicker. We both turned back to the movie and I curled into Quils side.

* * *

I smiled at my dad as he slid a another pancake onto my plate.

"This is the last one. I'm fat because of you father" I said squeezing honey onto my plate.

"Lolita Victoria Tala you are not fat" he replied sternly going over to the oven.

"Sure, sure" I said. Tom came shuffling into the kitchen, starching his head.

"How do you get up so early?" he asked ruffling my hair. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Early? It's half past eleven" he said and I smiled at him. I watched as my dad flipped another pancake in the pan and it landed on the floor. Oh, daddy. Life was always humorous with him around. Like that Christmas when Tom turned sixteen and he got him a shoebox full of condoms, but it somehow it ended up being given to our gran. The look's on my gran and my dad's faces have been imprinted into my head forever. Priceless. And surprising dad was the only sane parent I had.

"Right. I'm off to Jacobs" I said standing up.

"Okay sweetheart" Dad replied, kissing me on the forehead. Tom and Jackson mumbled replies as I walked out of the door. I briskly walked down the path, and up the road. I went to Jacob's so frequently it was a good job he only lived ten houses down. I walked up the path and tapped on the door, only having to wait a few seconds before someone answered.

"Hi, Billy" I said smiling.

"Hello sweetheart" he replied smiling, but I could see the stress on his face "I'm afraid you can't see him right now, Lita."

"Why, what's up" I asked.

"He came home last night not feeling well, and I don't want you to catch it" he replied. He so sounds like he's lying. Or what he's said is incredibly rehearsed.

"Okay. Do you want me to bring him round some chicken soup later?" I asked and Billy looked like he was struggling with his answer, but then sighed.

"That would be lovely" he smiled.

"Okay. Bye" I said.

"Bye honey" he replied closing the door. Weird. I started walking back home, when I suddenly stopped and grabbed onto the fence next to me. A flashback of when Embry went a wall came back to me.

_Flashback _

_Embry hadn't been to school for three days, and so far no one was answering the door or the phone. But something must be really damn wrong, so we had to keep trying. Me, Quil and Jacob walked up the path to Embry's place, and I tapped on the door._

"_No ones gonna answer. This is the seventh time we've tried" Quil said and I shushed him. We stood there for about a minute, and when no one answered, we went to turn around and go back. The door flung open, and Embry's mom stood there looking tired and stressed. _

"_Hello kids" she said._

"_Where's Embry?" Jacob asked and she sighed, rubbing her eyes._

"_He came home last night not feeling well, and I don't want you to catch it" she replied._

"_It's not serious is it?" I asked _

"_Just a bug" she replied sharply._

"_Okay. But when he get's better, can you call one of us?" I asked._

"_Sure" she replied quickly closing the door, and we all looked at each other._

"_Well that was certainly interesting" Quil said raising his eyebrows._

They both said exactly the same thing. Oh my god. But I-Was what happened to Embry, happening to Jacob. Fuck a duck. I quickly started jogging back up the road, passed my house and across. I practically ran up Quil's path when I got there and banged on the door. When there was no answer I thumped on the door again impatiently. Quil flung the door open with a bang. He was only wearing his boxers and was running a hand through his mess of hair.

"Yo, where's the fucking fire?" he asked and I quickly shoved him back into the house and closed the door.

"We have issues" I replied seriously.

"What. Lo? Seriously couldn't this have waited? You woke me up" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"No Quil, it can't wait" I said as we walked into the kitchen. Quil poured himself some cereal, dripping milk all over the counter. We both sat down at the kitchen table, and he nodded at me.

"Right. Jacob's ill" I said "And before you say 'what's the big deal?', I don't think he's ill. I think what's happened to Embry is happening to Jake as well"

"What's your proof?" he asked with his mouth full.

"There is no proof. I mean there's no real proof that there's something wrong with Embry. He could just want to be Sam's friend now, and not ours. But, as his friends, we know that there must be something wrong" I replied and he nodded, looking grim.

"Go on" he said putting his spoon down.

"I went to Jake's and Billy said 'He came home last night not feeling well, and I don't want you to catch it'. He sounded like he was lying Quil. Billy is a really honest man, and I've known him ten years, I could tell. But at first I just thought, you know, whatever. But when I was walking home I remembered. Do you remember what Embry's mom said when she finally answered the door to us?" I asked. Quil looked deep in concentration, when then he looked at me with slightly wide eyes.

"She said…she said exactly the same. Exactly the same. 'He came home last night not feeling well, and I don't want you to catch it'. You think it's happening again?" he replied and I nodded.

"I know it's not a lot to go on. But I think it's suspicious. I mean, even when Jake was ill before, Billy would let us see him. But seriously…I don't think I'd be that surprised if in a week or so, Jacob started hanging out with Sam" I said and Quil sighed.

"So, what do we do?" he asked putting his bowl in the sink.

"What can we do? Now Embry's spending time with Sam, he won't even look at us, let alone talk to us, and tell us what the hell is going on" I replied.

"So basically, we've now lost two of our best friends, and there's nothing we can do about it?" he asked. I ran my hands threw my hair and looked up at him.

"Yeah" I replied.


	5. Happy

**A/N- Another chapter, hope you like it. Again i'd appreciate a quick review. **

** Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything**

****

Don't you take chances  
You might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain  
'cause love won't set you free

I can't stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be

So what if it hurts me?  
So what it I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge,  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
I just trying to be happy  
I just wanna be happy, yeah

Holding on tightly  
just can't let go  
just trying to play my role  
slowly disappear

**But all these days  
They feel like they're they're same  
Just different faces  
different place  
Get me out of here**

**Leona Lewis, Happy**

I swung my legs over the chair, and leaned back, rolling my eyes at a cheesy joke on re-run's on friends. I was hoping one of my guilty pleasure's would distract me, and stop me worrying about Jacob. So far, no luck. So far I'd watched Disney cartoon's, listen to Justin Bieber, eaten four bowls of jelly and ice cream, and now friends. What was next, making sandcastles? Oh, god, I always used to make sandcastles with Jake. Not just when we were younger, even now where sixteen he would still sit and watch me do it, and occasionally join in. And he never once commented on how lame I was being. I sighed and leaned back, dangling my legs off the other end, and looking at the wall upside down. I'd pretty much lost hope on Jacob. I'd gone round to Billy's yesterday to give him some soup for Jacob, and all I'd gotten was the same cold, blank attitude. But when I was at the door I'd heard Jake's raised voice in the kitchen. So, he was so devastatingly ill that me and Quil couldn't see him, but he wasn't ill enough to be in bed and rest? Whatever had happened to Embry, whatever was going through his mind, Jacob was going through now. Everyone was acting messed up. The elders, Embry, Jacob, Billy, Embry's mom, and now my Dad. As soon as I'd told him what I thought about Jacob and Embry, he immediately closed up and told me to mind my own business. Mind my own business? Jacob and Embry's business _was_ my business. And then I heard him on the phone with Billy late last night, but as soon as he saw me coming down the stairs, he told Billy he'd call him back and put the phone down. Suspicious much? Yeah, thought so. And now he was at a meeting with the elder's. He went nearly six months without a meeting, and now he'd had nine in the past month alone. What the hell were people keeping from us that was so damn important. I heard footsteps descending the stairs, and I turned my head.

"I'm going to see Beth" Jackson said grinning and I nodded. He turned around when he was near the door. "You know…you shouldn't let this thing with Jacob and Embry take over everything in your life" I sat up and grabbed onto the side of my head when I felt my blood rushing from my head to the rest of my body.

"Jackson, I'm not letting it take over my life. I really care about Embry and Jake. I know something is wrong, and no matter what people say, I know I'm right" I replied and he looked down.

"I know you care about them, but maybe what's happening is for the best" he said and I rolled my eyes. Tom came down stairs, and raised his eyebrows at us.

"How is this for the best?!" I replied standing up.

"Sis, bro, calm down" Tom said leaning against the door frame.

"Lita, you don't know all the details" Jackson said.

"Don't condescend me-"I started before looking between Tom and Jackson. They were both looking at me with the same expression. "Wait. You-you both know something. And your not telling me" Tom sighed and Jackson looked at the floor.

"You know we'd tell you if we could, Lita. But this secret isn't ours to tell " Tom replied.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but I was just saying that I honestly think you shouldn't mess with this. It's serious. All of this doesn't just concern us, it concerns everyone the whole tribe" Jackson said looking at me intently. I nodded.

"Were okay, right? He asked and I smiled.

"Course we are" I replied and he smiled back at me.

"Right. I'm going to Beth's she's expecting me" Jackson said.

"Well I'm grad that didn't turn into an all out war" Tom said grinning, after Jackson had left.

"Me too" I replied nodding. It was usually me and Tom fighting like cat and dog. Me and Jackson never fought. Literally never.

"You get it right? You get why we can't say anything?" Tom asked clasping onto the sofa.

"I kinda do. But then I don't, you know?" I replied and he smiled.

"Yeah. I want to tell you, cause I think you have a right to know, but I really can't" he said.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" I replied and he grinned, flicking the channel onto the hockey, and I rolled my eyes. We sat there in silence for a while, before dad came in looking tired.

"Bad meeting?" I asked and he looked at Tom before looking back at me.

"No. Just long. And stressful" he replied smiling, and sitting down next to me.

"Jackson at Beth's?" he asked.

"Of course. Where else would he be" Tom replied shaking his head.

"Ah. That boy should just hurry up and propose to girl" he said and grinned curling into his side, when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Where's mom?" I asked looking up at him, and he sighed.

"She left me a note saying she was going shopping with friends. I thought she'd be back by now, but obviously not" he said and I nodded. My mother was deranged. What was her point of ever having children, when she's never here?! We continued sitting like that In silence until the game finished, and dad stressed and sighed.

"Right. What do you brat's want to eat?" he said standing up. I shrugged and Tom just stared blankly at dad, as if he'd said something complicated.

"Great, thanks for the input kids. Pasta it is" he said walking in the kitchen. I smiled at Tom as he rolled his eyes. Urgh. I needed a distraction. Nothing was working, and I had to get Embry and Jacob out of my head.

"Where out of Pasta and Tomatoes. Your poor old dad's worn out, so who's going to the store?" Dad asked coming in and leaning against the door.

"Me! I so bored I'll fall asleep if I don't do something" I replied standing up.

"It's the store, not Disney land" Tom said rolling his eyes, and I picked up the pillow from the chair and threw it at him.

"Quiet the pair of you. Hurry back, I'm starved" Dad said handing me the money and smiling. I quickly left, walking down the road towards the store. I was deep in concentration until I heard raised voices behind me. I turned around and nearly started screaming. Sam was stood on the edge of the forest with Paul and Jared, Embry and Jacob. He was grasping Jacob's shoulders and talking to him in attentive whispers, as the other's watched on. Looks serious. Urgh. Dad was always telling me not to judge Sam because I didn't know what was going on in his life. But seriously, all this seems like his damn fault! I've lost two of my best friends because of him. Sam stopped talking and looked across at me, and all the others turned and stared at me as well. I watched as Jacob and Embry's eyes widened. Ha. Yeah, so they do remember I exist. Twats. I turned around and walked towards the shop, slamming the door behind me. See, now I'm taking my frustration out on innocent unsuspecting doors. I knew it. I fucking knew it. So, now Jacob _was_ Sam's bitch. Wait til I tell Quil. I slammed a package of pasta into my basket and stomped down the isle. I could feel a headache coming on, and sighed. I grabbed a couple of tomatoes and threw then into the basket. How could they do this? Everyone I trust is lying to me, and I'm just supposed to sit pretty and accept it. I walked briskly to the counter and threw the basket and money on top.

"Hello Lolita" Adam said from behind the counter. Please no.

"Hi" I replied smiling and he grinned baring his brace packed mouth. Oh, god please don't smile.

"Actually, I was just th-" he started.

"Adam, I'm in a hurry so could you be quick?" I asked and he frowned.

"Sure" he replied

"Thanks" I replied. I waited impatiently until he gave me the bag.

"Keep the change" I said quickly walking out. I sighed when I felt the fresh air hit me. Sam and the others were still stood in the same place. Please ignore me, please ignore me, please ignore me. As I was walking in there direction I saw Sam, Paul and Jared staring at the ground, and Jacob and Embry staring at me.

"Hi Embry" I said smiling and they all looked at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked as I stopped walking, and stood a few feet from them.

"I just…I just wasn't expecting you to speak to me" Embry replied quietly.

"Why?" I asked and he looked at me. I looked him up and down. His long hair was gone, replaced with a buzz cut, the same as all the others, including Jacob. He was only wearing cut off shorts. In January. Okay, if everything else wasn't weird, that defiantly was.

"Because we haven't been speaking" he said in the same blank voice. Show some emotion Embry, your not a robot! I sighed and turned my body to face him, moving slightly closer.

"Embry…at one point your were one of my closet friends, and I really cared about you. I still do. I'd like to the think you felt the same. Something has changed, I don't know what but something has. We haven't been speaking because of you, not me. I don't know whether that's against your will, or it's how you wanted things. But something has happened to you, I know it has. And it's happened to all of you" I said and Embry and Jacob kept the same blank expressions, but I could see emotion flickering in there eyes. Finally! I felt Sam's appraising eyes on me, but I ignored him and focussed on Embry.

"I..Lita..I.." Embry said before looking down.

"Your keeping something from me" I replied and he looked up at me, looking like he was about to reply, but Sam put his hand on Embry's arm.

"You don't need to answer that, I already know it's true. You, Jacob, Billy, your mom, my dad, Jackson, Tom. They all know. They all know what the fuck is going on with you. But I'm not…aloud to know am I?" Embry shook his head, and Sam didn't try to stop him.

"Just please…if you can…tell me this. Will we ever go back to how we used to be?" I asked and Embry sighed. Emotion finally filled his face. Frustration, sadness, anger. Jacob had the same look written on his face.

"Lita, you have no idea how much I want to tell you everything. I'd finally have someone to talk to about all of this bullshit. But I can't..I really can't" he said his voice breaking slightly, and I was surprised Sam wasn't stopping him.

"Please just answer the question" I replied and he sighed.

"No" he said and I could feel tears building up, but I blinked them back.

"And Quil's gonna be next" I said nodding.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows.

"I just know it. I can feel it. Whatever's happened to you, will happen to him. And soon. And…and then I'll have no one" I said looking at the ground.

"Lita" I looked up at Jacob, his face filled with such sadness and anger. He moved towards me, and went to take my hands, but I moved backwards.

"No" I replied and I could see the obvious hurt on his face. "Please, don't. It'll just make it harder. Don't" I said running my hand through my hair. I looked between Jacob and Embry.

"Goodbye" I said and I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. I quickly turned away and briskly walked back home. I couldn't get there quick enough, and tears slid down my cheeks continuously. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it, dropping the bag to the floor. I wiped the tears away, but they kept on coming. Dad came around the corner and was about to speak when he saw.

"Oh, Lita" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Lita, what's wrong?" I heard Tom ask from behind my dad.

"Tom, go upstairs" Dad replied and instead of hearing arguments, I heard his footsteps thumping up the stairs.

"Daddy" I whimpered and I felt him stroking my hair. "I saw Jacob and Embry with Sam" I said and I felt him tense up slightly.

"Oh, baby" he replied wiping my tears away, and brushing my curls away from my face.

"I've lost them, daddy" I said letting out a sob, and burying my face In his chest.

"Come on" he said leading me to the sofa. We curled up on the sofa as he rubbed up and down my back.

"They all know what's going on. Sam, the elders, you" I said looking up at him and he sighed.

"I…" he said. Dad stared at me intently for a while in silence, except for my sniffling.

"Your so inquisitive. You always have been. Most of the time it's a good thing. Now, not so much. I think you should know, I really do" he replied.

"Why can't I? Why is it so important? I mean it's not like I'd around telling people" I said and he nodded, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"I know. But Lo, this is serious, I mean it's life and death" he said and for the first time all day I felt like laughing.

"Don't be melodramatic" I replied.

"I'm not" he said calming. I stared at the wall for a moment before standing up.

"I understand dad. I understand that I'm not aloud to know this information" I said and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"I do. I really do. I don't like it, but I understand" I said and he nodded.

"I'm going to go and lay down, I've got a headache" I said and he smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Okay" he replied. I walked up stairs and into my room. I leaned against the door, staring at my green walls. Jacob and Embry's sad faces were printed into my head. There was nothing I could do now. I laid on my bed on my side and sighed. I closed my eyes and thought of anything but my former best friends. And surprisingly, I was so mentally exhausted it didn't take long for sleep to overcome me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and turned over on my back, and wiping my eyes, trying to wake myself up. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. I'd only been asleep for three hours and it felt like days. I closed my eyes and hoped I'd be able to go back to sleep. I didn't want to face anyone. I didn't want to do anything. There was a gentle tap on my door, and I stayed silent. The door opened slightly, and my dad popped his head in.

"Lita, honey. You awake?" he said.

"Yep" I replied groggily sitting up and smiling at him.

"I came in earlier but you were asleep" he said and I nodded as he sat on the bed next to me.

"What's up?" I asked grabbing a hair tie from my bedside table, and wrapping my hair into a ponytail.

"Lita. I'll tell you" he said watching me closely.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm going to tell you what's going on. What's happening with Jacob and Embry. I think you have a right to know. If the elders don't like it, that's there problem" he said smiling slightly.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. But you have to promise that what I tell you won't leave this room" he said sternly and I nodded.

"Okay" I replied.


	6. One Step At A Time

**A/N-Another chapter is up, i'd really appreciate a review. If you have any queries or questions ask in a review or PM me. **

**We live and we learn to take**  
**One step at a time**  
**There's no need to rush**  
**It's like learning to fly**  
**Or falling in love**  
**It's gonna happen and it's**  
**Supposed to happen that we**  
**Find the reasons why**  
**On step at a time**

**You believe and you doubt**  
**You're confused, you got it all figured out**  
**Everything that you wished for**  
**Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours**  
**If they only knew**

**Jordin Sparks, One Step At A Time **

I sat there in utter and complete shock. I gently pinched my wrist. Yep, I was defiantly awake. I couldn't get my head around all of this. I sighed and looked down at lap. I felt sick.

"Lita?" Dad asked quietly squeezing my hand.

"I don't know what to say. What do you want me to say?" I replied looking up at him.

"Oh, baby. I know how shocking this must be for you, and how hard this must be for you to understand. But I thought you had a right to know" he said and I nodded. Werewolves, pack, vampires, Jacob, Embry, Werewolves. The same words continued spinning around my head. My father had just told me that not only was my grandfather a Werewolve before he died, but that Embry and Jacob were werewolves and were part of Sam's 'pack'.

"Wait. How do Tom and Jackson know about all this if I don't? I thought it was supposed to be a secret" I asked running my hands through my hair.

"Before your granddad died, Tom and Jackson saw him phase. We had to explain it to them" he replied.

"Well were was I when this happened?" I asked. I felt so exhausted all I wanted to do was sleep, but I knew even if I tried, sleep would evade me.

"You were napping. You were only a toddler at the time. Your granddad had always been so careful about phasing. I mean Tom was only 6 and Jackson was 4. I was going to tell you all one day, but at such a young age it was never going to be then. But we had to say something. They were terrified. We tried to tell them they were just imagining it, but they weren't having any of it. They new what they'd seen. But your granddad made it seem like a game, like it was our special secret. I was so fucking scared they were going to tell kids at school, but they never did." he said.

"But if you were going to tell us all some day, why did you never tell me?" I asked feeling aggravated.

"I tried. I mean your mother never wanted any of you to find out, but I wanted you to know when you were old enough to understand. But...I never could. So, I thought if any part of it involved you, you had a right to know. But the elders were adamant that know one found out after Sam phased" he replied.

"Great. Thanks" I replied sighing and letting my head fall into my lap.

"Lita…" he replied.

"Yep. I now. Big secret. Couldn't tell anyone. Got it" I said and I heard him sigh. "Dad, what the hell did you think I'd say? Yay! I know there big dark secret and now we can be best bud's again!" I said sitting up and banging my head against the wall.

"I didn't know what you'd say. I just had to tell you the truth and accept the consequences, no matter how you reacted" he replied and I nodded.

"I respect that dad, I really do. But when I wanted to know what secret my friends were keeping from me, this wasn't what I expected! I didn't know what to expect, but this…this isn't it. I don't even know what to say, or what to think, or what to do. I just…werewolves aren't supposed to be real! Vampires aren't supposed to be real! Werewolves are from the little red riding hood, and vampires are from Dracula! Not real life. Not my life!" I said and dad wrapped his arms around me tightly as my body shook with sobs. Not again. I'd turned into a frickin hosepipe.

"I know baby, I know" he said running his hands up and down my back. Werewolves, pack, vampires, Jacob, Embry, Werewolves. I couldn't take it anyone. I wanted to escape from my own head. An image of Jacob filled my head. His body was stretching and bending into an inhuman position. His head bended backwards and fur sprouted from his skin. His legs stretched and he howled in pain. He growled ferociously and crouched down, his eyes piecing into mine. I shuddered. How could my best friend be a Werewolve? I wanted to rewind time to before my dad told me, and make your he never told me. I think it was better not knowing anything, then knowing this. The image of Jacob's dark eyes filled with such pain and anger, as his body bending and breaking wouldn't leave my head, and I felt bile rise up in my stomach. I quickly stood and ran to the bathroom across the hall. I just made it on time before I retched the contents of my stomach. I felt a pair of hands moving my hair away from my hands. I turned around and saw Jackson crouched next to me. Tom was leaning against the door frame, and dad was running water in the sink.

"It's okay, Lo. It's okay" Jackson said soothingly rubbing is hands up and down my arms. Dad handed me a damp wash cloth, and I quickly wiped my mouth.

"I'm guessing he told you?" Tom asked and I nodded.

"Finally. Took you long enough" Jackson said and dad sighed.

"Here" he said handing me a glass of water. I took large gulps, trying to get the foul taste out of my mouth.

"I didn't think you'd take it like this" Tom said smiling slightly. I felt anger quickly bubbling up in side of me.

"What the fuck did you expect!? You've all been keeping this shit from me, and now you just drop it on me like a bomb, and just expect me to be okay with it!" I replied glaring at him.

"Kids. Please" dad said sighing. I felt something else bubbling up inside me. Vomit. I quickly leaned back over the toilet. I sighed, drinking more water, as they watched me intently.

"Can I have a minute with her?" Jackson asked looking at dad and flushing the toilet.

"Fine" he replied. "I'll be right down stairs if you need me" Tom and dad left, closing the door behind them.

"I know how hard this must be for you Lita" Jackson said smiling. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"I just…can't get my head around all of it" I replied.

"You don't know what to do?" he asked.

"Exactly. I mean do I pretend I was never told, and continue to stay away from them. Or do I go around to Jacob's and tell him I know everything?" I asked.

"I wish I could tell you what you need to do. But I can't. This has to be your decision. What do you think you should do?" he replied.

"That's the thing. I really don't know. I want to be friends with Jacob and Embry again. But I don't think I can handle it. I just…urgh" I said sighing.

"I think you need to sleep on it" Jackson said "You shouldn't make any rash decisions, because you could regret it"

"I really don't think I could sleep right now" I said and he smiled.

"Go and get changed, and I'll fetch you some hot chocolate" he said and I couldn't help but smile as he headed down stairs. I went into my room and quickly changed into shorts and one of Tom's old football shirts. I went over to my mirror and stared at the mass of pictures surrounding it. I focused on a small image in the corner of me, Jacob, Embry and Quil. Quil was grinning at the camera, and me, Embry and Jacob were making bazaar faces behind him. I tried to smile, but couldn't. It felt like the picture was taken forever ago, like it never even happened. And now it was all gone. Everything we had felt like a dream. I picked the mirror off the mirror and put it down on my desk, face down. I couldn't look at them any more. I started going around the large mirror and picking off all the pictures that involved Jacob, Quil or Embry. The mirror was nearly bare when I'd finished. Had the three of them really filled that my life that much? Of course that had. There was a light tap on the door, and Jackson walked in smiling, clutching two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Beth say's hot chocolate is the way to a girls heart" he said and I smiled.

"She's a smart girl" I replied.

"You okay?" he asked standing next to me, and putting the mugs down on the desk.

"Kind of" I replied looking down at the pile of photos in front of me. Jackson flicked through the photos, and sighed.

"Why are you taking all these down?" he asked and I took a gulp of the drink in front of me.

"Because….I feel like all this is gone. I can't spend time with Jacob, Embry and Quil, so I'll just end up hurting myself my looking at what we used to have" I replied and he nodded, grabbing his own drink, and we sat on my bed.

"But, you could still spend time with Embry and Jacob. It was there decision, but now it's yours" he said and I sighed.

"And Quil it's a werewolf, so why can't you hang out with him?" he asked leaning back against the wall.

"Because…it will happen to him as well won't it?" I asked and he smiled sadly.

"Yes. He's showing all the sighs" he said.

"What sighs?" I asked.

"Didn't dad tell you?" he asked and I shook my head "Well there are different sighs really. I mean you probably didn't notice because you weren't looking for it. Excessive weight gain, growth in height, changes in moods, things like that" I must be blind. How could I not notice the drastic changed in Embry and Jacob, the changes Quil was going though now. Well I defiantly noticed, it would be hard not to. But I always just thought it was a huge growth spurt, not that my friends were turning into frickin werewolves.

"I just…I never thought that…" I said and Jackson grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry, Lita. There was no way you could have known what was happening" he said and I nodded. "Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

"Okay" I replied sighing. He looked at me and smiled.

"Do you want me to stay with you, until you get to sleep?" he asked and I smiled and nodded. I got under the duvet and laid down on my side.

"Just try and think about other things, okay" he said and I nodded. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze, and I surprisingly felt drowsiness start to overcome.

"Love you" I mumbled.

"I love you too, Lo" he replied and I could hear his smile, as things went black around me.

I sighed as I rolled onto my back, and the memories from the day before came back to be. Great. Embry and Jacob were….werewolves. And I'd handled the news amazingly, but throwing up. Twice. Why can't I be a normal person? I got out of bed and went to bathroom to clean up. Well it's not really my fault there…werewolves, but why can't I have normal average friends, who are normal people. I glared at my reflection in the mirror as I brush my teeth. I heard the coffin lid open, and Tom started to get up. Ha. Coffins and vampires. It wasn't even funny.

"Hurry up!" I heard Tom banging on the door. I sighed and opened the door.

"Chill out, bitch" I said and he rolled his eyes and I went back to my room. I quickly dressed, barely noticing the missed matched items I was throwing on. I got half way down the stairs, and slowed to a stop when I heard my dad's raised voice.

"For fucks sake Maria, you can't keep doing this. The kids are old enough to know that you shouldn't be acting like this. They understand. There not just my children, there your's as well. And they may be growing up, but they need you. I don't care that you treat me like shit, but I won't let you do it those kids" I heard said in angry whispers, before slamming the phone down. I gulped, and walked down the last few steps. Dad looked up in surprise when he saw me.

"Hey, Sweetheart. How are you feeling?" he asked smiling.

"Dad. You know I heard you. Why don't just divorce her?" I said and he sighed.

"I've wanted to divorce your mother for a very long time. But I felt like you kids deserved a mother" he replied.

"It's been a long time since she's acted like a real mother. We all know it. I think even she knows it. You know for a while now, it's been so hard to call her mom. Every time I say it, it's like I'm swallowing something disgusting" I said and he smiled sadly, kissing me on the forehead.

"I'm going to talk to her when she get's back. When ever that is. I can't take it anymore, and I don't think you and the boys can either" he said and I nodded. My parents were getting a divorce, and I was strangely happy about it. I wish I had Jacob to talk to at times like this.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked as Tom stumbled down the stairs.

"Food in there?" he asked and dad smiled.

"Yep. Jackson's making his way through the lot of it, so I'd hurry up" dad replied, and Tom nodded.

"You better not eat all that bacon bitch" he said heading into the kitchen. Dad turned back to me and nodded, smiling.

"I'm…I don't know. I'm still mulling everything over in my head" I replied and he smiled "You know how I reacted yesterday?"

"Throwing up. Twice. Yep" he said and I frowned.

"Yeah, thanks" I replied and he chuckle "With how I reacted, do you regret telling me?" He looked at me closely and smiled.

"No. You reacted the way a lot of people would react, and I've said it before and I'll say It again. I think you deserved to know, and I'm glad I told you" he said.

"Thank you I replied smiling.

"Come on. Food. If you don't hurry the pigs in there will eat everything" he said and we walked into kitchen. Jackson and Tom were ramming there faces with all the food in front of them.

"Guys. You know no one's going to steal the food" I said and Tom rolling his eyes, somehow fitting a whole sausage and half a fried egg in his mouth. I placed toast, bacon and scrambled eggs onto a plate, and smiled at my brothers. Every thing felt so un-normal, that now this felt perfect. My family, arguing, eating and laughing.

"You know with how much you brats eat, you'd think we were a family of twenty" dad said shaking his head.

"Hey, what's Toby doing there?" I asked. Toby was a white teddy I'd had since I was born, and he usually sat on my bedside table, but he was on the shelf next me, beside the spice rack.

"Oh, Tom stood on him, and I had to put him in the washer" dad said and I glared at Tom as I picked Toby up and stroked his head.

"Did stupid Tommy hurt you?" I asked straightening his little waistcoat.

"You do know he can't hear you, don't you?" Tom asked smirking and I rolled my eyes.

"Shush, he'll hear you" I replied covering Toby's ears and I grinned when Jackson chuckled.

"How did old Toby get the eye patch anyway?" Jackson asked.

"I got him like that. His last owners hurt him, he's a rescue teddy you see" dad said seriously and I grinned.

"I guess we'll never know. But you know what teddy's are like after a few drinks" I replied. I heard the front door slam open and the sound of my mothers angry voice as she spoke to someone on her phone. Her heels clicked sharply as she walked up the stairs, completely ignoring us. Just like she usually does. I sighed as Tom and Jackson exchanged glances, and dad stared at his plate. Okay…awkward. I started swirling my fork around my plate the guys started talking about. I felt so lost…I just I needed someone to talk to, and everything was piling up I dropped my fork and looked down at Toby. If I felt this lost and confused now…how the fuck must Jacob and Embry feel? There going through so much, and I'm sat here being selfish, because I'm scared and confused. They need me now.

"I'm going to Jacob's" I said standing up.


	7. Don't Stop Believing

**A/N-Another chapter, hope you like it. I break up for Easter break on friday for 2 weeks, so i'll be updating alot more then.**

**Workin' hard to get my fill**  
**Everybody wants a thrill**  
**Payin' anything to roll the dice**  
**Just one more time**  
**Some will win**  
**Some will lose**  
**Some were born to sing the blues**  
**Oh, the movie never ends**  
**It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers waiting**  
**Up and down the boulevard**  
**Their shadows searching**  
**In the night**  
**Streetlights, people**  
**Livin' just to find emotion**  
**Hidin', somewhere in the night_  
_**  
**Don't stop believin'**  
**Hold on to the feelin'**  
**Streetlights, people**  
**Don't stop believin'**  
**Hold on**  
**Streetlights, people **

**Journey, Don't Stop Believing **

I sighed as I tapped on the door and waited. This was a bad idea. Maybe I should wait awhile. The door swung open, and Billy smiled tightly at me.

"Hello, Lolita. I'm afraid he's still under the weather" he said and I smiled.

"Bullshit" I replied and he frowned. "No disrespect Billy, but I know your lying to me"

"I don't know what your talking about sweetheart" he said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Lolita-" he said.

"I know" I replied and he looked up at me In shock.

"What?" he asked.

"I know. My dad told me everything" I said and he sighed looking down.

"Why am I not surprised" he replied smiling.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's patrolling with Sam" he said and I nodded. God, it so weird to hear things like that.

"When he get's back can you tell him to meet me on the beach" I said.

"Sure sweetheart" he said and I smiled.

* * *

I dug my bare feet into the sand and smiled as I looked out at the sea. I'd been waiting for Jacob for half an hour. This was defiantly going to be a difficult conversation, but I felt…relieved. Hopefully part of our relationship would go back to normal. Or as normal as it could. At least something good would come out of this mess. I heard approaching footsteps and turned. Jacob. And he was shirtless. Again. Jesus almighty that boy needed to put a shirt on or he was going to blind me.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. Obviously Billy didn't explain the situation.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that" I said.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Be so empty and emotionless, acting like you don't know me" I replied and he looked down at the ground.

"Lolita…I can't you know I can't. Please…just what do you want?" he asked.

"I know everything Jacob" I said and he looked up with a blank expression.

"What?" he asked. I patted the sand next to me, and he stood in the same spot.

"Please" I said and he sighed and sat down next to me "My dad told me everything Jacob. I know you're a…werewolf" I said and he stared at me, his mouth hanging open.

"What? I mean…you can't. How did…I don't…" he said and I smiled.

"That's pretty much how I reacted. My dad told me yesterday after I saw you and Embry. He told me everything. About the pack, and the werewolf thing, and vampires" I replied.

"I can't believe he told you. I mean you do know that's against the rules, right?" Jacob said.

"Yep. And who's almighty rules are these anyway?" I asked.

"The elders and Sam's. And speaking of which there going to be pissed" he said and I smiled.

"I know" I said and for the first time in what felt like years, Jacob smiled.

"I still can't believe you know. I can finally stop hiding all this from you" he replied sighing. "I never wanted to keep any of this from you, but I had no choose"

"I understand Jake, I really do. I can't imagine how hard this all must have been for you to go through alone" I said wrapping my arms around him and holding him tightly.

"I've missed you" he said burying his face in my mass of hair.

"I've missed you too" I replied as we broke apart "I feel like I've been away from you for months"

"Tell me about it" he said grinning. Really grinning, that Jacob grin that I adored.

"Embry?" I asked.

"Oh god, he's going to go mental when he finds out you know" he said.

"Quil?" I asked and he sighed.

"I can't be around him. Yet anyway. Sam say's he's going to phase soon as well, so until then I have to stay away from him" he replied and I nodded.

"Does that mean I have to stay away from him too?" I asked.

"Yeah. You know to much Lita. And can you honestly say that if you saw him, you wouldn't want to tell him everything you know?" he asked.

"No. But how long will I have to stay away from him?" I replied.

"Not long, Sam say's he should phase soon" he said and I nodded.

"Do you listen to everything Sam say's?" I asked.

"I have too. He's my alpha" he replied.

"Your what?" I asked and he smiled.

"Your dad didn't go into details did he?" he asked and I shook my head "Right. Well an alpha is just like the leader or the boss. But he doesn't just tell us what to do, we _have _to do what he says. Our body has no control over it. It's just on instinct, our body stops our mind from disobeying him. Like I was going to tell you yesterday, but I _really_ couldn't" he said.

"Okay, fine" I replied laying down in the sand.

"But, hey! You've still got me" he said laying down next to me and I grinned.

"Wow, awesome" I replied sarcastically. Jacob shoved my side and I chuckled, shoving him back and he looked at me.

"Are you starting something, Tala?" he asked playfully and I smiled, sitting up.

"Why I think I am, Black" I replied and he sat up. We stared at each other intently, waiting for the other to make the first move. I saw his hand move slightly, and I quickly stood, and run down the beach. I could hear his footsteps coming closer from behind me, and I ran faster, putting all my energy into it. I felt Jacobs arms wrap around my waist and I struggled, but he lifted me off the ground and over his shoulder. He kept on running down the beach to the ocean, and I screamed knowing what was coming next.

"Please! Jacob, no!!" I screamed, but it was to late. Jacob ran into the ocean, and flung me over his shoulder and into the water. I quickly resurfaced gasping for air.

"Jacob!" I yelled glaring at Jacob, as he laughed hysterically. I moved towards him, and started splashing him with water. I gripped his shoulders, and pushed them down. Or at least tried. It was like trying to push a house.

"What the hell?" I asked as Jacob threw his head back and started laughing towards the sky.

"That's part of being a werewolf" he replied grinning and I sighed.

"But that's not fair!" I said wanting to pout at him.

"Do you want me to let you dunk me?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" I replied.

"Yep" he said and I smiled putting my arms on his shoulders. He better not be messing with me. I pushed down on his shoulders and felt no residence as his body went under water. Within seconds he'd resurfaced grinning, and shaking his head around like a dog. Like a dog, ha.

"See, I can be nice" he said and I grinned. He grinned back at me mischievously and I suddenly felt like something was about to happen. Oh, god. I felt him grab my legs, and tugged us both under the water. I thrashed around as he kept one hand on my waist and one on my knee. We both resurfaced and I couldn't help the bubbled of laughter that came out of me. I turned and started moving through the water, back towards the beach, and I heard Jacob following me. My breath hitched when he took my hand in his as we walked back up the beach. No, don't even think like that. Remember what Beth said. Either tell him how you feel, or move the hell on. I'm supposed to be happy that we can be friends again. Not being all angsty because I'm only his friend, and he likes Bella.

"Hey, does Bella know about all this?" I asked and he sighed.

"No. She's tried to come and talk to me, but there's nothing I can do" he said sighing.

"Jacob. I know this all must be hard for you. And the fact that you can't spend time with Bella just makes it worse, but try and cheer up. This day is supposed to be a good day. Please" I said and he smiled.

"How can I resist that face" he said wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. Stop it Jacob! If only he knew. Here I am trying to get over his stupid werewolf ass, and he wants to be all hug's and holding hands.

"Can we go see Embry?" I asked quickly breaking the hug.

"Sure" he replied smiling and I grinned, quickly running back up the beach.

* * *

I walked through the front door grinning. I'd just spent the last two hours with Embry and Jacob having an awesome time. And Jacob was right, Embry had gone crazy when he found out I knew there big secret. Me, Jacob and Embry were back on track. Now I just had to wait for Quil to go all wolf on us. I went into the kitchen and sat down, and grinned at my dad as he sliced an onion.

"Good day?" he asked smiling.

"Awesome day!" I replied raising my arms in the air and he chuckled.

"Where's Tom?" I asked grabbed a grape from the bowl in front of me and popping it into my mouth.

"On a date" he said going over to the pantry.

"Some demented girl is actually stupid enough to go on a date with him?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Looks like it" he replied grinned.

"Poor girl. I bet ten bucks she runs out screaming" I said and dad started laughing.

"Where's Jackson?" I asked watching my he continued chopping.

"Upstairs with Beth, doing who knows what" he said and I smiled. Me and dad both knew that Jackson and Beth weren't having sex.

"And mom?" I asked.

"Upstairs packing her things" he said smiling. Actually smiling.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yep. I spoke to her not long after you and Tom left. She certainly wasn't happy about it" he said and I nodded. There was nothing else to say.

"Need any help?" I asked and he smiled, handing me a knife, and pushing tomatoes towards me. We continued chopping and slicing in silence, occasionally looking up and smiling at each other.

* * *

I picked up each picture and started pinning them back onto my mirror, and smiled. I sat down at my desk and looked at his picture, each memory, and sighed. Maybe telling Jacob was the only thing I could do. I mean I couldn't carry getting frustrated whenever he would hug me, or hold my hand, or…take his shirt. But how would he react. By telling me he's sorry, but he only wants to be friends, and he thinks Bella's an angel and wants to be with her. There was a gentle tap at the door and I turned.

"Knock, Knock" Beth said smiling.

"Hey" I replied smiling.

"Here. Desert" she said handing me a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"Thanks. This is just what I need" I replied shovelling a huge scoopful into my mouth.

"Why is it just what you need?" she asked sitting on my bed.

"Jacob" I replied sighing.

"You and him are friends again?" she asked and I raised an eyebrow at her "Jackson told me that you weren't speaking"

"Right. Well yeah that's…all fixed" I said quickly reminding myself what I could and couldn't tell her "But my issue is the same issue as before. Tell him or don't tell him"

"Ah. Go on" she said smiling.

"It's just a little part of me wants to tell him, just so I can see how he'd react to it. But you know…the bigger part of me wants to move on. And there are a lot of guys out there" I said, admitting it for the first time, even to myself.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing. I think it would do you good to have a boyfriend" Beth replied. A boyfriend, me? "What, you're looking at me like I just spoke French"

"It's just I've never had a boyfriend. I've always spent my time…pining after Jacob. Oh god, that makes me sound so desperate" I said and Beth rolled her eyes. I turned towards the mirror and surveyed my reflection. Plain mass of curly hair, no makeup, plain brown eyes, plain face. I surveyed Beth's reflections and smiled, turning to face her.

"I think I need a change. I mean I dress like a dude" I said gesturing to my ripped jeans and loose fitting black shirt.

"Wait, hold up. If you're thinking of changing your appearance for a guy, I will slap you. And I am not a violent person" she replied seriously and I giggled at her expression.

"Come on, Beth. Do you honestly think a bitch like me would change myself in _any _way for a guy? I'd rather stick my fingers up my nose, and yank my brains out" I said and she grinned.

"Okay, okay" she said and I smiled.

"It's just, I don't know….I've never been a girly girl. Or even slightly like a girl. I've dressed like a guy, and I've always been treated like one of the guys. I swear people actually forget I am a girl most of the time" I said and she nodded "I just want to see what I 'd look like, looking like a girl. You know?"

"Yeah, I think I do. And I think I can help." she replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that" I said smiling.

"I'll be right back" Beth said standing up and heading for the door.

"Now?" I asked my eyes widening. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I waited impatiently for a few minutes, fidgeting with my hands. Maybe I should just stay looking like a dude, I mean I've always look like a dude, so why start changing now, right? Beth came back in with a large overnight bag and sat back down.

"You don't always carry that with you do you?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Please don't tell me she's secretly like Regina George, if she is I might cry.

"No. Your dad's letting me stay the night" she replied rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe my dad let's his teenage son, and his girlfriend sleep in the same bed" I said and she started going through the bag.

"Tell me about it" Beth said blushing faintly and I smiled. She pulled out a small polka dot case, and started trailing through it. She pulled out a compact and a small makeup brush. Shit.

"Er, you know, I don't think this is a good idea. I mean I've never worn makeup, and I don't think I look that bad without it, so why start wearing it now?" I said going to stand up, and Beth grabbed my shoulder and shoved me back down. Oh, no. What have I gotten my self into? I was just being curious. Well there's that saying curiosity killed the cat.

"You wanted to look like a girl. Stop being argumentative" she said forcefully and I pouted slightly. She sat next to me on the long stool and I sighed.

"I'm going to look a mess" I said and she glared playfully at me.

"Are you disrespecting my skills? Exactly. Shut up" she said. Well there goes nice, polite, quiet Beth.

"I'm going to look like a man dressed as a women" I said petulantly. Why did I start this shit any way?

"Close your eyes" she replied and I did as I was told. I felt her gently slide the brush across my face.

"Thanks for letting me do this" she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Why? I'm the one who started it" I replied as I felt her applying something to my eyelids.

"I've always wanted a little sister to do this kind of thing with. But sadly I'm an only child" she said and I smiled opening my eyes.

"Surprisingly, it's not that bad. I don't think I could handle it all the time, but occasionally, sure. We can do this kinda thing" I said and she grinned. I never thought I'd see the day I'd be enjoying acting slightly girly.

"Are you completely opposed to pink?" she asked pulling out a baby pink lipgloss.

"Yes" I replied and I chuckled when she sighed.


	8. Change

**A/N-Another chapter. All reviews will be really appreciated. A new character is introduced in this chapter and i couldn't make my mind up on a name for him. I have a reviewer called "caleb'sbabe", and i thought Caleb was a cute name. So i decided the character will be called Caleb. Hope "caleb's babe" doesn't mind that i stole her/his user name/real name. :)  
P/S- I just edited this chapter, because half away down started using Quil's name instead of Embry's.**

**Ain't it funny how you think**  
**You're gonna be OK**  
**Till you remember things ain't never**  
**Gonna be the same again**  
**same again**  
**Ain't it crazy how you think**  
**You've got your whole life planned**  
**Just to find that it was never ever**  
**In your hand**  
**In your hand**  
**Change**

**SugarBabes, Change **

I sighed and slammed my locker door open I was frickin late. Again. I shoved some of my books in, and quickly slammed it shut again, walking to my first lesson. Beth had used me as her Barbie doll last night. And this morning. Fabulous. She got me up at what felt like the crack of dawn and dragged me kicking and screaming out of bed, covering my face in god knows what. And then my hair. My frickin hair. She wanted to straighten it. Seriously? My hair needs it's own seat on the bus, and she somehow wants to contain it? People have been trying to do that for sixteen years, and it's never worked. Well somehow the batty cow managed to do it, and now my hair was pin straight. Wait, I haven't even gotten to the worst part. I'm wearing a dress. Yeah, a dress, me. I know. She insisted that if I was having my makeup done to look like a girl, there was no point going dressed like a guy, so she had to chose my outfit. I mean I suppose it wasn't that bad. I plain forest green tank dress, a long black cardigan and black ballet flats. But come on, for me it was like going to school in a mega tight mini dress and five inch stilettos. And to make it worse I hadn't even seen what I look like yet. I was so late I'd just ran down stairs (tripping twice) grabbed a slice of toast while Jackson and Tom openly gaped at me, and dashed for the car. I hope I don't look that bad, because I don't want to frickin make my self look like a idiot. I opened the door to my English class, keeping my head down. I could feel eyes on me.

"Sorry I'm late Sir" I mumbled heading to my seat at the back of the room.

"That's fine, Miss Tala. But don't have it become a regular occurrence" Mr Snow replied continuing with registration. I sat down next to Embry, and I could still feel eyes on me, including his. Great, do I really look like such a twat?

"What?!" I angrily whispered as Mr Snow rambled on about how the situations in Shakespeare's writing was similar to situations in present day. Please.

"I just…you look really different" he said looking me up and down.

"Yes, I know I look bad, but please don't" I said sighing and opening my binder.

"Bad? No Lo, you look awesome" he replied smiling and I rolled my eyes.

"Please" I said.

"No, really! Do you honestly think I'd lie to you. If you looked a mess, I'd probably be laughing right now. Have you even seen what you look like?" he asked and I turned to face him, keeping an eye on Mr Snow, making sure he didn't catch us.

"Not as such" I replied and he rolled his eyes.

"Typical. How can you think you look horrible, if you haven't even looked in a mirror?" he asked. He had a point there.

"Mr Call, Miss Tala, can you please continue your conversation outside of my lesson?" Mr snow said turning and glaring at us.

"Sorry Sir" I replied as Embry grinned. We stayed for the rest of the lesson, and every time we were about to start talking again, Mr Snow would turn and glare at us. Physic old toad. But people would still turn round and openly stare at me and whisper about my "new look." Honestly. Are people that damn self centred? Obviously. Class finally ended after what felt like months.

"Where are you going!?" Embry called when I went in the opposite direction from him after we'd left class.

"Bathroom!" I yelled back I weaved through the mass of people. I felt the eyes of some of my other classmates as I went past them. Great. I needed to see what I really looked like, if I was going to have people staring at me like a was a monkey at the zoo all day. I quickly went into the bathroom and faced the mirror. Oh my god. I looked, I looked…like…not me. But in a good way. My hair surprising looked rather good straightened, and my makeup was simple. And my eyes. What ever Beth had done was amazing. She'd used a little green eyeshadow, mascara and eye liner, and it made my eyes look really bold and smoky. I looked…good. I mean it's not like I ever felt really ugly, but I never thought I could look good, looking like a girl. I smiled, brushing my hair away from my face. I quickly left the bathroom, and nearly jogged to my next class. My next lessons dragged painfully slowly, and I stared at the clock waiting impatiently for the lunch bell to go. Fortunately I hadn't seen Quil, I didn't think I'd be able to handle his questions, he'd already left two messages on my phone. Unfortunately I hadn't seen Jacob yet, and I hadn't seen him since I'd hung out with him and Embry. And I'll admit all the shocked looks at been receiving all day had anything to go by, I really wanted to see how he'd react. I mean I've known Jacob ten years, and he's only seen me in a dress once, and that was when I was forced into one for my aunt Natasha's wedding. And even then I'd cried and thrown a fit as I was physically forced into it. I sighed in relief when the bell went, and I jumped out of my seat running out of my seat. I walked swiftly into the canteen and up to the queue. I felt eyes on me, and I turned to see a table of guys staring at me and whispering between themselves. One of them whispered something to the others and they started laughing hysterically, and grinning at me. Twats. I grabbed a chicken sandwich and a chocolate muffin, quickly paid, and looked around trying to find Embry or Jacob. I saw Embry sat in the far corner, gorging his way through a massive plait of spaghetti Bolognese. How the hell did he get in here before me? I sat down next to him, and he barely acknowledged me, obviously not wanting to part away from his food for even a second.

"Yo" he mumbled with his mouth full.

"Hello to you to Em" I replied rolling my eyes. Pig. "You know people are still looking at me weird, including you. You think people would have gotten used to it by now"

"Not really. No one's ever seen you like this, you know looking like a girl. Even me" he said "No offence or anything" he added quickly and I smiled.

"No worries" I replied ripping open my sandwich and taking a huge mouthful. I may look like a girl now, but I still act like a dude "Where's Jake been?"

"Patrol" Embry whispered and I nodded. I don't think I'd ever get used to hearing things like that said so calmly and openly.

"Yo, dude" Embry called, looking behind me. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Jacob sat down staring at the ground and shoved his huge plate of Lasagne onto the table.

"Find anything?" Embry asked. What the-oh yeah it must be a Werewolve thing.

"Nope. Me and Sam found a scent but it turned out it was months old. Most likely one of the Cullen's" Jacob replied and Embry nodded. I don't think I'd ever forget the night half of the people from the reservation set fire to about fifty tress on the beach when the Cullen's left. Suspicious old codgers, I mean why would they want to celebrate the Cullen's leaving? There've always seemed so nice, Dr Cullen specially, he was so kind to me when I broke my ankle a couple of years back. I mean my dad had spent nearly half an hour complaining and asking for another doctor, and he only relented when my ankle turned a frightening plum colour and I started sobbing. And why would Jacob get a scent of the Cullen's, I mean there not…fuck. I am such a stupid cow. The Cullen's, the kind and quiet family from Forks were…vampires.

"The Cullen's are vampires?" I whispered.

"Er, yeah" Embry replied shaking his head and rolling his eyes at me.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Embry Harrison Call. Were not all supernatural freaks" I said.

"Harrison" Jacob said snorting.

"Tell me about it! And I thought my name was bad" I said and Jacob turned to face me. He openly gaped at me, his mouth hanging open. Has he honestly not noticed what I look like until now? Retard. He stayed silent and continued staring at me, as me and Embry watched him. Was this a good reaction or a bad reaction.

"Jacob?" I said waving my hand in front of his face and he blinked stupidly at me, and Embry chuckled.

"You look….very…different" he said looking me up and down, and I brushed my hair away from my face self-consciously.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked as he continued to stare at me. Come on Jake, I'd rather have you laugh at me, then stay silent.

"I…yeah" he said and I lost me patient and rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm going to get more spaghetti" Embry said laughing and heading towards the small queue.

"If you think I look like an idiot, I'd rather you say that then lie to me" I said and he sighed leaning towards me across the table.

"No, Lita! I was just…shocked out of my mind. I mean your wearing a dress for crying out loud" he said beseechingly and I smiled at him. Me wearing a dress was pretty mental.

"Not worry about it" I replied and he smiled. He was about to open his mouth when Embry came back over with another plate of spaghetti.

"Pig" I said and Jacob chuckled.

"I'm a growing boy" Embry replied shovelling spaghetti into his mouth and I winced slightly at the disgusting sight of him.

"You're a dog" I said and Jacob and Embry's eye's widened slightly, and they stared at me. "What? It's not like anyone is going to know what the hell I'm talking about. I mean seriously Embry, you eat like an animal" I said and they laughed. We chatted for awhile about things with little importance, and laughing at shit that wasn't funny. All to soon the obnoxious bell went off, and I sighed standing up.

"Come on then guys, only a few more hours in the zoo" I said and Embry grinned. "I've got History. What about you dude's?" I asked as we made our way through the mass of animals, that most people call teenagers.

"Same" Jacob replied smiling.

"French. With Quil" Embry said frowning and I squeezed his arm.

"Good luck" I said and Jacob nodded.

"Thanks gorgeous" Embry said and I whacked him on the arm and he walked away from us. Ouch. I felt like I'd just tried to whack a car.

"Come on" Jacob said leading me through the mass of people. God, I'm glad he's tall. Well it's not like people can miss me either, I'm 5"8 for crying out loud. They must just shove into me on purpose. I paid attention in history as it was my favourite class. Learning about all the stories and other people's adventure's from thousands of years ago. The lesson went far to quickly for my liking and I sighed as I left the room. Next up, gym. Oh, the joy. When I was changing I heard some bitches whispering way to loudly about my "makeover" and my reason's for changing how I looked. Don't people have anything better to do with there lives then talk about other people? I was actually reasonably good at gym, but our teacher was a dragon and I swear she hated me. We were playing net ball. Perfect. Nothing to straining or stressful. I waved to Embry and Jacob as we walked to the courts, as they started playing baseball. The game was going rather well. Really well surprisingly, and I'd scored three times. Go me. Until I felt eyes burning into my back, but it was to late and I felt the sharp pain of the ball hitting me in the back of the bead, and I fell to the floor. The coach came over and sighed. Oh, come on, at least pretend to care you batty old women!

I turned and saw Christy smirking at me as I rubbed the back of my head. Bitch. I swear she had something in for me.

"Go and sit out Miss Tala" Coach said and I sighed standing up, and walking out of the basket ball court. Way to be sympathetic Coach. She was acting like I'd whacked myself in the head with the damn ball. I started walked down towards the field where all the guys were, and glared at Christy as she flounced around in her to short shorts, and to tight top. Whore. I came up towards a large oak tree and quietly walked up to the figure sat under it.

"Hey. Is this piece of grass taken?" I asked and he smiled.

"It's all yours" he replied and I smiled sitting down. Caleb was cool. He's been in pretty much all of my classes since middle school. Teachers would always pair us together for assignments because we were both apparently "sensible young adults." We weren't best friends by any stretch, but we were defiantly somewhere between acquaintances and friends.

"Why aren't you playing?" I asked stretching my legs out in front of me, and leaning back against the tree.

"I've got a note. I damaged my knee playing football on Friday. You?" he replied.

"Christy the cow threw the ball at my head" I replied smiling.

"Sounds about right for Christy" he said grinning.

"Didn't you go out with her at one point?" I asked watching as Embry and Jacob played viciously. Honestly, how are people not noticing that there was something weird going on with them.

"No. She asked me out when we were thirteen, but I turned her town" he replied watching the game intently.

"Brave" I replied and he faced me, grinning.

"So, your new look is-" he said.

"Don't" I replied cutting him off "I've already had enough of people staring at me like I'm a monkey in a freaking zoo. And all the whispering behind my back…it's driving me insane!" I exclaimed and Caleb smiled.

"I can totally get why it would piss you off. But I actually going to say you look really nice" he said.

"Oh…I…thanks" I replied surprised.

"You sound surprised" he said.

"People have been so concentrated on how shocking it is, that they haven't said anything nice" I replied and he nodded.

"Yeah. When I saw you in English this morning I didn't even realise it was you" he said and I smiled.

"Why'd you change how you looked?" he asked. He was always so attentive. How bazaar for a sixteen year old guy.

"I don't know really. I just wanted to see what I'd look like. And to see how other people would react" I replied and he nodded.

"Will you keep it?" he asked. Will I keep it? I hadn't even thought that far ahead.

"Some of it, yeah. But not all of it, it's just not me" I said and he smiled.

"I know. I'm used to seeing you wearing holey jeans and shirts five sizes to big" he replied and I grinned. "I consider us friends, but I don't know if my opinion matters. I think you look really nice girly, and really nice how you usually look" he said rubbed the back of his neck and I smiled.

"Thank you. And yeah your opinion matters" I replied. I looked down at my watch and stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow. First thing, maths" I said.

"And don't be late" Caleb said and I rolled my eyes and walking away from him.

"What ya gonna do Mr Farrell, spank me?" I asked. Oh, god. My did I say that. I didn't even realise how dirty it sounded until it was out of my mouth. I turned to face him, blushing like crazy.

"Only if you'll let me" he replied smirking and I rolled my eyes, turning back around and walking away from him. I dressed extremely quickly, and the other girls where only just coming in when I'd finished. I waited outside the guys changing room for Embry and Jacob impatiently. They finally came out shoving each other and I sighed.

"Please try and be mature" I said wrapping my arms around both of there elbows as we walked out of the building and down the stairs.

"What happened? Why were you sitting out?" Embry asked.

"Urg. Christy threw the ball at me, and then the coach acted like it was my fault" I replied sighing and Jake smiled at me.

"What is it Christy has against you exactly" he asked.

"No idea" I replied as we got into the rabbit. Jacob and Embry up front, and me in the back.

"Girls. I don't think I'll ever understand them" Embry said as we drove down the road.

"You'll be lucky to ever get a girlfriend, so I don't think you have to" I relied and Embry rolled his eyes, as me and Jake laughed. We sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound penetrating that was the hum of the engine, and the Kings of Leon playing on the radio.

"Lita?" Jake asked keeping his eye on the road.

"Yep?" I asked.

"You know about earlier, I really do think you look nice. I mean I thought you looked nice before, but you look really good" he said and I smiled.

"Thanks Jake" I replied and I saw him grin.

"How adorable" Embry said fluttering his eyelashes and holding his hands together.

"Shut it Embry" I replied whacking him on the back on the head.

"Abuse" he muttered and me and Jake laughed at him.


	9. I Am Not A Robot

**A/N-Last chapter only got one review, did you guys not like it? Well here's another chapter, hope you like it, and as always read and review!**

**I'm vulnerable, I'm vulnerable  
****I am not a robot  
You're loveable, so loveable  
But you're just troubled  
****************Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot  
********Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot  
********Can you teach me how to feel real?  
********Can you turn my power on?  
********Well, let the drum beat drop  
********Guess what? I'm not a robot Guess what?  
********I'm not a robot**

******Marina and the Diamonds, I Am Not A Robot**

**  
**I sighed tapping my pencil repeatedly on my desk. I honestly didn't think learning about river's was going to help me in later life. I turned to Jacob next to me, and he faced me with probably the same expression I had on my face.

"Are they trying to torture us?" Jacob asked.

"Defiantly" I replied. The teacher was so gormless that he never noticed any thing that happened in his classroom. Literally. There were two students in the back of the class making out, and I girl behind me was on her phone. I turned and looked at Embry across the room. His head was resting on his desk as he snored quietly. I snorted and Jake looked at me. I nodded my head in Embry's direction, Jacob looked across and started grinning. I looked around the room at the students, who were engrossed in activities other than paying attention to the lesson. Caleb was sat in the desk across from me, his head resting on his hand as his eyes drooped, and I smiled. I was late the day after our conversation, and no he didn't spank me. We'd had a lot more conversations since then, and I'd even had lunch with him and his friends yesterday, when Jacob and Embry were both out doing there _doggy business. _I think if they ever found out that's what I call there patrolling, they'd either die of laughter or embarrassment. I looked back at Jacob and he was sat in a similar position to Caleb, and his head was dangerously close to the table. My eyes trailed from his chopped black hair, his closed eyes and long lashes and down to his soft plump lips. The whole tell him or move on shit hadn't gotten me anywhere. Mainly because I hadn't grown the balls to tell him the truth, and secondly no guys where noticed me. Well not really. Other then all the guys who were my friends, guys since my "makeover" have been…leering at me. Disgusting animals. I don't that. I needed someone who was kind and intelligent, and caring and funny. I sighed when I realised I'd pretty much just described Jacob. I continued staring at him as I fiddled with the horseshoe pendent around my neck. And the moron seemed to be falling more in love with Bella than he already was before. I'll admit the devil in me thought that because Bella couldn't know about Jacob being a Werewolve, they wouldn't spend time together anymore. I know it's horrible, and it caused him pain to be away from her, but what can I say? Maybe I'm a bit of a bitch. Well that went down the drain, cause apparently she guessed. How does a normal person guess that there friend is a Werewolves? Well I guess when she run's with vampires, she can handle a little weird. So, what do I frickin do? Go up to him knowing he's likes, or loves Bella, and tell him that I have feelings for him? Or do I attempt to move on, and find a decent guy?

"Stop watching me" Jacob said with his eyes closed and I rolled my eyes turning my body to face the teacher.

"Will you be busy for lunch again today?" I asked and he opened his eyes.

"No. Were all yours" he replied laying his head down on the desk and watching me.

"I feel special" I said and he smiled, and then closed his eyes again, yarning.

"Jake, how much sleep did you get last night?" I asked.

"Erm….like…two hours" he replied and I sighed.

"Sam can't keep doing this to you guys" I said and he sat up.

"Lita, it isn't Sam's fault. We have to do this. We have to protect the tribe. It'll be easier when more join the pack" he said quietly. People were so interested in what they were doing, there was no point whispering.

"Okay. And when will Quil join? Seriously Jake I can't handle avoiding him anymore. I can tell how hurt he is that I'm spending time with you guys. It's obvious I'm in on the big secret, and he's pissed I haven't told him" I said and he nodded.

"Sam say's it should hopefully be soon. Then everything will be out in the open" he said. Well Sam had said it would be soon before, and it still hasn't happened.

"Fine" I replied. The class started quickly packing everything away, as the bell was about to go. The teacher continued to ramble on about how enjoyable the class was. Please.

"Come on" Embry said breaking me out of my thoughts. Me, Embry and Jake left the room, talking about nothingness and slowly walking to our next class. I stuffed my notebook into my bag as we walked, and I swung my bag over my shoulder. Well at least my new look had stayed the same. Kinda. I couldn't handle how girly Beth had made me, and I had to tone it down a little bit. A navy tank, skinny jeans and black ballet flats. No as girly as before, but not a sign of looking like a dude in sight.

"See you later" I said smiling as Jacob and Embry left me at my classroom, and went to there's down the hall. Biology. Finally something I could sit through and not want to cry my eyes out. I looked around the room for a seat and saw Caleb sat on his own at the front.

"Can I sit here?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Sure" he replied and I sat down next to him as the class started.

"Any more incidents with Christy?" he asked grinning and I rolled my eyes.

"Not yet" I replied smiling, copying down notes from the board as the professor started talking about atoms.

"Well there's always time. She could still humiliate you, or put loads of condoms in your locker"" he said and I grinned.

"Have you been thinking about this?" I asked.

"No. But I know she did that to her ex boyfriends new girlfriend last month" he said. Wow, crazy bitch.

"Seriously?" I asked and he nodded. I could actually imagine her doing something like that to me. We continued chatting contentedly about nothing and everything. The awesomeness of the kings of leon, his football practice, and the perfect way to torture your siblings.

"You actually did that?" I asked laughed uncontrollably at his tale of torturing his fourteen year old brother with whipped cream, chocolate sauce and a feather.

"Yeah. I think he still resents me for it" he replied grinning and I grabbed onto my side, trying to get my laughter under control. The next lesson was pretty much the same. Way to much laughter, while the teacher consistently glared at us. My stomach growled angrily, and I sighed in relieve when we walked in the canteen.

"Wanna eat lunch with me?" Caleb asked smiling.

"Sorry, I told Embry and Jacob I'd eat with them" I replied and he nodded.

"Okay" he replied has we lined up in the queue. I tapped my foot impatiently as I paid for my food.

"See ya later" I said to Caleb as we went in different directions and he grinned at me. I sat down, waiting for Embry and Jake. I sighed impatiently, and started shovelling my chicken curry and rice into my mouth. I looked up at the clock. I'd been waiting fifteen minutes. What the hell. I stood with my food and walked over to where Caleb was sat with his friends.

"Can I sit here?" I asked and he grinned.

"Sure" he replied quickly moving his bag off the table to make room for me.

"Jacob and Embry were a no-show" I said and he nodded.

"Maybe they got detention" he said. That made sense. Morons. I looked over at his friend Chris and Ryan as they chatted and laughed. Caleb grinned at me and I smiled. The rest of the day dragged on painfully slow and I smiled when I left the girl's changing room's after gym. Thankfully incident free.

"Hey" I turned and Caleb was walking towards me grinning.

"Hi" I replied smiling. Thankfully I'd had Caleb's awesome sense of humour to take my mind off of the thought that Embry and Jacob had seemingly vanished.

"Any problems with Christy?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No. Well she did _accidentally_ shove me once or twice" I replied and he chuckled.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked and I smiled. Jacob was usually my ride, so it was either walk all the way home, or beg someone for a ride.

"Thanks" I replied as he directed me towards his sleek land rover.

"Do you have your own car?" he asked as we drove out of the school car park.

"No. I mean my dad has a Chevy, and Tom and Jackson share a truck. But I don't really think I need a car of my own" I said and he nodded.

"My dad got this car from his business, but he wanted to keep his old truck" he said and I grinned "If it wasn't for that I don't think I'd have a car at all" We continued chatting as he drove, and Caleb started laughing hysterically when I started singing along to Paramore on the radio.

"You're a whore, your nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change!" I sang out the window. We both crumbled into laughter when I saw an old lady giving me funny looks.

"You're a…unique person Lita" Caleb said and I grinned at him as he drove to a stop in front of my house.

"That's one way of putting it. See ya tomorrow" I replied.

"Yeah, see ya" he said grinning. I walked up to my front door, and turned and waved to him as he drove out of the drive.

"Who was that?" Tom asked as soon as I stepped into the kitchen. Tom and Jackson were sat at the breakfast bar, as dad talked quietly on the phone.

"My friend Caleb" I replied sitting down and rolling my eyes. Like it was any of his business anyway.

"Caleb Farrell?" he asked and I nodded. Tom and Caleb had been on the football team together for the past year and a half. "Cool guy" Yeah, like I really needed his approval of my friends.

"Has anyone seen Jacob or Embry?" I asked looking at Jackson and Tom. Jackson pointed and dad. Fabulous. Werewolve business.

"Okay Billy, see you soon" dad said and put the phone down, sighing.

"Dad what-" I said.

"Yes, yes I'm going to tell you. Like I haven't told you enough already, but you'd probably figure it out yourself anyway" he said and I smiled "It's Quil. He phased this morning" Oh, god.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Not yet. The pack are talking to him. But I'm sure he'll want to see you" he said standing up and heading for the door "Jackson what are you doing?"

"Hanging out with Aaron and Ben" Jackson replied.

"Good. Tom?" dad asked.

"I'm going on a date" Tom said and I grinned at him.

"Another date? Wow, brave girl" I said and Tom smiled, and stared at the floor.

"Lita behave. Tom, Jackson don't do anything stupid. Lita let's go" dad said quickly.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we got into his Chevy.

"Emily Young's. She's Sam's fiancé" he said as he started driving quickly up the road. Emily Young, Emily Young, where had I heard that name before. Suddenly an imagine of her beautiful yet scared face. I'd only ever seen her a few time's in pacing, or at big dinners. She'd been attacked by a bear months back. But even though the right side of her face was covered in a huge scar, she was still gorgeous.

"She knows everything?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied, and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me out the corner of his eye.

"What if Quil doesn't wanna talk to me? I mean I know how scared he was with what was happening to Jacob and Embry, and then I start ignoring him, and spending time with Embry and Jake again" I said and he smiled.

"Lolita, honestly I think Quil would have been angry when you started ignoring him, but now the pack have told him everything, I'm sure he'll understand" dad replied. I nodded, not entirely convinced. Dad drove up a a long road and parked in front of a cute little house. It looked like something out a story book, all it needed was a white picket fence.

"Come on" he said getting out of the car and quickly walking up to the door. Come on be brave, it's just a pack of werewolves. We only had to wait a couple of seconds at the door, before it was flung open. Emily stood there, a wooden spoon covered in a battery mix. I stared directly into her eyes, instead of looking at her scared face.

"Oh, Adam come on in. Billy's already here" she said smiling kindly, and guiding us into her home. She lead us to the lounge and Billy was sat in the corner, staring intently out the window.

"Billy, Adam's here" she said and Billy smiled, as my dad sat down next to him.

"Come on" Emily said smiling and she closed the lounge door, leading me into her kitchen.

She went up to the counter and starting cracking eggs into a large bowl.

"Sit down, Lolita. Do you wanna drink?" she said, and I sat down at the kitchen table watching her as she put a tray of muffins into the oven.

"No thanks" I replied and she turned to look at me.

"God, you look grown up from the last time I saw you" she said shaking her head.

"It was only about seven or eight months ago. And your only a few years older than me" I replied smiling and she grinned "Actually, could I have a drink?"

"Sure" Emily replied filling a glass with orange juice and handing it to me. I took large gulps of the liquid, and sighed.

"Thanks" I said.

"Are you okay?" she asked smiling.

"Kinda" I relied.

"Yeah. But you don't really wanna talk about it, right?" Emily said and I nodded "Well if you wanna talk, I'm here" She didn't even know me, and yet she still cared. You defiantly don't meet many people like.

"Thanks" I replied and smiled, going back to mixing and adding different ingredients to the bowl.

"You know, Jacob was really excited when you found out everything…about everything" she said and I looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she faced me, wiping her hands on the crisp white apron she was wearing.

"Well both Embry and Jacob were excited, but I think Jacob more so. I out of all of them he found phasing hardest. And between Sam demanding Jacob didn't tell you or Bella Swan, it was driving him insane. I think he actually started to resent Sam for it. But when Adam told you, and I still can't believe he did that, you could really see that Jacob was a lot happier" she said and I smiled "And now apparently Bella Swan guessed everything! Seriously how does someone guess that there friends a Werewolve" I nodded. How indeed. We stayed like that in silence for a few minutes until I sighed.

"What's taking so long?" I asked and she smiled.

"They shouldn't be long" she replied and I nodded resting my head on my hand.

"Is it always this difficult" I asked.

"Sadly, yeah" Emily said and I frowned. Everything went silent again, and I watched as she scooped the mixture into a muffin tin.

"Have you met the rest of the pack?" she asked putting the tin into the oven.

"No" I replied.

"Well you obviously know Jacob, Embry and Quil. And then there's Jared, he's just quite calm and relaxed. There's Paul, he's slightly…volatile, but you just have to learn to handle him. And then there's Sam, and he's the pack's alpha" said smiling and I nodded. We both turned suddenly when we heard the front door open, and the sound of bustling moving and male voices.

"Sam?" Emily said quickly leaving the kitchen and going in the direction of the sound. I stayed rooted to my sit. I really didn't know what to say or do. I heard Emily talking to someone, most likely Sam, and Billy and dad talking to the other male voices. The talking continued for a few minutes, and I ignored it, taking large gulps of orange juice.

"Where's Lolita?" I heard a voice ask and I held my breath. Maybe I should just escape out the back door. Yeah, like they wouldn't notice that. I heard footsteps approaching me from behind, and I sighed.

"Hey" I turned and saw Quil standing there smiling. He was only wearing cut off shorts and sneakers. His newly muscular frame surprised me, even though I knew it shouldn't.

"Hi" I replied and he leaned against the wall "Quil I'm really sorry-"

"Don't worry about it" he said, and he put his hand up when I was about to interrupt him "Really. I'll admit I was pissed off with you, but I get it know. I've been told everything, I know why you couldn't tell me" he said and I smiled. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him tightly in a hug.

"Excuse me" Emily said smiling slipping by us and going over to the oven.

"Yay, were all a happy family again" I heard Embry say as he walked into the room and sat down.

"Need to breath" I panted as Quil squeezed me tightly around the waist. He broke away from me laughing and I grinned at him, as we both sat down. Jacob and two other guys I didn't recognise came in and sat down.

"Hey" Jacob said grinning and I smiled. Emily put a large basket of muffins onto the table, and all the guys immediately went to grab them.

"No. Ladies first" she said pointedly looking at me.

"Thanks" I replied smiling, and grabbing one of the muffins.

"Okay. Now you can eat" Emily said and all of the guys started grabbing multiple muffins at a time and I held in a chuckle. Sam came in and walked up to Emily and kissed her gently. They looked so in love.

"Right, Lolita" Emily said smiling, swatting Sam's hands away from her waist "That's Jared" she said pointing to the guy apposite me and I smiled when he grinned at me "And that's Paul" she said putting her hand on the shoulder of the guy next to Embry, and he just nodded at me.

"Lolita" I turned and saw dad and Billy smiling. "I'm driving Billy back home. I'll pick you up later"

"I'll drive her up" Sam said and I smiled.

"Thanks Sam. I'll see you later sweetheart" dad said and I nodded as he and Billy left. I turned back to the table and smiled as I watched the group. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Emily's waist, as Paul shoved Embry, nearly pushing him out of chair. The bustling conversation and laughter of quite literally a pack of dogs.


	10. I Got You

**A/N-New chapter, hope you like it. As always read and review. Also there's a picture of Caleb on my profile. **

**Ain't falling a part, or bitter**  
**Let's be bigger than that and remember**  
**The cooling outdoor when you're all alone**  
**We'll go on surviving**  
**No drama, no need for a show**  
**Just wanna say**  
**I got you**  
**Go ahead and say goodbye**  
**I'll be alright**  
**Go ahead and make me cry**  
**I'll be alright**  
**And when you need a place to run to**  
**For better for worse**  
**I got you**  
**Go ahead and say goodbye (go ahead)**  
**I'll be alright (say goodbye)**  
**Go ahead and make me cry**  
**I'll be alright**  
**And when you need a place to run to**  
**For better for worse**  
**I got you**  
**'Cause this is love and life**  
**And nothing we can both control**  
**And if it don't feel right**  
**You're not losing me by letting me know**

**Leona Lewis, I Got You**

I smiled as I strolled across the school car park. Finally I'd had a couple of average, happy, no-supernatural days. I didn't think it was going to last. It was all going to well, something had to go wrong soon. I leaned against the rabbit and closed my eyes, feeling the gentle rays of sun heating my face. See, we even had good weather. Things were defiantly going to well. I stood there for a few minutes, listening to the bustle of the other students voices and movement. I heard approaching footsteps, and opened my eyes. I raised my hand to block the bright light from my eyes, and smiled when I saw the figure in front of me.

"Hi" I smiled as Caleb grinned at me.

"Hey" he replied leaning against the rabbit next to me. We stood there in silence for a few minutes and I looked at him. He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Nothing" he replied and I sighed.

"Lita?" he asked and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Yep?" I asked.

"When should I come round to yours. Or do you want to come around to my place?" he asked. Me and Caleb were assigned to work on how history project together. At least I could work with someone I liked, poor Embry had to work with Christy. I'd nearly combusted of laughter at the look of terror on his face when the teacher had announced his partner. I nearly felt sorry for him. Nearly.

"You can come around to mine tonight if you want. We might as well get started as soon as possible. We both know nearly all the class will leave it all until last minute" I said and he nodded.

"Sure. What, about five?" Caleb replied.

"Sure, Sure" I replied smiling and he grinned. I wrapped my arms tightly around him in a hug, and I felt him stiffen slightly, before hugging me back.

"You know where I live right?" I asked and he nodded. I saw Embry, Jake and Quil approaching from behind Caleb.

"I'll see you later" he said.

"See ya" I replied grinning as he walked further down the car park to his car.

"But come on dude, I'm gonna have three weeks of hell" I heard Embry say to Quil and I grinned.

"I think he'll have a breakdown by the end of this project" Jacob said giving me a tight hug.

"Tell me about it. Is he asking you and Quil to change partners with him" I asked and Jake nodded grinning.

"Sorry, bro. At least working with Jake I know I wont cry my self to sleep at night" Quil said and I started laughing.

"Lita?" Embry asked as we got into the rabbit.

"Sorry, not happening" I replied and he sighed banging his head against the back of his seat, and I held in my laughter. Quil and Embry started arguing playfully and I chuckled quietly as I switched the radio on, and Jake smiled. I grinned as a song echoed around the car.

"He say I'm bad, he prolly right, he pressing me like buttons down on a Friday night, I'm so pretty like, me on my pedal bike, me on my low starch, me in my echo whites" I sang leaning my head against the back on my seat. I heard Embry, Quil and Jacob chuckle and I ignored them.

"I love ya sushi rolls, hotter then wasabi, I'm race'n for your love, shake and bake Ricky bobby, I'm in the W, but I can't meet you in the lobby, girl I gotta watch my back, cuz I'm not just anybody" I sang and I turned around laughing hysterically when I heard Quil singing in the back seat.

"I see em' stand in line, just to get beside her, I let her see the Aston, and let the rest surprise her, that's when we disappear, you need GPS to find her, oh that was your girl?, I thought I recognised her" he sang and Jacob and Embry started laughing.

"Oh baby, I be stuck to you, like glue baby, wanna spend it all on you, baby, my room is the g-spot, call me Mr Flintstone, I can make your bed rock, I can make your bed rock, I can make your bed rock, I can make your bed rock" Embry sang and I grabbed onto my side as my body shook with laughter. I dug into my bag and pulled out my camera.

"Jake, come on sing along" I said and he rolled his eyes "Jacob Black, if you don't sing puppies all over America will die" I said and he chuckled.

"She like tanning, I like staying in, she like romancing, I like rolling my friends, she said I'm caged in, I think her conscience is, she watching that oxygen, I'm watching ESPN, but when that show end, she all on my skin, lotion, slow motion, rolling coasting, like back forth hold it" Jacob sang as Quil and Embry laughed. I took multiply photos of Jacob sang, and then leaned back around my seat and took pictures of Embry and Quil as they posed.

"God, I've missed this. Just us together again. Being normal friends" I said and Jacob chuckled.

"Normal?" he asked and I rolled my eyes when he, Embry and Quil started laughing.

"I swear you sing more than you talk" Quil said and I smiled.

"Is that a complement?" I asked and he grinned.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Okay, thanks" I replied and Jacob parked in front of my house. I sighed and opened the car door, and I heard a crash from inside the house. I turned around and saw the apprehension on the others face's.

"See ya" I said quickly getting the car and slamming the door.

"Lita, I wouldn't go in there if I were you" Jacob said getting out of the car, and Embry and Quil did the same.

"I'll be fine" I replied. Liar. I just wanted to get back in the car and wait for a sigh that everything inside the house was okay. Even if I had to wait all night. But I knew I couldn't do that. What if something was seriously wrong? I opened the front door and was immediately assaulted with my parents raised voices. I towards the lounge and leaned against the door, watching as they stood a few metres apart, yelling furiously at each other. Fabulous. Tom and Jackson were leaning against the wall opposite, looking liked they'd both completely given up on trying to stop the fight. Jacob, Embry and Quil came up behind me, and I faced them sighing. I turned back to my parents and listened to what they were screaming at each other.

"For crying out loud, I may be a mother but I'm a women as well. I need my own life!" my mother yelled and I saw the frustration build on my dad's face.

"Christina, yes you're a women, I understand that, but you need to take responsibility for actions" dad said and mom rolled her eyes.

"Adam, please" mom replied and I felt my own frustration build at her attitude.

"Let me finish what I'm saying. You've been disrespecting and hurting me for years, but I can't let you do it the kids. I can handle your attitude and disrespect and your infidelity. But your actions are starting to hurt _my _children, and I can't let you do that. I can't. Not anymore" dad said and I watched the world wind of emotion swirling across his face "And don't you fucking dare call yourself a mother. You've never, never been a mother to any of these three children, and you never will be. You've lost out on being a mother to three amazing children for nineteen damn years!" I felt tears building up in my eyes and I pushed back my emotion, and I saw Tom and Jackson looking at dad in the same way I was.

"Adam. You know having children was never part of the equation for me, but it was always something you wanted. You've always known it's not what I wanted. But we had to children in two years, and I could just handle it and you were happy. But then I got pregnant again….." said mom and I held my breath "I was ready for an abortion, Adam. I was at that clinic and it was what I wanted, but you came and begged me to keep it. And unfortunately I listened to you. I couldn't handle having three kids under the age of three, and you were so busy all the time. So yes I went somewhere else" The room went deadly silent, and I felt tear's stinging my eyes at her words. Tom, Jackson and dad's face filled with shock and anger, and I felt a gentle hand rubbing up and down my side.

"How dare you!? Get out, get out of my house right now!" dad yelled and mom just stood there staring at him.

"Didn't you here him? Get out! You don't belong here. You don't love my dad, you don't love Jackson and Tom. And you obviously don't love me. Because I'm your mistake. Just get out, we don't want you here!" I yelled as my voice cracked and tears slid down my cheeks. I quickly fled the room, dashing up stairs and I heard voices calling me back. I heard heavy footsteps following me and I rushed to my room, and quickly locked the door. I slid down to the floor as tears pooled down my cheeks. So not only was my mother an unloving bitch, she was also an unloving bitch who wanted to abort me. She was so close to having an abortion. So close. If my dad had just arrived a little later…I wouldn't be here. My parents were okay before I was born. They were happy with Tom and Jackson, and as soon as I was born my mom started cheating. My body shook with sobs and someone knocked on the door quietly.

"Lita, come on, let me in" I heard Jacob say.

"I can't" I whispered as I wiped my face on the back of my sleeve.

"Please, I want to help" he replied.

"Are you along?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied and I sighed standing up and opening the door slowly. As soon as the door was open Jacob wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to him and I started sobbing gently into shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay" he said soothingly. He lead me over to my bed and sat me down, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into his side.

"I never knew it was that bad. I mean it was kinda obvious that she wasn't the loving motherly type, but…she wanted to have an abortion. She was going to abort me" I said as tears continued to slide down my face, and Jacob put his hand on my knee and kissed my temple "I mean she could handle Tom and Jackson. She wanted them. But it's obvious I'm just a mistake" He let me sob quietly into his chest, while running his hand soothingly up and down my back.

"Lolita, I'm so sorry. You should never have heard her saying that. Actually she shouldn't have said it at all" he replied and I looked up at him "But you can't listen to her Lita. You are not a mistake. Your mom is so twisted, and there are so many people who love you. Your dad, Tom, Jackson, the rest of your family, your friends. I love you. No one thinks you're a mistake" he said and I smiled slightly.

"Thank you. But it's just…I never expected to here anything like that. I knew it was all going to well" I said and he smiled "But mothers aren't supposed to be like that. My mom's never acted like a normal mom. I remember how your mom used to be with you. I always wanted that with my mom"

"My mom always loved you. Dad say's that mom thought of you as like another daughter. Another daughter who listened to her and did what she said, unlike Rachel and Rebecca" he said and I smiled.

"Seriously?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yeah" Jacob replied and I hugged him tightly. We stayed like that for a few minutes and I smiled at him when we broke apart.

"Is she gone?" I asked.

"Yeah. Your dad was furious. I've never seen him like that before. He nearly threw her out of the house"

"Good" I didn't think I'd be able to handle another confrontation with my mother.

"Are you ready to go down stairs?"

"Erm…..yeah" I replied and we stood up, walking out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I hesitated when we got down stairs, and Jacob grabbed my hand leading me towards the lounge.

"Lolita. I'm so, so sorry" dad said standing up and approaching me.

"It's not your fault" I replied as he hugged me. I saw Jackson and Tom sat next watching.

"You all right, sis?" Tom asked and I smiled, breaking away from my dad's embrace.

"Yeah" I replied and Tom nodded "Where are Quil and Embry?"

"They just left a minute ago. They were really worried about you. They both asked for you to ring them later" Jackson said and I nodded.

"Okay" I said sitting down and resting my feet on the table in front of me, and Jacob sat on the arm of the chair beside me.

"Oh and Jacob, Billy called. He's up at Harry Clearwater's and he was wondering if you could pick him up" Dad said and Jacob looked at me.

"Erm…do you want me to stay?" Jacob asked and I smiled.

"I'm a big girl Jake" I replied and he smiled.

"I know, but I just wanna make sure you'll be okay" he said.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Beside I've got homework to do" I replied and Jacob smiled, standing up.

"The history project?" he asked and I nodded "Seriously we were only told about it yesterday, and you're already starting it. Your crazy"

"Yeah well tell me that when you still haven't started the day before it's due" I replied and he rolled his eyes as we walked towards the front door.

"I'm not that bad" Jacob replied and he laughed when I raised my eyebrows.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said and he grinned.

"See ya tomorrow. But if you need me just call me, okay?" he said and I smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Okay. Thanks you" I replied.

"No problem" Jacob said. I watched as he got into the rabbit, and then went back inside.

"My friend Caleb is coming over soon, so we can work on our history project" I said leaning against the door.

"Okay, sweetheart" dad replied smiling and I sighed.

"Dad, I'm fine. Really. Yes I was okay, but Jake gave me a bit of a pep talk. I'm not gonna lie, it still hurts, but I feel better than I did" I said and he smiled slightly.

"Okay" dad replied and I sat down on the sofa. Jackson poked his head around the door.

"Hate to interrupt, but me and Tom are starving" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Starving? Were not in a third world country you know" dad said shaking his head "You know my mothers right, I really do need to teach you and Tom to cook. I don't want you moving out, and eating cold bake beans out of the tin" he said and I started laughing.

"Don't laugh Lolita. You're my only hope of leaving home and not starving to death" Dad said and Jackson rolled his eyes "Right, I'm not in the mood to cook, so you can order pizza"

"Awesome" Jackson replied as Tom walked in.

"Pizza?" he asked and dad nodded "Cool" There was a tap on the door and I quickly stood and dashed for the door, and swung it open.

"Hello Caleb" I said grinning, hugging him tightly to me.

"Well that's my kind of welcome" he said and I chuckled.

"Come on, let's meet the animals" I said guiding him to the kitchen. Tom and Jackson were sat at the breakfast bar, and dad was on the phone.

"Caleb, the animals, formally known as my brothers. Tom and Jackson" I said grinning and Caleb chuckled. I watched as greetings were exchanged and then Tom started talking about the football team. Hell no. Caleb couldn't get distracted, not right now. God I sound persuasive.

"Tom, don't distract him. Surly you can talk about that later. I need a good grade on this project. The very minimum grade I can get is a B+" I said and Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Miss Tala, next time I'll ask your permission" he said and I blushed gently. Yep, defiantly persuasive bitch.

"Sorry" I replied.

"Don't worry about it" Caleb said grinning, and I smiled.

"Caleb is pepperoni pizza okay with you?" dad asked.

"Sure Mr Tala" Caleb replied.

"Please call me Adam, Mr Tala makes me feel really old" dad replied.

"Okay…Adam" Caleb replied and I chuckled.

"Come on" I said and he followed me into the lounge. I grabbed my bag and my history books from the table and we both sat down.

"So, any idea's for this?" he asked and I blinked at him "Obviously not" I chuckled and pulled out a pen and notebook. For the next half hour we brainstormed and made notes. I watched him as copied down important information from the textbook. His tanned face, his short blond hair and his muscular frame. Not Jacob or Embry muscular, but defiantly muscular. But Jacob, Embry and Quil were werewolves so they didn't count.

"Why are you staring at me?" Caleb asked looking up at me and I chuckled.

"Never mind" I replied and he shook his head. We continued working for the next hour. Reading, writing, making notes and references. If the teacher didn't give us a decent grade we were going to have issues. I sighed with relief, shoving all of the papers away from me.

"Finally" I said and Caleb grinned.

"Finally" he repeated shoving the pizza box away from him.

"You know were still going to have to spend ages on this. Make a draft, then check that, then type it up" I said and he sighed.

"Don't remind me" Caleb replied and I nodded "But at least I've got you to work with, so something good is coming out of it" I smiled.

"Thank you Mr Farrell" I replied and he chuckled.

"Lita?" he asked.

"Mmmmm?" I replied.

"Do you wanna go to the movies with me on Friday ?" he asked sounding the faintest bit nervous. Oh my god. Should I say yes, or no. Of course I should say yes, he's just asking to go see a movie with a friend. No biggie. Right?

"Sure" I replied and he grinning widely. See he just wants to hang as friends. A movie, as friends. Awesome.


	11. A Moment Like This

**A/N- Another chapter, hope you like it! Again, read and review. Also there's a picture of Lolita's dress on on profile. **

**What if I told you**  
**It was all meant to be**  
**Would you believe me?**  
**Would you agree?**  
**It's almost that feeling**  
**That we've met before**  
**So tell me that you dont think I'm crazy**  
**When I tell you that love has come here & now**  
**_  
_A moment like this**  
**Some people wait a lifetime**  
**For a moment like this**  
**Some people search forever**  
**For that one special kiss**  
**Ohh I can't believe it's happening to me**  
**Some people wait a lifetime**  
**For a moment like this**

**Leona Lewis, A Moment Like This **

I smiled at Embry as he handed me a screw driver and I started working on the part in from of me. I looked over at Jacob and Quil as they talked about improvements that could be made to the rabbit.

"Jake, how is it that even though Bella's bikes are done, and the rabbit's finished, you still find stuff to do?" I asked and he grinned as he lifted up the hood of the rabbit.

"There's always stuff to do" he replied "So, I was thinking we'd have a movie marathon tonight. Seeing as I missed the last one"

"Sure" Quil said and I watched them.

"Awesome. I missed the last one as well, with…you know, everything" Embry said and I winced. What do I say.

"What so my place around six?" Jacob asked and Quil and Embry nodded "And of course Lo will want to watch horror movies" Jacob rolled his eyes as Quil chuckled.

"Err….actually.." I said and they all looked at me as I leaned against the counter "I can't come"

"Why?" Quil asked looking confused as Jacob folded his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm going to the movies" I replied looking down and picking the dirt from under my nails.

"With who?" Jacob asked leaning against the rabbit.

"Why aren't be invited?" Embry asked and I sighed. Honestly, they were acting like they were the only friends I had.

"I'm going with Caleb" I replied and Quil grinned.

"You've got a date?" he asked. Urg. I was sick of this. I'd already had an inquisition from Beth this morning.

"_So, Jackson told me your going on a date with Caleb Farrell tonight" Beth said grinning as she leaned against my bedroom door. _

"_Yes I'm going to the movies with Caleb, but no it's not a date" I replied agitated and she smirked. _

"_Really? Well Tom said he' thinks Caleb has a crush on you" she said and I sighed. _

"_Me and Caleb are just friends" I replied. People really needed to get out of my business. _

"_Really? Well maybe you think your friends, and Caleb wants more" Beth said and I glared at her. _

"_Beth. I'm his friend, and this is not a date" I said and she smiled. _

"_I think it is a date, and I also think your going to be surprised by how Caleb acts tonight" Beth replied. _

"_Whatever" I said. I'd completely given up on making her think otherwise. _

"_Actually, I think I'll bring you something to wear later on" Beth said and I was about to interrupt when she held her hand up "Don't. I am going to bring you something to wear, and I promise you'll like it" she said and I sighed. _

"No. It isn't a date" I said sternly and Embry chuckled.

"Really?" he asked smirking. If he didn't shut the hell up, I'd slap that smirk of his fat face.

"Yes, really. He just asked me to go to the movies with him. No big deal" I replied.

"Yeah sure, whatever" Quil said and I sighed looking at Jacob for support. He was staring at the wall with a peculiar expression on his face. A mixture of surprise, confusion and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"It's just the same as me going to the movies with one of you guys" I replied.

"I don't think it is. We don't act the way Caleb does with you" Embry grinned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. The way he get's all hand holdy, and huggy, and all starry eyed when he looked at you" Embry replied waving his hands in front of his face.

"Erm….I think your confused" I said.

"And I think your blind" Quil smirked.

"Shut up. You don't know what your talking about" I replied throwing the heavy part in front of me at him, and he court it easily.

"Sure we don't" Quil said. Idiots. Morons. Idiotic morons. I watched as they examined the engine of the rabbit and rolled my eyes.

"You agree with me, right Jake?" I asked and he froze, looking up at me.

"Erm…" he said.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed. I thought at least he would agree with me. Or at least pretend to agree with me.

"What? I mean now I think about it, Embry and Quil are right" Jake replied and I sighed.

"I still don't think your right" I said.

"That's because your stubborn" he smiled, shaking his head.

* * *

I sighed and dived on my bed as there was a tap on my bedroom door. I had feeling a knew who It was.

"Come in!" I called, and Beth came in grinning. I eyed the bag in her hand as she sat next to me. This was a bad idea.

"Don't look at me like that" Beth grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Beth. I'm sick of saying this but, me and Caleb aren't going on a date. And even if we were he doesn't care what I wear" I said and Beth smiled.

"Okay" she replied. I looked at my lap and then smiled.

"But, you know…I suppose it wouldn't be a bad thing for me to go looking good" I said and Beth grinned, clapping her hands. I laughed as she stood up and went over to my desk.

"Thank you. Come on" she said patting the seat. I sat down and she immediately went into my draw and pulled out the makeup she'd given me.

"So, what's this Caleb guy like?" Beth asked and I smiled as an image of his smiling face filled my head.

"He's really awesome. He's…I don't know, he's…funny, and intelligent, and kind, and…yeah, he's cool" I said and Beth grinned.

"He's sounds nice" she replied grinning impishly.

"We are not dating, nor are we going on a date!" I said sighing.

"I didn't say you were" she said still grinning.

"I could tell you were thinking it by the look on your face" I replied and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just trying to be a supporting friend" Beth said and I scoffed. Beth picked up her large bag and dug her hand inside "Right. How about this?" She pulled out a short floral dress.

"Not happening" I replied and she nodded putting it back in the bag, and pulling out a lilac ruffled dress and I shook my head. Beth sighed and threw the dress on my bed, pulling out a red slip dress.

"No" I said and she glared at me.

"You know we seriously need to go shopping. You don't like the things from my wardrobe. And were not even the same size" Beth replied shoving the dress back into her bag. Well I couldn't keep wearing her clothes forever.

"Your right we should" I said and she looked at me in surprise, raising her eyebrows.

"You'd seriously go clothes shopping with me and not start screaming and crying?" Beth asked and I nodded rolling my eyes.

"Okay. I'll see when I can go" she said and I nodded and watched as she put her bag down on my bed and started digging through it.

"Is that thing bigger on the inside?" I asked and she grinned. She pulled out a pair of black Mary Jane heels.

"Before you think about it, these no way I'm wearing those" I said and she sighed "Besides, it's the movies, not prom"

"I know, but I wanted to be prepared" Beth replied taking everything out of her bag, and laying it all over the bed. I eyed the dresses, tops, shirts and shoes and stood up.

"What about this" I said picking up a dress and holding it up in front of myself. It was woven, and had spaghetti straps, with a zip all the way down the dress.

"You like this?" she asked and I nodded. Beth grinned triumphant.

"Good. Go get changed, and hurry up" she said. I went into the bathroom and quickly changed. Damn. There wasn't a large enough mirror in the bathroom, so I would have to go back to my room, not knowing if I look like a moron.

"Wow" she said grinning when I walked back in, and I looked at my reflection in my mirror. I looked good. Wait…why did it matter? Caleb had seen me in everything, in sweats, looking like a dude and looking really girly. He didn't care what I looked like, so why did I?

"Okay, sit" Beth said and I did as she said as she picked up a makeup brush.

"Only a little. I don't wanna look like a Barbie doll" I said and she nodded, sweeping the brush over my eyelids. The sound of Lady Gaga fill the room, and I knew I'd gotten I message. I grabbed my phone of the desk, and I could feel Beth's eyes watching me. _Pick U up at 6. C U Soon. _I smiled as I read the text and looked up at Beth's grinning face, handing her the phone.

"That's cute" she said and I rolled my eyes. I looked at the clock on the wall behind me. Shit.

"Beth. Hurry up we've only got fifteen minutes" I replied and she quickly grabbed the pair of ballet flats off the bed, and dropped them at my feet. She quickly finished my makeup, packed everything back into her bag, and we both walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Wow" Jackson said as Beth sat next to him and I leaned against the doorframe.

"You look lovely sweetheart" Dad said smiling as he flicked threw the newspaper.

"Yeah, you look awesome. The dress suits you" Tom said and I looked at him in surprise.

"Thanks…everyone" I replied feeling the blush rise on my cheeks.

"Are you eating out with Caleb after the movie?" Dad asked.

"Erm…I don't know" I replied and Dad nodded.

"What time will you be home?"

"I…don't know"

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I trust you" Well, most parents wouldn't find that okay but fine.

"Right" I replied as there was a tap at the door. Oh, god. Why the hell am I nervous? I opened the door, and smiled at Caleb.

"Hey" he said grinning.

"Hi"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" I said "See you later, dad" I called inside the house before closing the door. Caleb lead me to his car and opened the passengers side door for me.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem" he replied as he started the engine "You look beautiful" I felt myself blush and I looked ahead as he drove.

"Thanks" I said. This isn't supposed to make me nervous and embarrassed, his just my friend "So, what movie are we going to see?"

"I was going to let you decide" Caleb replied and I nodded. We stayed in comfortable silence until he parked in front of the small movie theatre.

"Can we watch movie with blue people?" I asked pointing to the Avatar poster outside the theatre.

"You mean Avatar?" he asked grinning.

"No. I mean movie with blue people" I replied and he chuckled. I went to grab my purse out of my bag, and Caleb put his hand out to stop me.

"I want to pay" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a big girl" I said.

"I know, but I want to pay. I'm being a gentleman, aren't girls supposed to like that?" he replied and I smiled.

"Yeah. But you did say I was a unique girl" I said and he chuckled as he got our tickets.

"But I'm paying for snacks" I said leading him to the concession stand. Caleb rolled his eyes and nodded.

"One large toffee popcorn and two cola's" I said to the blonde girl behind the counter. We got our food and went in to watch the movie. I tripped slightly as I tried to make my way in the dark theatre, and Caleb grabbed me by the small of my back.

"You okay?" he asked leading me up the stairs.

"Yeah" I replied as we sat down on the last row at the back. As the movie trailers started I glared at the couple twos rows down from us.

"I do not tolerate people making out in movie theatres" I whispered to Caleb and he chuckled quietly. He handed me the bucket of popcorn and tilted his head towards the pair and I grinned. I pulled out a large handful of popcorn and threw it at the couple, quickly putting my arm back down onto the armrest. They turned around and glared at us and I shrugged innocently, shovelling popcorn into my mouth as the movie started.

* * *

I laughed hysterically as Caleb parked his car in front of my house. We'd spent most of the movie whispering, and wasting nearly all our popcorn on the couple who consistently sucked face though out the entire movie. We then went to Rio's pizza parlour and laughed our way threw our pizza and ice cream.

"I liked the blue people, but I don't get why the film was so popular" I said and Caleb nodded.

"Tell me about it. Come on, I'll walk you to the door" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Caleb the door's there" I replied pointing out the car window to the door not two metres away.

"Shut up" he replied rolling his eyes and getting out the car. I chuckled and followed him.

"I know your just being a gentleman Caleb" I said hooking my arm around his.

"Yeah, yeah" he replied grinning as we stood at front of my door. Oh god, now it felt awkward.

"I'll see you on Monday?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied smiling. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and I felt him squeeze me around the waist tightly. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his rich sent. I broke away from the hug slightly, yet still kept my arms around his shoulders. We stayed in silence and Caleb stared at me intently, his bright blue eyes meeting my own brown ones. I held my breath when he leaned into to me slightly. I watched him as he lowered his head and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my heart stutter when I felt the edge of his lips touch the edge of mine.

"Bye" Caleb said smiling, and kissing my temple. I held my breath as he walked back to his car, and opened the front door. I leaned against the closed door and sighed when I heard the sound of him driving away. Well that was certainly interesting. So much for a non-date. I heard movement in the lounge and went over and opened the door. Tom was sat at sofa with his head in his hands. His skin was uncharacteristically pale and his long hair was in a disarray. He looked up at me in shock and I stared at his red rimmed eyes.

"Tom. Oh my god" I said sitting down next to him and he quickly wiped his wet eyes "What's wrong?" He sighed and I grabbed his hand "You can tell me"

"It doesn't feel like I can" he replied leaning back. I looked around the dark room, the only light emitting from a large candle In the corner.

"Is it serious?" I asked kicking my shoes off, and curling my legs under myself.

"Yeah" Tom replied nodded. I stayed silent. I didn't wanna force him to tell me. But I wanted to help him in someway. We sat in silence for about ten minutes, and Tom looked across at me.

"Aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not going to make you tell me. If you feel you want to tell me, you will" I replied and he smiled slightly.

"I don't know how to tell you" he said. God, what the hell is he hiding.

"Take it slowly" I said.

"I can't look at you and say it" he said. I couldn't handle the look of pain on his face anymore. I curled up into his side and rested my head on his chest and he sighed.

"I went on another date today" Tom said and I nodded, staying silent. I didn't know where this was going but it was obviously hurting my brother. Maybe he was having girl trouble. Serious girl trouble "It was the same person I went out with before. It went really well. Fantastic"

"So, what's the problem?"

"I'm getting there. They asked me out. And I said yes" he replied. I could hear the stress in his voice and he looked down at me and sighed "Lolita, the person I've been going on these dates with, the person I'm going out with….is a man" I stared at him in shock and blinked. My brother is…gay? I mean it would make more sense if it was Jackson, but this was Tom. Tom who had his first girlfriend aged twelve, and has probably had about five hundred girlfriends since.

"Your gay?" I asked and I watched as he let out a large breath.

"I'm…yeah. I'm gay" Tom replied looking surprised himself and he smiled slightly "I've never said that out loud before" I smiled up at him.

"How long have you known your gay?" I asked.

"A long time. Since I was about thirteen, fourteen"

"But, you've had so many girlfriends. And why didn't you tell any one before? I mean you've known since you were thirteen and your eighteen now" I said and he nodded slightly.

"I felt like a needed to have girlfriends. Like I could make myself straight. Even when I knew I didn't have any romantic feelings for girls, I didn't wanna admit I was gay. I was scared" he said and I squeezed his hand.

"What were you scared of? How people would react?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean I was pretty sure you and Jackson wouldn't care. And dad's really open minded, he wouldn't care what I was as long as I was happy. It was more people at school I was worried about"

"What changed?"

"I couldn't handle it any more. I couldn't pretend to having feelings to these girls I was dating, and pretend I was attracted to them. I wanted to see how I'd feel dating a guy" Tom replied and I nodded.

"But you are going to tell dad and Jackson now, right?" I said.

"Yeah. I can't hide how I feel any more" he said and I smiled.

"So, what's this guys name? What's he like?" I asked and Tom smiled. Really smiled. A smile I hadn't seen in what felt like forever.

"He's name's Taylor. He's really caring and smart, and oh god…he is so damn funny. I think you'd really like him" he replied.

"I'm sure I will" I said. God this day had been strange. My non-date with Caleb which had went all non-platonic at the end of the night with him kissing me on the lips. Okay, fine it wasn't a full on kiss. But the edge of his lips touched the edge of my lips. That is a kiss, if only a little one. And now my big brother comes out as gay.

"Sorry, I was so busy thinking about myself I forgot about you. How was your date?" Tom asked and I blushed burying my face in his chest.


	12. Admit It

**A/N- Hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think in a quick review. **

**Just admit it**  
**I know you want it**  
**why you over there?**  
**when you could be right here**  
**come and get it**  
**you know i got it**  
**cant you read the signs?**  
**why you wasting time?**

**When you could be mine**  
**(just admit it admit it)**  
**(just admit it admit it)**

**Trying to impress**  
**got me actin like a fool**  
**don't want you to see me**  
**but i really do**  
**cause im the type of girl whose used to playin it cool**  
**if you wanna win me over its up to you**

**Esmee Denters, Admit It**

I froze when I was about to enter the lounge and saw Jackson and Beth on the sofa. Making out. With his hand up her shirt. I quickly turned around and walked into the kitchen. I needed to bleach my eyes! I sat next to Tom and watched him as he texted on his phone.

"Taylor?" I asked and he nodded smiling. Dad had accepted Tom's sexuality just as easily as I thought they would. They were just happy he'd finally come out, specially dad. They were still really shocked though, but happily shocked.

"We're going out tonight. He was just saying how happy he was that I'd told you guys at last" he said and I smiled.

"When can I meet him?" I asked.

"Soon" he replied "I really want to meet him"

"Well I defiantly want to meet the guy who turned my brother gay" I said and Tom rolled his eyes. He turned back to his phone and I watched as his eyes trailed across the screen before he grinned.

"What's he said" I asked and he quickly turned the phone over.

"Er…I really don't think you want to know" Tom replied smirking and I blinked before grimacing.

"Oh my god. Sexy texts? Sexting? Urgh" I said and he chuckled.

"You may say that know but wait a few years and you'll see. Maybe even sooner then that" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Please" I replied and he smirked.

"You may say that now my naïve virginal young sister, but wait and see" he said.

"I'm not naïve. And how do you know I'm a virgin?" I replied and he raised his eyebrows at me and I sighed.

"That's what I thought" Tom grinned.

"Just because I'm not a whore like you" I smiled and Tom chuckled.

"Heard from Caleb?" he asked typing rapidly on his phone.

"No. But I'll see him at school tomorrow" I said and he nodded.

"That'll be interesting" Tom replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he grinned looking up at me.

"Oh, come on. His whole accidental kiss on the lips" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"It could have been an accident. He only kissed me on the corner of my mouth, so that doesn't make it a proper kiss" I replied.

"Please. Caleb fancies you to death, he wanted to impress you on your date and I think he did, he was to scared to kiss you properly, so he, I don't know, half kissed you" he said.

"Sure, sure" I replied and he chuckled at my stubbornness. I heard the front door open and dad came in with bags of groceries, dropping them on the counter. I went to stand up and help him and he held his hand up.

"Don't bother. I honked to car horn for you to help me, and got no reply. Thanks kids" he said grinning and Tom chuckled.

"Sorry" he said.

"Where's your brother?" Dad asked as he started putting the groceries away.

"Groping Beth in the lounge" I replied and Tom smirked.

"What she said" he said and dad rolled his eyes.

"As long as Jackson doesn't get her pregnant he can do whatever he wants" dad said and I grinned.

"Right, so which one of you wants to wash the car?" dad asked and me and Tom stayed silent.

"I'm going out with Taylor" Tom said and I rolled my eyes. He'd probably say he was going on a date every time dad asked for something "And do you really want to interrupt Jackson? You really don't know what you'll find"

"Good point. Lolita?" dad asked and I sighed.

"Dad, please, no" I replied.

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"Er…no"

"Exactly" I pouted slightly as there was a thumping knock on the front door. Tom went to open the door, still staring intently at his phone.

"We have a visitor" he said walking back in with Jacob.

"Hey" Jacob said grinning and I smiled as he down next to me.

"Hey" I replied.

"Hello Jacob. Fancy washing my car for thirty bucks?" Dad asked.

"Sure" Jacob replied standing up.

"What? I thought you came round to see me" I said and he chuckled. I watched dad as he filled up a large bucket with warm water and soap.

"I did. I've seen you, now I'm gonna get thirty bucks" Jacob said and I rolled my eyes "Actually you can help me" Jacob picked up the bucket and grabbed my hand, nearly dragging me out of the kitchen and out to the front yard. I frowned when I heard Tom and dad laughing.

"Jacob" I sighed and he grinned.

"Oh, come on. It'll be done in like fifteen minutes" he replied. He frowned slightly when he saw the state of the Chevy "Okay, maybe longer then that" I crossed my arms over my chest and watched as he pulled out one of the large sponges, wringed it out and started wiping down the side of the car. I sighed and pulled out the other sponge, wiping the back end of the car.

"I want half of that thirty bucks" I said and he chuckled "What were we going to do?"

"Whatever you wanted to do" he replied. We continued working in silence for a few minutes before he turned and looked at me.

"How was your date?" Jacob asked and I frowned slightly. Everyone was claiming it was a date, and I still felt the need to say it wasn't.

"It was…interesting" I replied.

"In what way?" he asked.

"I…never mind" I said feeling the heat rise on my cheeks.

"You can tell me you know" he said facing me "Oh god, your blushing" Jacob started laughing and I shoved him. Ouch. I should just give up on trying to hurt him. Hurt's like a bitch.

"Shut up" I mumbled and I felt him moving closer to me.

"Come on, what's up? Did he make a move on you? Or did it just go really shit?" Jacob grinned, sitting on the fence.

"No, it didn't go shit. It went really well. We went to the movies and then went and had pizza" I replied sitting next to him.

"Good. So what's the problem? Did he make a move on you or something?" he asked and I looked down, swinging my legs in front of myself.

"No, he didn't make a move on me. Not really" I said sternly.

"Not really?" Jacob replied and I sighed.

"It was more like a tiny half kiss, or…a peck" I said and he nodded.

"And you still think he doesn't like you?" he said and I frowned. Urgh, fine maybe he does like me!

"I don't know. Maybe he does" I said and Jacob chuckled. He stood up and went back to the car, grabbing the sponge out of the bucket.

"Yeah well, you can't talk it's not like your love life is going so great. How's Bella?" I said following his back to the car. Maybe that was a bit harsh.

"Fine. Still pining after her leach" he said frowning and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything" I said and he smiled slightly.

"It's okay. I just…I just wish she'd realise he wasn't coming back. And just…see what was in front of her" he said and I hugged his side tightly. When I meet Bella, I'm so going to slap her. How could she have Jacob so obviously falling in love with her, and yet still

Hold onto her vampire? After all these months, she still wont move on and give a guy like Jacob the time of day.

"She doesn't know what she's missing Jake. She really doesn't. She'll figure it out one day, and hopefully it wont be to late" I replied and he smiled wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Hopefully" he said. We both went back to washing the car in silence for a few minutes. I screamed when I felt cold water rushing down my neck and through the back of my shirt. I turned and glared at Jacob and he smiled sheepishly. I dunked my own sponge back into the bucket, let it absorb water for a few seconds before pulling it out and throwing it at Jake. I smiled triumphantly as the water soaked through his thin shirt. I knew he'd let me do it, cause he could have easily and quickly moved out of my reach. Jacob grinned and went around the side of the car, and I picked up the sponge, submerging it into the bucket again. I walked slowly around the car and froze when I saw him holding the hose pip in his hand, standing next to the switch on the wall.

"You wouldn't dare" I said and he smirked quickly turning the dial on the wall, and switching the hose on and moving towards me. I rushed around the car hearing Jake following me. I quickly turned and threw my sponge at him, holding my laughter in when it hit him in the face. I ran around the car, but I wasn't fast enough, and I gasped when I felt the freezing water from the hose showering my back. Son of a bitch. I turned and picked up the large bucket, quickly dowsing Jacob with the soapy water. I started laughing hysterically, and I still didn't stop when I felt him spraying my entire body with the hose.

"I love you!" I laughed wrapping my arms around his drenched body, and I felt him chuckling against me.

"Like wise" he replied. He wrapped his arm under my knees, and picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck as my own body shook with laughter. He walked around the car and towards the fence and I felt my confusion rising.

"No, no! Jacob! Stop it! You said you loved me! No!!" I cried as I saw him approaching a huge muddy puddle near the garage.

"I do. But you'll need a shower any way" Jake replied grinning and I started kicking my legs against his tight grip "Stop spoiling my fun"

"Oh, I'm spoiling your fun? Well I'm so sorry, but last time I checked I didn't ask to be drenched with water, and I certainly don't wanna be thrown into mud" I said and he playfully shook his head at me and sighed. I heard a light female laughter and turned my head. A gorgeous middle aged women was walking down the street opposite my house and she was watching us with a gentle smile. She was obviously middle age, but her face showed no sign of aging. Just her tanned complexion, eclectic blue eyes and a smile. I bet she was a model when she was younger. She looked strangely familiar. I looked at the figure walking behind her, partly covered by her body. Caleb. Well now I know where he get's his good looks from. I felt Jacob releasing my body and I shakily stood on my feet.

"Hi" I smiled, waving over to Caleb. He smiled tightly and simply nodded. The women in front of him, who I assumed to be his mother, smiled kindly at me as they continued walking down the street, before taking a left. I frowned and looked down at the pile of mud in front of me.

"What was wrong with him?" Jacob asked, a gentle crease forming in his brow.

"I don't…I don't know" I said sighing. Did he think our date went badly? Did he regret our slight kiss? Did I make an idiot of myself on Friday? And when did Friday become a date to me?

"Maybe you should to him" Jake said and I nodded slightly. Damn straight. Our date went well, and now he was ignoring me, after he'd kissed me? Hell no.

"I'm gonna talk to him" I said and Jacob smiled.

"Aren't you gonna change?" he asked. I looked down at my drenched clothes.

"No" I replied and Jacob chuckled, hugging me tightly. "You should talk to Bella too" I said and he nodded, his grin turning into a small smile.

"See you later" he said.

"See ya" I replied. I walked out of the gate and started walking down the street quickly. "You can keep all the thirty bucks! I didn't do any work anyway" I called back and I heard Jacob chuckling loudly. I turned the street corner and continued rushing down the next street. I couldn't remember the exact number Caleb lived at. Sixty seven, sixty eight, sixty nine? I knew it was sixty something. I sighed with relief when I saw Caleb's mom in her front yard watering the flowers in a window box. I approached the house and smiled when I saw Caleb leaning against the fence and stroking the head of a large golden Labrador.

"Hi" I said and he straightened up, still frowning "Hello Mrs Farrell" I said and the short lady grinned at me, moving closer to the fence.

"Hello honey. You must be Lolita. Caleb here barely shuts up about you" Mrs Farrell said and I smiled at her as Caleb looked down.

"Thanks mom" Caleb said and I held in a chuckle.

"It's what I'm here for son" she replied winking at him.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you Caleb?" I asked and I watch as his mom grinned.

"Sure" he said.

"In private" I said and he sighed. What the hell is wrong with you!? You were being all gentlemanly and kind on Friday. What's changed since then?

"Okay. Do you wanna go for a walk?" he replied and I nodded "I'll see you later mom" His mom smiled, and he walked out of the yard, and we walked slowly down the street in silence for a few minutes.

"So, what do you want?" Caleb asked and I frowned.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. We started walking down a dirt pathway on the edge of the forest.

"What's changed between us since Friday? I asked and he sighed, looking away from me.

"Nothing" Caleb replied and I snorted.

"Obviously it has or you wouldn't be acting like this. All cold and blank" I said and he looked at me frowning.

"I just wish you'd told me how you really felt rather the leading me on" he said and I felt a crease forming in my brow. I stopped walking, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he stopped walking and stood next to me.

"You must have known how I felt about you when I asked you out, if it wasn't already obvious already" he replied staring down at the ground.

"I didn't know. I thought we were going out as friends" I said and he sighed.

"Well wasn't it obvious on the night? Or when I was going to kiss you, but was to chicken shit so I went to kiss you on the cheek instead?" he asked and when I stayed silent Caleb chuckled dryly "Well it's obvious you don't feel the same after seeing you and Jacob today"

"What?" I asked.

"Come on, I saw how the two of you were together" he replied and I sighed.

"How do you know I don't feel anything for you? Jacob is my friend and nothing more. We were having a laugh. Jake has his own girl trouble" I said and he looked up at me.

"Oh" he said and I smiled slightly.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't jump to conclusions" I said and he nodded.

"But it still doesn't change anything" Caleb replied turning away from me, and walking slowly further down the path.

"Why?" I asked following him slowly.

"Because even if you don't like Jacob, you still don't like me" he replied and I frowned.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"I don't know…it's obvious. And when I tried to kiss you, you looked so uncomfortable" he said.

"That's because…" I trailed off and he looked at me and I sighed "Because I've never kissed anyone before. I wasn't uncomfortable, I was nervous"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. I mean do you class kissing someone for a dare, a real kiss?" I replied and he shook his head "Good. Jacob kissed me for a dare when we were thirteen. But I've never kissed anyone properly before"

"Oh. Okay" Caleb said and he smiled slightly.

"I honestly didn't know you had feelings for me. But everyone else had told me it's obvious" I said rolling my eyes and Caleb chuckled slightly "You should have just told me"

"So, if on Friday I'd told you, how would you have relied?" he asked. I felt a blush rising on my cheeks and I looked away from him. We stayed in silence for a few minutes and I felt him watching me. Caleb put his hand under my chin, so I would look at him, and I held my breath. He leaned his head down agonisingly slowly and I lifted my head to meet him. My full lips met his slightly thinner ones, and I felt him wrapping his arm around my waist. I nervously pressed my lips against his and I felt him smile. We broke apart and I let out a breath, as Caleb put his forehead against my own. I understand why people like kissing so much now. Caleb grinned and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"A kiss as far as I know" I replied and he chuckled.

"Lolita I have feelings for you" he said and I felt my smile grow involuntary "And even if you don't feel the same way, I think you should kn-"

"I like you too Caleb" I replied and he grinned.

"Really?" he asked and I rolled my eyes slightly.

"No, I'm lying cause I'm vindictive, and I like hurting people. Yes, really" I said and he pressed a light kiss against my temple.

"Can I kiss you?" Caleb asked.

"No" I replied and he moved his head away slightly, frowning.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I don't know what type of girls your used to kissing, but I don't go around kissing random guys. Obviously, as you're the first guy I've kissed. I'm not like that. Even if it is just a kiss, it means something to me" I replied and he smiled, his bright eyes twinkling.

"Of course, how rude of me. Will you be my girlfriend?" Caleb asked and I blinked. Did he…oh my god he did.

"What?" I asked blankly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked again.

"Yeah" I replied nodding stupidly and he chuckled.

"Good. Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"Of course you can, I'm your girlfriend" I replied and he grinned. Caleb leaned in and kissed me gently, and I lifted my arms, wrapping them around his neck.


	13. That's What You Get

**A/N- Leave me a quick review peoples, hope you like this chapter! **

**You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong**

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**

**Paramore, That's What You Get**

I unbuckled my seatbelt and smiled at Caleb. I hadn't seen Jacob, Quil or Embry all day so he had given me a ride home.

"See you tomorrow" Caleb said. Caleb. My boyfriend. Ha.

"See ya" I replied. He leaned in and kissed me slowly and I smiled against his lips. This was our first day as a couple, and so far no one knew we were together. He grinned at me as I got out of his car and walked the my front door. I heard him driving away and I went into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Tom said smirking. He was sat at the counter with his laptop, writing out what looked like an extremely long essay.

"What?" I replied innocently, sitting down next to him.

"Caleb just kissed you" he said and I rolled my eyes. Stalker.

"You were watching us?" I said.

"I just looked out the window to see if it was you or not, then to see the pair of you making out" Tom replied and I sighed. Well, the cat was now defiantly out of the bag.

"He asked me out last night. And I obviously said yes" I said and he grinned.

"Finally. He took his time. And, why the hell didn't you tell me about this?" he said and I smiled.

"I was going to tell you, but you were still out when I got back. And I was in a hurry this morning" I replied and he nodded.

"Fine. Well you two certainly looked all smiley and happy" Tom said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, yeah" I replied smiling and he chuckled.

"Where are Jackson and dad?" I asked.

"Jackson isn't back yet, and dad went to see old Quil" he replied and I nodded.

"Are you expecting someone?" I asked as he looked towards the window again.

"Er…yeah. Taylor. He should be here soon" he replied and I grinned.

"Awesome. Hopefully we wont scare him away" I said.

"Hopefully" he said.

"I was joking!" I replied shaking my head at him.

"I'm not" Tom said laughing.

"Thanks, I love you too" I replied and he rolled his eyes. I stood up and went over to the phone on the wall, and quickly dialled Billy's number. I had it memorized.

"Hello, Black residence" Billy said.

"Hi Billy, it's Lita" I replied.

"Hi honey. Are you alright?" he asked and I smiled.

"I'm fine thanks. I was just wondering if something was wrong with Jake, cause he wasn't at school today" I said.

"Yeah. Hold on, I'll put him on the phone, so he can explain" Billy replied. I heard talking and movement in the background, and I only had to wait a couple of seconds to hear Jacobs voice on the other end.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi. Where were you? Is something wrong? Are you okay? Are Quil and Embry okay? Is it the pack?" I asked quickly and I heard his rumbling laughter.

"Calm down, Lo. One question at a time. Sam's been having everyone on double patrols all weekend, and I only got back at lunchtime, so Billy told me to just catch up on some sleep. Same with Embry and Quil" he said and I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Right. Why? What's wrong?" I asked and I heard him sigh. I looked over at Tom to see him talking quietly on his phone, and paying no attention to me at all.

"There's a blood sucker after Bella" he replied and I could hear the pain in his voice "Every time we get close to her, the bitch manages to get out of our grasp. Leach is fucking fast"

"I know you'll get her Jake. You and the pack have always managed to protect the tribe" I said and there was silence on the other end.

"Thanks" he said sadly and I sighed. I knew there was nothing I could say that would make any of this easier.

"How much work did I miss?" he asked and I smiled.

"Not a lot. We break up for spring break on Wednesday, so we've just been copying notes. I'll copy mine at the library tomorrow for you guys" I replied.

"Thanks" he said. Urgh, what exactly could you say to your Werewolve best friend to make him cheer up, when there's a vampire after the girl he's in love with? Not a lot.

"When have you got patrol again?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning" Jacob said and I nodded.

"Well do you wanna come round? We can watch a movie or something. No horror I promise, something funny" I said and he chuckled.

"Defiantly. I need to think about something other than the blood sucker and Bella. I'll be there in a minute. Bye" Jacob said quickly and I smiled.

"Okay. See ya soon" I replied and the phone went dead.

"Something wrong" Tom asked.

"Just the usual" I replied and he rolled his eyes as there was a quiet knock at the door. That was quick.

"It's Taylor" Tom said standing up and leaving the room. Ooohh. I hope we don't scare him. I heard the door open and Tom and another male voice talking. I held my breath and waited impatiently until Tom and Taylor came into the kitchen. I grinned and looked Taylor up and down. He was pale, obviously not Quileute, and had jet black hair, and his bangs partially covered his bright blue-green eyes. I loved over his grey jeans, green tee and leather jacket.

"Hey, you must be Lolita" Taylor said and I went up and hugged him, and I felt him sigh against me. He's cute, and again sadly gay.

"That's me. I hope he's only been saying good things about me" I replied and he grinned as we broke apart.

"Of course" he said "I'm glad I'm finally meeting you"

"Me too. I mean you are my brothers boyfriend" I said grinning "Am I making a good impression?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah" Taylor replied.

"Good. I didn't want to scare you away" I said and Tom rolled his eyes, as Taylor chuckled.

"You couldn't even if you tried" Taylor said looking at Tom, and they smiled at his other, obviously. I sighed when there was a loud knock on the door. I went to the door and flung it open. I looked Jacob over as he grinned.

"Wow. Your actually wearing a shirt" I said and he rolled his eyes as he came in.

"Yeah, yeah" he said and then he turned and faced me, a serious look on his face "Thanks for this"

"Jake. You know I'm here for you whenever, and I mean whenever you need me" I replied and he smiled. I was about to talk about Taylor and Tom when my eyes widened.

"You okay?" Jake asked and I sighed leading him into the lounge.

"Did I tell you about Tom?" I asked and he looked in concentration, before frowning.

"Er…no" he replied. Of course I hadn't, I didn't have time to explain everything yesterday.

"Well…" I trailed of frowning. Would Tom want people to know? As far as I knew the only people who knew about him being gay were me, Jackson and dad.

"What?" he said.

"Er…never mind. Come and meet Tom's…friend" I replied and he nodded looking confused. I lead him out of the lounge and into the kitchen. My eyes widened. Tom had Taylor pinned to the counter, and his hands were threaded into his jet black hair as they made out passionately.

I held in my laughter and turned and looked at Jacobs shocked face.

"Sorry to interrupt" I said and Taylor and Tom broke apart looking breathless.

"Oh…hi Jacob" Tom said "Jacob, this is my boyfriend Taylor"

"Hey" Jacob smiled and Taylor grinned at him.

"I thought you said we were gonna see his friend?" Jake said raising his eyebrow, and I saw Tom frowning at me.

"I didn't know who you wanted to tell. So, I thought I'd say friend, and then see if you were gonna tell Jake or not" I said and he nodded.

"Okay. Well, I bet this was a surprise for you, right Jacob?" Tom grinned and Jake chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"You've got no idea" Jake said and Taylor chuckled. Jacob went around the counter and opened a cupboard, pulling out two large bags of Doritos's.

"Help yourself" I smiled.

"I always do" he replied throwing one of the bags at me and I court it easily.

"Right, well you two have fun. Were going up to my room" Tom said and I grimaced at the image that filled my head.

"I just had an awful visual from those words" I said frowning and the others chuckled.

"That just means you're the one with the dirty mind" Taylor said grinning as they both left the kitchen and I heard them talking as they walked up stairs.

"That was…interesting" Jacob said as we went back into the lounge. I dived on the large sofa as Jake went over to the array of DVD's in the corner. I quickly explained what Tom had told me on Friday, and Jake occasionally nodded. He put a DVD in and then walked over to the sofa and I looked up at his towering body. He made a motion with his hands for me to move and I sighed. I sat up, and Jacob sat down where my head had been resting.

"Lay down" he said and I laid back down, my head resting on his lap. I looked at the DVD case in the corner and grinned. The 40 year old virgin. Yay. I frowned and looked up at him a few minutes into the film, and watched him as he shovelled Doritos into his mouth.

"Do you wanna talk about anything?" I asked and he looked down at me.

"No. Were always talking about me, what's been happening with you? What did Caleb say yesterday?" he asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"He…erm…he asked me to be his girlfriend" I said and he smiled.

"And you said yeah, right?" he asked and I nodded "Good. I'm glad one of our love lives is going right" I smiled at him as he offered me the Doritos bag. I picked out a doritoe and shoved it into my mouth. We continued watching the film, laughing, grinning and rolling our eyes at the characters antics.

* * *

I leaned back into Caleb's chest as I continued tapping out our assignment on my laptop. We were doing homework, our history project to be exact. We were sat on the floor, and Caleb leaned against the front of the sofa as I leaned against him, with the laptop and an array of papers and pens scattered around us.

"Can you do some typing? The tips of my fingers are going numb" I said and he chuckled gently. I put my hands down and he started typing out of notes.

"Can you remind me why we need to do this now were on spring break?" he said and I smiled. We'd broken up for spring break today. Finally! I'd literally ran out of school.

"Cause, were really ahead of everyone else, and once this is finished, we don't have to do anything for the rest of spring break" I said and he nodded. I stretched my hands and closed my eyes, sighing and listening to the sound of his typing. I felt Caleb kiss me under my ear and I smiled as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I sighed as he trailed kisses down my neck to my collar bone, as we ran his hand up and down my waist.

"You okay?" he asked and I turned my head and smiled at him. He was so gentlemanly. I mean what teenage guys do you get like that? None. He even made sure I was comfortable when we made out.

"Yeah" I replied and he smiled. I sighed when I felt his lips on my neck again. I gasped lightly when he sucked on the tender spot above my collar bone, and I faced him kissing him passionately. I smiled against his lips when I felt him run his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, and my tongue shyly met his. I lifted my hand up and ran my hand through his blond locks, as my tongue threaded with his. Yeah, kissing was now officially my favourite hobby. Like, ever. We broke apart quickly when we heard the front door open. I quickly pressed my lips together and flattened my shirt down where Caleb had bunched it up at my waist. My dad came and leaned against the door of the lounge, running his eyes and sighed, the stress obvious on his face.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked and he looked up at me and sighed.

"Harry Clearwater's dead" he replied.


	14. I Need You Know

**A/N- YAY! New chap! Hope you like, and make me a happy writer and give me a give review!**

**I'm fine don't believe it**  
**You know me enough to know that's a lie**  
**I'm close hard it is to say**  
**To total this as I barely holding on**  
**Chorus:**  
**I need you now I need you don't turn away**  
**I need you now please don't turn me away**  
**I need you I need you**  
**Out of here where I've been spinning**  
**It's nearly impossible to slow down**  
**One night of your company**  
**Might be the only thing to keep me save**  
**The clock is ticking and the fuse is turning**  
**Can't keep wondering from what is coming**  
**Don't turn me away don't turn me away**  
**How many times have I come to you vulnerable like this?**  
**I know you have the right to question but please don't ask**  
**I need you now**  
**The clock is ticking and the fuse is turning**  
**Can't keep wondering from what is coming**  
**Don't turn me away don't turn me away**

**Agnes, I Need You Know**

I sighed as I walked away from the array of mourners. I couldn't stand being near them anymore more. It had only been two days since I'd learned of Harry's death, and yet it felt like weeks. I leaned against a large oak tree, and stared up at the sky. With all the cruel and evil people in the world, why did someone so kind and giving have to die? I looked over at my dad. He was taking this so hard. He and Harry had been friends since high school, and dad had made him and Sue my, Jackson and Tom's godparents. I watched my dad as he held Sue's hand tightly as she thanked various people for coming, looking like she was about to bust in to tears at any minute. I looked at her son Seth who was walking away from his mother, staring intently at the ground. Sweet, carefree Seth. He was only fourteen, and now his father was going to miss out on so much of his life. I looked over his muscular frame and frowned. It was obviously not normal for a fourteen year old to look like that. I knew he was either all ready a werewolf, or he would phase soon. I couldn't imagine Seth as a werewolf. I continued walking further away from the group of people, and sat on an old rotting bench and sighed. I didn't have a right to feel so sad. Harry was just my godfather. But Sue had lost a husband, and Seth and Leah had lost a Father. I heard approaching footsteps, and my breath hitched when I looked up. Seth. I hadn't realised how ridiculously tall he become. He sat down next to me, still looking down, and the old bench shook slightly with his weight. He sat there in silence for a while, him staring at the ground and me staring at the sky. I flinched slightly when there was a loud echo of thunder in the sky. The weather seemed to fit my mood perfectly.

"Aren't you going to treat me like a kid? Tell me it's all going to be okay, and my dad's in a better place?" Seth asked sharply looking at me. I'd never, and I mean never seen him like this. He's always been so happy and excited, but now he looked solemn, and his young face was hard with emotion. And he had every reason in the world to be so angry.

"No. Nothing I can say will make you feel better, and if people acted like that with me I'd probably slap them" I said and he smiled slightly, before frowning again.

"Thank you" Seth replied and I could see his face crumbling. I felt my heart tighten as a single tear slid down his cheek, and I grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly. "You know about…everything, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied and he nodded. I looked back down towards the people and saw Sam staring at us. He was looking at Seth like he was about to blow up and explode. Explode into a Werewolve I suppose.

"Have you already…phased?" I asked and he nodded. Well, then why was Sam looking at Seth like he was about to phase. Seth looked at me, and then followed my eyes to where Sam stood. Seth snorted and faced me, turning his body away from Sam.

"He knows exactly how angry I feel, so he's waiting for me to get so pissed I'm about to phase. He say's it's really dangerous for me to be around so many people so soon after phasing, but I wasn't gonna miss my dad's funeral" Seth said and I nodded.

"How does he know how angry you are?" I asked and he looking at me in confusion.

"Didn't the guys tell you?" he asked and I shook my head. "When were in wolf form, we can here what each other is thinking" That's…shit.

"That must piss you all off. Having no privacy at all" I replied.

"You've got no idea" he replied. I looked down and saw Sue approaching with Sam and my dad on either side of her.

"Seth" Sue said sadly, sitting down next to him and taking his other hand.

"Have you found Leah yet?" Seth asked and she shook her head sighing. I felt like I was intruding and I stood up to leave.

"Thanks" Seth said looking up at me.

"I didn't do anything" I replied and he shook his head.

"Yeah, you did" he said and I nodded. I started walking back towards the church and I heard dad and Sam following me.

"Have you seen Jacob?" I asked.

"No. He's got some issue's with Bella right now" Sam replied and I sighed. How the hell could his love life come before Harry's funeral? Inconsiderate little twat.

"Shouldn't this come before Bella?" I asked as they walked in foot with me.

"In a normal situation, absolutely. But it's more than that now" he replied. We stopped walking and stood in the small court yard.

"Am I not allowed to know or something?" I asked and Sam sighed looking at my dad.

"Well you know everything else anyway" Sam said and dad looked down at the ground "One of the Cullen's is back" I held my breath and looked down at the ground.

"Permanently? Or are they just here for a…visit?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. I sent Jacob to ask Bella but he hasn't come back yet, and I can't leave Seth in the state he's in" Sam replied and I nodded.

"I've told you me and Billy will stay with him and Sue" Dad said and Sam shook his head.

"I can't leave you, Billy and Sue unprotected. All it takes is one second for Seth to loose control" he said sighing "Our pack can't handle the death of an elder, a vampire and two wolf's phasing"

"Two's wolfs phasing?" I asked confused.

"Seth's sister Leah phased as well" Dad said and Sam rubbed his eyes, obviously stressed.

"Poor Sue" I said sadly looking towards the middle aged women as she spoke with her son.

"And now Leah's gone a wall" Dad said sighing.

"Sam, you need to go to Jake and find out what the hell is going on. Me, Billy and dad will stay with Seth. It'll be okay, he's in control" I said and Sam stared at me, not looking convinced "Sam. You may be the alpha, but you can't do everything. We'll take Sue and Seth home, and you go get Jake. Send one of the other pack members after us if it makes you feel better"

"Fine" Sam replied nodding and looking at my dad.

"Where are the rest of the pack anyway?" I asked.

"Surrounding Bella's house to make sure nothing happens" Sam replied and I nodded "Right. Adam, you take Sue and Seth back to your place. Tell Billy to take Charlie to his place, I don't want him around if Seth does loose control and I'll send one of the others when I get to Bella's" Dad nodded. Sam looked towards Seth, and then started walking towards the forest, taking his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I can't believe he actually listened to you" Dad said and I nodded.

"Me either" I said and we started walking other to where Sue and Seth still sat.

* * *

I sighed and leaned back against the sofa and looked at Seth and Sue opposite me. As soon as my dad had told Sue that they had to come to our house for there own protection, Sue had turned a scarily pale white and gripped Seth's hand. They'd been here for two hours and she hadn't let go of his hand since. I looked at Jared who was sat in the arm chair next to me, his body tense as he stared at the wall. I sat forward in my seat when the phone started ringing, and my dad stood up and left the room to get the phone. I waited impatiently, and watched him as he came back into the room, talking on the phone quickly.

"Right. Okay. Okay. What, now? Thank, Sam" he said sighing and putting the phone down. "Right. That was Sam. He said that Jared can take you and Seth home" Sue sighed with relief and looked at her son.

"Did he explain any of this?" she asked and dad shook his head. "Okay. Thank you for this Adam" Sue stood up and hugged him tightly and I smiled slightly. Jared and Seth both stood up, obviously wanting to go and find out what was happening.

"See you later Adam. Bye sweetheart" Sue said and she hugged me tightly, and I smiled into her shoulder.

"Bye Sue. See ya Seth" I said and Seth nodded at me. I watched as Sue and my dad started talking quietly as he lead them to the door. I sat down and rubbed my eyes as I heard the front door shut.

"I feel like you look" Dad said as he leaned against the door frame, and I nodded.

"Right, I need to think. I need to see Sam and Billy tomorrow. Jackson's staying at Beth's, Tom's staying at Taylor's, you're here" he said sighing.

"Dad it's okay. Where not going to vanish" I said.

"That's what it feels like. I mean look at Sue. Her husbands just died, both of her children have turned into werewolves and now one of children is missing. I'm worried she's going to have a heart attack" he replied and I nodded.

"Sue's stronger then she looks dad. And we'll all help her through this" I said and he smiled gently.

"Yeah, she's a tough cookie all right. How are you?" he replied.

"I'm fine" I said quickly and he raised his eyebrows "Really. Yes, I'm sad, and I'm tired and I'm stressed. But I'll be fine. The others are going through way more than me" I said.

"You're a mature girl…young women, Lolita" Dad said kissing my forehead "Do you mind ordering a take out?"

"No, it's fine" I replied.

"Okay. I'm just gonna go to bed" he said turning around, but then he froze and turned back to face me "And don't worry about Jacob"

"I'm not. Jake's a big boy, he can handle himself" I replied.

"You may say, but I know what your like" he said and I nodded. He turned and left the room, and I heard his footsteps going up stairs. I sighed and laid down on the sofa. Dad was right. Of course he was right. I'd been worrying about Jake nearly all day. I just wanted to know he was okay. Maybe I should just call Billy. But, then I really would seem like a stalker. I bet he was a sleep in bed, completely fine, while I was here panicking. I laid there for awhile, or it could have been hours, just staring at the ceiling. I was shocked out of my thoughts when my phone blipped, and I grabbed it off the table. _Are you okay? _I smiled when I read Caleb's text, and quickly typed out a reply. _I'll be fine, just tired. Funeral's are the bane of my existence. X_. My eyes widened slightly when there was a thumping knock on the door. I looked up at the clock. 10:55pm. Who would be knocking at this time of night? Maybe it was the vampire. Not knocking on the door, I don't think vampires use doors. I mean something to do with the vampire. Please, don't let anyone else be dead. I walked to the door slowly as there was another loud knock. I opened the door slowly, and stared at the person in front of me in shock. Jacob. He was shirtless and drenched, and for the first time I noticed the rain pounding down quickly, and the thunder and lightning screaming.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked confused. And where the frickin hell have you been!?

"Can I come in?" he replied. I nodded and moved aside so he could in. I walked to the cupboard near the stairs and pulled out a large towel and handing it to him. I watched as he rubbed his hair with the towel, and then wiped his bare chest. I lead him into the lounge and we both sat down.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me with tormented eyes. He looked like someone had died. Okay, that was defiantly the wrong phrase.

"She's gone" he said his voice sounding hollow.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Bella" Jacob said staring at his lap, and I looked blankly at him.

"Jake, explain to me. Tell me what's happened" I replied and he sighed.

"She went cliff diving without me, and she nearly died because of the storm. I pulled her out, and I took her home. Or I tried. I could smell leach" he started and I nodded for him to continue "I was so angry, and I tried to drive away. But she said it was one of the Cullen's and went in the house. I was so pissed off, and I went to tell Sam about the smell. We watched the house, and I went to see her the next day. It wasn't Edward like I thought, it was his…sister. The leach came back because she'd seen Bella jump off the cliff, and thought she killed herself. I asked her if the others were coming back, and she said no. But I could tell by the look on her face that she wished they were. We had a bit of an argument, and I told her the pack couldn't protect her with a Cullen there" he sighed looking at the wall behind me and I held my breath "I went to kiss her. And for a second, she looked like she was going to kiss me. But the phone rang, and I answered it, it was one of the Cullen's. The doctor. He asked for Charlie, and I said he was at the funeral. Bella was angry with me" he said rubbing his eyes and I grabbed his hand. I think he was watching everything that had happened in his head like a movie as he relieved it "The female leach came back, she said that one o the other Cullen's told Edward Bella had killed herself. Apparently he'd gone to this place in Italy to kill himself. So Bella and the leach were going to go Italy to…save him. And…" he trailed off and I could hear the evident pain in his voice. I blinked in shock as his voice cracked and his eyes filled with tears "When she was leaving…I asked her to stay. I begged her to stay. I was going to tell her I loved her, even though I think she already knew. And she just left. After everything that's happened between us, after everything he did to her, she went after him and she just left me" he finished and my breath hitched when tears started sliding down his russet cheeks. What could I say to make him feel better? Nothing. There was nothing for me to say. I wrapped my arms around him, and he rested his head on my shoulder and I felt his tears soak through my shirt. I now officially hate Bella Swan. She is now officially a stupid bitch. How could she do this to him, after everything Jake had done for her.

"It's okay, it's okay" I soothed rubbing his back. He broke apart from me and quickly wiped his eyes.

"I can't believe what she does to me" he said shaking his head and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I don't like her Jake" I said and he chuckled slightly "I don't. I've never met her, but I know I don't like her. How can I like her when she does this to you? Her leach breaks her heart, and you help put the pieces back together, and then she selfishly abandons you for him"

"And now she's left me broken hearted" he said and I felt my heart clench. I really, really hated Bella. And I mean hate. I looked up at his sad chocolate eyes and wiped away his tears with my thumb.

"I wish I could fix this. I wish I could wave a magic wand, and you didn't love her, or she didn't love her leach, and you could be happy" I said and he nodded.

"Me too. Can I stay here tonight? I just want to stay with you" he said and I smiled slightly.

"Of course you can. Pull out the sofa bed, and I'll fetch you some blankets" I said and he nodded. I stood up and left the room, going back to the cupboard and pulling out a small duvet and a couple of pillows. I sighed and went back into the lounge, dragging the duvet behind me. He'd unclipped the sofa and pulled out the bed, and I passed him the duvet throwing the pillows onto the top of the makeshift bed. I felt the intense need to punch something when I looked at his red eyes. I went and flicked off the big light, leaving only the flicker of light from the small lamp in the corner as he flicked off his sneakers. I left the room and went to the huge pile of clean laundry, and picked up some of Jackson's jogging shorts and one of my dad's checked shirt's.

"Here. You shouldn't sleep in wet clothes" I said handing him the shorts, and motioning with my hand for him to turn round and he chuckle, complying. I turned around as well and pulled the straps of my black dress down and it pooled around my ankles.

"You descant?" I asked buttoning the last button on the shirt.

"Yep" he replied. I turned around and he was already facing forward smiling, and I didn't my best to ignore his red eyes. I knew if I continued to concentrate on his pain, I'd get on a fucking plain to Italy and hunt Bella Swan down "Are you staying with me or sleeping in your bed?"

"I'll stay with you if you don't mind" I said and his smile widened, obviously pleased with my answer.

"Of course I don't mind" Jacob replied. We both laid down on the makeshift bed, and pulled the duvet up to our chins. I turned to face him and rested my head on his chest, feeling my exhaustion finally setting in.

"Thanks Lo" he said and I smiled.

"What are friends for" I replied sleepily. I fell into a peaceful sleep to the sound of Jacob's heartbeat, and the feeling of him running his hand through my hair.


	15. Never Let You Go

**A/N-Hope you like it! **

**And when you hold my hand**  
**and I understand that it's meant to be**

**Cuz Baby when your with me**  
**it's like an angel came by,**  
**and took me to heaven**  
**(it's like you took me to heaven, girl)**  
**cuz when i stare in your eyes**  
**it couldn't be better**  
**(I don't want you to go, oh no)**

**Justin Bieber, Never Let You Go**

I stared out the window of Caleb's car, watching the passing greenery around us. This was going to be our second date. Date. God, it still felt weird saying things like that. We were going to the carnival in Seattle. I'd been practically giddy with excitement since Caleb had asked me to go with him. I tapped my foot to the rhythm of the catchy song on the radio, and looked at Caleb out of the corner of my eye. I watched him as he stared ahead intently, and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the music. He turned and looked at me and I smiled. The blue on his plaid shirt seemed to make his eyes pop violently. He smiled back at me, and then faced the front again. I continued to watch him, and he'd occasionally look at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Are we there yet?" I asked smiling and he rolled his eyes.

"No" he replied chuckling and I continued to stare at him, and I could see the mixture of humour and frustration building on his face "Stop staring at me" I grinned and looked out the window.

"I'm your girlfriend, I'm aloud to stare at you" I said and he rolled his eyes. I suddenly started to hear the music and voices from the nearby carnival and I grinned, unbuckling my seatbelt as Caleb drove in a huge parking lot.

"Calm down Lita. Your acting like a five year old" he said smiling as I quickly opening the passenger side door as soon as he parked.

"I know, but I can't help it! Places like this make me childish" I replied and he chuckled. I watched as he pulled out two laminated cards from his jeans pocket.

"Here" Caleb said wrapping the card around my neck and lifting my hair up. I picked the car up and looked at it.

"What's it for?" I asked.

"We can go on all the rides for free with this card" he replied and I smiled.

"Awesome. Wait…but these must've been expensive" I said.

"It doesn't matter" Caleb smiled and I raised my eyebrows "Don't worry about it Lita. I just want you to have fun tonight" I couldn't help but smile at him as he took my hand, and lead me through the large gates. My eyes widened slightly and my eyes trailed around the mass of rides and concession stands. My senses were set alight with the bright light's, loud music and the smell of sickly sweet donuts and candy floss.

"I'm in love" I sighed and Caleb grinned at me.

"So, where first?" he asked. I looked around the rides with eccentric excitement, and my eyes widened when I saw a huge tornado rollercoaster filled with screaming teens.

"Okay, we have to go on that" I said pointing to it and he nodded "But not yet. We need something gentle first" I looked around until my eyes found the dodgem's "Dodgem's. Come on" I said tugging on his hand and he started laughing. I went to get in the line, but Caleb lead me right up to the front, and he showed the guard his pass. As we got into our car's I good feel the glare's of the people lining up in queue.

"There not happy" I said and Caleb grinned. I grinned as soon as we started moving and I immediately drove into the back off his bumper. We chased his other round again and again, and occasionally feel someone else banging into me. We continued moving on from ride to ride for the next hour and a half. Ghost train, Helter Skelter, Evolution, Cliffhanger, Breakdance, Crazy Wave, Flying Carpet, Octopus, Silver Streak and the biggest frickin rollercoaster I have ever seen. I stumbled away from the coaster after my fourth ride and clutched Caleb's side as I laughed hysterically.

"Ready for some food?" he grinned and I nodded trying to catch my breath.

"I feel high" I said and he chuckled as he lead me towards the rows concession stands.

"That's adrenaline baby" he replied.

"I like it" I smiled and Caleb rolled his eyes.

"What'd you fancy? Greasy burgers, greasy hot dogs, greasy pizza or greasy fries" he asked and I smiled.

"Greasy burgers" I replied. We managed to get our food quickly and then I lead him over to one of the tables, and we sat down.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be" I said inspecting my burger and Caleb grinned "Do you think hot dogs are made of pork?" I asked watching him as he squeezing mustard and ketchup onto the hot dog in front of him.

"No. I think it's more likely it's made of actual dogs" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"That's mean. Dog's are really cute" I replied and he smiled.

"So, you're an animal lover?" Caleb asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I'd like to work with animals one day" I said and he nodded.

"But your not a vegetarian?" he grinned and I looked down at my half eaten burger. Oh, poor little innocent cow.

"Well, I'd like to think this cow lived a long happy, and fulfilling life, and then died of natural causes" I said taking a large bite out of said burger, and Caleb started laughing.

"Well you let yourself think that" he replied. I smiled and looked over at the games and activity tents that were surrounded by people.

"Come on" I grinned standing up and grabbing hand, and then leading him over to the stands.

"Okay. If were gonna do this like a proper teen couple, like in a proper American teen romantic comedy, you need to win me a teddy bear" I smiled and Caleb grinned wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Sure" he replied "Which one?" he asked and I pointed to the stand in front of us. He took my hand and walked me over. I watched him as he showed the tattooed girl behind the stall his pass, and then picked up the plastic gun.

"What do I need to do?" he asked and I smiled.

"For a small toy you need to shoot three, medium toy you need six and for a big toy you need to shoot twelve. You've only got twelve pellets to get your shot" the tattooed girl said and he nodded aiming towards the first row of bottles. I grinned and looked up at the big toys and cuddly toys. I smiled and watched as he shot down each of the bottles one by one. Come on Caleb!

"You can pick you self one of the big toys" the girl said sighing when Caleb knocked down the twelfth bottle.

"Okay which one do you want?" he asked taking my hand.

"That one" I replied pointing up at the large Heffalump teddy, and the girl pulled it down and handed it to me "Thank you" I said tucking the elephant under my arm and she nodded at me. "Thank you to you too" I said kissing Caleb gently. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and we started weaving our way through the mass of people. I rested my head on his shoulder and

"Are you ready to go?" he asked and I nodded. We walked slowly back to the parking lot, and we got inside his car. We spent most of the drive in contented silence, and occasionally talking about the night.

"You know where going to have to share custody, right?" Caleb asked nodded his head towards the purple elephant on my lap and I smiled.

"Oh, I never thought about that. How we gonna deal with that?" I said and he smiled at me.

"Mmmm. Joint custody? Or you have it weekdays and I have him weekends?" he replied.

"I'll have him weekdays and you can have him weekends. He's already bonded to his mama" I said and he chuckled.

"Him? When did we decided it was a him?" Caleb grinned.

"Oh, come on. It's obvious he's a boy. Were the proud parents of a little boy. Ain't he pretty?" I replied.

"Yeah. But are we sure he's a guy? I mean he's purple and pink" he said.

"Yeah, he's a dude. I mean guys can be pink and purple" I said and Caleb raised his eyebrows "Well, he might end up being gay like his uncle Tom" I said and he chuckled as he drove down the street towards my house and he parked outside.

"Okay. It's settled. We'll share custody, and he's defiantly a boy" he said and I nodded.

"I'll think of a name for him tonight" I replied and Caleb smiled. I leaned him and kissed him slowly, and he rested his hands on my waist.

"Hold on" I said breaking away from him, and putting my Heffalump up on the dash board. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and Caleb kissed me passionately. I sighed and he wrapped his hand around my neck and pulled me closer to him. I threaded my hands through his hair and I sighed with annoyance when he broke away from me.

"Do you wanna stop?" he asked.

"No" I replied quickly and he smiled and put his hands on my waist to stop me when I went t kiss him again. "You may say that know, but I don't want to hurt you"

"I'm fine. I promise. If I wasn't comfortable with it I'd kick you in the balls or something" I smiled and he chuckled. I moved closer to him and kissed him gently, again and again, before he grabbed my waist tightly and opened my mouth with his tongue. Our tongues duelled together and I moaned as his hands moved down to my hips. Suddenly I thought of my dad, Tom and Jackson inside the house, and I broke away from him panting.

"I have to go. Last time we kissed Tom saw us, and it wouldn't so good if my dad saw us this time" I said and Caleb nodded smiling.

"Okay. See you" he replied.

"See ya" I smiled picking up my elephant and getting out of the car, and walking up to my door. As soon as I opened the front door I heard laughter coming from the lounge, and when I opened the door my eyes widened slightly. Jacob, Embry and Quil were sprawled across my sofa's and armchair. staring at the TV.

"Hey Lo" Quil called waving at me from his position sat upside down on the armchair.

"What are you doing here? I asked confused.

"Watching TV" Embry replied grinning.

"Yeah I can see that. But…without me?" I said.

"Oh, don't be upset Lita. You would have been involved if you were actually here. I mean Jake rang your dad earlier, and he said you weren't in" Quil replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, okay. But when my dad said I wasn't in, why did you come round?" I asked.

"Oh, that's mean" Jacob said clutching his chest.

"Well seeing as you have the biggest TV, your dad said we could still come round" Embry said and I nodded. Typical dad.

"So, you just made you self at home?" I said and they all nodded "With my chips and my family guy box set?" I asked and they nodded "Great" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh, come on. Come and give me a hug. You know you want to" Quil said and I went and sat on the arm of the chair he was sat on and hugged him tightly "That's what I'm talking about!"

I smiled and sat down in between Embry and Jacob and grabbed the bag of chips from Embry's lap, munching on them.

"Thanks for that" he replied and I rolled my eyes watching the screen.

"There mine anyway" I said.

"So, your dad said you went to the carnival" Jacob said and I nodded "I can't believe you went without us!" he exclaimed.

"Me and Caleb went as a date" I replied.

"So, your blowing us off for him?" Embry asked grinning and I shook my head at him, and I slapped Jakes hand away when he went to take my chips.

"I didn't blow you guys off, cause we had nothing planned" I replied.

"I don't see it that way" Embry said wiping his eyes and it actually looked like he was about to start crying "Lo, I love you girl, I need a hug" I wrapped my arm around his waist and curled into his side "I feel better now" I rolled my eyes and looked up at him.

"And why didn't you tell us Tom was gay?" Quil said with wide eyes and I chuckled.

"I forgot" I replied and Quil shook his head.

"I had the shock of my life when I arrived here" he said and I grinned.

"Where are they now?" I asked.

"Upstairs. And we can guess what there doing from the sounds we heard earlier" Quil said and I chuckled in Embry's shoulder.

"Did it turn you on Quil? Make you wanna go upstairs and join them?" I asked and Quil threw a pillow at me and I court it in the air, as Embry and Jacob laughed.

"Oh, please. Says you with the red lips and ruffled hair. Three guesses what you were just doing" Quil replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Shush up all of you. We need to listen to the awesomeness that is Stewie Griffin" I said and leaning into Jakes shoulder.


	16. Once

**A/N-Leave me a quick review, and hope you like it! **

**Here we are, a careful distance**  
**Heres my heart, whats left of it**  
**In this town, I used to listen**  
**Once, Once, Yeah**

**I had hope, blind faith**  
**Had as much as you can take**

**Im only gonna let you kill me once**  
**Im only gonna let you kill me then some**  
**Im only gonna let you kill me**  
**Once, Once, Once, yeah**

**Diana Vickers, Once **

The first week of spring break went by ridiculously fast. Hanging with Embry, Jake and Quil in garage on Saturday, Shopping with Beth on Sunday, Going to the movies with Caleb on Monday, Hanging with Embry and Quil on Tuesday, Hanging out on the beach with Caleb on Wednesday. I guess time does fly when you have fun. And here I was again with Jake. We were sat in the lounge and his long body was sprawled across the sofa and my head was resting on his lap, as we watched the latest football game. The advertisements started and I picked up one of the many magazine's I'd stolen from Beth. I flicked through the magazine and I felt Jakes eyes watching me.

"Ooohh, sex advice" he said looking down at the article I was looking at, and I chuckled.

"Yeah. It's quite...erm…graphic" I replied and he grinned.

"I can see that. Interesting diagrams" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, look at this one. _My boyfriends porn disgusts me, am I being a prude_?" I said and he chuckled.

"Well you have experience in that, right?" Jacob smirked and I sighed.

"Don't remind me. My eyes still burn. I never knew some women could get that legs in that position" I said shaking my head. Urgh. I'd never, ever forget that. All I'd done was innocently open the cupboard in Quil's bedroom, and about a thousand porn magazines fell at my feet. I'd literally had to bleach my eyes.

"Poor Lita" he said laughing and I shoved him in the side. Ouch. I really needn't to stop doing that.

"Shut up" I said and he grinned. I looked up at him as he read the article intently. Like Jake was seriously going to put any of this information to use. I mean obviously girls had been showing him a lot more interest since his "growth spurt", and by interest I mean they'd thrown them self at him. But I didn't think he'd be the type of guy to sleep around. I mean he was still wrapped up over Bella. Or maybe he'd want a rebound and go and find a girl to sleep with? But, this was Jake, he wouldn't do that. Right?

"Why you reading this any way?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. Useful information?" I replied grinning and he blinked at me.

"Why would you find this useful? I mean it's not like you'd have sex with Caleb or anything" he said and I raised my eyebrows at him. Why wouldn't I find it useful? And why wouldn't I sleep with Caleb? I mean I wasn't planning on it, far from it, but that was beside the point. What, was I just to ugly or something? Maybe I was letting it bug me to much.

"Of course I'd find it useful. And how do you know me and Caleb aren't already sleeping together?" I asked and Jake stared at blankly, frowning.

"I mean…I...you wouldn't…Your not having sex with him are you? Jacob asked.

"What if I am?" I replied. Jacob looked aghast and stared at me intently.

"Lolita, you've only been with him for like a month. Losing your virginity should be important to you. Your worth more than that." he said and I stared at him in shock. Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"Jake, I haven't had sex with Caleb, or with anyone else" I said sighing.

"Seriously?" Jacob said and I nodded.

"Yeah. I just said it to see how you'd react to it. I didn't like what you were insinuating before" I replied and what looked like relief filled his face.

"Good. And I didn't mean to offend you" he said.

"Why is it good that I'm a virgin?" I asked frowning. Why did Jake care if I had sex, or who I had sex with? I mean I've always loved how close we've always been, but why did my sex life matter to him.

"I don't know really…I guess I just worry about you. I want to protect you. I know what guys are like, I mean I am one. I don't want you to feel pressured into something, and get hurt. You're a really special girl Lita, and you deserve to be treated with respect" Jacob replied and I smiled. God, that's…the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my life. I've always known he was protective of me, but he'd never said anything like that to me.

"Thanks" I said and he nodded, smiling. "But you've got nothing to worry about with me and Caleb. Were nowhere near having sex"

"Yeah, what like first base?" he asked and I felt myself blushing slightly, as I thought of my recent excursions with Caleb. Oh, now I blush. Typical.

"Erm…were kinda second base. But only slightly" I said and he nodded, frowning.

"But he's not pressuring you into anything, right? Cause if he is I wont hesitate to punch him in the head" Jacob replied and I smiled.

"No, he not's pressuring me into anything. He's being…gentleman" I said.

"Good. You deserve for him to treat you like that" he said and I grinned.

"Thank you Jake. So, do I need to protect your virginity?" I asked and he chuckled, looking down. "You are a virgin, right?" He better be a damn virgin. Not that it matters to me though. He can do what he wants, with who he wants.

"Yeah, I'm still a virgin. And you've got no one to protect me from" he replied and I raised my eyebrows. All the girls that drool over you wouldn't agree with that.

"What about Bella?" I asked and he frowned.

"No happening. She's back with her leach. I saw them the other day," he said sighing and I grabbed his hand. "Just seeing her with her leach. It's like she'd just forgotten everything we had, and forgotten how much he hurt her. I mean I couldn't even think straight with him around"

"Why? Was it hard being around him cause he's a vampire, or something?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but that's not the main reason. He can read minds" Jake replied and I blinked at him.

"What, he's psychic?" I said.

"Something like that" he said and I nodded.

"Well I'm sure there are other girls that would want to be with you. I mean your not that bad" I smiled and he chuckled.

"Thanks, glad to know you care" Jake replied and I grinned.

"Oh, I do care Jake. Really. Any girl would be lucky to have you" I said and he smiled.

"Thanks, Lo. I guess I'm just going to have to look for the right girl for me" he replied and I nodded. I looked down at the magazine article and started laughing. "What' so funny?" he asked, looking at me strangely.

"Don't you think this is weird?" I asked and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?" he replied.

"How close we are? Like what we share and talk about? Do you think other guys and girls share this much in there friendship?" I said and he grinned.

"Probably not" Jacob said chuckling. I turned my head when I heard the lounge door open, and I closed the magazine when I saw my dad.

"Hey kids. Fancy doing me a favour?" he asked and I smiled.

"Sure" Jacob said nodding.

"Grocery shopping. I've made you a list" Dad said pulling a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Okay" I replied standing up and stretching. I looked down at Jake and he nodded, standing up, and stretching his long arms above his head.

"Thanks guys," Dad said handing me the list and a bundle of money. I went and grabbed my shoes and saw Jake doing the same. "Do you wanna take the truck or the rabbit?"

"We'll take the rabbit" Jake said and dad nodded.

"We wont be long" I said giving dad a quick side hug as we headed for the front door. We walked out the door and towards the rabbit.

"So, how long is this list?" Jake asked as he revved the engine to life. I unfolded the paper, and let my eyes trail down the long list.

"Well let's just say we'll be there for a while" I replied and he chuckled as he drove down the road.

"So, you think I'd be a catch, huh?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. Like Jacob needn't his ego stroking any more.

"Whatever" I said and he grinned over at me.

"No, no. I wanna know. Let's say if you were writing one of those personal add things" he replied and I chuckled, turning on the radio.

"Okay. Erm, let's see…," I said trailing. Yeah, right. Like I hadn't put great thought into the pro's and con's of Jacob Black. "Well your funny, which is always a really good thing"

"Yeah, go on" he said grinning and I shook my head at him.

"You just want me to complement you, you arrogant prat" I said and he smiled innocently.

"No I don't. I want to hear what you think" Jacob replied and I sighed.

"Fine. Well, as I said funny. Your really caring. I think a lot, if not all girls will really appreciate that. And your giving. If I need you, your there for me. I'm sure in a relationship, girl's would want there boyfriends to be kind and giving" I said and he nodded. He drove into the parking lot of the local grocery store, and I unbuckled my seatbelt as the rabbit came to a stop. We both got out of the rabbit and started walking towards the small building.

"Go on," Jacob smiled and I playfully glared at him.

"Right. Where was I?" I asked as I grabbed a grocery trolley and we walked into the store.

"I'm giving" he replied and I nodded.

"Your intelligent," I said and Jake snorted. "You are. Seriously. Compared to a lot of teenage guys, your like Einstein. Most guys don't have enough brain cells to rub together" I said and he chuckled. I started grabbing different items of shelves that where on my dad's list.

"Your talking about Quil aren't you?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No. I'm generalising. We were talking about you," I replied and he grinned. "And don't interrupt. Your sweet" I said and he raised his eyebrows.

"Come again?" Jacob asked and I smiled, as I attempted to pull a sack of potatoes towards me. Jake rolled his eyes, and picked up the large sack with ease, and placed it in the trolley. Show off.

"I could have done that" I said and he grinned.

"I know you could. But it would have taken you till tonight," he replied and I rolled my eyes. "And don't change the subject. Why is it I'm sweet exactly?"

"You just are Jake. It's part of who you are. Everything about you is sweet. How you treat your dad, how you want to help people you don't even know, how you treat me even. I mean the stuff you said earlier, about wanting to protect me and how I'm a special girl. Those are really sweet things to say. If you said that to a your girlfriend, she'd probably swoon or something" I said and he chuckled.

"I never thought of it like that" Jacob replied and I nodded. "But I must be doing something wrong, or Bella would…." he trailed off and I sighed.

"Jake, I don't think your doing anything wrong," I replied and he raised his eyebrows. "I'm serious. You're a funny, caring, giving, intelligent and attractive guy. You give everything you have to Bella, including your heart, and if she still can't wake up and realise how lucky she is, and leave her leach, that's her problem" I said and he smiled.

"Thanks Lita" he replied and I nodded. I looked up at the isle we were about to go down, and turned to him.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" I asked and he frowned.

"Er…no. Why,?" he replied. I pointed to the sigh above our heads and he chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm good"

"Okay. But whenever we go shopping as a family, as soon as we get to the female products, my dad and Jackson suddenly go for wonder, and meet me at the other end of the isle" I replied and he chuckled heartily.

"I've grown past my embarrassment. Rachel and Rebecca would always send me to the store for tampons, when they were in bed dying" he replied. Jake went into his wallet, and counted the money he had, before walking down the isle. I picked my own products as Jacob picked up shaving foam and a pack of razors.

"I'm glad you've grown past your "I need to have facial hair phase." You look better clean shaven" I said as he dropped his items into the trolley.

"Hey, I was young. As soon as I got facial hair, I didn't want to get rid of it" he said and I chuckled. After picking up a few more items, we finally had everything on the list, and I pushed the trolley towards the checkout. I smiled at the eccentric old lady behind the counter.

"Oh, hello Lolita, dear" she said and I grinned.

"Hi, Mrs Gordon" I replied and she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Jacob dear, I swear you've gotten even taller since the last time I saw you" Mrs Gordon said shaking her head, and Jacob grinned.

"I'm a growing boy" he replied and she smiled at him.

"And look at you Lolita, your catching him up there" Mrs Gordon said and I looked up at Jacob.

"I guess I am. I'm a growing girl" I replied and the elderly women let out a gentle laugh.

"That you are," she said. Oh, please your sweet and everything, but don't start talking about how much I've grown. "There you are dears. Fifty two dollars exactly" I smiled at her, and handed her the money.

"Keep the change" I said. I went to pick up two of the bags, but Jacob held his hand out to stop me, and he picked up all six bags at once and I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly Jake, if people see you carrying that much, there going to get scared" I said and he chuckled. I sat inside the rabbit as he put all of the bags into the back seat.

"Do you wanna go to a bonfire on Saturday" Jacob asked as he started the engine.

"Sure. Are the pack gonna be there?" I replied.

"Yeah. And Emily will be there too. But she'll probably leave when things get a bit out of control" he said.

"Out of control?" I asked and he grinned.

"Well there are two types of bonfire. The first is with the elders, and people talking about the legends and stuff like that. And then there's the second, and there's no elders, and a lot of beer, and fighting" he replied and I rolled my eyes. Sounds about right. They may be a pack of werewolves, but there still a pack of teenage guys.

"You sure you still wanna come?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle my self" I said and he grinned.

"I know. I just don't want you to get hurt" Jacob replied and I chuckled.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said and I rolled my eyes. He turned away from me and I watched as he stiffened and his eyes focused on the opposite side of the road.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he frown.

"That's Bella's house," he said and I looked over to the small house. Chief Swan's police cruiser, an rusting red Chevy and a shiny silver Volvo were parked in front of the house. "And the Bloodsucker is in there with her" I watched as he gripped the steering wheel tightly, and his body started to vibrate. Oh shit, this really isn't good. I grabbed his arm and he sighed, visually calming down.

"Thanks" Jacob said and I smiled.

"No worries" I replied. I looked forward in surprise when the rabbit shook slightly and slowed down to a stop, there was a bang, as smoke started coming out of the hood. Oh, double shit.

"You've got to be kidding me. Of all the places she had to break down" he said angrily and I looked across and realised the rabbit had stopped directly in front of Bella's house.

"Calm down. Let's just go and see what the problem is" I said getting out of the car, and he nodded, following me. I lifted the hood and stood back as black smoke drifted out of the engine.

"Can you get me my toolbox?" he asked and I nodded, going to the boot and pulling out his large toolbox. I watched him as he worked quickly, obviously eager to get out of here. I pulled out my phone and quickly typed Caleb out a message. _Want to come round and watch a movie tonight? X _I looked down at the rabbit and put my phone away.

"Jake, shush. I can here something" I said and he stifled his movement and looked down at the car in front of him, and I heard the sound of dripping coming from underneath the car.

"Thanks, Lo" he said and I froze when I saw the door of Bella's house open. I watched as a pale young women came out. She was very slender and had dark brown hair that hit the middle of her back. Bella. I felt my heart hitch slightly when I saw the figure following her. He was tall and extremely pale, and I stared into his unnaturally golden eyes. Oh my gosh. Vampire. I felt Jacob shaking slightly next to me and I took his hand in mine, and he turned and smiled at me, but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Bella asked standing next to the rabbit, and the vampire stood behind her, resting one of his hands on her waist.

"Just having some trouble with the rabbit" he replied stiffly, and I saw a flash of hurt on her face. You don't have the right to act so hurt, after how much you've hurt him. I saw the vampire look directly at me and I froze. Shit.

"Do you need any help?" Bella asked. I don't think you and your clumsy self could do anything.

"No. I think I know what the problem is" Jake replied examining the rabbit. I picked up a wrench from his tool box and handed it to him, raising my eyebrows. He blinked at me, before grinning.

"I never thought of that" he said and I smiled.

"That's what I'm here for" I replied and he chuckled. He turned back to Bella and nodded his head in my direction.

"Bella, this is Lolita. We've been friends for forever. Lolita, this is Bella. And you know all about her" he said and I chuckled. Stay polite Lolita.

"Yeah I do. Hi Bella" I said waving my hand slightly and she smiled at me.

"Hi. This is my boyfriend Edward" Bella said smiling up at the figure behind her, and Jacob stiffened and gripped the side of the rabbit. Blood sucker. Edward looked at me directly in the eye, and I felt Jake moving in front of me slightly.

"Was it really wise to tell your friend about us, Jacob?" Edward said.

"She knows? Jake, what if she tells someone?" Bella said and I rolled my eyes.

"She's right here" I replied pointing to myself and Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah she knows. She knows everything. And I trust her. The pack trusts her. Don't worry your secret is safe" he said and Edward sighed. I watched as Jacob sat down on the ground and rolled himself under the rabbit with the wrench.

"Jacob?" Bella asked frowning, and shifting from foot to foot.

"Mmmm?" he mumbled.

"You haven't been answering any of my calls" she said and I leaned against the rabbit. Jacob rolled out and wiped his greasy hands on his shirt, and stood up, dropping the wrench back into the toolbox.

"There's nothing to say Bella" he replied and I went around the car and tried to start the engine, praying it would work. Yes! I grinned as the rabbit rumbled to life.

"Good girl," I said patting the steering wheel and getting back out of the car. "It's all good Jake" I said and he smiled at me, going to walk around to the drivers side door, when Bella grabbed his hand.

"Jake, please. We can still be friends, I know we can. We just have to work at it" she said and he shook his head frowning.

"No Bella, we really can't. If you can't wake up and realise what's in front of you, that's your problem, not mine" Jacob said getting into the rabbit, and I got in also, dropping the toolbox at my feet. I looked at the look of hurt and frustration on Bella's face as Edward wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you" Jacob said as he started driving up the street.

"For what?" I asked in confusion.

"For making me realise I deserve more than second best" he said smiling slightly, and I grinned.


	17. To Love Again

**A/N- Hope you like it, and leave me a quick reivew and i'll love you! :)**

**All this time I felt so lost, lost and needed help.**  
**Incomplete, out of reach, alone all by myself.**  
**It all becomes so clear, when I see your face.**  
**And it's only when you're near, I feel I'm safe.**  
**So before we take this road, before you change my mind, fill my heart with hope, help me to believe this time.**  
**I've been torn apart, desperately tryin' to find a way back to my heart, so I can love again.**  
**Ooh, help me love again. Ooh yeah.**  
**I'm so tired of holding on, so tired of waiting.**  
**I need to feel something real, without it breaking.**  
**It all becomes so clear, when you touch my hand.**  
**And it's only when you're near, I know you understand.**  
**So before we take this road, before you change my mind, fill my heart with hope, help me to believe this time.**  
**I've been torn apart, desperately try to find a way back to my heart, so I can love again.**  
**There's a fire within me, but I don't know where to stop. There's light beginning. Theres a dark kind leaving there's a hope I'm feeling now. **

**Alesha Dixon, To Love Again**

I sighed as I worked along the edge of the forest towards the beach to see Caleb. He'd been avoiding me for day's. He wouldn't answer my texts or calls. I even went around to his house, and no one answered the door. I knew something was wrong. He'd finally answered me today. _Can you meet me on the beach? We need to talk. _We need to talk? That is seriously not a good sign. As soon as Beth had seen the text, she'd given me this awful sympathetic look. Great, he was going to dump me, and I didn't even know why. What had I done wrong? Everything was going so well. As I approached the beach I saw Caleb's figure, as he threw stones into the ocean. I winced and started walking towards him. I felt like a bomb was going to blow up in my face.

"Hi" I said quietly and he turned to face me.

"Hey" Caleb replied frowning. Oh god, he wasn't smiling. Okay, this was defiantly bad. Caleb always smiled. Always.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" I asked and he sighed, looking out at the ocean.

"I needed time to think" he said. Oh, please Caleb. Just dump me. Don't drag this out, it'll just hurt more.

"About?," I asked, shifting from foot to foot in agitation. He stayed silent, and I watched him as he turned to face me. "Caleb, please. I can tell your going to break up with me, so just say. Just get it over with. You are breaking up with me aren't you?" I asked and he stayed silent, and I could see the obvious pain on his face. Oh, god. It was true. He was dumping me. Even though I thought he was, I'd hoped I was wrong. I sighed and went to walk away from him, but Caleb grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.

"Lolita please, let me explain" he said, his face grimacing, and I nodded.

"Okay" I replied sitting down on the sand, and he did the same.

"My family are moving, Lita," Caleb said and I blinked at him. Well why did we have to break up over that? Him moving wasn't a big deal. We could both drive to see his other. "My mom told me on Wednesday, that's why I've been avoiding you. I just…I didn't know what to think"

"Caleb it isn't a big deal. We can still be together" I replied and he took my hand, and sighed.

"Lita, my family are moving to Florida. My dad got a job there, and it's a lot better than the one he has now" he said and I frowned, looking down at our joined hands. Oh. He wasn't moving to the next town, or even the next state. He was moving to the opposite side of the country.

"Oh" I said and Caleb sighed, squeezing my hand.

"I was thinking about whether we should break up, or stay together and try and make it work. But I honestly don't think we can make it work. We'd only get to see each other two or three times a year, and I'm used to seeing you nearly every day. Could you handle that?" Caleb said and I frowned looking out at the ocean. Of course I couldn't. I was a sixteen year old girl, how the hell could I handle only seeing my boyfriend a few times a year?

"No" I replied sighing, and I felt tears building up in my eyes.

"I understand" he said nodding, and I felt tears sliding down my face. Caleb cupped my face in his hands, and brushed my tears away with his thumb.

"I'm going to miss you so much" I said, smiling slightly through my tears.

"I'm going to miss you too. But we can still be friends can't we?" he asked desperately and I nodded, as he continued to wipe away my insistent tears.

"Of course we can. I don't want to lose you" I replied and he smiled slightly.

"You not going to lose me. We can text and email, and I'll call you all the time. I know it's not the same, but it's the best we have" Caleb said sighing and I felt him running his hands through my hair.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning" he replied and I nodded. He watched me intently and I could see the pain in his bright eyes. He leaned his head down, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as his lips met my own. He kissed me deeply and passionately, and I moaned as he gripped my hips tightly, and pulled me towards him. We broke apart slightly and he brushed his hand across my cheek and I closed my eyes. He kissed me again, this time with his lips parted and with more force. This kiss wasn't like all the others we had shared. This was forceful and passionate, and…desperate. Be both knew what this was. It was a goodbye. Our lips eventually drew apart, and I rested my forehead against his. My heart skipped a beat when I saw tears fillings Caleb's eyes.

"I love you" he whispered as tears slid down his cheeks. He kissed me gently, before standing up and walking away from me. I felt my own tears quickly building back up, as I watched him leaving, his shoulders shaking gently. I gripped my hair tightly and pushed it away from my face as I let out a sob. No! Why did this after happen now? I knew things were going to well. Something had to happen to ruin everything. I sighed and looked up at the sky. I needed someone to talk to.

I needed Jacob. He had to help me, that's what friends were for. And specially after all the times I'd comforted him over Bella. I stood up and started walking swiftly back up the beach. I couldn't get the image of Caleb's face out of my mind as I walked up the road towards Jacob's house, and I felt more tears fill my eyes. I tapped on the front door, and looked down at the ground, praying that Jacob would answer instead of Billy. I didn't want to have to explain the state I was in. The door swung open and I looked up at Jacob's concerned face.

"Lolita? What's wrong?" he asked taking my hand, and pulling me through the door.

"I don't want to talk about it yet. I just need a hug" I said and he wrapped his arms around me, and I let myself cry into his shoulder.

"It's okay" Jacob said soothingly, as he ran his hand up and down my back. We stayed there for a few minutes in the hall way, and I held onto him tightly. He lead me over to the sofa and we both sat down.

"Sorry about your shirt" I mumbled looking at the wet mark I'd left on the shoulder of the shirt he was wearing.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, taking both my hands in his. "Are you ready to talk yet?" I nodded and wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt.

"Caleb broke up with me" I sighed and Jacob's eyes widened.

"What? Why? I thought things were going really well with you two" he replied.

"They were. But his family are moving to Florida. And we both know we wont we able to deal with such a long distance relationship" I said and he nodded sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Lo" Jake said wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and pulling me close to him.

"I mean I know it was kind of a mutual decision, but it still hurts" I said sighing and Jacob kissed my forehead, and rested his head on top of mine.

"I know Lita, I know" he replied, running his hand up and down my arm. We stayed in silence for a while, the only sound breaking the silence was our breathing.

"You know the worst part?," I asked and Jake looked down at me. "Right before he left…he told me he loved me" I said and Jacob squeezed my hand.

"Why is that the worst part? Shouldn't that be a good thing? I think I'd have done anything for Bella to tell me she loved me" he replied.

"That's the thing though. Bella telling you she loves you wouldn't be a good thing, because she'd love you, and she'd still leave you for the blood sucker. Caleb telling me he loved me made me feel worse, because no matter how we felt about each other, he'd still be leaving me" I said sadly and Jake held me tightly to him.

"I wish I could make you feel better, Lita" Jacob replied and I smiled slightly.

"Me too" I said sighing. Jacob laid down on the sofa, and I laid down next to him as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up at my best friend and sighed quietly. As I looked into his deep set, sparkling eyes, I knew. Everything I'd forgotten, all the feelings I'd pushed to the back of my mind during my fun romance with Caleb. They were all coming back full force, kicking and screaming for attention. I rested my head on his chest and listened to Jake's heartbeat. I couldn't ignore my feelings any longer. Because I loved him.

* * *

I turned and rolled my eyes at Quil. Me, Quil, Embry and Jake were heading to the bonfire, and that was the third crappy joke he'd told in ten minutes. They'd all spent all day trying the cheer me up, but it wasn't working. Caleb had left for Florida left this morning. I'd hugged him as tightly as I could, but I didn't cry. Even as I watched him and his family driving away. I'd already cried enough.

"No more jokes. There shit Quil, seriously" I said and Quil clutched his hand to his chest, and looked down at the floor.

"I thought you loved me" he said and I rolled my eyes, and folded my arms over my chest.

"Maybe I should just head home. I'm not really in the mood for this now, and I'm just going to bring down the mood for you guys" I said and Embry wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"No Lolita. Where not leaving you at home on your own so you can mope around. If your gonna mope, at least mope with us" he said.

"Fine, If I really must share your company" I sighed dramatically and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, your really straining yourself to be around us" he said and I smiled.

"Of course" I replied and Embry chuckled, pulling me closer to him and ruffling my hair.

"Piss off" I said moving away from him.

"That's my girl!" Quil grinned and I rolled my eyes. I looked down at the far end of the beach and saw the huge fire the pack had created.

"But Lita, seriously," Embry said and I turned to faced him. "If you see any body looking like there about to phase, move out of the damn way"

"Okay" I said nodding.

"That's why Sam was hesitant to let you come tonight. It only takes a second for something to happen, and you've seen Emily" Jacob sighed and my eyes widened.

"Sam did that to Emily?" I asked in shock, and Jacob nodded.

"They were fighting and Sam got angry. Emily was just too close. Sam has to look at her everyday and know what he did to her" he said and I looked down at the ground.

"But I'd never do that to you Lita. I'd never let it get that far" Jacob said and Embry and Quil gave him a strange look. "Oh, yeah. I mean we. We'd never do that to you"

"I know. I trust you. All of you" I replied and they smiled at me.

"Oh, yeah. And if Leah acts like a bitch to you, don't worry she's like that with everyone" Quil said.

"Quil, her dad just died. If she acts like a bitch, I'd completely understand why" I replied and Quil shook his head.

"Leah's accepted her dad's death. That's not why she's pissed" he said and I frowned.

"Then why?" I asked.

"For wolf's there's this thing called imprinting. It's like love at first sight, but a lot stronger. It's like your entire life suddenly revolves around this girl. You'd give everything for her. You'd die for her" Embry said and I nodded.

"Well Sam and Leah used to date throughout high school, and then they got engaged. But after Sam phased, he imprinted on Emily" Jacob said and I sighed.

"So, Sam left Leah for Emily?" I asked.

"Yeah. But he had no choice. His world revolved around Emily now. She was his everything. And Leah didn't understand why he left her, she only found everything out when she phased" Jacob said.

"And what makes it worse is that Emily and Leah are cousins" Embry said and I shook my head. My sympathy for Leah had just doubled.

"Oh my god. So, how do you imprint? You just look at them one day, and you suddenly love them?" I asked.

"It's when you see them the first time after phasing" Embry replied and I nodded.

"But then you guys must understand why she's so pissed, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course we do. But she doesn't make it easy. She's always reliving shit in her head when she's phased. We don't want to see that, and Sam already feels really guilty for what happened between them. It's difficult to feel sympathetic to someone who's being a bitch constantly" Quil replied and I nodded.

"Yeah" I said. I looked at the pack as we approached them, and I saw Paul and Jared shoving each other.

"Remember what we said about moving out the way, right?" Jacob asked and I nodded. I saw Sam shaking his head as he watched Jared and Paul, and Seth sat opposite chuckling.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Jared asked as he picked up a beer, and sat down on a huge log.

"Just talking is all" Embry said picking up a beer and sitting down next to Sam.

"No Leah?" Quil asked and Paul shook his head.

"Thank fuck. I'm getting sick of her damn attitude" he said and Sam gave him a stern look.

"Paul" he said and Paul put his hands in the air.

"What? I'm just saying what everybody else thinks" he said.

"Shut up" Quil said grabbing a beer off the floor and sitting down, and Jacob did the same.

"Want a beer?" Jared asked offering me one.

"Er…do you have anything non-alcoholic?" I asked and Paul smirked. He picked up a can of cola and threw it at me, and I easily court it. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Seth, who smiled at me.

"Your not drinking beer are you? Your only fourteen" I said and he chuckled, picking up his own can of soda and I smiled.

"What are you my mother?" Seth grinned and I chuckled.

"If I have to be. I don't want those morons' leading you astray" I said tipping my head towards the other members of the pack. Quil looked up from his conversation and playfully glared at me.

"I heard that! Seth may act all sweet and innocent, but he's the one leading us astray!" he said and I rolled my eyes as Seth chuckled.

"Sure, sure" I replied. "How are you handling everything?" I asked Seth and he smiled.

"It's…weird. But I think I'm handling it good. There are some downsides to being a Werewolve, but there are a lot of upsides too. And I've got the help of my brothers, so it's all good" he grinned. I couldn't help but grin as I listened to Seth talking. He reminded me so much of Jacob. They were both so outwardly happy and welcoming. They both had this distinct relaxed and cheerful aura. My eyes widened in shock when I heard Quil make probably the crudest remark I have ever heard. I grimaced and looked over at him. Pig.

"Hey, I warned you" Jacob said chuckling and I rolled my eyes.

"If I'm going to listen to this for the rest of the night, I need a beer" I replied standing up and Seth chuckled. I walked over to the pile of beer's in the sand and grabbed one. I went to turn around and my foot court on a piece of wood beside the fire, and I went flying. Oh bitch, this was gonna hurt.

Paul quickly grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his lap before I could fall to the floor, and I sighed with relief.

"I knew we'd get along" Paul grinned and I rolled my eyes, as the others started laughing.

"Oh, piss off Paul" I replied opening my beer, and taking a large sip. I'd only had beer twice before. Once at Jackson's seventeenth birthday, and when Quil had convinced his cousin to buy him some, and me, Embry, Quil and Jake had gotten drunk on the beach.

"I like her" Paul grinned to Embry and Quil, and I shook my head.

"Lita, are you gonna get off his lap?" Jacob asked. I looked down and realised I was sat very comfortably on his lap, and his arm was wrapped around my waist. I looked at Paul, and he grinned at me, obviously not upset with where I was sat.

"No" I replied and Jared and Quil started laughing. I looked down at the bag of chips at Paul's feet, and started munching on them. He gave me a weird look before rolling his eyes.

"Hey, if I did that, you'd try and beat me up" Embry said and Paul smirked.

"I wouldn't try and beat you up, I would beat you up. And Lolita's a girl, I'm not going to hit her, am I?" he replied and Embry chuckled. "Are we gonna share these chips or what?"

"If I have too" I said, sighing dramatically and holding the bag out to him.

"This is so weird" Quil said shaking his head and Seth chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Paul. Talking. You both have violent tempers, so I thought you would have ended up trying to kill each other by now. I've never seen Paul so calm" Quil said and I smiled.

"There's still time for him to get on my bad side" I replied and Paul smirked.

"I'll be on my best behaviour then" he said and I grinned at him.

"Oh god, stop flirting!" Jared said and I rolled my eyes.

"Your acting like you imprinted on her or some shit" Quil said grinning and Jacob frowned next to him. My eyes widened and I looked up at Paul.

"I didn't imprint on you" he said chuckling and I smiled with relief.

"Don't worry, you can carry on your perverse conversation, just pretend I'm not here" I said letting out a large yawn, and Embry and Quil grinned. I dropped my beer can and bag of chips onto the ground, and rested my head Paul's shoulder. I closed my eyes and blocked out the conversation around me. I sleepily leaned back, and Paul gripped my waist to stop me from falling off his lap. I slowly opened my droopy eyes and looked around the group. Seth, Embry and Quil were talking about the latest ice hockey game. Sam, Jared and Paul were laughing about something or another. I trailed my eyes around until I saw Jacob. He was watching me intently. In my tiredness I sagged slightly against Paul, and he gently pulled me closer to his chest. Jacob tensed and gripped his beer can tightly and dented the thin metal. I frowned in confusion as I gave in to my tiredness, and my eyes dropped shut as I relaxed against Paul's heated body.


	18. To Lost In You

**A/N- Hope you like it, and leave me a quick review peoples! :) **

**You look into my eyes **  
**I go out of my mind **  
**I can't see anything **  
**Cos this love's got me blind **  
**I can't help myself **  
**I can't break the spell **  
**I can't even try **  
**I'm in over my head **  
**You got under skin **  
**I got no strength at all **  
**In the state that I'm in **  
**And my knees are weak **  
**And my mouth can't speak **  
**Fell too far this time **  
**[Chorus:] **  
**Baby, I'm too lost in you **  
**Caught in you **  
**Lost in everything about you **  
**So deep, I can't sleep **  
**I can't think **  
**I just think about the things that you do (you do) **  
**I'm too lost in you **  
**(Too lost in you) **  
**ooh **  
**Well you whispered to me **  
**And I shiver inside **  
**You undo me and move me **  
**In ways undefined **  
**And you're all I see **  
**And you're all I need **  
**Help me baby (help me baby) **  
**Help me baby (help me now) **  
**Cos I'm slipping away **  
**Like the sand to the tide **  
**Falling into your arms **  
**Falling into your eyes **  
**If you get too near **  
**I might disappear **  
**I might lose my mind **

**Sugarbabes, To Lost In You**

I looked up at the roof of my bedroom and sighed. I knew. I knew I had to forget how I felt. Or grow up and move on. Last time I tried to move on, it was harder. I couldn't imagine myself having a boyfriend. But Caleb had liked me. Loved me even. I just had to accept that Jake would only ever see me as a friend. I mean he treats me like his sister for god's sake. I mean I could imagine myself still wanting to be with Jacob in ten years time, and he'd still be blind, and loving other girls. And I would have to nod and smile, and be the supportive friend. Just like I always am. Well, no more. Damn it, no more. I would move on, and me and Jake would carry on being best friends. Simple. But I wouldn't move on to a new boyfriend. I couldn't. Not yet. Caleb only left for Florida four days ago. He'd sent me a text telling me about there new house, and about how awesome the weather was. I'd sent him one back telling him not to become a surfer dude. I smiled and looked over at the Heffalump he'd won for me. I defiantly needed to think of a name for him. An image of Caleb's face as he told me he loved me filled my mind, and I frowned. He loved me? Love was such a big deal. I suppose it was puppy love, or first love. Did I love Caleb? No. Did I have feelings for him? Absolutely. But even though I didn't love him, he was still my first love. I sighed and picked at a loose thread on my pillow case. No, he wasn't. Jacob was. But it was different. Caleb had shared my feelings, and Jacob didn't. Well technically, he never knew I had feelings for him. Well, whatever. I **would** move on. Because I had too, for my own sanity. I looked up when there was a gentle tap on my bedroom door. Well there was only one person I knew who would actually knock.

"Come in!" I yelled, leaning up on my elbows.

"Hi," Beth said smiling and handing me the house phone. "Embry called for you"

"Thanks," I replied as she sat down at my desk. "Embry, what's up?"

"Hey. Do you wanna come to the beach for a bonfire? The pack are gonna be there. And of course your new favourite Werewolve, Paul" I rolled my eyes and laid back down on my bed.

"Another bonfire?" I asked.

"Yep. It's spring break, might as well have fun while we can. There's not long left until school starts up again" Embry said and I nodded.

"Damn straight. Okay, shall I just start walking down now?" I replied.

"Yep. Oh, and bring a swimming costume" he said and I frowned.

"Why?" I replied.

"Because were going to set fire to you. What do you think? Honestly" Embry replied sarcastically and I chuckled.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you soon" I grinned.

"Okay. Bye, Lo" he said and the phone went dead. I sat up and put the phone down on my bedside table. I went over to my closet and frowned when I picked up the flimsy bikini Beth had convinced me to get.

"You going to the beach?" Beth asked standing up and taking the bikini.

"Mmmmm" I replied sighing, and trailing through my closet for a one-piece swim suit.

"Your wearing this. Get over yourself. You didn't complain when we were in the store" she smiled, handing me the bikini.

"That's because I never thought I'd actually have to wear it," I replied and Beth rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever" I said sighing and she grinned.

"See, wasn't that hard, was it? I'll leave you to it" Beth said leaving my room and closing the door with a snap behind her. I sighed and looked down at the stringy, barely there bikini. Well here goes. I quickly undressed and put on the bikini, and turned to face the mirror. Well, it didn't look that bad. Defiantly not as bad as I thought it would. The bikini was nice anyway. But I wasn't eager to prance around dressed like this in front of the pack. Or anyone for that matter. I looked out the window and saw the blinding sun, high in the sky. Wow. This must be the first sunny day we've had in about seven years. I swiftly put a pair of cut off denim shorts and a white tank top, and rushed down stairs.

"Dad, I'm going to the beach" I said, popping my head into the kitchen and my dad nodded.

"Okay sweetheart" he replied and I smiled.

"See ya later" I called as I walked out of the front door. I smiled and looked up towards the bright sky, as I walked towards the beach. By the end of the day there'd probably be a thunder storm. As I walked down I saw three guys chatting as they left the beach. The pack probably scared them away. As I walked passed them I saw one of the guys nudging his friend, and looking me up and down. Was he…checking _me_ out? God, what next. I couldn't help but smile as I walked down the beach and saw the pack sat around a large fire. I started laughing when I saw Quil chasing Seth back up the beach towards me.

"Leave him alone" I grinned as Seth ran up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, you would defend him" Quil said rolling his eyes. I nodded and grinned at Seth.

"Exactly. He is my favourite Werewolve, after all" I replied and Quil shoulders slumped, and he looked at the floor.

"I can't even look at you anymore Lita," he said as he sat down on a log next to Sam. "Did you hear that Embry? Seth's her favourite. Seth" he sighed putting his hand over his face and I chuckled.

"I did. I can't believe you'd do this to us, Lo. I really can't. After everything we've been through together," Embry replied looking down at the sand, and I held in my laughter. "Jared, hold me!" Embry cried wrapping his tightly around Jared in a hug, and I burst out laughing.

"It's okay man, it's okay" Jared replied hugging Embry back. I rolled my eyes as the others laughed hysterically, and sat down between Paul and Jacob.

"Yeah Lita, what about me?" Paul asked and I smiled.

"You know I love you too" I replied and he grinned.

"Feel the need to fall into my lap, yet?" he asked and I chuckled.

"Not yet, but when I do you'll be the first to know" I said and he smirked.

"I'm sure I will" Paul replied. Jacob was staring intently at the ground and I smiled.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Mmmmm?" he replied still looking down.

"What's wrong?" I said frowning and he looked up at me.

"Nothing" Jacob said.

"Come on, Jake. It's me" I replied and he smiled.

"It's just…I erm…" he trailed off and shoved him playfully.

"Girl trouble?" I grinned and he looked down.

"Yeah" he replied and I nodded. I thought he'd moved on from Bella? Whatever, I'm moving on anyway.

"Skinny dipping!!" Quil yelled shoving his swim shorts down and running down the beach towards the ocean.

"Oh god," I said covering my eyes and I heard Jacob laughing. "This isn't funny. Do you really think I needed to see _that_ part of Quil's body?" I sighed. I opened my eyes and saw Sam, Embry, Jared and Seth taking there shirts off, and running after Quil to the ocean. I saw Quil running back towards us in his naked self and I closed my eyes quickly.

"Get some clothes on!" I said sternly and I heard him laughing. "Is it safe?"

"Yeah, it's safe" I heard Paul chuckling and I opened my eyes.

"Was that really necessary?" I sighed.

"Yep. Besides, you've seen me naked before" Quil grinned.

"You were eight! You look a bit different now Quil" I replied and he chuckled. I saw Sam, Jared, Embry and Seth laughing as they walked back towards us.

"Come on" Embry grinned and I smiled as I watched him shove Jared and run back to the ocean, and Jared chased him. They really were all like little children. I watched as Seth went running after them, and Paul took his shirt off and stood up.

"Come on old man" he grinned to Sam and they both ran into the ocean yelling. I chuckled and looked across at Jacob and Quil.

"Aren't you going to join them?" I asked.

"Aren't you?" Quil grinned. "Don't you wanna play with your boyfriend Paul, and your favourite wolf, Seth?" I rolled my eyes as he stood up. "Come on bitches" he said running into the water. I watched as Jacob stood up and pulled his shirt off, and my eyes trailed over his muscular frame. I blushed gently and looked down. Stop it, Lolita! Your supposed to be moving on, not ogling his ass!

"Lita?" Jacob asked and I looked up at him. "Aren't you coming?" I frowned and pulled my tank top down self consciously.

"Erm…I will later" I replied and he tipped his head to the side, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"Nothing" I said smiling slightly. Damn it, Jacob had known me for ten years, and he knew me to well.

"I know there's something wrong" he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Jake…stop it. I'm just…being a girl" I said and he smiled.

"What do you mean?" he asked and I sighed.

"I'm just embarrassed" I replied and Jake frowned.

"Of what…your body?" Jacob asked and I nodded. I looked up at him when he chuckled.

"What?" I said, offended.

"Believe me Lita, you have got nothing to be embarrassed about" he said and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously. And if it's the guys your worried about, don't panic. They won't say anything….well they might but it wont be negative"

"Thanks…I think" I smiled and he grinned.

"Come on!" Embry yelled and I rolled my eyes. I watched as all the guys came out of the water and sat down, and I chuckled when Seth shook his head around like a dog.

"Where were you?" Jared asked grabbing a beer out of the sand.

"Just talking" Jacob replied.

"Anything interesting?" Paul smirked and Jake gave him a stern look. I looked at Jake in confusion and he smiled at me.

"Right, well I'm going in before the sun pisses off" I said standing up. Don't be self conscious, don't be self conscious. Besides, If they say anything, I'll just ask Jacob to punch them. I flicked off my sandals and quickly pulled off my tank top. I looked down at the ground as I pushed my shorts down my legs. I felt eyes on me, and I looked up nervously to see all the pack watching me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"I think I just realised you haven't got the body of a six year old girl" Quil said staring at me blankly, and I folded my arms over my chest.

"Well I've looked like this for awhile" I replied.

"Yeah, but you always wear baggy clothes" Embry said looking me up and down and I rolled my eyes.

"Lita" Paul said and I faced him. "You look hot" he grinned and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, sure" I replied walking towards the ocean. "Anyone coming?" I asked and they all said silent or shook there head's. Weirdo's. I walked into the cool water and sighed. I went completely under water and opened my eyes, looking around me. I dove back above the water and smiled, as I splashed around like a kid. I turned and looked back at the pack, as they talked and laughed intently. I strained my ears, but I still couldn't hear what they were saying. Damn. I watched there faces, and it looked like Jacob was the brunt of the joke. Poor Jacob. I leaned back and closed my eyes, as I felt the sun hitting my body. I heard movement in the water and opened my eyes.

"Hi" I smiled at Seth as he swam towards me.

"Hey" he said swimming past me.

"What are they talking about?" I asked and he grinned.

"Just joking about something with Jake" he replied and I nodded as Seth dove under the water. I went to lay back in the water when I saw the impending black clouds in the sky. Oh, typical.

"Seth?" I called and he dove above the water.

"A storm's about to start," he said and I frowned. "It's a Wolf thing"

"Right" I replied. We started swimming quickly back to shore, and I saw Jared and Embry collecting all the beer as the others putting there shirts back on. I swiftly put my shorts and tank back on just as I felt drops of water quickly pounding down on me.

"Come on" Jacob said grabbing my hand, and we quickly rushed up the beach, and I saw the rest of the pack ahead of us.

"Shit" I yelled when hail stones started pounding my back, and we both started running. The rain cam down faster and harder, and I sighed with relief when we ran down the path to Jakes house. Jacob slammed the door shut behind us and I rolled my eyes when he started laughing.

"Why is this funny?" I asked, looking down at my drenched clothes.

"I don't know" he laughed.

"Where's Billy?" I asked leaning against the door.

"Fishing trip with Charlie Swan. Bet that's ruined now" he replied and I nodded. I shook my head as Jake continued to laugh hysterically. I playfully shoved him, and he grinned.

"You wanna fight me, Tala?" he asked.

"Yeah I do, Black" I grinned and he gently shoved me back against the wall. I pushed against his chest, and rolled my eyes when he put his arms on either side of me to stop me from moving.

"Play fair Jake" I grinned, ducking under his arm. I felt him grabbing my arm and gently pushing me back against the wall, and putting his arms on either side of me.

"I am playing fair" Jacob smiled and I giggled. I went to shove his bare chest but he stayed perfectly still. I let my eyes trail from the droplets of water on his chest to his dare eyes. My heart skipped a beat when he frowned and leaned slightly closer to me. What the hell was he doing?. The atmosphere changed suddenly. It went from relaxed and playful to charged and intense. My breath court when he leaned towards me and dipped his head, his lips only an inch from mine. No! I was moving on! I was finally accepting that Jacob would see me as more than a friend! And now he wants to kiss me? No! I turned my head to the side and he moved back. I sighed and slipped past him, and opened the door.

"Lita" I heard Jacob say behind me, but I quickly walked out. I felt him grabbing me gently around the waist, and turning me to face him.

"Jacob, let me go!" I yelled, writhing in his arms as he clutched me.

"No. You have to let me explain. Please" he said desperately and I sighed, looking up at the dark sky as the rain came down on me.

"Fine" I relied nodding. I walked past him and back into the house. I sat down on the sofa, and I could feel his eyes on me as he leaned against the wall.

"Can I talk first?" I asked.

"Sure" he replied and I sighed.

"You were going to kiss me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Do you…have feelings for me?" I asked and he nodded again. How dare he? Why couldn't he have kissed me before? Why know, when I decide to move on? "I can't believe you. I can't believe this"

"Why?" Jacob asked and I stared down at my lap.

"I have…I have had feelings for you since I was thirteen. And now when I decide to move on, is when you decide you have feelings for me. I decided today that you would never have feelings for me, and I had to move on. And then you try and kiss me? Why?" I said leaning back and rubbing my eyes, and I felt Jacob sitting down next to me.

"I never knew. I swear I never knew how you felt" he said and I opened my eyes. He looked so desperate and hopeless. It was scary. Jacob wasn't supposed to look desperate and hopeless.

"I know. Can you explain? When did you realise you…felt something…for me?" I asked.

"You know that night, when I came to you after Bella left with the leach?" Jacob asked and I nodded. "Well it was then. That night actually. I was holding you in my arms and watching you sleep, and it hit me. How could I not have feelings for you? You were my best friend." I nodded and he smiled slightly, before frowning again.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" I asked and he stood up and walked over to the opposite side of the room.

"You were with Caleb. I couldn't do that to you. But it was hard. I just wanted to tell you, but I felt like it wouldn't be fair to you. I was so pissed off though" he replied and I watched him as he paced up and down.

"Why?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Watching you and Caleb together. Even when you were just holding hands or talking. And I saw you that night in his car" Jake said gritting his teeth.

"When?" I replied.

"After the carnival. I looked out the window when I heard his car. The two of you in his car, making out. His hands on your waist, in your hair. Urgh. I was so angry I broke your dad's lamp" he said and I motioned for him to come sit back down.

"What lamp?" I asked confused.

"The ugly blue lamp your aunt Molly bought him. I snapped it in half. I told your dad before you came in. I think he was grateful actually" Jacob replied and I smiled. My dad had frickin hated that lamp. "And it got even worse. You reading that magazine article, and saying that you were sleeping with him. Just the thought of him touching you like _that_. Touching you so….intimately. I don't think I've ever been so pissed off in my life. The only reason I didn't phase right there was because your head was resting on my lap. I would have never forgiven myself if I'd hurt you" he said and I sighed.

"You wouldn't have hurt me" I replied.

"Yes I would. You've seen Emily. Sam did that just by her being too close. Can you imagine what would have happened to you, with you actually laying on me?" he asked and I frowned as an image of my own face filled my head. But scared and brutalised.

"I trust you" I said and he smiled slightly.

"Thanks Lita. But did you honestly think I just woke up one day, and suddenly didn't have feelings for Bella any more?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"No. I thought I'd end up feeling hurt and angry when I saw her and the leach. But I didn't. I was just looking at you. My best friend. And the hurt I felt was still there, but all I felt were my feelings for you" he said and I took his hand.

"I never noticed" I replied and he smiled.

"I never noticed you had feelings for me" he replied.

"Do the others know? Embry and Quil? Or the rest of the pack?" I asked as Jacob snorted.

"Yeah, they all know. They've been taking the piss out of me for days. Why do you think Paul was acting so friendly before?" he asked and I shrugged. "Well he's seen different things about you in Embry, Quil and my heads, so he thought you were really cool. But he was….putting his hands on your waist and flirting with you, and every time he did he'd look at me. Twat" Jacob said and I chuckled.

"I thought he was just being really friendly" I replied and he smiled.

"Not quite. He and the others were telling me I should tell you how I felt, after you fell asleep. But you'd only just broken up with Caleb, and you seemed really upset" he sighed.

"Were the pack telling you to tell me earlier? When I went swimming?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. And making some….suggestive comments about you in that bikini" he smiled and I rolled my eyes. "And you saying you were embarrassed by your body, is laughable. Seriously Lo, you need to look in a mirror more often. I could barely control myself when I saw you" he said and I blushed slightly. I hugged him tightly and Jacob buried his face in my damp hair. I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm loosely around my waist.

"Jake?" I said and he looked down at me.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked. He looked still looked hopeless. Like he thought there was no chance for us.

"Can I sleep on this? I just need to think everything over. It's just…a lot to take in. I mean I have feelings for you. And you have feelings for me, and that's something I never thought would happen. I just need to think" I said and he smiled.

"Of course. I don't want to rush you. You can have all the time you need" he replied and I smiled, listening to the pounding rain and hail outside.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" I asked. "I mean I know I only have to run down the street, but you know…I might get ill or something"

"Sure, sure. You don't need a reason to stay here" Jacob grinned and I nodded. "I'll just go and call your dad and let him know what's happening" I smiled as he went over to the phone. God, could he be any more perfect?

"Can I borrow some off your clothes?" I asked standing up.

"Sure" he nodded. "You know where everything is" I went down the hall and into Jacob's small bedroom. I rolled my eyes when I saw the state his room was in. At least something's never change. I went over to his dresser and pulled out the smallest shirt I could find and a pair of black boxers. I quickly changed and went back down to the kitchen, to see Jacob digging through the refrigerator.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches?" he asked and I smiled.

"Perfect" I said and he faced me.

"You look cute" he smiled and I nodded looking down at the counter. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make things awkward"

"Your didn't. I was just…surprised is all" I smiled and he nodded. "Go get changed. You shouldn't be in wet clothes"

"Right" he grinned walking past me. I went around the counter and I started working on the grilled sandwiches, and I smiled when I smelt Jacob's scent on the shirt I was wearing. Even though so much of our relationship had changed now, this all still felt so natural. We were still best friends, and we were still doing what we always did. I know that tomorrow our relationship was defiantly going to change, but we'd still be the same.

"Smells good" Jacob said as I piled the fifth sandwich onto a plate for him.

"Thank you" I smiled, pushing the plate towards him. I grabbed my own plate and we both sat down on the sofa. I curled into his side as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Family guy?" he asked switching the television on, and flicking through the channels.

"Perfect" I replied resting my head on his shoulder.


	19. You Belong With Me

**A/N-Sorry it took longer than usual to update, my internet died on Sunday night. Thanks for the reviews, hope you like it!**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that**

**Taylor Swift, You Belong With Me**

I stretched my taut body and sighed, looking around at my surroundings. I smiled when I saw that I was in Jacob's room. He'd insisted that I sleep in his bed, and he would sleep on the sofa. I frowned when I remembered everything Jacob had told me yesterday. Part of me was happy about how he felt about me. Of course I was. It was something I'd wanted since I was thirteen. But part of me felt so…confused. I didn't even know what to think. I stood up and quickly grabbed by damp clothes, and walked down the hall. I smiled when I saw Jacob sprawled across the too-small sofa, snoring quietly into his pillow. I went around the counter and dug through the draws until I found a pen and paper pad. _Gone home. See you later. Lolita. _I quickly wrote out the note and placed it on the kitchen counter. I shoved on my sandals and tip-toed out of the front door and down the garden path. I felt like I was running away from him. Why? I had no reason to run away from Jake, he was my best friend. I rushed through my front door and closed the door with a snap.

"Good morning, daughter of mine" I heard my dad call from the kitchen, and I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning, dear father" I smiled as I walked into the kitchen. Tom was at the stove frying bacon, while Taylor, Jackson, Beth and dad sat at the breakfast bar.

"Why are you wearing Jacob's clothes?" Beth asked and I looked down at what I was wearing.

"Don't worry, she always wear's his clothes at his place" Jackson said and I sighed. I'd literally ran from Jake, and I could still smell him on my skin. I turned around and ran up stairs and into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. As soon as I'd flung myself onto my bed, there was a tap on the door, and I sighed.

"Come in Beth" I yelled, standing up.

"Are you okay?" she asked closing the door behind her. I stood up and yanked Jacob's shirt off, not caring about my modesty.

"I'm fine" I sighed pulling on one of Tom's large shirts that fell to my mid thigh.

"What happened with Jacob? Your acting like you just did a walk of shame" she said as I yanked on a pair of jeans.

"We didn't have sex!" I replied and she smiled.

"Okay, I believe you" Beth said and I sighed, sitting down.

"Jacob told me he has feelings last night" I said.

"And that's a bad thing because…." she replied.

"That's the thing. It's not a bad thing, but I feel like…I don't even know. I just want to stop thinking about it all" I frowned and Beth nodded.

"Yeah," she said and I sighed leaning back against the bed frame. "Well, me and Jackson are going to a party later if you wanna come. So you can just relax, and put everything to the back of your mind"

"Yeah. Yeah…erm…I will come with you" I nodded and she smiled.

"Okay. Well, we're leaving at six," Beth said and I nodded. She stood up and went towards the door, before facing me again. "And, if you want to talk, I'm here if you want me"

"Thanks" I replied and she nodded. I sighed and laid down after Beth closed the door behind her.

* * *

I gritted my teeth as Jackson drove to the party in Seattle. I had a feeling this was a bad idea. I'd spent the day walking. Just walking. And then Beth had captured me and turned me into her Barbie. And now I was dressed in tight skinny jeans, a long red tank and way to tall heels. Fabulous. Though, I'll admit I did have a bit of fun, and it defiantly distracted me from thinking of Jacob. But come on! Me at a party? What was I thinking? I sighed when Jackson stopped in front of a large Victorian style house.

"Come on Lolita, don't look like your going to death row" Beth smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sure," I said as we got out of the car and walked towards the house. I cringed when I saw a blonde girl stumbling out of the house, and puking into one of the rose bushes. "Oh my god" I groaned and Jackson chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading me into the house. My senses were immediately assaulted by the sights and sounds around me. The teenagers milling around, drinking and smoking, and some looking like they were trying to have sex with there clothes on. Oh, this was defiantly a bad idea.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked and I nodded. Hell no! I walked over to a large table of drinks and grabbed on, downing it in on as my throat burned. I sat down and sighed as a drunken young girl nearly fell into my knee. This was so not me. I'd rather sit at home and watch a movie, then go to a party and get wasted. I sipped on my third drink and leaned back against the wall. What If Jacob just had a crush on me or something? What if he decided to move on to someone else within a few months? I know I wouldn't be able to handle that. I loved him too much. I mean, I didn't expect him to love me back or anything. I'd had three years for my feelings to grow. People always overuse love. I love ice cream, I love swimming, I love pizza. But love was such a big deal, it couldn't be taken for granted. I finished my fourth drink and sighed, as I felt a headache coming on.

"Do you wanna dance?" I looked up at the tall blonde guy in front of me. Oh well, why not? It's not like I'm going to be going to a party like this again. I grabbed my fifth drink and stood up, swaying slightly.

"Sure" I mumbled as he grabbed my waist to stop me from falling. We started swaying to the overly repetitive hip hop song. I knew I didn't want to do this. Dancing stupidly with a guy I didn't know, who kept grabbing my waist and squeezing my hips. No happening! But it was like my mind had shut off from the rest of my body. He leaned in and kissed my neck and I cringed.

"Stop it" I said pushing his chest.

"Come on, baby" he said grabbing my ass and pulling me towards him. I quickly lifted my hand and slapped him harshly. "Bitch" he muttered and I moved away from him. He clutched his cheek and glared at me. I rushed through the mass of people, looking for Beth or Jackson, and I sighed when I couldn't see either of them. I headed for the door, and I sighed with relief when the cold air hit my face.

I pulled out my phone and dialled the first number that came to mind.

"Lita?" Jacob asked and I sighed, walking away from the house.

"Jake, can you come and get me?" I asked, as tears filled my eyes.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" he asked and I leaned against the side of the house.

"Jackson and Beth took me to a party in Seattle. And I was dancing with this guy, and he was touching my waist and he wouldn't let go of me…" I mumbled as tears slid down my cheeks.

"It's okay, just calm down. I know which party your talking about. Paul and Jared wanted to go, but they had to run patrol. Okay, just wait for me outside the house, and I'll be there in a few minutes" Jacob said calmly.

"But it's going to take ages to drive to Seattle" I replied looking around me.

"I'm going to phase and run there, Lita" he said and I nodded.

"Okay" I mumbled, wiping my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can" Jake replied and the phone went dead. I sighed and quickly sent Jackson a text, telling him Jacob was taking me home. I rubbed up and down my arms, and walked back around the wall and paced in front of the house. I looked over at the woodland surrounding the large house and sighed. How long had I been waiting? How quickly could Jacob run in wolf form? I froze when I saw the guy from the party come out of the house. I went to walk away from him, and he grabbed my wrist and forcefully turned me to face him.

"Leave me alone!" I cried as he gripped my wrists tightly, and I writhed against him.

"Let her go" I sighed with relief when I heard Jacob's voice. He was stood next to the edge of the forest in only a pair of cut off shorts, and his body shook gently with anger. He looked ready to kill someone.

"Fuck off" the guy replied, and Jake quickly walked towards us and punched him in the face. I looked down in shock at the blonde guy on the ground as he clutched his nose, and I saw blood dripping from his hand.

"Come on" Jacob said grabbing my hand and leading me into the forest. I blindly clutched his hand tightly in the darkness, as we walked.

"Jake" I said and he stopped walking and hugged me tightly.

"What the hell happened?" he asked and I sighed.

"Jackson and Beth brought me here. And when they went off, I started drinking. And then that guy asked me to dance, and I didn't think. He was touching my hips and kissing my neck, and I slapped him. That's when I came out and called you" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Well at least you slapped him," he replied and I smiled. "But what were you doing at a party like this? Paul wanted to come here so he could find a girl to sleep with, it's not the place for you. And drinking, seriously?"

"I know, I know" I sighed. "I just wanted to clear my head, and the drinking helped"

"Oh, Lita" Jacob said shaking his head.

"I know" I said looking away from him.

"Well, whatever. I'm not your dad" he smiled and I chuckled. "Your going to have to ride on my back"

"Say what?" I replied.

"When I phase. Your going to have to ride on my back" Jake grinned and I nodded.

"Okay. Like a horse?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah, like a horse" he replied. "I'll be right back. And don't be afraid" Jake said walking into the shadows of a cluster of tree's. What would he look like as a wolf? Like the Hollywood version, or just an overgrown dog? My heart skipped a beat when Jacob came back out of the shadows in wolf form. Oh my god. He was huge, even bigger than a horse. His fur was a dark russet colour, just like his skin. But his eyes, his eyes were the same. A twinkling warm chocolate brown. He walked hesitantly towards me, and I smiled and went over to him. I rested my hand on his head, and felt his warm fur. I rubbed behind his large ear, and he lolled his tongue out and let out a gruff bark.

"Are you laughing?" I asked and he nodded his large head, and let out a another loud bark. "Your just an overgrown dog, aren't you?" I laughed and he rolled his deep eyes. He turned his body around and laid down on the ground in front of me. I carefully got on top of him and clutched his fur as he started moving. I closed my eyes and buried my head in his fur as he started running through the forest. I started laughing when I felt the air rushing past me as he bounded through the forest. I sighed when I felt him pounding to a stop, and I slid of his back and onto the ground.

"That was fun" I mumbled, laying down in the grass and giggling. I looked up when I saw Jacob running behind an oak tree, and I smiled when he came back out, buttoning his shorts.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he grinned and I stood up, swaying slightly and he gripped my shoulders. "Are you still drunk?"

"No. I was never drunk to begin with, I was just tipsy" I replied and he rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure" Jacob said.

"Where are we?" I asked and he grabbed my hand, leading me through the tress's.

"My garden" he replied and I smiled when I saw his little red house.

"I can't believe you ran that fast" I said. He grinned before looking down at our joined hands and frowning.

"I can't believe that fucker" Jacob said gritting his teeth, and looking at the bruises surrounding my wrists.

"Don't worry about it" I replied as we walked up his garden.

"How can you say that? Look at what he did to you" he said.

"Yeah, I know. But part of it is my fault. If I hadn't been drinking, I wouldn't have danced with him" I sighed and he shook his head.

"This," Jake said pointing to my bruises. "Isn't your fault"

"Fine, fine. Let's just agree to disagree" I replied.

"Sure" he smiled. We both walked into his house, and I kicked of my heels and looked around.

"Billy still fishing?" I asked going around the kitchen counter, and pouring my self a glass of water.

"Yeah. He got a good catch, so they decided to stay till tonight" Jacob replied and I nodded.

"Cause we really need more fish" I said and he chuckled. I sighed and laid down on the sofa.

"I tried calling you earlier, but your dad said you went for a walk. You walking, seriously?" he replied and he sat down on the end of the sofa, and rested my legs on his knee's.

"Yeah, I know. I just needed to think" I said closing my eyes.

"About?" he asked nervously, and I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Us" I replied and he nodded. "I have feelings for you, and I want to be with you. But I don't want to get hurt"

"I wont hurt you, Lita" Jacob said and I sighed, sitting up.

"Don't promise things you can't be sure of" I said and he smiled slightly.

"Okay. I'll never intentionally hurt you" he said and I smiled as he took my hand.

"I know, I know. I just feel…scared" I replied.

"Is that why you left before I woke up this morning?" Jake asked and I nodded. "I know your scared, and I am too. But if people never did things they were afraid of, they'd never get any where in life" I smiled and looked down at our joined hands. I held my breath when he dipped his head until his lips were only a breath from mine.

"Is this okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah" I replied lifting my head to meet him, and our lips met. He pressed his lips gently against mine, and threaded his hand through my hair. I smiled against his lips, and rested my hand on his warm cheek.

"I've waited a long time to do that" he smiled when we broke apart.

"I've waited even longer" I replied and he nodded.

"I know" Jake replied kissing me gently. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"So, what are we know? Friends with benefits?" I asked.

"It depends, what benefits am I going to be getting?" he grinned and I shoved him playfully.

"Shut up!" I giggled and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"I want you to be my girlfriend, Lita" Jacob said and I looked up at him.

"Okay" I replied.

"Seriously?" he smiled and I nodded, kissing him quickly.

"I never thought we'd end up like this" he grinned kissing my hand.

"Me either" I replied as he leaned down and kissed me slowly.

"Fancy pizza for dinner?" Jacob asked trailing kisses down my neck and back up to my lips.

"Sure," I smiled as he cupped my face in his hand. "Do you think we're going to change?"

"No. I mean other than this," he replied kissing me. "We'll be the same people. We'll still be best friends. But we'll be dating as well"

"Good" I said kissing him slowly as his hands slid down to my waist.

"Do you wanna stay here tonight?" Jacob asked and I frowned. "I mean…not like…like _that_. I just want you to stay with me"

"Okay" I smiled, resting my head on his chest. I sighed when Jake ran his hands through my hair and kissed the top of my head.


	20. She's So Lovely

**A/N-Sorry i took so long to update, it's the first week back at school and it's been really hectic. Hope you like it. **

**I love the way she fills her clothes.  
She looks just like them girls in vogue.  
I love the way she plays it cool.  
I think that she is beautiful.  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely**

**Scouting For Girls, She's So Lovely **

I grinned to myself as I looked up the long school corridor and saw Jacob chatting with Embry. Me and Jake had been together for five days. Five whole days. Jesus Christ almighty. Jacob Black was dating _me_. This was defiantly something I never thought would happen. Everything was so amazing between us. I mean obviously it had only been four days, but still. Four days of awesomeness. But the pessimist in me was waiting for something to go wrong. I chuckled when a pair warm hands covered my eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" I heard Jacob say and I held in a snort.

"Alexander Skarsgard?" I asked and Jacob removed his hands, and turned me to face him. "Damn" I pouted, taking his hand.

"Whatever. You know you love me" he grinned, hugging me tightly. I breathed in his earthy scent and sighed. He pressed his lips against mine and I gently pushed him away.

"Jake, I said no kissing. Not yet anyway. I haven't plucked up the courage to tell Caleb yet" I said and sighed.

"I know, I know. But it's hard, all this us not acting like we're dating stuff. I mean I know you want to tell him before any of his friends do. But you are my girlfriend Lita, and I don't really want to have to apologise for kissing you. You need to tell him." Jacob replied and I nodded.

"I know. But it's difficult. We've only been broken up for two weeks. But I promise I will tell him" I said.

"Thanks. I guess it's time to go to the barnyard" he smiled as we walked into our English class.

"Joy" I replied sarcastically as we sat down. I rolled my eyes when I saw our substitute teacher practically falling into the room. I saw the class grinning, getting ready to do everything but work on English literature. I held Jacob's hand under our desk, as he raised his other hand high in the air.

"Yes….Mr…erm…Mr Black?" the teacher asked nervously and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Your flies down, Sir" Jacob said and the teacher blushed furiously and looked, quickly zipping up his trousers, and the class started laughing. I rolled my eyes at Jacob as he chuckled, and I half paid attention to the fumbling teacher at the front.

"Stop being so mean to him" I whispered.

"Awfully sorry, Miss Tala" Jacob grinned, leaning in closer to me and I smiled.

"Well I'm afraid I just can't forgive you" I said dramatically. I looked around at the students as they ignored the teacher, and continued with there own loud conversations.

"Really?" he asked and I nodded. "Well maybe I could try and convince you"

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" I smiled and he leaned in to kiss me, and I rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Later" I said and he frowned.

"Right" Jacob said looking towards the teacher. I looked up at the clock and smiled. Only two hours left.

"I'll tell him tonight Jake. I promise" I replied, squeezing his hand and he smiled.

"Good. Cause I can't handle this for much longer" he said and I snickered.

"Do you wanna go to the movies tonight?" I asked quickly copying the notes down of the board.

"Sure, sure" Jake said and I smiled. Although I was happy that we hadn't changed as friends, and that we still acted the same with each other. But I did want us to do things that couple's do. I mean so far all we've done is act like friends that make out. Like friends with benefits. I mean just because I don't want people at school to know about us yet, doesn't mean I don't want him to act like my boyfriend.

"Awesome" I smiled and Jacob turned around to face Embry and Quil.

"Do you wanna come to the movies with me and Lita tonight?" he asked and I frowned. So much for going out as a couple.

"Sure" Quil said and I turned back towards the front.

"Cool" I heard Embry say and I sighed. Great. I mean I love Embry and Quil and everything, but can't I have one evening along with my boyfriend? I mean we are dating!

"You alright?" Jacob asked and I nodded, keeping my eyes on my paper as I wrote. "So, what do you fancy watching?"

"Whatever. You can choose" I replied and he nodded.

* * *

As soon as Jacob parked the rabbit in front of my house, I immediately went to open the passenger side door.

"What're you doing?" I frowned when he switched the locks down, stopping me from leaving.

"You haven't said a word to me all afternoon" he said and I looked down at my lap.

"I haven't?" I asked and he shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked and I sighed.

"Nothing" I replied and he snorted.

"This is me, Lita. You can tell me" he said.

"It's nothing really" I sighed.

"It's not nothing, cause it's obviously bothering you" he replied and I looked over at him.

"Why did you ask Quil and Embry to come out with us tonight?" I asked.

"Because…there our friends" Jacob frowned.

"But I wanted us to go out, just the two of us" I replied.

"Why does it matter?" he asked rolling his eyes slightly. I frowned and looked out the window. Yeah…why did it matter? Should it matter? I mean Jake and me spent time together all the time, so did it matter that we hadn't spent time together as a couple?

"Your right, it doesn't matter" I replied.

"What doesn't matter?" Jacob asked moving closer to me.

"I just…wanted us to spend time together" I said and his frown deepened.

"We spend time together all the time" he replied and I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"I mean as a couple. So far all we've done is act like friends that…that makeout. Like friends with benefits. We're not acting like we're dating" I said.

"Well it's not like we have to prove anything to anyone. We know that we're together" he said.

"Well how about proving something to each other? Because you may say that we're dating, but to me, all we are is friends with benefits" I exclaimed.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Jacob sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"I don't know! I would just like it if you would treat me like your girlfriend, and not your best friend. I mean you don't even hold my hand!" I replied looking out the window.

"When have I not held your hand?" he frowned, looking confused.

"This morning when we were walking into school" I said.

"I had to get something out of my bag" he replied.

"Yesterday at lunch" I said.

"I was eating" Jake exclaimed and I sighed.

"Urgh. Jake, I don't wanna fight with you" I said and he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I don't wanna fight with you either" he replied and I smiled slightly.

"Well then let's not fight" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah. We never fight, and I don't want to start now" he replied.

"Can you unlock the door?" I asked and Jacob frowned.

"Sure" he said switching the locks off and I sighed.

"Tell Quil I'm not watching a movie with Megan Fox in it. I've seen blow up doll's act better. See you later" I said quickly getting out of the rabbit.

"See you" I heard Jacob say and I closed the passenger side door, and walked up the garden path. I sighed when I closed the front door behind me, and I heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

"What's up sis?" Jackson asked when I sat down next to him at the kitchen counter.

"Urgh" I said banging my hand against the table.

"Wow. That bad?" Tom asked as he looked over a takeout menu.

"Me and Jacob just had a fight" I frowned, resting my head on my hand.

"It seriously took you five days to have your first fight?" Jackson asked and I nodded. "Wow. It took me and Beth, like, a day"

"You probabley said something stupid" I replied and he slapped the back of my head.

"Well, it took me and Taylor five hours" Tom said and I shook my head.

"How can you start fighting after only five hours?" I asked.

"I don't know. But we managed it" Tom shrugged and I smiled.

"Sounds about right for you two" I replied and he grinned.

"What can I say? We're special" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever" I replied leaving the kitchen and walking upstairs to my room. I didn't want me and Jacob to fight. It wasn't normal. I stripped off my clothes, and changed into a tank top and sweat pants. I don't think we've ever fought before. Ever. I flung myself on my bed and sighed. Maybe I was blowing the situation up. I knew we were dating, so we didn't really have to act like a couple. I mean Jake had called me his girlfriend this afternoon. But it would be nice once in a while. Urgh, I was acting like such a girl. Was it such a bad thing that I wanted to go on a date with my boyfriend? My phone started bleeping, and I sighed when I saw Caleb's name on the screen. Great. If one of his friends had said something about Jake and me, I would…do something bad. I helf my breath and picked up the phone.

"Hi" I said quietly.

"Hey" Caleb replied happily and I smiled. Well he didn't sound angry. Maybe his friends hadn't said anything.

"What's up?" I asked and I heard laughter and movment in the background before he responded.

"Sorry about that. My brother's being a bitch" he said and I chuckled. "Not much. Just went swimming. God Lita, you have to come out here and see this house. It's right on the edge of the beach"

"It's sounds beautiful. Maybe I could come out for your bithday in the summer?" I replied.

"That'd we awesome. I don't mind paying for your plane ticket" he said.

"I can pay you know. I've been saving up anyway" I said and he chuckled.

"Sure. You always were stubborn" he replied and I grinned.

"And I'm never gonna change" I said.

"I'm glad. So, you been up to anything interesting" Caleb asked.

"No, not really. School's started back up, so…it's quite depressing" I replied and he chuckled.

"Poor Lita" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, poor Lita. It's hell. I want to get on a plane and visit you now, just to get away from it" I replied. We continued chatting about everything and nothing for a while, and I knew I had to approach the subject of Jacob soon.

"Erm…Caleb?" I frowned.

"Yeah?" he asked and I sighed. I knew I had to tell him, but I couldn't hurt him. He deserved better than that. But I couldn't carry on telling Jacob he couldn't kiss me in public, in case any of Caleb's friends saw us.

"I have something I need to tell you. Erm…well…the thing is…" I said and I ran my hand through my hair. Oh, come on Lolita! Just spit it out! "…Me and Jacob are dating"

"I know" Caleb replied and I frowned.

"You do?" I replied.

"Yeah. Ryan called me yesterday and told me he saw Jacob kiss you outside your house" he said and I bit my lip. Damn.

"Caleb…I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you straight away, but I didn't-" I said.

"Lita. It's okay. We aren't together anymore, your aloud to move on. We're friends now, and I'm happy as long as your happy" Caleb replied and I smiled involuntary.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really" he said and I sighed with relief.

"Your too awesome you know that?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah" Caleb replied and I rolled my eyes. "Were you really that worried about how I'd react?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to hurt you" I said.

"Yeah. Well I knew when we broke up, that eventually you would move on. And I'm glad it's someone like Jacob" he said

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause I know how much he cares about you. I know he'll treat you right" he replied.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"No problem" Caleb said. Tom opened my bedroom door, and grinned at me.

"Jacob, Embry and Quil just got here" he said and I nodded.

"Thanks" I replied and he closed the door again, and I heard him walking into his own bedroom. "I gotta go, I'm going out with the guys"

"Okay. See you later" Caleb replied.

"See ya" I said and the phone went dead. I put the phone down and grabbed my tennis shoes, heading down stairs.

"Quil, I'm not watching anything with half naked girls in" I called when I got to the bottom of the stairs. I frowned when I saw everything in darkness, except from a flickering light coming from the dinning room. What the hell? We rarely ever went in the dinning room, it was more for show then anything else. I slowly opened the dinning room door, and my breath hitched. There was a large candle in each corner of the room, and the table was set with three small candles in the middle. I breathed in the strong vanilla scent and smiled when Jacob stood up and approached me.

"Jake, what's this? Where're Embry and Quil?" I asked confused and he grinned.

"There playing video games at Embry's. And this…is us acting like a couple" Jacob replied and I sighed.

"You didn't have to do this Jake" I said as he took my hand.

"I wanted too. You were right. I should treat you like my girlfriend" he said and I sat down as he went over to the corner. He brought back a pizza box and placed two slices on both of our plates.

"I can't believe you did this. I mean candles and everything Jake. Who knew you could be romantic?" I replied and he grinned.

"Tell me about it. But I have my moments" he said and I took a huge bite out of my slice of pepperoni.

"I suppose you can. It's just…surprising is all" I said.

"Thanks" Jacob replied sarcastically and I chuckled.

"Your welcome. Oh…I told Caleb. You know…about us" I said and he grinned.

"Good. How did he take it?" he said and I smiled.

"Surprisingly really well. He just wants me to be happy" I replied and he nodded.

"Yeah. Well I'm just glad I can kiss you public now" Jake said and I rolled my eyes. "Not that that's the most important thing or anything"

"Whatever, Black" I replied. I smiled and watched him as he looked from himself, and down the long table to me. "What?"

"Nothing. I just feel really far away from you" he said and I smiled. I grabbed my plate and walked over to him.

"Better?" I asked going to pull a chair closer to him.

"Defiantly" Jacob replied wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into his lap. I wrapped my arm around his neck and took a bite of my pizza. "Comfortable?"

"Yep" I nodded and he chuckled.

"You look beautiful" he replied, brushing my hair away from my face.

"I'm wearing sweat's Jake" I said rolling my eyes.

"I know. And you look beautiful" Jacob grinned.

"Sure, sure" I smiled and he shook his head.

"I wish you'd see yourself how I see you" he said.

"Me too. But I guess I just don't get what you see" I said and he nodded.

"I know" he replied.

"What do you see?" I asked, grabbing another slice of pepperoni from the box, and Jake did the same.

"What you want me to describe yourself to you?" Jake asked and I nodded. "Well, your hair is really curly and soft" he said brushing his hand through my hair. "And I love your eyes. There so bright, and there a warm brown colour with golden flecks. Your face is really pretty, and I love that your always smiling. And your body…." I rolled my eyes when Jacob looked down at my body.

"Jake. Eyes up here" I said putting my hand under his chin, and pushing his face back up.

"Sorry" he grinned.

"No problem. Go on. And be careful with how you word it" I replied and he chuckled.

"Your body is amazing. All soft and curvy" Jacob said resting his hands on my waist and kissing my shoulder.

"I wish I saw myself like that" I said and he nodded.

"Me too. I see you how you really look, and you see yourself distorted" he replied and I smiled, kissing him slowly.

"Thank you" I said.

"For?" Jake asked.

"For saying what you did about me" I replied.

"It's the truth" he smiled.

"Well, it made me feel good" I smiled and Jacob kissed the top of my head.

"So, how about you tell me what you think about me? Cause I know your loving this sexy body" Jacob grinned gesturing to his chest and I rolled my eyes.


	21. Crazy Love

**A/N- Hope you like this chapter, and i'd really appreciate a quick review. Also how do you guys feel about Lemons? Cause i don't wont to change the rating and add any if you guys don't want them. So here are the options. **  
**A) Don't include Lemons**  
**B) Include Lemons in this story**  
**C) Don't include Lemons in this story, but have another story with Lemony outtakes.**

**I'd really appreciate if you said what you thought in a review so i know what i should do! :)**

**I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles**  
**And the heavens open every time she smiles**  
**And when I come to her, that's where I belong**  
**I'm running to her like a river's song**  
**She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love**  
**She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love**  
**She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down**  
**And when I come to her when the sun goes down**  
**Takes away my trouble, takes away my grief**  
**Takes away my heartache in the night like a thief**  
**Give me love, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme crazy love**  
**Give me love, love, love, yes sir, crazy love**  
**Yes, I need her in the daytime**  
**Yes, I need her in the night**  
**But I want to throw my arms around her**  
**Kiss her an' hug her, kiss her an' hug her tight**  
**Kiss her an' hug her tight, through the night**

**Michael Buble, Crazy Love**

I grinned as I walked into my sex education class, and sat down next to Jacob. This class was defiantly going to be entertaining. It always was. The last class had half the students crying with humiliation and the other half crying with laughter. Me, Jacob, Embry and Quil were of the latter half. I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to Jake and Quil whacked Embry on the head with a ruler.

"Mature as always" I muttered and Jacob chuckled. I took Jake's hand and listened to Quil and Embry's playful banter.

"Oh my god" I heard a girl in front of me say excitedly and I looked at the front of the class. My mouth opened in shock when a tall, tanned man with bright green eyes walked into the room. Oh my god indeed. He looked to old to be a student, but defiantly to young to be a teacher. And a sex ed teacher, really? I looked over at our regular teacher Mrs Carter in the corner of the room. She was middle aged and rather dull, but was still quite sweet when she wanted to be. I smiled as the female portion of the class whispered excitedly about "how much he could teach them about sex education".

"Class, quiet down. This is Mr Butler. He's a trainee teacher, and he usually supports English, but has agreed to help in this class today" Mrs Carter said and I smiled. This is going to be fun. The first part of the class was filled with the usual laughter and embarrassment, until Mr Butler came into the room with a baby in his arms.

"Now, as a school we have always had a program to help teenagers understand the responsibility of having children. But now we're actually going to be able to send you home with your own child to temporarily take care of" Mrs Carter said and I frowned.

"There not going to give us real kids to take care of are they?" Embry whispered and I shrugged.

"They can't, I'll end up dropping it" Quil said and I smiled.

"These are mechanical babies" Mr Butler said standing in front of our table and I looked over at the tiny child in his arms. Everything looked so real. I watched with shock as the mechanical baby's chest moved up and down steadily, and it's bright eyes blinked up at me.

"That's defiantly fake?" I asked and Mr Butler nodded. Wow.

"You have all been assigned partners, and you will each have to look after your baby for one week" Mrs Carter said, and I students around me start to complain. I chuckled as I watched the mechanical baby in Mr Butler's arms, as Mrs Carter handed out leaflets.

"Okay. This say's that you have to actually feed them baby milk, and then there'll have actual fake pisses and shit's" Embry frowned as he looked over the leaflet in front of him.

"Seriously?" Jacob said looking at his own leaflet and I chuckled.

"But it's cute isn't it?" I said, motioning to the baby Mr Butler was showing the class.

"Cute? This fucking thing is going to cry all the time, wake me up ten times a night and shit it's self" Quil said and I rolled my eyes. Mrs Carter started listing out the partners and I chuckled when Quil and Embry were paired together as a gay parenting couple. Embry and Quil would defiantly make a good gay couple.

"Jacob Black and Lolita Tala" Mrs Carter said and Jake grinned at me.

"Hello daddy" I smiled and he chuckled.

"While I go and collect the mechanical babies, I'd like you to come up with a female and a male name for your baby" Mrs Carter said. I chuckled when Embry and Quil stared blankly at each other.

"What do you think?" Jacob asked and I rested my head on my hand.

"If we get a girl, we could call it Sarah, after your mom" I replied.

"Yeah, I'd like that. What if we get a boy?" he smiled.

"I don't know. Erm…Zac, Sean, Aaron, Harry, Lee, Leon, Carter? I don't want it to have one of those weird names like Romeo or Tinkerbell" I said.

"How about Leon?" he grinned and I nodded. "Leon Black"

"Who say's it's going to be a Black?" I asked.

"Well we have to do this like a married couple. So, if we got married you'd take my name" he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Say's who? Women are independent now, I wouldn't have to take you name" I said.

"God, your stubborn. How about Lolita Tala-Black?" he chuckled.

"Guy's, your arguing like a married couple all ready" Mr Butler said as he walked passed our table and I chuckled.

"Fine. Leon Black it is" I grinned. I watched as Mrs Carter came back in with a large box.

"Urgh. I can't believe there doing this to us" Quil sighed banging his head repeatedly against the desk.

"Chill, man. We've only got them for one week" Jacob replied and Embry buried his head in his hands. I chuckled at the look of despair on Quil's face as Mrs Carter handed him a small baby in a pink blanket.

"Oh god" Quil muttered as the mechanical baby blinked up at him.

"This is defiantly not a real baby?" Embry said looking over at the little bundle.

"Yes Mr Call. The reason there so expensive to buy and rent, is because they are so realistic" Mrs Butler relied and she moved over to the next pair, and I smiled when Mr Butler approached me and Jacob.

"Your now the parents of a baby boy" he chuckled handing me the small baby.

"Wow. I bet there real babies, and the school are shoving them off on us" Jacob said looking down at the bundle as it yawned and rubbed his eyes with his tiny hand.

"Hello Leon" I cooed and the little boy's eyes widened and he lifted his hand up to my hair.

"How do you think the school afforded these?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Bribery I bet" he replied and I chuckled.

* * *

I knocked on the door of Jacob's house loudly. I looked down at our mechanical baby Leon and sighed as he slept peacefully. Well, now It sleeps. This stupid damn thing had woken me up nine times last night. Yes, nine times. Jacob opened the door grinning and I frowned at him.

"Take it, before I throw it off a cliff!" I exclaimed shoving the baby carrier at him, and walking into the house.

"Oh, that's not nice" Jacob smiled looking down at Leon and I glared at him.

"Your not the one who had to wake up all night comforting and feeding a damn toy! I've been trying to find it's off switch for three hours!" I cried, laying down on the sofa in exhaustion.

"Well Billy said you can stay here for the weekend so it'll be a joint effort" Jacob said and I closed my eyes.

"Yep" I mumbled. Only having three hours sleep at night is a bitch. Wait, did I say I was never having kids after this?

"You get some rest" Jake said covering me with a blanket and I nodded sleepily.

My exhaustion quickly overcame me, and I felt blackness surrounding me.

* * *

I stretched my stiff body, and breathed in sharply. Do I smell bacon? I quickly opened my eyes and saw Jacob kneeled in front of me, holding a plate in front of my face.

"Oh god, yeah" I moaned taking a huge mouthful of the bacon sandwich and sighing.

"Glad you like it. Feel better?" he asked.

"Defiantly" I mumbled as I looked around the room. "Where's our child?"

"I put him in my room. He's sound asleep" Jacob said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you would be able to get him to sleep" I said.

"What can I say, I must be a natural" he chuckled, sitting down next to me.

"So, when he wakes up screaming tonight, you can wake up and sort him out" I said.

"Sure, sure. Was It really that bad?" he asked and I nodded as I put my empty plate on the table.

"Hell yeah. Every time I'd settle him down and go back to bed myself, I'd nearly get to sleep, and he'd start crying again. I nearly threw the damn thing out the window" I sighed and Jacob chuckled. I pressed my lips against his gently and sighed. We broke apart and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Remember that you said that you'd cook for the pack tonight?" he asked and I frowned.

"When did I say that?" I asked and he grinned.

"Yesterday" he replied. My memories of yesterday flashed through my head and I nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Is Emily still ill?" I asked and Jacob nodded. "Right. If I write you a list, can you fetch some stuff from my place? I know your refrigerator cupboards will be bare"

"Sure, sure" he replied and I smiled. I stood and went over to the drawer, pulling out a notepad and pen, quickly jotting down the ingredients.

"Here. The guys like spaghetti Bolognese, right?" I asked.

"Trust me, they'll eat anything you put on there plate. I'll be right back" Jacob said kissing my forehead, and heading towards the door. As soon as the front door closed, I heard a gentle cry from Jacob's room. Great. I walked in and quickly picked up the small bundle, and rubbed his back. I smiled when his cried started to quieten.

"There, there Leon" I said. God, I'm talking to a mechanical toy. I looked down at the tiny babies russet skin, chocolate eyes and tuft of black hair. He was like a tiny version of Jacob. He could defiantly pass for being our child. Leon rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes, and I smiled. Well, maybe kids weren't that bad. But they weren't exactly bundles of joy either. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out multiple bowls, knifes and measuring spoons. Leon started stirring in my arms, and I sighed with relief when I heard the front door open.

"Here, Leon wants daddy" I smirked and Jacob took Leon as I took the bag out of his hands. I quickly started chopping onions and tomatoes as Jacob soothed Leon.

"I swear that thing likes you more than me" I mumbled and Jake chuckled.

"No he doesn't. He loves you too" he replied and I rolled my eyes. Jake threw Leon up in the air and grinned when the baby giggled and gurgled.

"I think you getting attached to a toy Jake" I said.

"Leon isn't a toy. He's our child for the next six days" he said and I grinned. I watched him as he went down into his room, and then came back without Leon.

"Okay" I nodded. "So how many I'm I feeding tonight?"

"Well there's me, Embry, Quil, Seth, Paul, probably Jared and maybe Sam. Sam might want to stay at home with Emily. So, maybe seven" he said and I nodded.

"But it's going to be more like feeding for fourteen with the way you guys eat" I replied and Jacob chuckled. I added the mince into the pan and stirred as Jacob came and stood behind me.

"Yep" he said, resting his hands on my waist. I sighed when he trailed kisses down my neck and I turned my head to give him better access.

"No…Jake stop. I'm supposed to be cooking, do you want everything to be burnt?" I said.

"I don't mind" he replied, nipping at my ear and I moaned.

"Jacob! Be useful, and sort the garlic bread" I said and he chuckled. I sighed when he went over to the bag and pulled out a baguette. "Thank you"

"Sure, sure" Jacob sighed and I chuckled. As I went past him to get to the refrigerator, I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed him passionately.

"After the pack have gone" I said and he grinned.

"Don't be a tease Lita" he replied as I moved away from his grasp.

"I'm doing no such thing" I grinned as I twirled the spaghetti in a large pan.

"I hate you right now" Jacob moaned and I rolled my eyes.

"No you don't" I replied. I went to walk past him and he grabbed my waist, and pinned me to the counter. I gasped and he quickly assaulted my mouth with his tongue, and threaded his hands through my hair. "Jacob" I sighed, leaning into his touch. I whimpered when he started kissing my neck, and I pushed my hand under the bottom of his shirt, feeling his hard six pack.

"Shit" I gasped, shoving at his shoulders when I saw the pan of spaghetti overflowing. I quickly turned the dial down, and sighed when I felt Jacob kissing my neck again. "Jake, stop"

"Why?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Because" I replied as he gripped my hips.

"Because, why?" Jacob smirked and I sighed. "See, you have no reason for us to stop"

"Fine" I moaned as he kissed me slowly. I heard a thumping knock on the front door, and we broke apart.

"Just ignore it" he said, moving forward to kiss me again.

"It'll be one of the pack" I replied.

"I know, ignore it" Jake said and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't. I agreed to cook for them" I said moving away for him.

"Can't you just send them home with a doggie bag?" he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"No, Jacob" I grinned. "But it wont take them long to eat everything, and then we'll be along again"

"I like how your mind works" he smiled.

"I bet you do" I chuckled opening the front door.

* * *

I leaned into Jacob's side and rested my head on his shoulder. So much for the pack not staying for long. After everyone had finished eating, the guys had gone out side to play tag football. And now four and a half hours after the pack had arrived, we were all sat watching a movie. I think it was an action movie with Matt Damon, but I wasn't paying a lot of attention. We'd had an awesome time, but I could my feel my exhaustion quickly coming on again. I closed my eyes and I felt Jacob squeeze my hand. I heard a loud blood curdling cry coming from Jakes bedroom. Jacob went to stand up, and I rested my hand on his arm.

"I'll go" I said and he nodded. I down the hall, and into Jacob's room.

"Sshhhh, it's okay" I soothed, bouncing Leon up and down slightly. I went into the kitchen and grabbed one of the bottles of milk, and Leon immediately started sucking hungrily. "Who's looking after your baby?" I asked Quil as I leaned against the lounge door.

"Er…well.." he replied and I sighed.

"We kinda…accidentally…dropped it down stairs" Embry chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Your unbelievable" Jacob grinned and Embry shrugged.

"When we had to do this at school, we only got a sack of flour" Paul said and Jared nodded.

"Yeah. And you get practically a real baby" Jared said.

I sat on the arm of the sofa next to Seth, and he looked down at Leon.

"Wow. It looks so real" he smiled and I nodded.

"Tell me about it" I replied.

"Do you want me to finish feeding him?" Jacob asked and I nodded handing Leon over to him, and sitting down next to him. I smiled as Jacob cooed down at Leon.

"So, is this what your life's going to be like in five or ten years?" Sam asked nodding his head towards Leon, and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Maybe" Jacob replied. I looked over to the television as the credits started to roll, and sighed. Finally.

"So, when are you cooking for us again?" Jared asked and I playfully glared at him. "What? Your foods better than Emily's"

"Don't tell her that" Sam replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Next Friday?" I said and there were murmurs and nodding of agreement. I waved to the guys as they left. I closed my eyes and laid down on the sofa. Finally. Peace and quiet. I heard Jacob walking into his room and sighed. I laid there for a few minutes until I felt pressure at the end of the sofa. I opened my eyes just as I felt Jacob's lips hit mine as he laid on top of me. I ran my hands up his chest as he leaned up on his elbows so he wouldn't crush me.

"Jacob" I moaned as he bit down on my ear. We kissed passionately and I ran my hand under his shirt, feeling his back tensing and his muscles contorting. I pulled his shirt up and over his head, and threw it behind me. He ran a trail of wet kisses down from my lips to my collarbone, and I moaned as his hand slipped under my shirt and rested below my navel.

"Is this okay?" Jacob asked and I tensed. Was it okay? Is it too soon? Things were defiantly moving faster than they had with Caleb. But did I mind? No. I was comfortable with Jake.

"Yeah" I replied and he started kissing me again, keeping his hand in the same place. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, and he parted his lips immediately for me. As our tongues met I felt him slowly slide his hand up across my stomach.

When his fingers reached the bottom of my bra, I froze.

"Sorry" he said pulling his hand out from under my shirt.

"It's okay" I replied.

"Not it's not. I pushed things too far" he said.

"No you didn't" I sighed. "I was just surprised is all. I'm okay with this…I want this" Jacob didn't look convinced, and I grabbed his hand. I moved his hand under my shirt and pushed it further up. I arched my back off the sofa when his hand massaged me through my bra. I leaned up and bit down on his ear as I gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Lita" he groaned slipping his hand under my bra and I whimpered. I bit down on his neck and ran my hands down his back. Jacob slipped his hand out from under my bra and shirt, and rested his head on my chest. I smiled and looked down at him.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Mmmm?" Jacob replied.

"I need to get ready for bed" I said.

"Okay" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Jake" I said and he sighed, shifting to the side of the sofa so I could get up.

"Thank you" Jake smiled kissing my wrist when I stood.

"For?" I asked in confusion.

"For you know…that" he replied motioning to the sofa.

"Sure, sure. It's not like I was in pain or anything" I chuckled. "Can I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Sure" he grinned and I walked down the hall into his room. I opened one of his drawers and pulled out a large navy shirt. I opened the next drawer and looked threw his boxers. I took out a pair of plaid boxers and froze when I saw the object underneath. Condoms. I looked towards the open door and picked up the box. Why would Jake have these? I mean he didn't think I was going to sleep with him anytime soon did he? I mean sure tonight he'd….had his hand up my shirt, but I wasn't ready to have sex yet. I quickly changed into the t shirt and boxers, staring intently at the small box. Or had he already had sex? I mean he'd told me he was a virgin a week before we got together, but could he have done something in that week? I opened the box and counted the twelve condoms. Thank god for that. At least he wasn't using them. I heard Jacob's approaching footsteps and I shoved the box back into the drawer and walked towards the door.

"Just going to the bathroom" I said quickly and Jacob nodded. I rushed into the bathroom and paced in the small room. Maybe this wasn't as much of a big deal as I was making it out to be. I mean he wasn't pressuring me into anything, and he hadn't used any of them. I sighed and pushed my hair away from my face. Grow up Lita, there just condoms not explosives. I walked back into Jacob's room, and immediately looked towards the closed drawer.

"You okay?" Jacob asked from his position on the bed. My eyes widened slightly when I saw him laid in nothing but he's boxers.

"Yep" I nodded. "Can't you put some clothes on?"

"Why?" he chuckled. "You never usually care. Besides you've seen me naked before"

"You were eight!" I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Sure, sure" he grinned. I looked back towards the drawer and bit my lip. "You sure your okay?" I sighed and opened the drawer, pulling out the box of condoms.

"Why do you have these?" I asked and his eyes widened slightly.

"Please don't be upset, just let me explain" Jacob sighed and I nodded. "Billy gave me them. I think he'd shoot me if I got anyone pregnant""When?" I asked leaning against the set of drawers.

"When I started dating you" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's nice. As soon as you start dating me, he gives you a box of condoms" I sighed and Jacob stood up.

"It wasn't like that. I mean even before I dated you, he said if I wanted any condoms, there was a box In the cabinet in his room. But you know I never had any reason to use them. He gave me them as a precaution. He just wants me to be careful. Please don't be angry with me" Jacob replied taking my hand. I placed the box back into the drawer and nodded.

"I'm not angry. I was just confused, but I understand now" I said.

"You know I'd never pressure you into anything you weren't ready for" he replied.

"I know" I smiled. "Come on" I tugged him towards his bed, and we both laid down. I kissed him slowly, and ran my hand through his hair. I sighed when Leon started crying softly in the corner of the room.

"Just ignore him" Jacob said, moving to kiss me again and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't, he'll just keep on crying" I replied crawling out of bed. I looked into the Moses basket and saw his toy rabbit had slid down to the end of the crib.

"Sshhhh, it okay" I soothed placing the small toy back into his hands, and Leon's cries started to quieten. I sighed and climbed back into bed.

"God, is this what our life's really going to be like in the future?" Jacob chuckled and I looked up at him.

"You think we're going to have kids?" I asked.

"You don't?" he frowned.

"It's not that, it's just your planning far ahead aren't you?" I replied.

"I guess. I didn't mean to weird you out or anything" he said and I smiled.

"You didn't. It's nice actually. So, you think we'll be together for that long?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do" Jacob smiled and I rested my head in the crook of his neck and sighed. He wrapped his arms around me, and I smiled. The heat radiating from his body was started to make me drowsy and I closed my eyes. I jolted up with shock when I heard a pounding knock on the front door and I looked at Jacob.

"Wait here" he said standing up, and rushing out of the room. I sighed and waited for a few minutes before standing, and walking to the door and looking out. I saw Sam stood tensely next to the door as Jacob sighed.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"The Cullen's have contacted us. It's something to do with the leach that was after Bella. They want our help" he replied.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked, leaning against the door.

"My instinct is telling me to stay away from them. But…I think we should just hear what they have to say" Sam said and I nodded.

"Now?" I said and he nodded. Jacob walked pasted me and went into his room, and I watched him and he pulled on a pair of shorts.

"Be careful okay?" I sighed and he smiled slightly.

"Sure, sure" Jacob replied hugging me tightly. "I'll be back by the time you wake up"

"Okay" I replied watching as Jake and Sam quickly walked out the door. As soon as the door slammed shut, I heard Leon's gentle cries coming from the bedroom. Fabulous.


	22. Patience

**A/N- Sorry this took SUCH a long time, i've had exams all week. Kill me! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Cause i only got one reply for this question in the last chapter, i'll ask again. ****Also how do you guys feel about Lemons? Cause i don't wont to change the rating and add any if you guys don't want them. So here are the options. **

**A) Don't include Lemons**  
**B) Include Lemons in this story**  
**C) Don't include Lemons in this story, but have another story with Lemony outtakes.**

**I'd really appreciate if you said what you thought in a review so i know what i should do!**

**Also for everyone who reviews, i'll send you an awesome preview of the next chapter!**

**Just have a little patience  
I'm still hurting from a love I lost  
I'm feeling your frustration  
Any minute all the pain will stop.  
Just hold me close inside your arms tonight  
Don't be too hard on my emotions._  
_'Cause I  
Need time  
My heart is numb, has no feeling  
So while I'm still healing  
Just try and have a little patience.  
I really wanna start over again  
I know you wanna be my salvation  
The one that I can always depend.  
I'll try to be strong  
Believe me I'm trying to move on  
It's complicated but understand me.**

**Take That, Patience **

* * *

I gritted my teeth and practically battered the loaf of bread in front of me.

"So, let me get this straight. The psycho vamp has created some kind of leach army, and is going after Bella?" I said and Jacob nodded. "And the Cullen's want you and the pack to help fight them?"

"Yep" he sighed and I nodded absently.

"Can't you just say no? I mean vampire are supposed to be your enemy" I asked.

"Sadly, no. Even if they are vampires, our job is to project humans. And if we don't destroy this army of leaches, who knows how many people they'll kill" Jacob replied and I nodded, sighing. Fabulous. My boyfriend was going off to fight an army of vampires. Not just one or two, that I could handle. No, an ARMY of vampires. I shoved the sliced bread onto a platter and passed it over the kitchen counter to Jacob. I grabbed the huge tray of beef I'd prepared, and followed Jacob into the dinning room. I sniggered when I saw the entire pack squashed around my large dinning room table, all watching me expectantly as I put the plate in the middle of the table.

"Hold on" I warmed as they all immediately moved forward. I quickly placed three pieces of meat on my plate and then sat down, s the pack all dove forward and attacked the platter of beef. I smiled as I watched them all talking and filling there plates. An image of each of there individual faces, scarred and battered filled my head and I looked down at my plate. I knew the pack were capable of fighting vampires, it's what they were born to do. But how could they fight an army? I mean sure with the Cullen's there'd be quite a lot of the, but they didn't even know how many they were fighting. Fifty, a hundred, two hundred even. How could one little human get into so much trouble? Did Bella even realise how many lives were being put in danger?

"Potatoes?" Seth asked and I looked up at him in surprise.

"Erm…sure" I replied taking the bowl from him.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded absently as Quil flicked a spoonful of pea's at Jared. I shoved my food around my plate as everyone chatted loudly, and I ducked when a bread roll flew over my head. What if one of them died? I mean it's possible. Vampires are super strong, and usually kill people all the time. I mean I know the pack are strong, but what if they get ambushed or it's like three on one? I didn't wanna loose any of them. I stood and rushed out of the room as the pack continued talking. I walked out the back door and sat on the porch as I heard laughter from inside the house. Urgh, I just needn't to accept this. I'd known that Jacob and the others were werewolves for a while now, and I accepted it easily enough. But no one told me than that all this would involve an army. And army's mean war. I can't deal with war. I was the type of girl who switched off the television when anything war involved came on. I sighed when I heard the door open, and I heard Jacob chuckle.

"Hi" I said lifting my legs up under myself as he sat next to me.

"Hey" Jacob smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. " Your worried aren't you?"

"Yep" I smiled. He always did know me too well.

"You have no reason to be Lita" he replied kissing my head. "We are strong. We are what we are to kill vampires. It's fun for us"

"I know your strong. But this is an army Jake. It could be more than a hundred. Even with the Cullen's, there aren't that many of you. Your all so sure of yourself, so…arrogant. You don't seem to realise how hurt you could get" I said burying my head in his shoulder.

"We know the dangers. But we're capable, and we're only doing this for the innocent lives that need saving" he said rubbing my shoulders.

"And for the fun" I smiled as my eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah, that too" Jacob chuckled, brushing my tears away. "Why are you so scared?"

"Jacob I just…I don't want to loose you" I mumbled looking down.

"Your not going to loose me. I'll come back in one piece, I promise" Jake smiled, brushing his hand against my cheek.

"You can't promise me that" I replied.

"Yes I can" Jacob smiled, pressing his lips against mine gently.

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes.

"And when I do get back, I want a good long make out session" he grinned and I chuckled.

"Well if I really must" I sighed kissing him slowly.

"Get back in here you filthy pair!" I heard Paul shout and I rolled my eyes.

I leaned back from hugging Embry and smiled slightly. We were all stood in the clearing of land near the forest

"Don't worry about us Lo. We're just going to kick some blood sucking ass. No biggie" he grinned and I chuckled. This was it. I had to nod and smile as my boyfriends and my friends went off to fight an army of killers. I felt Paul hug me tightly from behind and I smiled up at him. I looked over towards the tree's as three pale figures stepped out. My breath hitched in my throat, and I felt Jacob moving closer to me and taking my hand. The wolves tensed and Paul, Embry and Quil moved in front of me. I only recognised one of the vampires. Doctor Cullen. Even though he was impossibly beautiful and his eyes were what were most striking.

"Hello" Doctor Cullen smiled, standing a few feet away from the pack.

"Are they coming?" Sam asked tensely.

"Yes, they're on there way. Alice just had a vision. We have about half a hour" the blond Cullen replied and Sam nodded. Jeez, the tension could be cut with a knife.

"Lolita, how interesting to see you here" Doctor Cullen smiled and I felt Jacob squeeze my hand again.

"She wanted to say goodbye to all of us before we left" Quil replied tensely and I looked at him as he glared at the Cullen's.

"I can talk for myself thank you Quil" I said sternly. "But yes, I wanted to say goodbye"

"It's not really a good bye. More like a farewell" Doctor Cullen replied and I smiled.

"Your not worried something might go wrong either?" I asked.

"You can never be completely sure of anything in life. But I have faith in the ability of my family, and the pack" he said and I looked at the tress's behind his head. "Yeah" I sighed.

"Carlisle, we need to strategize what's going to happen before we go out there and fight" Sam said blankly.

"You could run far away enough from us, so we can't hear you" Carlisle replied.

"You'll still be able to hear us no matter how far we go" Paul snarled and I tensed up as his body shook gently. Sam and Jared gripped Paul's arms, and I frowned in confusion when I felt the tension draining from my body.

"Stop it!" Jacob said angrily glaring at the Cullen's, and I felt the tension and apprehension filling my body again.

"I don't understand" I muttered to Jacob.

"He can control our emotions" he replied motioning his head towards the blonde vampire.

"Well…if you can control emotions, can't you just make all the vampires peaceful and calm?" I asked.

"I would only be able to control a few of them, and it would be difficult to fight at the same time" the blonde said and I nodded.

"Sadly things aren't that easy" Carlisle said calmly. "Sam, if you and your pack need to talk between yourself why don't you go and phase?"

"What, and you think we'd leave you alone with Lita? You've got to be fucking joking" Embry chuckled dryly.

"We would never harm her. You know that" Carlisle replied.

"We can't trust you. I'd never put her life in your hands" Quil glared and I sighed.

"Guys, please. Your wasting time. Just go and phase!" I said.

"Lita, no. You don't understand how dangerous they are" Jacob sighed rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"Jacob-" I started.

"No" he replied sternly and I said nothing. "I won't put your life in that kind of danger. I'm not going to loose you" I sighed and met his intense dark eyes. What so you don't want to loose me, but I'm supposed to be happy with you going to fight an army of vampires, not knowing if I'll ever see you again?

"You go and phase, and I'll stay here with Lita. You can brief me when you get back" Seth said rolling his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan" Sam said and Jacob glared at him.

"You've got to be joking. I'm not leaving her with them, how would you feel if it was Emily?" Jacob replied and Sam sighed.

"Jacob, she is here" I said pointing to myself and he smiled. "I will be completely fine. You need to go"

"Lita I-" he started.

"No. You NEED to go. Yes, the Cullen's are vampires, but they've been here for years and they've never hurt anyone" I replied sternly.

"Fine" he sighed and I smiled.

"Thank you," I said kissing his cheek. "And don't worry, I'll be perfectly fine with Seth"

"Hell yeah" Seth grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"We won't be long" Jacob smiled as the pack walked towards the forest, and I sighed when they disappeared in the mass of tree's.

"Don't worry about Jake, he's just really overprotective of you" Seth said.

"Really? I never noticed" I smiled sarcastically. "Sorry about them. They're just protective, I'm sure they didn't mean any offence. Well, they probably did, but you know" I said looking at the Cullen's.

"Don't worry about it Lolita. I understand why they would worry about your safety" Carlisle replied and I nodded. "And thank you for what you said and me and my family"

"It's true. I mean I don't know a lot about all this, but if you were planning on killing any of the humans here you would have done it already" I said and he smiled.

"Thank you" he said before looking at the two vampires either side of him. "I don't think you've been introduced. Lolita, these are my sons, Emmet and Jasper"

"Hi" I smiled nervously. Emmet grinned at me and Jasper smiled slightly, his body turned away from me.

"How's your ankle been?" Carlisle asked and Seth leaned back against a large oak tree and folded his arms.

"Not good actually. I fell over last week in gym, and landed on it" I replied.

"Okay. May I?" Carlisle smiled moving closer to me and gesturing to my leg.

"Sure" I replied lifting my leg off the ground, and he lifted the bottom of my jean leg up.

"I'm surprised your letting me do this" he said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well now you know everything about me and my family, it's just surprising you don't mind being this close to us. Most humans naturally stay away from us" he replied and I nodded.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I was completely blown away when Jake told me. I always knew there was something strange about you, but I never thought anything like this. But you know, your really good doctor, and I've got nothing against you, even now" I said and he smiled.

"Again, thank you" Carlisle replied as he added pressure to my ankle and I whimpered. "Sorry. I think you'll defiantly need a support on it"

"Okay, thanks" I sighed as he released my leg.

"What's taking the dogs so long?" Emmet sighed and I looked pointedly at him.

"Shut up Dracula" I replied and he grinned at me.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked.

"Up yours jackass" I smiled.

"That's more like it" Emmet replied and I rolled my eyes. "So, what's a little thing like you doing hanging with werewolves?"

"What's Bella doing hanging with vampires?" I replied and Jasper smiled.

"I like her" Emmet grinned and I smiled.

"I like your dimples" I said and he chucked loudly.

"Wanna have a feel of this babies?" he asked grinning widely, making his dimpled more prominent. I chuckled and pressed my hand against his face, feeling his dimples under my finger tips.

"They are quite amazing" I said and he nodded seriously. I chuckled and moved my hand away from him. "Can you take away my feelings again?" I asked Jasper and he tipped his head to the side.

"I never actually get asked to do that" Jasper replied and I shrugged. "You don't have to be so scared you know"

"Yes I do. I know something's going to go wrong" I sighed. Jasper was about to open his mouth when Sam came out of the tree's, with the rest of the pack behind him.

"Lita, come over here" Jacob said coldly and I frowned.

"Excuse me?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Please, come over here" he replied. I walked over to him, and he took my hand.

"Never speak to me like that again" I said and he sighed.

"I'm sorry" Jacob said wrapping his arms around my waist. "I just couldn't stand for you to be so close to them"

"I know you worry about me, but at least be respectful" I sighed and he nodded, kissing my forehead. I heard the Cullen's and the pack talking behind me and sighed.

"Don't worry about me" Jacob said and I rolled my eyes.

"You can't tell me how much you worry about me, then tell me not to worry about you" I replied and Jacob smiled.

"I know" he sighed and I rested my head on his chest.

"See you later" I muttered.

"Yeah. And remember that make out session I asked for" Jacob smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sure. And maybe a bit more" I replied.

"Tease" Jacob chuckled. "Go home, and I'll phase and follow you to make sure you okay"

"Right" I nodded. "As soon as your back, make sure someone calls me"

"I will" he replied pressing his lips against mine. I quickly hugged all the pack in turn, and I felt my apprehension building again as I said good bye to the Cullen's. Jacob's eyes met mine as I slowly started walking through the clearing and back up the long path towards my house. I sighed and pushed my hair away from my face as I imagined the guys in wolf form, battling against savage blood thirsty leaches. I looked towards the forest next to me when I heard rustling, and I smiled when I saw Jacob's large russet wolf form walking along side me. I wish things could just be as simple as they used to be. But when things weren't complicated, me and Jake weren't together. And I knew that Jacob did enjoy being a wolf, it was part of who he was. I guess if I wanted to be friends with the guys, and Jacob's girlfriend I had to handle the crazy. I walked up the garden path towards my house, and smiled when I heard a reassuring howl echoing from behind me.

I sighed and buried my head in the pillow beneath me. I'd been laid on the sofa for a good three hours and Tom and Jackson had realised it was pointless trying to start conversation with me. I couldn't even guess how long it had been since I'd seen Jake. I'd so far managed to count all the threads in the blanket on the sofa, and file my nails down to the skin. And now my eyes and my fingers hurt. I moved the pillow and glared at the telephone in the corner of the room. Ring, bitch! The telephone stayed silent and I growled in frustration.

"Lita, do you want anything to eat?" I heard my dad say from the doorway.

"No!" I shouted looking up at him, and he raised his eyebrows at me. "Sorry. No thanks"

"Okay sweetheart. But you can't keep sitting here waiting for the phone to ring, it's not healthy" Dad said and I sighed.

"I know, I know. I just...urgh!" I moaned covering my face with my hands, and I shot up in my seat when I heard the annoyingly repetitive ring of the telephone. I dove out of the seat and slid over to the phone.

"Hello?" I said urgently.

"Lita, you need to come round to Billy's" Embry said and I frowned.

"Why? What's wrong? What's happened? Who's hurt?" I asked quickly and my dad rubbed up and down my arm reassuringly.

"Slow down. Just come round" Embry replied and I sighed.

"No. Tell me" I said gritting my teeth.

"Its Jacob" he sighed and I quickly flung the phone on the sofa.

"I've got to go" I called running out of the front door and down the garden path. No, please no. I knew it, I fucking knew it. I strained my legs, and Embry was waiting for me outside Jacob's house. "What happened?"

"Just relax" Embry replied gripping my shoulders and shaking me slightly. I nodded breathlessly and he smiled.

"Jake ran in front of a leach that was going for Leah. There was a lot of damage, but Cullen is checking him over now" he said and I nodded.

"Okay. Okay. Breath, Lita" I replied rubbing my eyes and Embry chuckled. "Are you okay? Is everyone else okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everyone else is fine. Hungry, but fine" he smiled. "Jeez you worry too much"

"Worry too much? I was the one who knew something would go wrong, and now look. Jake is in there in god knows what state" I replied lifting my hand to hit him. My hand froze, and I picked up a hard back book of the stand next to me and whacked him across the chest.

"Wow, the agony. Please stop!" Embry moaned sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Wait, did you say the guys are hungry?" I asked.

"We're always hungry. Duh" he replied.

"Sure, sure. Well food is one thing I can do" I said and Embry grinned. We walked into the small kitchen and Billy, Quil, Paul and Seth were cramped around the kitchen counter.

"Hey" Seth grinned and I smiled as I opened the refrigerator.

"Hi. You guys okay?" I asked pulling out two cartons of eggs.

"Yeah. Same old, same old" Paul chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"What kill a vampire here, kill a vampire there, right?" I said as I started cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Yep" Quil grinned. We sat laughing and chatting for a while as I made each of them an omelette each, but my eyes kept returning to the door as I thought about Jacob.

"Thanks sweetheart" Billy said as I folded an omelette onto his plate. "And stop panicking"

"I wish people would stop telling me to do that" I sighed and Billy smiled as the guys took went across to the lounge and switched on the television.

"Lolita, Jacob is strong. And even though I hate that the leach is in there with him, Cullen is taking care of him"

"I know I just…" I sighed as I felt tears fill my eyes and Billy gripped my hand. We both looked up as Carlisle stood in the doorway.

"Please excuse me. Jacob's ready to see you now" he said and I sighed.

"I think you should go" Billy smiled.

"Billy…I couldn't. He's your son" I replied.

"I'll see him later. And I know you love my son. But could you tell him I'm proud of him?" he said and I looked down at my hands.

"Sure, and thank you" I said standing up, and Carlisle lead me down to Jacob's small bedroom. My breath hitched when I saw Jacob on the bed, his shoulder strapped up tightly and the left side of his face covered in bruises.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He has a dislocated shoulder, broken ankle, six broken ribs-" Carlisle replied and I held my hand up.

"Actually, maybe I shouldn't hear that" I said and Carlisle smiled.

"Okay" he said pushing a needle into Jacob's arm.

"What's that?"

"Pain relief" Carlisle said and I nodded, pulling a large wooden chair over to the side of his bed.

"But he'll be okay?"

"Yes, as long as he rests"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he does" I said and Carlisle chuckled. I held my breath when Jacob's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Jacob?"

"Mmmmmm?" Jacob muttered. Carlisle picked up a glass of water and handed it to me.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked moving closer to him, and Jacob nodded his head stiffly. I pressed the straw against his lips as he drank quickly. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah" he said quietly and I took his hand.

"How do you feel?" I asked as Carlisle walked out of the room.

"Like I've been ran over by a bus" Jake replied and I smiled.

"Sorry, bad question" I said.

"Don't worry, I'm just glad you're here" Jacob smiled.

"I'm always here. Oh, and your dad told me to tell you he's proud of you" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked and I nodded. "Well I killed about fifteen leaches he's bound to be proud"

"Sure, sure" I chuckled, squeezing his hand.

"Come here" Jacob said.

"I can't. I might knock your shoulder or something" I replied.

"No you won't. Please, I just want you next to me" he said and I sighed. I stood up and lifted the blanket, carefully laying next to him, and leaving enough room between us so I wouldn't hurt him. "Thanks" he sighed squeezing my hand.

I chuckled as Jacob threw another jelly baby at me.

"Screw you" I said trying to concentrate on the magazine in front of me. It had been two days since the battle, and Jacob's state had improved a lot, but he still had to stay in bed. So, now his new source of entertainment was throwing sweets at me. I playfully glared at him when another chocolate mouse hit me in the head. I really didn't to get out of this room, it seemed to closing in on me. I'd only left to go the bathroom, and I seriously needed to shower. Jacob threw another jelly baby at me, and I caught it in mid air and threw it back at him as there was a quiet tapping knock at the door.

"Who do I know who actually knocks?" Jacob chuckled and I shrugged.

"Come in" I called. The door slowly opened, and I froze when Bella poked her head threw.

"Jake, are you okay?" she asked and I held down the urge to roll my eyes. Does he look okay to you?

"Yeah. I'll be fine" he replied and Bella nodded.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you?" she asked and I looked down at the floor. This was so weird. The last time I'd seen Bella, Jake was pinning after her, and now he was my boyfriend.

"Sure, sure" Jacob smiled.

"Alone" Bella replied and I looked up as Jake frowned.

"Anything you want to say to me, can be said in front of Lolita" he said and I smiled.

"Don't worry about it Jake. I need to stretch my legs anyway" I smiled standing up.

"But-" Jacob started and I chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon" I said and he nodded as I kissed his cheek. I walked out of the room, ignoring Bella, and smiled to myself. It felt good to know Jacob was mine, and not hers. I walked out the front door and slowly started walking down the road towards the beach.


	23. If This Isn't Love

**A/N- Thanks for your reviews, i really appreciate it! Hope you like this chapter, and i'd love a quick review. :)**

**I'm calling this fone up just keep tellin how much**  
**I really love him cause he's everything I want**  
**He listens to me, cares for me**  
**So why'd you leaving me?**  
**God sent me an angel up from above**  
**To love me for life**  
**Things would be perfect**  
**Only because it's the only way**  
**I can describe and say**  
**If this isn't love**  
**See what it is, is like I'd be dreaming and just playin crazy**  
**If this isn't love**  
**See what it is, cause I never felt like this baby**  
**If this isn't love**  
**L-o-v-e what is (in) me?**  
**L-o-v-e Oh...**  
**If this isn't love **  
**I'm selfish cause I don't wanna share**  
**When nobody not even knows**  
**People that came before me**  
**But see I ever believe.**

**Jennifer Hudson, If This Isn't Love**

I sighed as I sat down on a large boulder and leaned back against the pile of rocks behind me. It felt amazing to finally be out of the house and feeling fresh air hitting my face. I pulled my jacket tighter around me as I thought back to Jacob and Bella. I knew I had no reason to worry. I trusted Jacob completely, it was Bella I wasn't quite so sure about. She was with Edward, and I still felt like I had something to worry about. Jeez, maybe I do worry to much. I smiled as I felt the gentle breeze rushing around me. I wish Jake could be here with me now. Hopefully Carlisle would give him the all clear soon. An overly sweet smell clogged my nose and I frowned.

"Hello angel" I hard voice said from behind me and I froze. Shit. I slowly turned and looked at the tall man behind me. His jet black hair was slicked away from his opaque face, and his blood red eyes lit up his face. I held my breath as I looked over his dirty jeans and blood stained shirt. There was no denying that he was a vampire. I stayed silent and gripped the boulder beneath me. There was no use trying to run, he'd catch me before I even managed to take a step.

"I know what you are" I said and he smiled.

"I thought you might. You smell of vampire. And of wet dog" he replied walking slowly around the set of boulders I was sat on. "I didn't realise the stories about the werewolves in La Push were anything more the rumours" I said nothing and watched him as he moved.

"What's your name?" I asked and he chuckled.

"You do know what's happening here don't you?" he replied.

"Your going to kill me" I sighed.

"And yet you want to know my name?" he smiled.

"Well I might as well acquaint myself with my killer" I said.

"Yes. My name is Luther. You?" he smirked and I nodded.

"Lolita" I said.

"That's a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful women" Luther replied moving in front of me in a blink of an eye, and brushing his hand across my cheek. I pushed my terror back down and attempted to stay calm. "How old are you?" God, what was with the questions? Couldn't he just kill me already, and get It over with?

"Sixteen" I sighed and Luther frowned slightly.

"So young. What a pity" he sighed and I snorted.

"Do you always play with your food?" I asked.

"No" he smiled. "I never usually even talk to the humans I feed off. But you are very…intriguing"

"Thanks. I'm about to die, but at least I'm intriguing" I replied sarcastically.

"You don't seem at all fazed by this situation" Luther smiled.

"Oh, I'm defiantly fazed, believe me. I'm just tired of your twenty questions" I sighed standing up.

"I'm just interested by you. Most humans would be dead by now" he said.

"Oh, bite me" I sighed.

"I'm getting there" Luther chuckled moving closer to me. I held my breath as I thought about all the people I was about to lose. Jacob, dad, Jackson, Tom, Quil, Embry. Luther pressed a light kiss against my collar bone and I felt tears filling my eyes. There was so much more I wanted to do. I wanted to finish school, study, get married, have kids even. I mean jeez, I didn't want to die a virgin! I whimpered and closed my eyes as I felt his teeth gently graze my neck. "I'm awfully sorry about this" I opened my eyes with surprise when I felt Luther moving quickly away from me. I sighed with relief as tears slid down my cheeks as I saw the approaching russet toned wolf. Wait, wasn't he supposed to be in bed recuperating? I'll think about that later. If I survive.

"Jacob" I whispered. There were four other wolfs running down the beach on either side of him. I couldn't tell who they were. And most surprising was the three figures running slightly behind them. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet. With the ferocious speed they were running, it only took them a second to get to me and Luther. But just as quickly Luther had yanked my hair and pulled me to him, wrapping his hand around my neck. The wolfs and the Cullen's froze as Luther's hand tightened.

"If you want your friend in one piece, I suggest you let me go" he said and Jacob growled angrily. "Lolita mean's a lot to you doesn't she dog? Sister, friend,…girlfriend?"

"Let her go and we'll let you go" Carlisle said calmly and Luther chuckled.

"Your not in the position to negotiate my friend. I'm a second away from snapping your friends neck" he smirked squeezing my neck and I gasped, feeling my circulation cutting off.

"Please" I whimpered, clawing at his stone hands.

"I'm not the one you should be begging angle. Ask your friends to save you" Luther replied and I met Jacob's desperate eyes. As Luther spoke I saw one of the wolfs slowly moving around Luther.

"No" I panted, trying to keep him talking.

"Really? So you want to die?" Luther smiled. I stayed silent and he chuckled. Luther growled and tightened his hold on my neck when he saw the wolf approaching him from the side. I gasped when he lifted my body off the ground and the pack and the Cullen's froze.

"I'm so sorry angel" Luther smiled, before throwing me threw the air. The air was knocked out of me when my body slammed against the wall of boulders behind me. Everything around me went black as my body slid to the floor.

**********Jacob's POV**********Jacob's POV**********Jacob's POV**********Jacob's POV**********Jacob's POV**********Jacob's POV**********

I quickly pounced on the filthy leach and snapped his neck as Embry and Quil started biting and tearing at his legs. I quickly phased and pulled on my shorts, running to Lita's side.

"Lita, wake up. Lita, come on" I said stroking her face. I turned as I saw Paul and Seth setting the leach on fire. Good riddance you filthy bastard! I sighed as I saw the blood pooling from her head. "Cullen!" Doctor Cullen quickly leaned down next to Lita and pressed his hands against her face and neck.

"Jasper, I need you to go back home and get me my-" Carlisle froze and looked down at Lolita's body.

"What? Get what? Tell him what to get. Help her!" I said and he just looked over at the other Cullen's. The other two were just staring off towards the ocean, looking sympathetic. Why would they be sympathetic, she would be fine!

"Jacob, I can't" Carlisle sighed. I looked down at Lita's pale body and frowned. I growled as I gripped Lolita around the waist, and turned to face Cullen again.

"There has to be something you can do" I said glaring at him.

"Jacob…I'm sorry. Her heart has stopped beating" he said and I growled at him. Liar! No, she couldn't't be…no. There had to be a way to save her. But I knew. The Cullen's would be able to hear her heart beat as clear as if it was talking to them. I looked down at her limp body and sighed. She was so pale and lifeless. I ran my hand across her cold cheek as I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. I didn't care that the pack would see me cry. I shakily pressed my hand against her neck and desperately felt for a pulse. I felt more tears build up when I felt nothing.

"Lita…please. Wake up" I mumbled kissing her forehead. Lita's body stayed still and silent. I looked back at the pack as I angrily wiped the tears from my face. Embry was sobbing, facing away from everybody else. Quil was crying silently, his shoulder shaking gently. Paul and Seth looked devastated, and angry. And the three Cullen's were stood away from the rest of us, looking regretful. The large bulky Cullen gripped the blonde's arm tightly, as if to restrain him. This was all my fault. I let out a loud sob as I pressed my lips against her cold ones. Please, wake up! I need you. I sighed and laid my head against her chest. There was so much we would never get to do together. God, I'd never even told her I loved her. And now I'd never be able too. I pressed my lips against her chest, just above where her lifeless heart would be. What would I say to her dad? I was supposed to protect her from all this. What I wouldn't do for her gorgeous golden eyes to open.

"Lolita, I love you" I sighed brushing my hand through her hair, and I felt blood on my fingers. Carlisle rushed to Lolita's side, and moved to pick her up.

"Don't touch her!" I growled furiously, gripping her body tightly and pulling her out of his reach.

"Jacob, Lolita's breathing" Carlisle replied calmly and I looked down at her. Everybody went silent and I looked down at Lita as her chest moved up and down faintly. Am I seeing things? I pressed my hand urgently against the side of her neck and sighed with relief when I felt a faint pulse. "Jacob, she's dying. Her heart stopped and she _was_ dead. But somehow she's alive, and she's fighting. I know you don't trust me, and I understand why. But I need to take her to my home and help her, before she dies" I looked down at Lita and nodded. Carlisle took her into his arms and quickly started running back down the beach and into the forest. I sighed and stood up, feeling pain shoot through my leg, and the other two vamps ran after him.

"Oh my god" Seth said looking out in the direction the Cullen's ran.

"Yeah" Quil sighed.

"Right, I'll follow the Cullen's. You guys go back and drill Sam on everything that's happened" I said wiping the blood onto my shorts.

"I want to make sure Lita's okay" Quil argued and Embry nodded.

"Guys, please. I'll call you when she wakes up, there's no point us all waiting" I replied.

"Well then why are you going to wait? She could be unconscious for days" Seth said.

"Because she's my girlfriend. And I love her!" I shouted.

"You love her? Like actual love?" Quil smiled.

"Yeah. And I need to tell her" I nodded.

"Okay dude" Paul said.

"Thanks" I sighed.

"Hurry" Embry urged and I chuckled. I quickly ran towards the forest and shed my shorts, and phased. I followed the familiar disgustingly sweet scent, and prayed that Lolita would keep on fighting.

**********Lolita's POV**********Lolita's POV**********Lolita's POV**********Lolita's POV**********Lolita's POV********************Lolita's POV**********

I stretched my fingers and sighed.

"Lita?" I heard Jacob say and I tried to open my eyes. I felt a warm hand and a cold hand taking my hands.

"Lolita, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand" I heard Carlisle say and I squeezed his hand gently. "Thank you. Can you open your eyes for me?" I tried again and whimpered when I couldn't. "I know it's hard, but please try" I pushed my eyes open as hard as I could, and winced at the blinding light above me. "Hello Lolita"

"Hi" I replied breathlessly. Carlisle picked up a glass of water and pressed the straw against my lips, and I drank hungrily. "Thanks"

"Do you remember what happened?" Jacob asked squeezing my hand. Images of Luther filled my head, and I frowned when I remembered my body flying through the air and hitting the boulders.

"Yeah" I said moving my arm. "Ouch" I moaned.

"Try and stay as still as possible" Carlisle replied looking at the IV next to the bed I was in. I looked around the pale blue room in confusion. This defiantly wasn't a hospital. It was too nice, and it didn't have that disgusting hospital smell. I looked out the huge window at the forest and smiled slightly.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"My home in Forks" Carlisle replied and I nodded. "I'll leave you too alone" I nodded again, and looked at Jacob as Carlisle walked out of the room.

"What am I going to do with you, ah?" Jacob grinned.

"What can I say? I'm drawn to danger" I smiled.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let you go" he replied and I frowned.

"Don't be stupid. You had to rest, and you couldn't exactly pin me down. Besides, how would you know a vampire was going to get to me?" I said.

"I didn't know, but I'm supposed to protect you. And now look at you. Broken shoulder, four fractured ribs, internal bleeding and a dislocated ankle" Jacob sighed.

"Really, all that?" I asked and he nodded. "Damn. I won't be cliff diving any time soon will I?"

"This isn't funny Lita" he frowned.

"I know, but-" I replied.

"No. You died Lita" he sighed and my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"You died. Your heart stopped beating. Carlisle said there was nothing he could do. But then I was talking to you, and…your heart started beating again. And Carlisle brought you here" Jacob replied.

"I can't…I don't…I don't know what to say" I sighed and he nodded. "What did you say?"

"When?" he asked.

"When my heart started beating again. What were you saying to me? It might have subconsciously triggered something in me" I smiled.

"Well...erm" Jacob replied rubbing the back of his neck. "Can I tell you another time? You wrapped up in bed so tightly you can barely move isn't the right time"

"Sure" I nodded and he smiled. I squeezed his hand gently and sighed.

"Kiss me" I said. Jacob stood up and pressed his lips gently against mine when there was a small knock at the door.

"Great timing" Jacob sighed sitting back down and I smiled. "Come in!" A vampire with a warm smile and shoulder length brown hair came in with two bowls.

"Hello dear" she smiled.

"Oh. I recognise you. Emma, Erin,…Esme" I said and she nodded.

"Yes. I thought I'd bring you both some soup" she said putting the bowls on the cabinet.

"Thanks Esme" Jacob said and she smiled at him, before walking out.

"She's way too nice for a vampire" I said and Jake chuckled.

"Tell me about it" he smiled. "Do you want me to help you up?" he asked gesturing to my position and I nodded.

"Will this hurt?" I asked.

"Honestly…yeah I think so" Jacob replied and I nodded. He puffed up my pillows and up his hands under my elbows, pulling me up gently and I winced as pain shot through me. "Sorry" he winced handing me my soup.

"Don't worry about it" I replied taking a huge spoonful of soup, and sighing. "Jeez, I feel like I haven't eaten in days. Wait, how long was I out?"

"Two days" he replied. Jeez. No wonder I'm so hungry. "Carlisle said it was to be expected. But after so long he thought you might go into a coma. I thought I'd lost you. Again"

"Your not going to lose me" I said taking his hand.

"I hope not" Jacob sighed squeezing my hand. I took another spoonful of spoon, and smiled at him.

"So, what's with you being so nice to the Cullen's? It's usually son of a bitch leach this, and mother fucking blood sucker that" I replied and he chuckled.

"Well I usually would be like that, but I'm making an effect to be polite. Carlisle saved you life, I can't exactly treat him like shit after that" he said and I smiled.

"I'm glad. So far, I've got nothing against the Cullen's. For vampires, they seem really nice" I replied.

"Yeah" Jacob smiled. I looked out at the forest as I saw a figure approaching the house. Edward. I looked at Jake and he sighed when he saw Edward.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he replied shaking his head.

"Come on Jake" I sighed, and Jake put my empty bowl on the side cabinet. "Is this to do with Bella?

"Yeah. But once I tell you this, promise you won't freak out, okay?" Jacob said.

"Sure, sure" I nodded.

"Right. Okay, you know when Bella came to talk to me?" he asked and I nodded. "Well she'd just broken up with Edward. She said that she missed me, and that she'd told him that I was what she wants" That little bitch was going to die.

"And you said?" I replied and Jake rolled his eyes.

"What do you think I said? I told her I'd moved on, and that I was with you. But not before she tried to kiss me" he sighed and I gritted my teeth. Oh, she was defiantly going to die. I'm usually a lover not a fighter, but for Bella I could make an exception. My dad had a shovel and a rifle in the downstairs cloak cupboard at home, and at this point I didn't think that many people would miss Bella. I heard a chuckled from down the hall and frowned. "Your okay though, right? I mean you trust me don't you?"

"Of course I trust you. I'm just pissed at Bella. I mean she was supposed to be so madly in love with Edward that she wanted to give up her life and her future to become a vampire. And now she suddenly changes her mind?" I replied.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either. But she's changed her mind before" Jacob said and I nodded.

"Poor Edward" I said.

"Yeah. This is the first time I've actually felt sorry for the leach" he smiled.

"I thought you were being nice?" I chuckled.

"I am being nice. But I can't be that nice, it's against my instinct" he grinned. I lifted my hand and pressed it against his cheek, and he leaned down to me. I smiled and pressed my lips against his.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be resting?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah. It hurt like a bitch when I phased and ran after you with the guys. But Carlisle's accepted that I'm not going to rest, so he's just strapped me up and told me to sit as much as possible" he replied.

"Jacob" I sighed and he chuckled. Jacob ran his hand across my neck and frowned. "What?"

"Your neck. It's covered in bruises. That leaches handprint" Jacob growled and I put my hand over his on my neck.

"I'm okay Jake" I said and he shook his head.

"No, your not. Your died and then you somehow came back to life, then you were dying. And even now your recovering, you can't even move" he sighed.

"I know, but I'll get better. We can't change what's happened Jake, we just have to accept it" I replied.

"I know, I know" he smiled pressing a gentle kiss against my forehead.

I grinned at Emmet as I beat him for the third time on the X-Box.

"Pay up Dracula" I chuckled and he pouted slightly has he handed me over another fifty dollars. It had been three days since I'd woken up, and Carlisle insisted I still had to rest. But I wasn't exactly complaining. All I did was stay in bed, as Esme brought me up amazing food and Emmet came to torment me whenever Jacob wasn't here. But the four walls of that room were killing my sanity and my imagination, so Carlisle had carried me down stairs, and let me rest in the lounge.

"Again?" Emmet asked.

"I don't want to take all your money Emmet" I grinned and he rolled my eyes.

"Please. I have the money" he replied.

"Okay big boy, let's do this shit" I said picking up my control pad. I saw Jacob come in out of the corner of my eye and I waved at me.

"Die bitch, die!" Emmet shouted at the television and I giggled. I grinned as I beat Emmet, yet again. Oh yeah.

"Thank you very much Mr Cullen. Now hand over the cash" I smirked and he buried his head in his hands.

"Another game?" Emmet asked has he handed me my cash.

"Nah, I've already taken two hundred bucks from you" I smiled and he sighed as his wife Rosalie stood at the door way.

"Come on Emmet" She said and Emmet followed her out of the room.

"Carlisle let you out" Jacob said kissing me and I smiled.

"Yep. I'm not out of the house yet, but it's a start" I replied resting my head against his chest. Carlisle came into the lounge smiling and kneeled in front of me.

"More pain med's?" I asked and he nodded before pushing the needle into my arm. "I hope you don't think I'm being ungrateful Carlisle. I really appreciate what your doing for me, I'd just like to see some greenery or something"

"I understand Lolita. You seem like such a free spirit, it must frustrate you to be cooped up in here" Carlisle replied.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"I think if your up to it tomorrow you could go into the forests surrounding the house" he smiled. "I'd like that" I nodded.

"It's settle than" Carlisle said. "If you need anything else just call me" I smiled as I watched him walk upstairs, most likely to his study.

"See Jake, I'll be…." I trailed off when I saw Jacob passed out next to me, snoring quietly. Poor baby. He probably came straight from patrol. I brushed his hair away from his face and smiled. I took his head and gently laid it in my lap, running my hands through his hair. I looked up in surprise when the door opened.

"Hi Edward" I said.

"Hello Lolita" Edward replied. I hadn't seen him since the day I saw him walking out of the forest, and the Cullen's were worried about him, Esme especially. "I didn't mean to worry my family" Shit.

"I know, I just…I can't control what I think" I sighed.

"I know, don't worry about it" he smiled and I nodded. He went to walk upstairs when I called out to him.

"Edward" I said and he turned to face me. "I'm so sorry, about what happened with Bella. I know it doesn't count for anything, but I just wanted to say it. I can't imagine how you must feel right now"

"Thank you" Edward sighed. "You certainly do have an interesting imagination"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you first woke up? You were thinking about shooting Bella and burying her" he replied and I blushed.

"Er…well…I didn't really…I mean…" I trailed off sighing.

"Don't worry about it" Edward smiled. "I know you can't help what you think about"

"Yeah" I nodded looking back down at Jacob, and running my hand across his cheek. Edward went to go upstairs before turning to face me again.

"You mean everything to Jacob, you know? He would have never have gotten over it if you'd died" he said.

"You've seen that in his head?" I asked.

"Yes" Edward replied and I smiled

"Thanks" I said and he smiled, and went quickly upstairs. I sighed and brushed my hands over Jacob's face.

"I love you" I whispered in his ear smiling.


	24. Love Story

**A/N-Thanks for the reviews, i really appreciate it! Okay peoples, this story is now rated M, and will feature lemons, cause everyone who reviewed like the idea. **

**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.**  
**I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.**  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**  
**It's a love story, baby, just say yes-**  
**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.**  
**This love is difficult, but it's real.**  
**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**  
**It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**  
**Oh, Oh.**  
**I got tired of waiting.**  
**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**  
**My faith in you was fading-**  
**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**  
**And I said...**

**Taylor Swift, Love Story**

I sighed with relief as I stepped through the door of my house with Jake. Finally. It had taken five days before Carlisle was willing to send me home with a crutch and a huge bag of bandages and pills. I mean the Cullen's I'd met were sweet and everything, but being in the same space for so long was starting to fry my brain.

"Lita, thank god" Dad sighed wrapping his arms tightly around me and I winced. "Sorry" he said and I smiled.

"No worries" I replied as Jacob put both his and my bags down.

"Thanks for letting me stay for the weekend Mr Tala" Jacob grinned. Suck up.

"Your always welcome Jake. And seriously, I've been telling you to call me Adam for ten years. Or are you just calling me Mr Tala to suck up to me?" Dad replied and I chuckled as Jake shrugged.

"Daddy, your so perceptive, I love it" I said as Tom and Jackson came lolloping down the stairs.

"Sis" Jackson sighed hugging me gently.

"Can I hug you tightly, or will that kill you?" Tom grinned and I smiled. I lifted my shirt up to just below my bra, to reveal my tightly wrapped mid drift. "Oh. Why are you the sibling that always get's in so much shit?"

"I think I'm a magnet for it" I smiled and Dad rolled his eyes.

"Don't make that sound like a good thing" he replied. "So, what do you wanna do today?" he asked trailing through my bag of pills as we all walked into the kitchen.

"I don't care, I just need to get outside. I mean the Cullen's house is amazing, but I feel like I've just been released from prison" I said and he nodded.

"Okay sweetheart. Now, I know this will sound awful but I made plans. I didn't realise you'd be leaving so soon, so I told Sue I'd help her fix up her garden" Dad replied.

"Don't worry about it" I smiled. "I think I'll just spend the day with Jake. Maybe see if Quil and Embry wanna join us"

"Wanna go to the beach?" Jacob asked and I grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask" I replied standing up.

"You want to go now?" Dad asked and I nodded. "Well I think we'll all we out when you get back, so I'll leave some money by the phone for takeout"

"Thanks" I said. "I'll be back in a sec" I said to Jake and he nodded. I started slowly walking out of the room and towards the stairs and I winced. I heard movement behind me and I jolted with shock when Jacob picked me up in his arms gently, and quickly carried me up stairs. "Well this is defiantly quicker. You think you could carry me all day?"

"We'll see" Jacob replied as he placed me down on my bed. I stood up slowly and walked over to my wardrobe, pulling out the tiny tie die bikini Beth had just brought me. "Your wearing that?"

"Yep" I replied blushing. Jacob took the bikini top and looked closely at it.

"There's not a lot to it is there?" he asked and I shook my head. "I like it"

"I bet you do" I said rolling my eyes. I took the bikini top off of him, and raised my eyebrows at him. "Get out then"

"Fine" he sighed dramatically and I chuckled as he closed the door behind him. I carefully pealed off my shirt and jeans, and quickly redressed in the nearly nonexistent bikini. I pulled on a large button down shirt that hit the middle of my thighs, and some a pair of flip flops. I walked back down stairs as quickly as I could, which wasn't very fast at all.

"Hey" Jacob grinned from the bottom of the stairs and I smiled.

"Hey" I replied popping my head into the kitchen. "See you later Dad"

"Bye honey. Have fun, and be careful" he said and I nodded. Me and Jacob slowly started walking out of the house, and down the long road towards the beach.

"Do you wanna drop in on Embry and Quil?" I asked taking Jake's hand in mine.

"No. I want us to spend the day along together. We can hang with the guys tomorrow" Jacob replied and I nodded.

"Sure, sure" I smiled leaning into his side. "Why do you want us to be alone?"

"Do I really need a reason to want to spend some along time with my girlfriend" he asked and I raised my eyebrow.

"Does it have anything to do with the bikini I'm wearing under this shirt?" I said.

"Do you think I'm that much of a pervert?" Jacob replied and I shrugged. "I just want to spend time with you"

"That's all?" I smiled.

"Okay, yes I want to see you in that bikini, but mainly I just wanna spend time with you" he chuckled and I nodded.

"That's what I thought" I replied as we started walking down the beach. We walked down to a small cave alcove and sat down. "It feels so good to finally be out" I sighed unbuttoning my shirt and I felt Jacob's eyes on me. I adjusted the minuscule bikini and laid down in the sand as I felt the rays of sunlight hit me. I sighed when after a few minutes, I could still feel Jake's eyes burning into me. "Stop staring at me" I said and I heard him chuckle. His eyes were still on me as he ran his hand up and down my arm.

"Aren't you gonna take your shirt off?" I asked opening my eyes and he smiled, sitting up and pulling his shirt off, throwing it behind him. I trailed my eyes over his muscular arms and hard six pack, and bit my lip.

"Now who's staring?" Jacob smirked and I smiled sitting up.

"What can I say?" I replied looking down at myself. "When did Carlisle say I could take this set of bandages off?"

"This afternoon if your ready for it" he replied and I nodded. I could feel his eyes trailing up and down my body again, and I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob, seriously. Quit it out" I smiled and Jake chuckled, pulling me into his side and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Can't I look at my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah, but now you won't stop looking" I replied and he quickly leaned down and kissed me passionately, threading his hand through my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to the sand with me. I moaned into his mouth as our tongue's threaded together, and fought for dominance. I tug my nails into his back as he bit down on my neck.

"Jacob" I moaned when he pushed his hand under my bikini top, and massaged my breast firmly. I buried my head into Jake's neck and gasped as he rubbed my nipple between his thumb and fore finger.

"Does that feel good?" Jacob asked as he pinched my nipple.

"Yes. God, yes" I moaned arching my back off the ground as Jake started rubbing my other breast.

"Can I take this off?" he asked fingering the edge of my bikini top and I tensed. "You can trust me you know"

"I know…I just.." I sighed and sat up, and Jacob did the same.

"We don't have to do anything else if your not comfortable" Jacob replied and I smiled looking down at myself as my hard nipples poked obviously through the thin fabric.

"Take it off" I smiled laying back on my elbows.

"You sure?" he asked and I nodded. Jacob leaned down next to me and untied the clasp around my back, and pulled the fabric over my head. As soon as he threw the fabric behind him I quickly covered myself with my hands.

"If your not comfortable enough for me to see you topless, then we'll stop now" Jacob smiled and I sighed.

"I'm just embarrassed" I replied and he nodded.

"And you've got no reason to be" he said. I nodded and moved my hands away, resting my arms down by my sides. Jacob's eyes burnt into my bare breasts, before massaging both firmly in his large hands and I sighed. He looked up at me before lowering his head slowly.

"Oh god" I sighed as Jacob's tongue nervously lapped at my swollen nipple. I threaded my fingers through his hair and pressed his head down against me. My uncontrollable moans got louder as Jake bit down on my nipple as he rubbed my both breast. I gasped as he grazed his teeth over my nipple, and I could feel his excitement against my thigh.

"Your so gorgeous" Jacob sighed as he swirled his tongue around my nipple. I whimpered as he trailed a path of wet kisses from my nipple up to my lips, and he kissed me passionately.

"Why'd you stop?" I moaned and Jake chuckled.

"A storm's about to start" he said standing up and handing me my shirt. I sighed and pulled my shirt on as I looked up at the impending dark clouds. Typical. I grabbed my bikini stop and shoved it in my pocket as Jacob pulled his shirt on.

"Come here" Jacob said picking me up in his arms, and running at an inhuman speed up the beach and towards my house.

"This always seems to happen to us" I giggled when he'd shut the door shut behind us.

"Yeah, yeah" he grinned, pinning me against the door and pressing his lips against mine.

"Wait" I said putting my hand against his chest. "Dad?" I called. I smiled and tugged on his hand when I got no reply. "Come on" I said tugging him up the stairs. I pushed him down onto my bed and he grinned. "Close your eyes, I'm just gonna change out of this bikini" I watched him carefully as he closed his eyes, and I pushed the bikini bottoms down my legs and tugged on a random pairs of panties.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" he asked.

"Yep" I replied straddling his waist and Jake opened his eyes smiling. He pressed his lips against mine and pushed his tongue into my mouth. Jacob pushed his hand under my shirt and massaged my breast firmly, and I quickly tugged his shirt off.

"Oh my god" I moaned when I heard the phone ringing down stairs.

"Just ignore it" Jacob groaned and I sighed.

"I can't, it might be important" I said standing up and fixing my shirt, and walking down stairs.

"Hello?" I sighed down the phone.

"Lita?" Dad asked.

"Hey dad" I replied as Jacob walked into the room and came up behind me.

"I'm gonna be staying at Sue's until the storm calm's down. She doesn't want me to go out there and get hurt" he said as I felt Jacob sliding his hands around my waist and down my thighs, and pressing his erection against my back.

"Sure, sure" I replied and my eyes widened as Jake slid his hands under my shirt to my breasts.

"So are-" Dad started and I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning when Jake bit down on my ear, and massaged my breast.

"Hold on a sec dad" I sighed covering the phone with my hand. "Jacob! Quit it out" I sighed and he chuckled, sitting down on the sofa. "What's up dad?" I asked.

"Don't worry about. But don't be surprised if Jackson and Tom stay out tonight as well" Dad replied.

"Okay" I said watching Jake grin at me.

"See you later Lo" he said and the phone went dead before I could reply.

"I can't believe you" I sighed and Jacob chuckled.

"What can I say? I just can't get enough of you" Jacob replied standing up and approaching me.

"No, no, no. Stay away" I said and he smirked.

"That's not very nice" he grinned wrapping his arms around me. "What was that up stairs? You seemed eager then"

"That was me getting caught up in the moment" I smiled, and I bit my lip when I could still feel his hard on against my stomach. "You should go to the bathroom and sought yourself out" I chuckled and Jake moved away from me.

"Do you realise what your suggesting?" he asked blushing slightly and I rolled my eyes.

"I have a single father and two brothers, so yeah I know what I'm suggesting. And don't act like you don't jerk off all the time" I smiled and Jake shrugged looking down.

"I'm gonna go get some air, and you go have fun" I grinned, patting him on the back and walking out of the room. I walked down the hall and opened the back door. I sighed when the cool air hit my face as the rain pounded down. I'd always found rain relaxing. It was so wild and yet calming. I yawned and limped into the kitchen, and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. I blushed slightly when I walked past the bathroom, thinking about what Jake was doing inside. I couldn't help but slow down and my eyes widened when I heard Jacob's voice.

"Oh god. Lita. Yeesss" I heard him groan. Oh my god. Well that was unexpected. I quickly limped upstairs and sighed, grabbing a hairbrush from my desk and dragging it through my curly hair. I felt strangely flattered that Jacob was thinking about me, when he, you know. My eyes widened again when I heard Jake's thumping steps coming up the stairs.

"You all right?" Jacob asked as he came into my room.

"Yep" I replied as he walked up behind me.

"Can I?" he asked gesturing to the brush and I smiled, handing it to him. I sighed when Jake started dragging the brush slowly through my long hair. "Are you sure your okay? You seem tense"

"Urgh…I just. I kinda heard you in the bathroom" I replied and a hint of pink singed Jake's cheeks.

"Oh" he said blankly.

"You said my name" I said looking down.

"Well…yeah. Who's name did you expect me to say? Embry's?" Jacob replied.

"I was just surprised is all" I smiled.

"I can't believe you listened in on me" he chuckled.

"I did no such thing!" I blushed. "I was walking past the bathroom, and you were being so loud I couldn't help but hear you"

"Oh really?" he grinned.

"Yep" I smiled.

"Whatever" Jacob replied, and I smiled as he ran is hands through my hair.

"That feels so good" I sighed leaning back against him. I took Jacob's other hand as he leaned down and kissed my shoulder.

"Lita?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"I love you" he replied and my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked and he put the brush down on my desk.

"I love you. I mean, I'm in love with you" Jake smiled and I felt tears fill my eyes as I bit down on my lip.

"I love you too" I smiled and he leaned down and presses his lips gently against mine. "I can't believe this"

"Tell me about it" he said wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked into the mirror at our reflection and sighed.

"Sit down" I said pushing him backwards, and he sat down on my bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I straddled his waist.

"What do you think?" I smiled as I started kissing his neck.

"You don't have to do this you know" Jacob replied and I ran my hands across his hard chest.

"I want too" I said running my hands down across his rippling six pack to his belt buckle. I smiled and nipped at his ear when I felt his erection under me.

"Lita-"

"Jake. You really need to get it into your head that I want to do these kind of things with you. I'm not going to break"

"I know, I just don't want you to feel like you have to do anything" Jacob smiled.

"I know. But I'm the one initiating this, so I'm obviously not feeling pressured" I replied. "But you know, if you don't want to, I understand" I said pressing my self down against his hard on, before standing up and walking away from him.

"Not so fast" Jacob growled and I turned to face him.

"What?" I smiled innocently.

"Come here" he said quietly and I shivered, slowly walking towards him until I was stood in between his legs. Jacob ran his hands from my cheeks down to the bottom of my shirt, and I gasped when he ripped it straight down the middle.

"Jacob, I liked that shirt" I complained as he pulled me onto his lap and pushed the shirt off my shoulders.

"I do did too. But I prefer you without it" Jacob smiled trailing his eyes down my body, and I blushed furiously when he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked self consciously.

"Your wearing Spongbob Square pants panties" he grinned and I looked down in horror at the yellow Spongebob boy shorts I had on.

"Oh my god" I groaned burying my head in his shoulder.

"I like them. They suit your personality"

"Oh, shut up"

"They do. I can't imagine you wearing a thong or something"

"I do own thongs, thank you very much" I said and Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Jacob asked looking over at my underwear draw and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Beth's tackled everything. She convinced me to buy them the same day she convinced me to buy hair straightens and bikini's" I said.

"Not so sure about the hair straightens cause I like your hair curly, but the bikini's and thongs' are a winner. I think I'll have to kiss her" he smiled.

"No, you won't have to kiss her. A hug will do fine" I replied and he chuckled. I leaned forward and kissed him passionately as he slid his hands up my waist. Jacob trailed kisses down my neck as he cupped both my breast firmly. "Jacob" I sighed straddling his waist and running my fingers through his hair. He pressed his lips against mine, and I quickly slipped my tongue between his lips. His tongue battled against mine as he tug his fingers into my back.

"Lita" Jacob groaned when I pressed myself against his rock hard erection. I smiled and bit down on his ear as he gripped my waist and pushed me down against him. I continued to grind against him as he massaged my breasts firmly.

"God" I moaned as Jake lowered his head and bit down on my nipple. I pushed myself down on him harder as he pressed his lips against mine. I sigh breathlessly when he slid his hands across my shoulders, down my waist and across my inner thighs. I pushed my hips against him and ran my fingers through his hair as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"Please don't stop" he sighed as he pushed me against him harder. I moaned and I felt his chest vibrate against me as he growled. I felt the tightening in my stomach slowly spreading as I pressed my chest against his.

"Jacob" I gasped. He rubbed my thighs and hips as I slid my hand down his stomach, and pressed my hand against his hard on.

"Lita" Jacob groaned arching his back, and slamming me down against him. I gasped and buried my head in his neck as the tightening filling in my body spread to my nether regions and exploded.

"Jesus Christ" Jacob sighed breathlessly as I rested my against his chest. "Did you just….?"

"Yeah" I blushed looking up at him and he grinned. "And don't look so smug. I was practically doing all the work"

"Yeah right" he replied rolling his eyes. "I'm just gonna get changed" I frowned as he stood up.

"Er…why?" I asked standing up and yanking on his shirt off the floor.

"Because, after that I seriously need to change my pants" Jacob smiled and I bit my lip.

"Oh, right" I chuckled and he walked towards the door. "Wanna watch a movie after?

"Sure" he grinned before disappearing behind the door. I sighed and flopped back down on the bed.

"Oh, and Lita?" he said popping his head back through the door.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"I love you" Jacob smiled.

"I love you too" I replied and he disappeared behind the door again.

I chuckled as my dad reeled in his first fish off the day. We'd driven out to the lake to go fishing. It was something we always did together when I was younger, and we hadn't done it in forever.

"Good catch" I said and he smiled as the large fish squirmed around on the dock.

"Yeah. Looks like a six or seven pounda" he said and I looked down my fishing rod and into the water. We sat in silence for a few minutes, but I knew my dad wanted to say something to me, so I waited patiently.

"Do you know anything about Tom and Jackson wanting to set me up on a date?" he asked and I chuckled.

"It was my idea" I said.

"Lita, come on. I don't need my three teenage children to set me up on a date" Dad replied.

"Yes you do. Your to chicken to actually go out there and get yourself a girlfriend. So I think we should help you. The divorce between you and mom is nearly finalised, so why not?" I smiled.

"Urgh. Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" he chuckled.

"Nope" I grinned.

"Fine" he sighed. "But I prefer brunettes"

"Dad, you're a forty four year old divorcee with three teenage kids. Your not aloud to be picky" I replied and Dad chuckled.

"Fine, miss smart ass" he grinned and I smiled. We stayed in silence for another few minutes before Dad sighed.

"Lita?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied looking at him.

"I need to talk to you about something" Dad said and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Just say it" I smiled.

"It's about you and Jacob" he replied. I nodded looking down, and my eyes widened.

"Wait. Is this a sex talk Dad? Cause I really don't need one. The one you gave me when I was thirteen was plenty" I said and Dad chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Giving the boys that talk was fine, but you, that was another story" he smiled. "But I need to say this"

"Okay" I replied.

"Now your with Jake, I feel like this need's to be said. Why do you think I let you stay on your own last night, knowing he'd be staying the night with you"

"Erm. I don't know really" I said looking down as I thought about what had happened between us the night before.

"Because I trust you. And I trust Jacob" Dad said. "I just…god how do say this?"

"Just say it, it'll be easier" I replied.

"Are you and Jake sleeping together?" he asked and my eyes widened.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Okay" Dad nodded. "But your doing….some…things aren't you? And don't lie"

"Yeah"

"Right" he sighed. "Well at home I've got some leaflets about different types of contraception. I understand that your both sixteen, and things are gonna happen. That I can accept. But I'm not having you get pregnant"

"Right" I blushed. Well this was embarrassing. Well, not as embarrassing as our first sex talk. I'd nearly wanted to kill myself after that.

"And if you need them, Jackson and Tom both have condoms in there room" he replied.

"Right" I nodded.

"Okay. I'm glad that's over" Dad sighed

"Me too" I smiled. "And thanks"

"No problem. You can come to me about anything you know. No matter how embarrassing. And if that's too embarrassing you could go to a nurse or Beth or Tom. Anyone you comfortable with" he smiled.

"Thanks. I will" I said and I looked down at the water when I felt a tugging on my rod. Finally.


	25. Battlefield

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**

**Jordin Sparks, Battlefield**

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against my seat as I watched Jacob, Embry and Quil hovering over the rabbit. I looked over at Jake as he wiped oil down his white shirt and smiled. I looked down at my lap, before sighing and standing up.

"So, prom's next week, right? You guys wanna check it out?" I asked casually watching Jacob's expression.

"Oh god" Embry chuckled.

"I'd rather pluck out my eyelashes" Quil smirked.

"Crappy paper decorations, a sweaty gym and girls crying by the end of the night?" No thanks" Jacob replied rolling his eyes and I bit my lip. Well, I guess I didn't need to go to prom anyway. I mean I just thought it would be a laugh. You've only got one chance to go, so way not? Never mind. I only wanted to go a tiny bit. I hardly wanted to go at all really.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I just thought it would a laugh or whatever" I shrugged pulling the hood of my jacket up. I went to speak, when I heard heavy knocking on the garage door. I turned and grinned when I saw the figure leaning against the door.

"Caleb!" I squealed, running and leaping into his arms as he lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist and spun me around.

"Well that's my kind of welcome" Caleb chuckled as he let me down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I grinned.

"We came last week for my gran's birthday. She said she'd cut us out of her will if we didn't" he replied and I chuckled. "I would've seen you sooner, but Tom said you fell down stairs, and Doctor Cullen was taking care of you at his house"

"Er…yeah" I nodded. It felt so awkward and uncomfortable to lie to Caleb.

"Your alright now thought, right?" he asked and I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good" I replied and Caleb grinned.

"Cool. So you wanna hang?" he asked.

"Of course" I grinned, turning to face the others. "You guys don't mind, right?"

"No, go ahead" Embry smiled and Quil nodded.

"Sure, sure" Jacob replied casually, as he pursed his lips together in a thin line and folded his arms. He leaned into to kiss me, and I froze, looking over at Caleb.

"Don't worry about it, I'm good" Caleb smiled, and I quickly pressed my lips against Jacob's.

"I'll see you guys later" I waved as me and Caleb walked out of the garage. We walked down the muddy path outside Jacob's house, and down the long path to the beach in silence. "Dude, you look great" I smiled admiring his glowing tan and muscular frame.

"Thanks. I guess that's what California does to you" Caleb chuckled as the beach came into our view. "You know, it hasn't rained once since we moved there"

"Seriously?" I asked and he nodded. "I think I'll be moving to California then. This weather's depressing me"

"You know you can visit any time you want. Your always welcome" he said and I smiled as we sat down in the sand. I frowned as I watched Caleb closely as he looked out at the ocean. "Stop it"

"What?" I asked.

"Your nervous cause you don't want things to be awkward between us. Seriously Lita, I don't mind that your with Jacob, I just want you to be happy" he replied.

"Kay" I smiled resting my head against his shoulder.

"So, how are things going with you too?" Caleb asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Good. Really good. Really, really good" I sighed and he chuckled.

"You love him don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"I'm glad he makes you happy" Caleb smiled. We sat there talking and laughing about everything and nothing for a while, just revelling in being with each other again.

"So, when do you leave?" I asked as we started slowly walking back up the long path.

"Eager to get rid of me?" he chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean" I replied.

"Next Saturday" Caleb smiled and I nodded. I furrowed my brow and looked over at him.

"Caleb?" I asked and he looked at me. "Wanna go to prom on Friday?" I mean not as, like, a date. As friends, you know-"

"I get it Lita" he chuckled. "Sure, why not"

"Awesome" I smiled.

"Sure" Caleb replied. "Lita?" he said after a few minutes

"Mmmmmm?" I smiled.

"Why aren't you going to prom with Jacob?" he asked and I shrugged.

"He's not really into the whole prom thing. And I wanted to go, so why not go with one of my best friends?" I replied and he grinned wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we walked towards my house. "Oh, shit. I nearly forgot" he said pulling a small box out of his pocket. "I got these for your birthday"

"Caleb, my birthday isn't for another three weeks" I replied biting my lip.

"But I won't be here then, and I want to see you open it" Caleb grinned pushing the box into my hands. "And don't argue, it's too late for me to take it back" I sighed and opened the small box, and gasped when I saw the sparkling flower shaped diamond earrings resting there.

"Caleb, I can't accept thes-" I said.

"I said don't argue" he smiled and I sighed.

"Thank you. There gorgeous" I smiled hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad you like them" he grinned. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Night" I smiled and I watched him as he left me at my door and walked down the garden path.

* * *

I grinned as I walked into Jake's garage and saw him bent over the rabbit.

"Hey" I smiled and he turned to face me.

"Hi" Jacob replied wiping his greasy hands onto his jeans. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you since Sunday"

"I've been hanging with Caleb. He's going back to California on Saturday, so I'm trying to spend as much time with him as possible" I said wrapping my arm around his waist and leaning into his side. I breathed in his earthy scent and smiled. It may have only been three days since I'd last seen him, but it felt like forever.

"Right" he sighed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" Jake replied smiling slightly and wrapping his arm around my waist. "So, I wondering if you wanted to hang out together on Friday, seeing as were not going to prom? You know just the two of us" he said kissing the top of my head.

"Er…about that" I replied biting my lip. "I'm actually going to prom….with Caleb"

"He asked you to go with him?" he asked blankly.

"No. I asked him" I replied.

"Right. Okay" Jacob said picking up a pipe off the floor and looking It over.

"Your okay about it though, right?" I asked.

"Cause" he replied and I bit my lip. Obviously not.

"I love you" I said taking his hand, and his hard face softened.

"I love you too" he smiled kissing me slowly, and I moaned against his demanding lips. Jacob pressed gentle kisses from my collarbone up to my ear and I sighed.

"Are these new? They look really expensive" Jake asked brushing his finger against my earring.

"Yeah. Caleb gave me them for my birthday" I replied and I felt him stiffen.

"Right" he nodded moving away from me and walking around the side of the rabbit.

"Jacob" I sighed following him, and taking his hand. I leaned against the side of the rabbit and pulled him close to me. I ran my hands up his chest, around his shoulders and threw his thick air.

"Lita" Jacob sighed closing his eyes, and I smiled.

"You know, I keep thinking about what happened in my room last week. While also trying to forget the horrific sex talk that followed it" I said and he chuckled. "But I can't get it out of my head. The feel of your hands on my skin" Jacob pressed his body against mine, and ran his hands up and down my sides.

"You really shouldn't say things like that to me" he smiled, burying his face in my hair. I felt him inhale deeply before stiffening, and dropping his hands from my waist.

"Jake, I want you so bad" I sighed gripping his belt buckle.

"So your that much of a whore, you'd let me fuck you in the backseat of my car?" Jacob said coldly and I flinched. I felt tears fill my eyes at his harsh words and I moved away from him. "Lita, I'm sorry. I never meant th-" he said beseechingly, trying to take my hands.

"Don't" I replied shaking my head. "Just don't" I sighed quickly walking out of the garage and back towards my house as tears rushed down my face.

* * *

"Beth, please. I'm really not in the mood for this any more" I sighed as she pinned my hair up in an elegant twist.

"You were in the mood yesterday when you picked out your dress. You actually seemed quite excited" Beth replied calmly.

"I know. But that was before….nothing" I said looking down at my lap as I remembered what Jacob had called me the day before.

"Jackson told me you came home crying yesterday, and you wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong" she said and I nodded. "Will if you need to talk to anyone, I'm here for you"

"I know, but I'm okay. Just….something Jake said upset me is all" I replied and she nodded.

"Well, boys are assholes sometimes. That's just how it is, but you shouldn't let him ruin your prom" Beth said.

"Thanks" I smiled and Beth continued fixing my hair into place.

"So, wanna tell me what Jacob said to get you so upset? He didn't break up with you or anything did he?" she asked.

"He was just acting really weird. He didn't seem to like that I was spending so much time with Caleb, and he got annoyed when he found out he'd had given me these earrings" I replied brushing my hand against the diamond earrings I was wearing. "And then, when we were making out….he called me a whore"

"Ouch" Beth sighed. "Sounds like his just really jealous, and he's taking it out on you"

"But he's got nothing to be jealous of, Caleb's just my friend" I replied and she shrugged.

"Didn't say that I understood it" she smiled.

"Whatever" I sighed pushing all thoughts of Jacob out of my head. After a few more minutes of tweaking my hair, Beth smiled and stepped away from me.

"Perfect" she smiled. I looked down at my black heels and strapless blue polka dot dress and smiled.

"I like it" I replied and she grinned as I heard the sound of a car approaching my house.

"That'll be Caleb" Beth said rushing out the door and I rolled my eyes. I looked at my reflection one last time before picking up my tiny purse and leaving my room.

* * *

"Oh my god, the look on her face!" I said grinned as Caleb drove back home after prom.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Let's just hope her face doesn't stick that way" Caleb replied and I chuckled as he did a scarily accurate impression of our eighty one year old music teacher.

"You know, the music may have awful and the decorations were just down right ugly, but I'm so glad I went. You made tonight strangely fun" I smiled.

"No problem" he grinned. "But come on, would you have really wanted to miss Mr Smith attempting to break dance?"

"Never!" I laughed as he parked in front of my house. "Urgh. I can't believe your leaving tomorrow" I sighed as we walked to my door.

"I know. But I've had so much fun, and I'll be back this summer" Caleb smiled.

"But that's months away" I pouted.

"Nothing I can do about that I'm afraid" he chuckled. I smiled and shivered when I felt eyes watching me. I looked over towards the tree's and saw the flicker of a pair of large brown eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just spacing out" I smiled wrapping my arms around Caleb and hugging him tightly.

"I'll see you in the summer then?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah" I smiled sadly and he squeezed my hand before walking back towards his car, and I watched him drive away before turning to open my door.

"Lita" I heard a voice say and I turned around. Jacob was only wearing a pair of cut of shorts as he stood close to the forest edge.

"Hi" I said blankly.

"I'm so sorry about what i said. I swear I never meant it. Please you have to forgive me" Jacob begged.

"I forgive you" I sighed as he moved towards me. "But you have no idea how much what you said hurt me"

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you" he said kissing my forehead.

"I know" I nodded. "But why were you acting like that? I don't understand"

"It's nothing" Jacob sighed.

"Jacob, it's not nothing. I-" I replied.

"I need to get back to patrol. I'll see you tomorrow" he said quickly, walking back over to the forest and threw the tree's. Shit. No, I wasn't gonna let him do this. There was obviously something wrong. I dropped my purse and quickly followed him into the forest.


	26. Your Love Is My Drug

A/N- Hope you like it! The reason i didn't update for SO LONG is cause i had tons of exams, and thankfully there all over til November, but i'll never make you wait that long again.  
To you have private messaging switched off, so i couldn't PM you. The actor who plays Jackson is Luk Pasqualino. :)

**What you got boy, is hard to find**

**I think about it all the time**

**I'm all strung out**

**My heart is fried**

**I just can't get you off my mind**

**Your love, your love, your love is my drug**

**Ke$ha, Your love is my drug**

I quickly trudged after Jacob, cursing Beth for making me wear these damn heels.

"Jacob!" I yelled when I stepped into the clearing of the forest and couldn't see him. But I could feel him, his eyes watching me. "Jake, I'm not letting you do this. We have to talk about this" I sighed in frustration when my words were met with silence. "Damn it, Jacob! Please…talk to me" Jacobs tall figure stepped out from behind the coverage of a cluster of tree's, and moved closer to me.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked.

"Of course. But the way your acting doesn't exactly show me that" I replied.

"I know" Jacob sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting on an overturned tree stump.

"It's just….you've been spending a lot of time with Caleb" he replied.

"Your jealous?" I asked.

"Well wouldn't you be?" Jacob said running his hand through his now shoulder length hair. "You've spent all week with him and gone to prom with him. He's your ex-boyfriend Lita"

"So? Were just friends now, and you know it" I sighed. "I've spent all week with him cause I never get to see him, and I only went to prom with him because you didn't want too"

"I thought you didn't want to go" he replied.

"I never said I didn't want to go" I said. "But that's not the only reason your acting like this, is it? It can't just be cause your jealous"

"It doesn't matter" Jacob said quickly.

"Damn it!" I sighed angrily. "Everything about you matters to me. Why are hiding things from me, I-"

"It's this!" he yelled gesturing to my face.

"What?" I asked brushing my hand against my cheek.

"This" Jake sighed brushing his hand against my earring.

"My earrings?" I said. "Your pissed because Caleb gave me a gift?"

"It's not just a gift" he replied standing up and pacing in front of me. "There expensive. Really expensive. I could never spend that kind of money on you and we both know it"

"Your acting like me and my family are well off. I don't give a damn about money, you know that. You don't need to buy me expensive things"

"But I want too. I want to be able to take care of you. And what about when we get married, you'll want me to take care of you then, and I won't be able too"

"Married?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah" Jake replied quickly. "I bet if Caleb proposed to you, he'd do it with a fucking whacking great rock. All I have is my mom's ring and-"

"Jacob!" I shouted and he looked at me in surprise. "Listen to me right now" I said calmly and he nodded. "I have never, and will never give a shit about money. You could propose to me without a ring, and I wouldn't care. The fact that you've actually given a single thought about marrying me is enough. Also you don't need to take care of me, cause I can and will take care of myself"

"Okay" Jacob sighed sitting down next to me again. "Sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away"

"It's okay" I nodded. "We all worry about stuff"

"What have you got to worry about our relationship for?" he asked

"Jacob, your worry's are in your own head. My worry's could actually happen" I replied.

"Care to elaborate?" he said.

"Nope" I said standing up and walking slowly around the clearing.

"Why?" he said standing up.

"It doesn't matter" I replied as Jake moved towards me.

"Of course it m-" Jacob froze and turned his face away from me.

"What?" I asked.

"You smell like Caleb. He's scent's all over you, you must have hugged him or something" he replied.

"Oh" I nodded. "That pisses you off?"

"Of course. You mine, and I can smell him all over you. It drives me fucking crazy. That's why I called you a whore. I mean I didn't mean to say or anything, and I felt like such a jack ass. But I could smell him all over you and you were talking about me touching you, and it just came out" Jacob sighed.

"Oh" I said again. "That doesn't excuse it though, you know? You called me a whore Jacob. I've only ever kissed you and Caleb"

"I know, and you have no idea how sorry I am" he said sadly and I sighed and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me tensely, and breathed deeply.

"What's gonna stop you being this tense? Do you want me to go have a shower to get Caleb's smell or whatever off me?" I asked.

"No, it's just…I don't know" Jake sighed running his hand through his hair.

"How does it feel?" I asked curiously.

"Awful. Beyond awful. It's not just jealousy though, it's like it's animalistic. Just watching him hug you drives me insane. It's like these this beast in me that want's to rip his head off for touching you. And it's not just Caleb, it's all guys. I notice the way they look at you when you don't. Your mine, not Caleb's or anyone else's" he replied and I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows.

"Yours?" I asked.

"I know it makes me sound like some abusive, controlling boyfriend but it's not like that" Jacob smiled sheepishly. "I think it's a wolf thing. Normal wolves are incredible protective of there mates, and werewolves are the same. Sam nearly attacked Emily's ex-boyfriend, and Jared broke the nose of a guy who said Kim had a sweet ass"

"But Sam and Jared have imprints" I replied biting my lip. The fear I'd have for weeks was rising up in me, and bursting to come out.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked taking my hand.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

"Yes there is, don't lie. I don't want us to hide how we feel any more" he replied brushing my hair behind my ear.

"I don't want you to leave me" I said as I felt the pangs of tears at the back of my eyes. Jacob went to speak and I put my hand on his chest. "You could imprint on someone, Jacob. Do you have any idea what that would do to me? I love you more than anything, and I'd have to watch you leave me for someone who was perfect for you. You mean too much for me to let you go. But I'll have too. And if I'm to ever have a relationship with you, I'll have to accept it. I wouldn't want to be as angry and bitter as Leah. You have know idea how scared I am that you'll imprint. I look at how perfect Emily and Kim are for Sam and Jared, and I want you to be that happy. But I need you. I need you so much it's unhealthy. But if I had the choice I would want you to be with the girl you loved more than anything. I'd want you to be with you imprint if that's what you wanted. I love you so much that I'd let you go"

"Lita" Jacob smiled squeezing my hands. "Your crazy"

"What?" I asked as he wiped away the stray tears that had slipped down my face.

"I'm not going to imprint" he replied.

"You don't know that" I said quickly.

"Yes I do. The reason a Werewolve imprints is to find a mate. Someone to love, protect, have children with. A Werewolves entire world revolves around this girl. They'd do anything for her, be anything for her. They'd kill just to put a smile on her face. Werewolves imprint to find there soul mate. And I know deep inside myself that I wont imprint, because I've found my soul mate in you" Jacob smiled. I looked down as his words flashed through my head. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"I didn't know how" I replied. "Just like you didn't know how to tell me hw you felt"

"I guess we have communication issues" he said.

"Yeah" I smiled. I leaned up and kissed him gently and his nose crinkled slightly. "Jacob. What's gonna stop you being pissed that Caleb's scent's on me?"

"I don't know" he sighed. I stared at his bare chest as I started to remember the things my psychologist aunt had told me. I bit my lip nervously and peppered kisses up his chest and neck.

"Urg" he groaned resting his hands on my waist. God, I hope this works, cause if it doesn't he's gonna be so pissed.

"You know…" I said brushing my lips against his ear. "…maybe your right. You can't take care of me"

"What?" Jacob asked and I felt a stab of quilt when I saw hurt cross his face.

"What? I mean Caleb or any other guy for that matter could take care of me" I replied running my hands down his chest before walking away from him.

"You don't mean that" he said.

"If I didn't mean it, why would I say It?" I asked leaning against a large tree. "Your kinda pathetic really" I bit my lip when Jacob looked down at the ground. Come on Jake, you have to know I don't mean this. I sighed and closed my eyes. "At least Caleb knew how to kiss me. At least he knew how to touch me" In a second I felt Jacob's body pressed against mine, and he was kissing me passionately, desperately. He lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his waist as he pressed angry, hard kisses against my neck.

"Did he ever do more than kiss you?" he asked angrily.

"Why do you care?" I replied taunting him. Jake grabbed my hair and made me look him in the eye. "No!"

"Good" he said before crashing his lips against my own. Even though I was slightly in pain, this animalistic, angry Jacob was seriously turning me on.

"Jacob" I sighed as he bit down on my neck.

"No one else will ever have you, your mine" he said. Jacob froze and looked me in the eye. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. You must think I'm some controlling freak" he said dropping my legs from around his waist.

"It's okay" I replied.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah" I nodded. "Feel better for it?"

"Weirdly…yeah. I feel really good" he replied and I smiled.

"Good" I sighed wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"What exactly was that?" he asked.

"Reverse psychology" I replied.

"Right" Jacob chuckled.

"You know I didn't mean any of that though, right? I know it must of hurt, but I only hurt you to make you feel better" I asked.

"Yeah" he smiled. He leaned down and kissed me ever so gently, and I smiled against his lips.

"Can we go back to normal now?" I asked as he took my hand and started leading me back through the forest.

"Yeah, I think we can" Jacob grinned. I leaned against his side and smiled.

"You've thought about marrying me?" I asked as we leaned against the fence surrounding my house.

"Yep" he replied and I couldn't help but grin. "I know were only sixteen, but I was looking at my mom's engagement ring last week and I thought of how it would look on you. I mean I'm not saying I'm gonna propose to you tomorrow, but I can't imagine myself without you and I do want to marry you"

"That's good enough for me" I smiled. "And Jake?"

"Yeah?" Jacob asked.

"Don't hide how you feel from me anymore. Whatever you wanna say, however you feel, whether you think I'll like it or not, you can tell me" I said.

"I know. But you need to talk to me too, okay?" he replied.

"I know" I nodded. I smiled and lead him towards, and into my house. "My dad won't mind you staying the night"

"You sure about that?" Jacob chuckled as I pulled him up the stairs.

"Not entirely" I smiled.

"So, I'm risking my safety for you?" he grinned as he closed my bedroom door behind us.

"Yep. But I'm worth it" I replied.

"Damn right you are" Jake smile taking my hands. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"No" I smiled.

"Really?" he asked in surprise. "Well you look gorgeous"

"Thanks" I blushed taking the painful pins out of my hair.

"I wish I'd been there with you tonight" Jacob smiled.

"I wish you had been too. But I had a good night. We got to watch the teachers rap along to Jay-Z" I chuckled.

"Seriously?" he asked and I nodded. "Damn" I smiled and ran my hands through my hair as Jacob went over to my I pod.

"What're doing?" I asked in confusion as Leona Lewis filled the room.

"Dance with me" Jake smiled.

"No. Your being an idiot" I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't be mean. It's tradition" he replied putting his hands on my waist. I sighed and wrapped one hand around his neck, and placed the other on his chest as we swayed gently.

"God, I love you so much" Jacob sighed, pressing a gentle kiss against the top of my head.

"I love you too" I smiled. I flicked off my heels and kicked them aside as we continued to sway together.

"You know…I think what we have is bigger than what Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim have" Jacob smiled.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"We've known each other our entire lives, we're best friends and we fell in love naturally. I think finding your own soul mate is so much bigger than having it thrown at you" he replied.

"Yeah" I smiled kissing him gentle. "We probably have more problems than they do, cause Sam and Jared do everything there told. But what we have feels so real and…natural. Like it was always going to happen anyway" Jacob smiled and buried his face in my hair as the song came to a stop.


	27. You Got The Love

_A/N- MAJOR AUTHORS NOTE!_

_I'm so so so sorry. I feel like SUCH a bad writer. But I do have reasons for my absents. My grandfather died a few weeks back and it's been a very hard time for me. And if I'm honest the past four months have been hell for me in my personal life. But everything finally seems to be going back to normal and I hope you guys understand why I've been away for so long. And the first good thing to happen to me in SO long. My gorgeous dog had five adorable puppies. There hard work but there the cutest things you've ever seen!_

_I just want to thank everyone for all there support! You guys are amazing, and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited, story alerted and personal messaged me and this fic. You have no idea how much it means to me!_

_Hope you like this! Tell me what you think._

**Sometimes it seems the Lord is just to wrong**

**That things go wrong no matter what I do**

**Now and then it seems life is just to much**

**But you got the love I need to see me through.**

**Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air**

**I know I can count on you**

**Sometimes I feel like saying Lord I just don't care**

**But you got the love I need to see me through **

**You got the love **

**You got the love**

**You got the love**

**Florence and the Machine, You got the love.**

pulled my knees up to my chest and looked out at the angry ocean as the waves fought with each other. The misery of it all was defiantly reflecting my state of mind. The simple bland words my dad had said to me continued to rotate around my head, again and again, like a whirl pool of death and destruction. Death. It was such a simple word, but it held so much power and meaning. "Your mother was in a car accident. She died." Dad had said it calmly and quickly. Like ripping off a band aid. I felt torturous tears fill my eyes as I remembered the last time I'd seen her. She'd said that I was a mistake. I let out a sob and covered my face with my hands. Why should I grieve for a women who doesn't deserve the satisfaction of my pain? I heard slow heavy footsteps behind me and I couldn't help but smile slightly. I knew he'd come. He was always saving me lately it seemed. Or maybe he's always been saving me, but I never noticed.

"Hi" I mumbled as he sat down in the sand next to me.

"I'm not going to tell you how sorry I am, cause I know that's not going to help you right now" Jacob said and I nodded as he took my hand. "Your dad was really worried about you"

"Yeah" I replied blankly. "I probably shouldn't have just run out like that." I leaned against Jacob's shoulder, and silently thanked him for being with me.

"Your aloud to cry you know" he said and I bit my lip.

"No" I sighed. "Why should I cry for her, Jake? She was such a bad mum! I never wanted to be around her when she was alive and now she's dead, I don't miss her. I miss the mother I always wanted, or the mother I always hoped she'd become"

"It's okay" Jacob soothed, wiping away the tears I hadn't realised had fallen.

"How horrible am I to not even miss my dead mother?" I sobbed as Jake ran his fingers through my hair. He let me cry silently into his shoulder for a while, before I was able to take a deep breath and compose my self. "Do you know how it happened?"

"No" Jacob sighed brushing the tears away from my cheek.

"She went out drinking in Seattle with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who she slept with while she was still with my dad. Her boyfriend who is ten years younger than her" I sighed standing up and pushing my knotted hair away from my face. "She tried to drive home after having a few drinks, but she only made it to the end of the road. She drove into a mini bus." I leaned heavily into Jake as my vision blurred.

"I wish I could do something to make it all okay" he sighed kissing the top of my head.

"Me too" I mumbled. I wasn't really sad about death. I know it sounds cruel, but there really won't be a lot to miss. Even when she lived with us, we barely saw her. A brief glimpse in the morning, a brief glimpse at night. If she was a real mother, my entire life would be in shreds without her, but I don't feel anything. I'm just…blank. I'm not happy she's dead obviously, but I'm not sad either. I'm just blank. Void of emotion or feeling. Maybe I'm just stuck in a state of paralytic shock.

"You know…I always hoped she'd change. More so when I was a kid, but I always hoped. Maybe she'd wake up and realise what she was doing, or what she was missing out on" I chuckled dryly, and Jacob's grip tightened around my waist. "It's crazy when I think of your mum. So loving and affectionate. Or Sue Clearwater. She'd probably try and rip a vampire apart herself to stop it hurting Seth or Leah. Why couldn't my mum be like that?"

"Lita" Jacob sighed brushing the hair away from my face. "I wish I could give you a simple answer. Like maybe some women just aren't maternal" he said and I nodded absently as I stared down at our entwined hands. "I know how hard this is Lita. But our mum's were so different it's hard to compare. But I know how confused you are. You mum wasn't there for you and was a pretty poor excuse for a mother, so you don't miss her. But you feel like you should feel sad about her death because no matter what she did or said, she was still you mum. You don't know how to feel, or how your supposed to react"

"Yeah" I replied biting my lip as Jacob stroked my cheek.

"Lita, no one is going to judge you. Your aloud to react to this any way you want. You can react any way that helps you. Your aloud to don't be devastated by her death, because of how she treated you. But your also aloud to be devastated and hysterical, and shout and cry. No one will look at you any differently. I promise" Jacob said and I buried my face in his neck and sighed. I felt…relief.

"Thank you" I said smiling slightly.

"What for?" he asked looking confused.

"Because your always there for me. Your even there for me before I've even realised I need you. And you always seem to know exactly what I need to hear, or what I don't. If I need a hug, or I just need you to be near me, you know. And I think I've finally realised that after all these years, I'm never gonna not need you. I'm always gonna need you by my side" I replied.

"I'm always gonna be hear. I think even if you told me to leave, I wouldn't be able to." Jacob smiled kissing my forehead.

"I'd never want you to leave me. I don't know how I'd cope without you" I said resting my head on Jake's shoulder. "God, our relationship sounds unhealthy" Jacob's body rumbled as he chuckled quietly, and I couldn't help but laugh as well. And as soon as I'd started, I couldn't stop. I leaned against Jacob and gripped my side as I laughed hysterically.

"It's not even funny" I panted.

"I know" Jacob chuckled.

"Then why am I laughing?" I asked.

"How should I know?" Jacob grinned and I rolled my eyes. I breathed a sigh and smiled. Yes, I was aloud to smile. I'd cried enough tears for my mother throughout my childhood.

"Thank you" I said and Jacob raised his eye brows at me. "You always know how to make me smile. Even on probably one of the most painful and confusing days of my life, you still managed to make me laugh"

"That's what I'm hear for" Jake smiled. "I'd do pretty much anything to make you happy" I smiled before an image flashed through my head and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Jacob asked and I bit my lip.

"I just had an image of you singing Britney Spear's, I was born to make you happy, with Embry and Quil as backing dancers" I replied and Jake's lip twitched before he managed to pull his face into a frown.

"You think that's funny, huh?" he asked pushing me down on the sand and tickling my waist.

"Yeah, I do" I chuckled as I tried to struggle away from him.

"Really? Well let's see about that" Jacob grinned as he tickled the small of my back and pinned my arms above my head.

As me and Jake walked into my house, I felt my calm and slightly happy mood drain away from me.

"Lita" Dad sighed wrapping his tightly around me. He looked at me sternly and went to open his mouth, but sighed and shook his head. "I understand why you ran off like that, but please….you have no idea how worried I was"

"Sorry" I mumbled. Jacob and dad looked intently at each other, having a silent conversation and I frowned.

"Why don't you both go and settle in the living room, I've got to make some calls" Dad said and I nodded. Jacob lead me into the living room, his arm securely wrapped around my waist. I felt like if Jacob wasn't there I'd probably collapse right there. Tom was sat staring into the fire as Taylor ran a soothing hand up and down his arm. Jackson and Beth were curled up together on the couch, Jackson gripping her hand so tightly it was going a peculiar purple colour. We sank down next to Jackson, and he took my hand and kissed my forehead. I leaned my head against Jacob's shoulder as we all sat together in silence, the only noise penetrating the room was the drumming of the clock in the corner.

"I can't fucking do this" Tom sighed standing up and leaving the room, and Taylor quickly followed.

"He'll be okay" Jackson said and I nodded.

"It's probably hardest for him because he's the oldest, first born and everything" I replied.

"Yeah" Jackson nodded and I squeezed his hand. We sat there in silence again, and I was slowly drifting off to sleep when Tom came back in holding hands with Taylor.

"You know…." Tom sighed. "..does anyone else feel like this isn't as much of a big deal as it should be?" I looked at Jackson and he nodded.

"If our mother wasn't such as bitch we'd be able to mourn her" he said and I bit my lip.

"It's true Lita. I know you've always had a fairy tale version of her in your head, but that's over now" Tom sighed and I nodded looking down at my lap.

"Maybe I should go. This is a family situation, I don't want to intrude" Beth said looking at all of us.

"No. I need you" Jackson replied quietly and Beth nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. Tom leaned into Taylor and started whispering quietly to him. I looked up at Jacob and he smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere" Jake said and I smiled.

"Right" Dad sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "You all alright?" There was a collective of nodding and mumbling. "Okay. I've ordered some pizza's, so why don't you all wait upstairs. And I know this is probably a stupid thing to say, but try and take your mind of things. Just don't concentrate on this" We all started quickly leaving the room, and I hugged dad tightly on the way out.

"I love you" I said and I felt him sigh against me.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know" he replied. I sighed as me and Jacob slowly trudged into my room.

"You don't have to patrol do you?" I asked as I sat down.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna go and swap with Quil" Jacob replied and I nodded absently.

"Wait-what are you doing?" I asked as he opened my window.

"It's quicker this way. Don't worry, I'll be back in a minute" he replied kissing my forehead. I sighed and looked down and the ground.

"Hey" Jacob said stroking my cheek. "Remember what your dad said"

"I know. I don't wanna think about it, but I can't help it" I replied.

"I know" he nodded. "Get one of your magazines and we can go through all the advice columns. That's always good entertainment"

"Yeah" I smiling and he kissed my forehead again, before diving through my open window, and I saw his dark figure running towards the forest. I sighed quickly went and brushed my teeth and splashed icy water on my face, before changing into one of Jacob's old shirts. I tried to relax myself as much as possible, and push all the depressing thoughts and images out of my head. I knew that if I let myself think those thoughts, even for only a second, I wouldn't be able to stop, and I'd end curled in a corner crying until my body collapsed under me. I sighed with relief as Jacob climbed back through my window without his shirt on.

"Sorted. I'll patrol for Quil tomorrow afternoon" he said and I smiled. It was crazy how when I was on my own I felt like my own deceitful thoughts could consume me, but when I was with him, all I could do was smile. I grabbed a stack of magazines and threw them on my bed as we sat down, my back pressed against Jakes chest and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Right. Cosmo" Jacob said flicking through the magazine until he reached the advice columns.

"Maybe this is a good career option for you. Jacob the agony uncle" I smirked.

"Don't start on me" he replied looking like he was refraining himself from laughing. "My god could they get any more half naked men in here?"

"This is what women wanna see Jake" I chuckled gesturing to the buff model on the page.

"Oh, please. I bet he's in the gym everyday to look like that. Whereas I'm all natural" Jacob grinned flexing his arms around me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right. Your all supernatural genetics. If you weren't a Werewolve you'd still be a lanky ass" I replied.

"But it's genetics, so it's still natural" he argued.

"Sure, sure" I smiled.

"Right, hear we go. _"Me and my girlfriend have been together for two months, and will be having sex for the first time together. She's a virgin, and really nervous about me seeing her naked. What can I do to reassure her?" _

"What would you say to that?" I asked biting my lip.

"Well I would say…not from personal experience or anything…" Jacob smiled squeezing my waist and I rolled my eyes. "…that you just need to take things slowly, and reassure her every step of the way how gorgeous she really is. Not that I would know anything about self-conscious girlfriends or anything" I smiled and kissed him gently.

"Right. My turn" I chuckled. _"It's me and my girlfriend's one year anniversary, and I want to prepare a really romantic and intimate evening for her. Any suggestions?" _

"So, what would you suggest?" Jacob asked and I bit my lip.

"Well if it were me I'd suggest….a simple, light dinner and than a romantic work down the beach. And then I'd put a few scented candles in the bedroom and than…maybe a massage. So she can really relax. And then, you know…give her some great sex" I replied and Jacob chuckled. "It's extravagant, but it's what it takes if he wants her to be impressed. And for him to get laid.

"So, do you want me to do that for our one year anniversary?" Jacob smiled.

"You don't have to" I mumbled.

"I just want to make you happy in every way I can" he replied.

"I love you so much" I smiled

"I love you too" Jacob said kissing me gently and resting his head on my shoulder. "Right. This women's complaining about her boyfriend not being able to make her cum. What would you say to that?"

"Jacob!" I chuckled.

"What? This women needs our help and advice. Don't be childish" Jacob grinned.


	28. Make You Feel My Love

**A/N- Urgent! The only excuse I have for not updating for such a horrendously long time is life. I'm incredibly grateful that 2010 is over, because it was the worst year of my life. I've had three family deaths. My grandfather, my uncle and my aunt. My best friend in the whole world is only know in remission after having testicular cancer. My dog, Jerry, that I had from the age of 13 died on Christmas Eve. I must thank everyone of my readers, I know how frustrating it can be when writers don't update, but I hope you can understand. Each and every review, comment, PM, Favourite or Alert means a lot to me, and I've only just got back to writing. I still love the story of Jacob/Lolita, and I have to finish this for all the great readers/reviewers I have. **

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I can offer you a warm embrace _

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years _

_To make you feel my love_

_Adele, To Make You Feel My Love_

I rolled my eyes as I listened to Tom and Jackson fighting with dad as we drove up to Sam and Emily's.

"Your not going to the damn party, it's your sisters birthday" Dad sighed and I smiled. Apparently the biggest party of the year coincided with my birthday, and they were both desperate to go. They'd defiantly moved on from Mom's death a lot easier that I had. But surprisingly after my little breakdown at Jacobs the day before, I felt like the massive weight on my shoulders had been lifted and I could finally get over it and move on.

"Dad, really it's fine. I don't mind. I think by tonight I'll be desperate to get them out of my sight" I smiled and Jackson flicked me in the head.

"I'm still not sure…" Dad sighed.

"Oh, come on! You heard the women. She's fine with it!" Tom moaned and I rolled my eyes. The car came to a stop in front of Sam and Emily's little house, and we started piling out.

"I'll think about it" Dad replied, rolling his eyes as well and I smiled.

"I still can't believe your seventeen!" Jackson exclaimed wrapping his arm around my shoulders and ruffling my hair.

"Our baby girls nearly all grown up" Tom said pretending to wipe fake tears from his eyes. I shrugged Jackson's arm of me, and went to whack Tom across the head, but he chuckled and ducked out of the way.

"Next thing you know she'll be moving out, getting married and popping sprogs out every year" Jackson grinned and my dad grunted from behind us as we walked around the back of the house.

"Why couldn't I have been an only child?" I cried looking up at the sky.

"You love us really" Jackson grinned giving me a one armed hug.

"You keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night" I laughed, quickly moving out of the way when he went to grab me.

"Well, from the way I heard Beth moaned the other night, I don't think he is sleeping at night" Tom smirked and Jackson whacked him in the head. I rolled my eyes at the same time my dad did, and I hooked my arm through his elbow.

"Please let them go to that party, I can't handle a whole day of them" I said and he chuckled heartily.

"I heard that!" Tom shouted from where him and Jackson were shoving and pushing each other in front of us. My smile widened when we turned and I saw the spread before us. Two tables were cover completely in food of every variety, and there were blue and purple ribbons tied to the back of every chair and blue and purple balloons tied to the branches of the oak tree to the side of the house.

"Wow" I said looking around me.

"Your here!" Emily squealed coming out of the house and hugging me tightly.

"You really didn't have to do this" I replied pushing my hair away from my face.

"I wanted to. Besides us wolf girls gotta stick together, you know?" she smiled and I nodded hugging her again. The three vivid pink scars running down the side of her face did nothing to distinguish from how gorgeous she was, inside and out.

"Lita!" I turned and barely saw Quil's face before he picked me up and swung me around in a circle.

"Quil, don't hog her all to yourself" Embry grinned and I barley had time to breath when Quil put me down before he squished me against his chest in a bone crushing hug.

"C-Can't breath Em" I panted and he quickly releases me.

"Happy Birthday, Lo" Quil grinned and Embry nodded.

"Thanks guys," I grinned wrapping an arm around both of them and hugging them tightly. "Love you" I whispered, expecting them to brush me off, or tell me to stop being mushy.

"Love you too" Embry replied as we broke apart.

"Yeah, love you too, Lita" Quil smiled and I grinned, feeling like crying all of sudden. I'd known for a while that they loved me, but it was never said. I'd known the guys for ten years, but we'd never gotten any where near this sentimental.

"God, your both such girls" I laughed and Embry smirked, while Quil playfully shoved me away from them. I turned when I saw more of the guys crowding out of the back door, and into the garden. Jared smiled and gave me a quick one armed hug and Sam gave me a warm smile.

"Happy Birthday, Sexy" Paul said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"I got you something" he grinned handing me a surprisingly neatly wrapped rectangle package.

"You didn't have to do that" I replied, feeling my suspicion rise instantly.

"I wanted too. Besides, I think you'll really enjoy it" he smirked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" I said and Paul nodded, smiling innocently.

"Hey Lita!" I turned as Seth bounded towards me.

"Hi, Seth" I smiled putting the present from Paul down on the table next to me.

"Happy Birthday" Seth grinned hugging me gently. God, he's adorable. "Here" he said rubbing the back of his neck and handing me a small parcel.

"Ah, Seth. You didn't have to get me anything" I sighed.

"I wanted too. And it's just a little something I made is all" he replied blushing.

"Thank you, I'm sure I'll love it" I smiled hugging him tightly.

"Hey, hey. What's this?" I turned to see Jacob grinning, and leaning against the wall behind us.

"Hey, bro" Seth grinned. Jacob fist bumped with him, before Seth followed Emily as she went to place a large tray of burgers on the table. My smile involuntarily widened and I placed the present from Seth down, and wrapped my arms around Jacob's broad shoulders.

"Happy Birthday" he grinned brushing my hair away from my face. His eyes trailed from my face down to my toes and his eyes darkened. "You look….incredible" he said running his hands down hips. I looked down at the tight black tank dress and bright orange converse I wore and smiled.

"Thank you. The dress was Beth's idea" I smiled.

"I thought it would be" Jacob grinned skimming his hands dangerously close to my ass.

"Jake!" I replied stepping out of his arms. "My dad's, like, ten feet from us."

"Oh, yeah," he frowned looking behind me to where my dad was mostly likely sat talking to Billy or Sam. "I'll just have to wait til we're alone to show you how much I love your dress" he smiled kissing my cheek, and I knew from the intense look in his eyes that he was being completely serious. The urge to drag Jacob of into the woods was almost over powering. He took my hand and led me over to the table and we sat down.

"Your lookin tense Jake, you feelin okay?" Paul smirked. Embry, Quil and Jared laughed openly, whilst Sam tried to pass of his amusement as a cough. The non werewolves looked confused for a minute before carrying on with there conversations.

"Ignore him" Jacob said kissing my temple and I nodded. We spent the next hour or so chatting, eating and opening presents, and I visibly relaxed. Nothing was going to put a damper on my happy mood. Not even Jackson and Tom bringing up embarrassing stories of me as a toddler or when I first hit puberty.

"Thanks Billy" I smiled as I accepted the Nicolas Sparks books he gave me. I already had them, but they had been read and re read so many times that they were in tatters, which I was sure he'd found out from Jake. People started having different conversations around me as I continued opening presents, and I froze when I got to Paul's. I looked at Jacob who was turned slightly away from me talking amiability with my dad and Sam. What the hell, it can't be that bad. I ripped open the wrapping paper and nearly gasped out loud when I saw the title of the book. I looked up at Paul who was watching me with laughter in his eyes. I looked back down at the book in my lap and bit my lip. _100 Ways to Please Your Man (And How He Can Please You!). _Oh god.

"Lita?" I flinched and looked up to see Emily looking at me. "Are you okay?" You've gone all pale"

"I'm fine" I replied quickly and I heard Paul chuckling quietly. "Please excuse me, I'm just gonna….um….freshen up" I darted out of my seat, book still in hand, and headed indoors. Really, should I have expected anything less of Paul? I mean, come on, it's _Paul_! I leaned against the kitchen counter, and I couldn't help but laugh as I flicked through the book. Cheers Paul, this may actually come in useful at some point.

"Lita" I quickly closed the book and turned to Jacob. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I said blushing and he raised an eyebrow at me. I took his hand and pulled him towards me. I grabbed the book from behind me and handed it to him. He looked at the cover briefly before sighing.

"Paul gave you this" he said. It wasn't a question.

"Yep" I replied and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Jacob smiled.

"Don't you?" I asked resting my head against his chest.

"No. Well….kinda. Urg. I knew he was up to something. He was purposefully hiding his thoughts all last night during patrol"

"Well, it could come in useful" I said biting my lip and Jacobs eyes darkened. He put his arms on either side of the counter to stop me from escaping. Please. Like I'd want to. He leaned down painfully slowly and just brushed his lips against mine-

"Lita, I j-" Seth said running through the door. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" he said covering his eyes with his hands.

"It's okay Seth" I smiled as Jacob moved away from me and leaned against the counter.

"I'm gonna get going. I've got loads of homework due tomorrow that I haven't even started yet" he replied. "And I wanted to give you my present in here, rather than out there"

"Okay, bud" I said taking the small package of him. "And Seth, don't beat yourself up, I already said I'd love whatever you gave me." I ripped the paper quickly and I stared down at the object in my hand in surprise. It was a dark wooden hair slide, carved in the shape of a bird with it's wings outstretched. The carving along the birds wings was incredibly intricate, and would have taken hours.

"You made this?" I asked and Seth blushed and nodded. I hugged him tightly, and he chuckled. "Thank you Seth, it's gorgeous"

"My dad was teaching me how to carve before he died. But Jacob's been teaching me since" he smiled and I turned to look at Jacob who was grinning at Seth. "Well, I best get going. I hope you had a good birthday Lita." Seth leaned forward and kissed my cheek before quickly turning and leaving.

"Could he get any cuter?" I smiled, turning to face Jacob. I ran my fingers through my hair before pulling the left side of my hair up with the slide.

"He's got a crush on you" Jacob smiled talking my hand.

"What?" I said.

"He tries to hide it from me, cause he's worried I'll be angry with him. But I saw it in his thoughts once. It's not a big deal or anything." he replied.

"Oh, that's sweet, but I hope I'm leading him on" I sighed.

"Nah. He doesn't expect anything out of it" Jacob replied pulling me into his chest. I buried my face In his neck and inhaled his earthy scent.

"So, where's my present from you?" I asked.

"What, my incredible company isn't enough to satisfy you? I'm offended" he sighed placing his hand on his heart and I smiled.

"Well, of course Mr Black, the mere presence of you in my life is just mind blowing," I replied.

"I'm giving it to you tonight" he chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

"Tonight? Well, now your making me think it's not exactly something you can wrap" I smiled.

"That's because you've got a dirty mind" Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"Spending so much time with guys can do that to you" I replied. I kissed his chest through his t-shirt and he smiled down at me. "Come on. We can't stay holed up in here. And I know Paul will defiantly think were involved in excursions other than talking"

"But I've only just got you on my own" he sighed, tightening his hold on my waist.

"Come on. Emily's put to much effort into this for us to be ignorant" I replied.

"Oh, fine!" Jacob sighed dramatically, and I smiled tugging on his hand and pulling him unwillingly out of the kitchen and into the garden.

"We'll have to send Emily some flowers as a thank you," Dad said as he dumped all my presents and some left over cake onto the kitchen counter. "I didn't realise she was going to go to so much trouble. After spending another hour at my party with everyone eating even more food and laughing (at me, not with me), we'd headed back home.

"Yeah" I replied leaning back against Jacob's chest as he leaned against the counter. He smiled down at me and wrapped both his arms tightly around my waist.

"So, dad….about this party….." Tom grinned.

"Not again" Dad grumbled.

"Me and Jake are just gonna go, and let you guys fight this out" I smiled tugging o Jacobs hand.

"Sis, seriously. Help us! He'll listen to you" Jackson whined and I bit my lip to stop my self from laughing.

"I'm not playing referee, it's my night off" I replied pulling Jacob into the lounge. "Finally!" I sighed closing the door behind us and collapsing on the couch.

"That bad, huh?" Jacob grinned falling down next to me, and I curled up into his side.

"I just want ten minutes of not hearing Jackson talking about how I used to think the woogy man lived in my closet or my dad talking about how easy I was to toilet train" I sighed. Jake's chest rumbled under me as he chuckled and I whacked him on the arm, before wincing.

"You really need to stop doing that" he smiled stroking my hand.

"I know. I just always forget your made of solid steel is all" I replied ad he leaned down and kissed my fingers. I rested my head against his chest as he pulled out the slide, and ran his fingers through my hair. I hummed contentedly and drew circles on his chest with my hand.

"You okay?" I asked looking up at him, as he stared intently at the wall.

"Sure, sure. I just…" he sighed.

"Jake. You can tell me, you know. Whatever it is" I replied.

"I know" he smiled meeting my eyes. "It's just…I don't really know how to tell you"

"Kay" I replied resting my head on my hand as he brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Um…you know how Sam's the Alpha of the pack, right?" Jacob asked and I nodded. "Well, becoming a wolf depends on genes. But where you stand in the pack depends on heritage. And, if you go on heritage….I'd be Alpha"

"Why aren't you than?" I frowned.

"I didn't want to be. I mean, when I first phased I was completely terrified. I literally got pissed off one day, and then grew fur and a tail. I didn't really wanna accept being a wolf, let alone accept being the leader. So, I told Sam to carry on being the Alpha"

"It must have been so much to take in" I sighed rubbing his arm and he smiled. "But what's changed? Why are you suddenly telling me this?"

"Emily's pregnant. Two months along" Jacob replied.

"Oh my god! That's awesome" I smiled.

"Tell me about it. But don't go around saying anything, I'm the only one Sam told" he smiled and I nodded. "So, cause she's pregnant, Sam wants to stand down and take his rightful place as Beta an-"

"Wait, Beta?" I asked.

"Um…like a…second in command" Jacob replied.

"Kay" I said.

"He said he's gonna give me a year to take over as Alpha, and if I don't he's gonna give the responsibility to somebody else in the pack" he sighed. "I'm not sure I can do it, Lita. I mean it's so much to take on. I'd have the responsibility of not only my own life, but six other wolfs"

"I think you could do it, Jake. And I'm not just saying it," I replied resting my hand against his cheek. "You've grown so much in the past five months, and if Sam didn't think you could handle it, he'd just let somebody else be Alpha straight up"

"Yeah. And, you know, it's weird. When Sam's taking over and talking in Alpha mode, something inside of me hates it. It's like I…feel like that should be me subconsciously," Jacob said. "And the other week, I was giving out orders to the pack, and Sam was looking at me like, what the hell are you doing"

"Obviously, the wolf in you wants to be Alpha, and the human you is too nervous. Your already trying to take over from Sam, and you don't even realise it. I'm not saying being Alpha is going to be easy, but you can do it, Jacob. It's in your blood" I smiled and he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, Lo" Jacob smiled.

"It's what I'm here for" I replied and he brushed his lips gently against mine. Once. Twice. I smiled against his plump lips and ran my hand through his slightly shaggy hair.

"I've been waiting for this all day" Jacob grinned, pulling me closer to him and running his hand down my sides.

"Urg!" I grumbled when the phone started ringing shrilly. Jacob chuckled under me and I leaned across and viciously grabbed the cordless phone.

"Hello" I sighed.

"Lolita, is Jacob there?" Sam asked and I frowned handing the phone to Jake.

"Yeah. Yeah. Right." Jacob said and I watched his face intently as he ran his hand through his dishevelled hair. "Sam, come on. This is my night off. Okay. Yeah, I know." Jacob looked up at me and I smiled, and something in his face changed as he took my hand. "Actually you stay with Emily, I'll sort this. Yeah. Yeah, I know what this means. Bye"

"What's happened?" I asked and he sat up and pulled me into his lap.

"There's a vampire in the area. Which has caused two thirteen year old kids we've been watching to phase. Collin and Brady. Collin's completely going insane, and Brady's started running to Seattle. Because the pack were too busy concentrating on them, the leach has got close to Old Quil's cabin" Jacob sighed kissing my forehead.

"Well, then why did you tell Sam to stay at home?" I asked.

"Because I'm taking over as Alpha" he replied standing up and I gaped at him.

"Now?" I replied.

"Right now" he smiled. "I've gotta go"

"Kay" I sighed and Jacob pressed his lips firmly against my own.

"I will get to show you how much I love this dress at some point today" he smiled.

"Sure, sure" I replied. "Come back when everything's sorted"

"What if it's really late?" Jacob asked.

"Just climb through my window" I said.

"All right than" he smirked running his hands across my ass. "Love you"

"Love you too" I smiled and Jake kissed my forehead before quickly walking out, and I heard the front door slam shut behind him. I bit my lip and flopped down on couch.

"Everything okay?" Dad asked poking his head through the door.

"Yep" I sighed.

**A/N- Okay guys theres one more chappy after this one, and then maybe a epilogue if you want one. But for the next chap, the question is, **_**Lemon or No Lemon?**_


	29. Mine

**A/N- So, here it is-the last chapter of "Love Games." I'm sad this fic's ending, but i think i've taken Jacob/Lita were i wanted them to go. Thank you to everyone who has supported me and this story, and i hope you continue to support my future fic's. Of, and before i forget, thanks a million to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Your all extremely awesome. **  
**Also, alot of this chapter is lemon, so if that offends you just...i don't know scroll past it. ;) I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter, specially the lemon as it's the first i've ever done. So, even if you think it's the worst lemon you've ever read in your whole life, i'd like to hear it! **

_ You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last_  
_ Hold on, never turn back_  
_You made a rebel of a careful man's careless daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_  
_We're gonna make it now_  
_I can see it_  
_I can see it now_

_Taylor Swift, Mine_

* * *

I sighed and trudged slowly into the kitchen. Embry had called half an hour earlier to tell me that everything had gone smoothly. Brady and Collin had finally calmed down, the leach was dead and Old Quil was none the wiser to how close he'd been to death. So, you know, a regular old day in La Push. I chuckled quietly to myself as I shoved a package of popcorn into the microwave.

"So much for being the most boring place on earth" I muttered.

"Tell me about it" I swivelled around to see Jacob leaning against the doorframe. "Did you just let yourself in?"

"Course" he grinned grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him.

"Of course" I replied rolling my eyes. "What took you so long, anyway? Embry called ages ago, I was getting worried"

"I had to get your present" he smiled and I grinned. "But your not having it yet"

"Jacob" I sighed and, Jacob's gorgeous smile turned into a full blown grin. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up onto the counter, and I ran my fingers through his soft black hair as he buried his face in my neck. His right hand moved down my back sbefore gripping a firm hold on my ass.

"Why'd you change out of your dress?" he asked and I looked down at the oversized football jersey that I was wearing.

"It was getting uncomfortable"

"That's not a real reason" Jake sighed and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sure," I replied. "So, what's going on? Are you Alpha now or what?"

"Yep" he grinned brushing my hair behind my hair. "As soon as I phased the guys felt there loyalty to there Alpha switch from Sam to me."

"What changed your mind?"

"I thought about what you said, and I don't know, something In me changed and I just knew, you know? This is what I'm supposed to be doing, it's who I am," I nodded absently and rested my head on his chest, right above his heart. I ran my from his neck, across his bare chest and down towards his solid abs. I smiled and bit my bottom lip when I felt Jakes heartbeat speed up sporadically.

"I'll be a lot busier now, so we won't be able to spend as much time together" Jacob said sounding breathless.

"I understand" I sighed tracing patten's across his eight pack, and trailing slow kisses up his side. His breath hitched and I looked up at his face.

"Lita" he groaned.

"Yeah?" I asked smiling innocently up at him, and he smirked. His lips crashed to mine before I even had time to blink. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my body flush against him, earning a growl that reverberated into my own chest. His assault on my mouth gradually travelled along my jaw and down to my neck, allowing me to gasp for breath.

"Jacob" I sighed running my hands through his hair and pulling him back to my lips. I whimpered when he released my body and stepped away from me. "What're doing?"

"You were gonna watch a movie?" Jacob smiled motioning to the popcorn on the side.

"Yeah" I replied running my hand through my hair.

"Awesome," he nodded. "Where is everyone anyway?" I sighed petulantly and jumped down from the counter. I knew Jake was teasing me, and I already felt severely deprived of his touch as it was. Asshole.

"Jackson and Tom are at that party in Seattle, and dad went to fix Sue's fuse box" I replied.

"When do you think there gonna admit they have feelings for each other?"

"Hopefully soon, cause it's become really obvious. And he already used the 'I need to fix her fuse box' excuse last week" I said.

"I think there just worried about how Harry'd feel about it" Jacob replied emptying the popcorn into a large bowl and taking my hand. "And think about it this way. If they get married, you'd have Leah as a step sister"

"Oh god, don't even go there" I grumbled and he chuckled heartily as we walked into the lounge. I flicked a movie on, and curled up into his side when we sat down on the couch. "But then I guess I'd also have Seth as a step brother, which would be awesome"

"If I didn't know better I'd think you prefer him over me" Jacob smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I prefer him over you" I said replied and giggled when he pinched my waist. "Okay, I suppose your not that bad either" As the movie progressed I moved from being curled up in his side, to being sprawled across his lap with my head on his chest and our legs entwined together. My mind kept involuntarily flickering to the scene of us both making out in the kitchen, Jacob's hand running down my sides, my hands in his hair an-Urg. I looked at him as he sat completely engrossed in the movie and sighed. He was gonna pin me against Emily's kitchen counter earlier on, and now he was all 'let's watch a movie'. Asshole. His grip on my waist tightened and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I love you" he whispered pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. Okay, maybe he wasn't that much of an asshole.

"Love you, too" I smiled kissing his jaw.

"Here" I watched as he rummaged in his pocket, and pulled out something that was hidden by his hand. I sat up straighter as he laid out a necklace in my hand. A silver oval shaped antique locket hung from a long thick heavy looking chain. I eyed the tiny wooden figure to the left of the locket, and Jacob's thick thumb was obscuring my view of whatever was on the right of the locket. "There's kinda three parts to this necklace," Jacob said running his hand through his already messy hair, and a shadow of apprehension flickered across his face. "The locket shows us, and how far we've come," He shakily opened the locket and I smiled as I looked down at the two pictures of us nestled in the frames. The first one was from maybe eight or nine years ago, and we were both grinning manically at the camera with our arms around each other. The second was from about a month ago, and I had my head tucked into the crook of Jacob's neck as he smiled down at me. The urge to cry was almost overpowering and I was about to speak when Jake interrupted me. "Hold on. The second part is me, I guess," He held the tiny wooded russet wolf between his thumb and forefinger and I looked closely at the intricate detail across it's face. It looked like it was on guard. Watching. Protecting. Protecting me. I smiled and shook my head. "Whenever I'm not around he will be" Jacob said tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Hopefully he won't be as annoying as you" I replied and Jake rolled his eyes, and flicked the side of my head.

"Abuse" I muttered and he chuckled silently. "So…what's the third part?" Jacob looked me directly in the eye for a moment before his eyes travelled back down to my hand were the necklace sat, and he moved the side of his hand revealing what was to the right side of the locket, and my breathed caught in my throat.

"Your mom's engagement ring" I whispered and he nodded. I vividly remembered Sarah wearing the ring, and telling her when I got married I wanted a ring just like it. Ironic now, I suppose. It was defiantly something you didn't see everyday. A thin silver band with a ruby nestled in between two thin strips of diamonds.

"I spoke to your dad about proposing to you and he said he preferred I not do it until after we graduate next year," Jacob replied and I gaped at him. "So it's not a proper proposal, at least not yet. It's more of a promise. You know how much I love you, and I'd do whatever it takes to make you happy. I know were young, but it feels right, you know? And-"

"Jacob. Shut up," I smiled and he blinked at me. "Yes. I mean, whenever you do propose, I'll say yes" He grinned and draped the locket around my neck.

"I can't believe you asked for my dad's permission" I said resting my head against his shoulder, and looking down at where my necklace rested just in between my breasts.

"My dad said it'd help get on his sweet side if I did" he grinned down at me and I rolled my eyes.

"How does your dad feel about me having Sarah's ring?"

"He's fine with it. When I told him what I wanted to do, he said I was making the right decision" I nodded as I stroked the top of my tiny wolfs head.

"Kiss me" I said and Jacob smiled crookedly and brushed his lips against mine. He pulled away and I bit my lip. "Don't stop. I need you. All of you" I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer to me.

"Lita, what are you saying?" Jacob asked and I looked him in the eyes.

"I want you, Jacob. I need you" I sighed kissing his jaw. He sat up and moved me off his lap.

"Lita, no" he sighed and I blushed pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Oh. Okay" I replied biting my lip. I felt the embarrassment of his rejection start to smother me, and I stood up and walked towards the window.

"It's not that I don't want to. You know I want too"

"Yeah, right" I smiled shaking my head and turning to face the window when he started walking towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I don't want you to have any regrets. I don't want you to think you have to do this, or get carried away" Jake said kissing my temple.

"Jake. I'm ready for this. I've been ready for a while. I've been waiting for the right time. I'm gonna be truthful, I wasn't planning on it happening tonight, but it just, it feels right" I sighed leaning back into him. "Jacob, I love you. I want you. You have to believe that. This isn't some rash decision I'm making, I've had a lot of time to think about this" I turned to face him and he stroked the side of my face.

"You have no idea how much I want you. But I love you so much, I need you to be sure. I couldn't handle it if we had sex, and you regretted it tomorrow"

"I love you more than anything. You're my boyfriend, my future husband, my best friend. Jacob, how could I ever, ever regret it" I said biting my lip and he smiled. Jake draped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and sighed as my tongue met his. Our tongues danced together, and Jacob groaned when I bit down on his bottom lip.

"We should probably take this upstairs" he panted and I nodded. I took his hand and quickly lead him up to my room, and I felt a pool of nerves and excitement swirling round in my stomach. I pushed him onto my bed and he quickly pulled me into his lap, and crashed his lips to my own. I whimpered as his hands travelled across my body. My hips, my ass, the sides of my breasts. I gasped for breath when he trailed kisses across my jaw and down my neck.

"Jacob" I moaned grazing my nails down his chest. I pushed against his chest, making him lay down on the bed, and straddled his waist. I kissed him passionately as he ran his hands through my hair, and I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach. I sat up and quickly pulled my shirt up and over my head, leaving me in just my black cotton panties. Jacob groaned and stared up at my breasts through dark hooded eyes. I gasped when he sat up and took my breast into his warm hand. I closed my eyes and ran my hands down his chest as he fondled me gently. I opened my eyes and moaned when he ran his tongue across my pert nipple.

"Oh god" I sighed pressing his head against my chest.

"Your so gorgeous" he groaned moving across to my other breast. I felt his erection pressed up against my thigh and smiled slightly, running my hands across his back. I grabbed his face and brought his lips back to my own, deepening the kiss quickly and scraping my nails down his chest.

"Lita" he murmured, burying his face in my neck and pressing his body flush against my own. I pushed Jacob back down and ran my hands from around his neck, across his chest and down his solid abs until I reached the waistband of his cut off's. Jake watched me intently as I unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts, slowly pulling them down his legs. My hand pressed firmly against him through the thin material of his boxers and Jacob gasped. He quickly grabbed my waist and flipped me onto my back, laying in between my spread legs. He pressed his lips gently against mine before trailing kisses down my neck and towards my breasts.

"Jacob" I sighed as his tongue lapped feverously at my nipple, before biting down on it gently. The tightening in my stomach was spreading and strengthening, and I knew if I didn't get some kind of release soon I'd explode. Jacob continued his trail of kisses down my stomach and my back arched slightly as he kissed above my panties, before kissing back up my stomach and between my breasts. I sighed in disappointment. He kissed me gently and brushed my hair away from my face, before letting his hand travel down the same path his lips just had. I felt myself squirm under him when he brushed the tips of his fingers under my panties.

"Jacob. _Please_" I whimpered pressing myself against him. Jake rested his chin on my shoulder and watched my face intently as he slowly let his hand travel under my panties and press against my mound. He slipped a single finger between my slick folds and I moaned loudly when he started caressing me. The painful tightening in my stomach seemed to be relinquishing and increasing at the same time. I quickly slid my hand under his boxers and took him in my hand, stroking firmly.

"Jesus" Jake groaned closing his eyes and quickening the pace of his finger. "Lita, stop"

"Did I do it wrong?" I asked struggling to keep my thoughts sane as he ran his thumb across my swollen bud.

"No. God, no. But if you carry on like that, were gonna go no where fast" he sighed pressing his thumb against me.

"I can't-I'm gonna, oh god" I murmured burying my face in Jakes neck as his thumb moved frantically against me and as my hands clenched the bed sheet beneath me. I let out a deep I hadn't realised I'd been holding and sagged against Jacob's chest.

"You okay?" Jacob smiled taking his hand out of my panties and resting it on my stomach.

"Yeah" I panted and he kissed my temple. I brushed my lips against his, and he deepened the kiss as I ran my hands from his shoulders to his back.

Jacob sighed, gripped my waist and biting down on my ear. I slid my hands under the waistband of his boxers and ran my hands down his ass, before pushing his boxers down his thighs. Jake leaned up onto his knees to push his boxers all the way off, and I gasped out loud when I saw him. All of him. Oh hell, this was defiantly gonna hurt. He pressed gentle kisses up my thighs and tucked his fingers into the sides of my panties, looking up at me for confirmation. I nodded and he slowly pulled my panties down my legs, letting his eyes trail over all my body as he did so. I blushed and turned to face my bedroom wall.

"Your so beautiful" Jacob smiled as he laid between my legs. I smiled involuntarily and ran my hand through his thick hair as I felt his naked body flush against me. "Oh, shit"

"What?"

"I haven't got any condoms on me" he sighed and I bit my lip, reaching my hand out to my bed side table and pulling out a square foil packet.

"I stole them from Tom's room" I muttered handing it to him.

"If I didn't know you better I'd think you'd been planning this"

"Mmmm. Me? Never" I replied focusing on his shoulder.

"Sure, sure" Jake chuckled. His eyes flickered down to the condom then quickly back to my face. "Your completely sure about this? If your not, we can stop"

"Positive" I smiled and he looked me directly in the eye for a minute, looking for any sign of uncertainty, and when he found none he nodded. He leaned back onto his knees and quickly ripped open the foil packet and slipped the condom on, before laying back down on top of me. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck when I felt his tip pressed at my entrance.

"This is gonna hurt" he said brushing his hand across my cheek, and I saw the pain in his eyes.

"I know, it's okay" I nodded. Jacob kisses me gently before quickly thrusting all the way into me. I gasped as tears quickly filled my eyes, and I turned my face away from him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" he sighed brushing my tears away with his thumb.

"It's okay. Just…just go really slow" I whispered and he nodded, and he started slowly moving against me. After a few minutes I gasped and dug my nails into his back.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked urgently, stopping his movements.

"Don't stop. Good. So good" I whimpered pulling him closer to me, and something in my face made him smile. I moaned In relief when he started thrusting into me again, and I clung to him as he lowered his head to my breast. The pain was worth it. So, so worth it. The tightening feeling in my stomach returned, but this time it was insatiable.

"Oh, god" he groaned when I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him to thrust deeper into me. "So tight. So, so tight" he moaned laying his head against my chest.

I trailed my hands down his chest, grazing my nails against his nipples, and running my fingers across the dark trail of hair at his navel.

"Harder" I gasped as he massaged my breast firmly.

"You sure?" he asked looking down at me.

"Damn it Jake. Stop being a gentleman for five seconds" I moaned. Jake smiled and lifted my legs higher up on his waist, moving his hips at a rapid pace and I threw my head back against the pillow. He buried his face in my neck and I saw the deep concentration on his face, and I knew he was close. "It's okay Jake, let go"

"No" he growled slightly trailing his hand down my body until he reached my tender nub and he rubbed me firmly with his thumb.

"Jacob!" I moaned arching my back off the bed, and I felt him trembling onto of me before he sighed and sagged against me. For the next few minutes the only noise in the room was the sound of our panting. He gripped my waist and turned us over quickly, and I rested my head against his chest.

"You okay?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hell yeah" I sighed and he chuckled quietly. "I love you"

"Love you too, Lita" he smiled kissing my forehead. I traced circles across his chest with my hand and smiled up at him.

"Well….this was certainly an interesting birthday" I said and Jacob rolled his eyes. "A party, new werewolves, a vampire, getting a little bit engaged, losing my virginity. You know, the norm"

"I think this is fates way of telling us were never gonna have a simple life" Jacob smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear. I looked down at the locket draped around my neck and nodded.

"I think I can handle it" I smiled.

* * *

A/N - So, there it is! Hope you liked it! I'll be posting the epilogue in the next couple of days. Review!

P.S- There's a pic of Lita's engagement ring on my profile.


	30. Epilogue

I quickly placed all of the sandwiches into the correct bags and sighed as Jacobs hand crept around my waist.

"Relax" he smiled and I rolled my eyes, shoving a few slices of bread into the toaster.

"Ha. I'm there parent, I'm not supposed to sleep in on a school day. God, you'd think after being a Mom for seventeen years I'd have it all sussed"

"No one has parenting sussed Honey. And you only slept in by fifteen minutes" He kisses the side of my neck and I shoved him away.

"No, stay away. I've messed up their pack lunches three times already this morning because of you and your hands" Jacob chuckled, kissed my cheek and sat down at the kitchen table with the morning paper.

"Kids! Hurry up or your gonna be late!" I yelled up the stairs and I heard a few groans or mutters in reply. "Typical" Jake smiled and pulled me into his lap.

"So, what happened last night exactly?" I asked wrapping my arms and around his neck.

"Nathan phased" he sighed and I bit my lip.

"But I thought Sam was sure he wasn't gonna phase?"

"That's what he assumed, but I guess you can never really know" he replied and I nodded.

"The pack is getting bigger and bigger every damn day," I said standing up as the toast popped up out of the toaster. "Kids! Come on!" I shouted. I was seriously loosing my patients. "Why is it always like this every year? First day of term, we have to drag them kicking and screaming our of bed"

"I think they think if they ignore you long enough, you'll leave them alone" Jacob chuckled, standing up starching his arms above his head. I looked up at the clock and sighed, looking at Jake and nodding towards the stairs.

"Sure, sure," he smiled walking towards the staircase. "WILLIAM THOMAS-QUIL BLACK, CHARLES JACKSON BLACK, MATTHEW EMBRY BLACK, JENNIFER SARAH BLACK, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" As soon as Jacob has finished shouting the sudden sound of movement was heard from upstairs and I smiled.

"Thank you" I said kissing him gently and he gripped my waist.

"You know…I don't have to be in at the garage until eleven" he smiled and I rolled my eyes. Jacob would always be Jacob. And I was so glad for it.

"Later. The kids haven't even left yet" I said running my hand through his hair, and he grinned. I heard the back door open and we both turned. Sam and his two son's Ryan and Nathan came in looking bedraggled and tired. Trust me, when you're the girlfriend/fiancé/wife of an Alpha, you quickly get accustomed to your house being a drop in centre.

"Hey boys. Have a seat" I smiled, kissing Sam's cheek. "How you feeling, Nathan?"

"Okay, I guess" he replied, shrugging his beefy shoulders and I nodded. Going from being a regular fifteen year old kid to a fully grown vamp killing machine would defiantly take some getting used too.

"You helping your brother learn the ropes?" Jacob asked Ryan.

"More like taking the piss out of me when I do something wrong" Nathan cut in glaring at his brother.

"What can I say? It's my job to mess with your head" Ryan grinned and Sam whacked him on the back off the head. Will came thumping quickly down the stairs, his long hair in disarray. He kissed my cheek, grinned at Jacob, fist bumped with Ryan and grabbed a piece of toast of the side.

"Fancy swapping patrols with me tonight?" he asked Ryan.

"Why?"

"I've got a date with Ashley Coleman" Will replied and I sighed.

"Fine, fine, but you owe me. I'd say have fun, but I know you already will."

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked.

"Ashley Coleman….well let's just say she has very loose morals" Ryan smirked and Sam and Jacob rolled their eyes.

"I'm not saying anything" Will grinned grabbing another piece of toast. "Tell the guys I'll be waiting in the car" I nodded as he kissed my cheek again and bounded out the door. He has way too much energy for this time in the morning. Just like bloody Jacob.

"I was wondering if you'd watch Nathan for a bit today?" Sam asked grabbing a piece of toast himself. "I know you'll be able to keep him in line"

"Sure, sure" I grinned as Jacob pulled me back into his lap.

"I really don't need to be babysat Dad" Nathan sighed.

"Sure you don't. But your being babysat anyway" Sam replied.

"Well it's more like wolf sitting" Jacob grinned and Nathan chuckled. Charlie and Matt came running down stairs and I glared at them.

"Yes, we know were late" Charlie sighed kissing my cheek.

"Were really sorry" Matt grinned grabbing a pile of toast of the side.

"We'd say it won't happen again…" Charlie smiled.

"…But you know it will" Matt finished. I rolled my eyes as the others laughed.

"Don't we know it" Jacob grinned as they both walk out the door. Jennifer came rushing down the stairs, her long hair tumbling after her.

"Sorry" she smiled kissing both mine and Jacob's cheeks. "Hey uncle Sam, Hey Ryan" She went around the table and kissed them both, quickly moving passed Nathan.

"Look at you, first day as a freshman. God, is it sad that I can remember when you reached my knee's?" Ryan chuckled and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"They grow up way too fast don't they?" Sam said, and me and Jake nodded. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as Nathan raised his eyes and looked up at Jen, and there eyes met briefly before she looked away from him.

"Well, I best get going" she sighed, hugging Jacob tightly.

"Good luck princess" They both smiled at each other, before Jen rushed out the door.

"Oh, Shit" I heard Ryan mutter and I turned, and my eyes were instantly drawn to Nathan. His eyes were looking at the door like his life, his heart, had just walked out. Oh my god.

"You…you imprinted on my baby girl?" Jacob said angrily moving me off his lap and standing up.

"Jake, come on. You know he can't help it" Sam said. I covered my eyes with my hands and leaned against the counter smiling.

"Lita? Why are you smiling?" Jacob sighed. I wrapped my arms around him in a firm hug and his body sagged against me.

"Life's never gonna be easy for us Jake" I smiled and he chuckled dryly

"Don't I know it"

* * *

If anyone would like me to continue the story of Jen/Nathan, let me know. R/R!


End file.
